The Slave girl and her Alpha
by hispaleskin
Summary: The cross breeding of packs is strictly forbidden, good thing Alice isn't an hybrid of two packs. Taken as a slave she meets the young but ready alpha: Isabella. She's taken under her wing as her mate but that doesn't necessarily mean protection. Alice is drawn into a worse world than she came from. She finds her self battling along side her mate for her life, survival and secrets.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-

We call them Lycans. It was a strange word i picked up when i had first been brought here. It took me two whole months to actually learn what it meant and that was first hand.

They consider themselves dominant to us. I guess that made sense because we were human and they weren't. I guess in some twisted sense that immediately made them better than us.

They were four different clans and one alpha for each, when one died, the eldest child took over. And so one. This way there would be no war amongst them, everyone understood their roles and the rules and no rose against them. Personally i believe that's only because they all feared what might happen to them if they did.

In a Lycan clan, the alpha is always the strongest. Hence the title 'Alpha'. They were the biggest, the strongest, the ones with the largest claws and the most painful bite. The alpha normally had darker fur than the rest, and a stronger build. Scary looking people. Trust me, they had no problem eliminating anyone who stood against them. Maggie said that they always looked so mean and tormented because they had seen stuff. Serious _stuff _and it has changed them. Of course i don't believe her. Not completely though. I wonder how she'd make that up, she didn't have enough _imagination_ to do so.

_"What's your name girl?" The broccoli looking guard asked me. In his hand was a whip, not the ones they used to whip you when weren't working fast enough. The harder ones. The ones metal claws at the end that would scrap into your back something nasty. The one they would use to deliver a punishment. _

_"Name?" I said, squinting up at him. Three days. No sunlight. No water. No food. I felt like i was dying even though i had endured much worst. _

_"Oh, God! Jonathan Don't tell me you got one of **those **slaves. She don't even know her name! Hey girl, can you count? Can you say your abc's? Got anything special to yah?" I wanted to punch him. I did in fact know how to count. Almost twenty. Education wasn't something the Lycans allowed to just anyone. You'd have to be real special, you'd have to be able to offer something back. I had nothing.  
_

_"No!" I said. _

_"Ah, hell. Jonathan throw her in the tomb, we'll find something to do her off with. Can yah cook? Maybe she can work in the kitchen?" The man who was holding me **Jonathan.** Tugged me up off the ground forcing me to walk on my sore legs. I was sure i had sprained one of them when i was thrown onto the truck and the other when i up a fight(and lost) against the men responisble for taking me to...this guy.  
_

_The tomb...or whatever was a big metal box that stuck up from under ground. It usually got really hot down there from the sun beating down so heavily. Thank goodness we didn't have to be down there at day. Usually they'd throw you in there during sunshine for minor punishment._

_However, at night, this is where we called bed and rest. It was deathly in there. It smelled of old vomit and burning plastic. From outside you could hear the cries of the people's torment inside. _

_I was thrown to into a cell with three other girls. I counted their faces the best i could in the dark light. Maggie was the one who looked the youngest. She had a baby face that looked frightened. She huddled the furthest in the corner when i was thrown inside. The dark curls hid her face well, but when she did look at me she had soft hazel eyes and child-like features. Almost like she hadn't quite grown out of baby stages yet.  
_

_"I won't hurt you!" I promised. _

_She shivered in her corner. "I know."  
"Then why do you still shake? You all look like..." i was going to say 'You all look like you've seen a ghost.' But that wouldn't be smart consider what they've gone through.  
_

_"Your eyes." Maggie said in her sweet innocent voice. "Why do they glow?" _

_I paused. My eyes glowing. It wasn't the first time someone told me that they did that and it certainly wouldn't be the last. I knew what that meant and i knew what was coming next.  
_

_"I don't understand why they do." I told the girls (Mostly maggie) honestly. "But i can tell you to get as far away from me as possible." _

_The tingles started in my legs, making the soreness numb to their touch. Then it traveled to my arms and then i started to shake, i felt myself going into the state where i would no longer have control of myself. _

_"HELL! What;s wrong with you?" A guard called out. My body began to burn, the burning started deep inside me. "YOU JUST GOT HERE! ALREADY YOU'RE STARTING TROUBLE! SOMEBODY?" It was normally the young, experienced guards that had tomb duty. They were told to call someone more intelligent before doing anything.  
_

_Next there was an arm on me pulling me out of my cell. I spilled the little food i had in my stomach on the man. He cringed. "Fucking disgusting." he slapped me and threw me on the ground. "I'll teach you a fucking lesson." _

_Just as he raised his hand to whip me, Another voice spoke. "What is going on here?" It was a girl. I didn't see her face, before i blacked out. _

The four clans are:

The Bloodroses pack. The eldest of them all and have deep red fur.

The Moonstone pack. brown fur.

The Bloodmoon pack. Grey fur.

And finally, The lotus moon pack. Thought of to be the most ruthless and vicious of them all. Pitch black fur

It was very important that the packs don't mix. A member of bloodrose could not mate with one of moonstone and so on. There was something about these bloodlines clashing that scared all 36 elders(Nine elders to a pack) put together therefore they forbid it.

This is where I come in. And if you're thinking i'm a hybrid then your wrong. I am something far worst.

_"Leave her be. Let her rest. She'll wake when she's ready." The girl's voice said once more. "Now leave us. I am prepared to handle her. Oh yes, trust me. I **will** punish her for her actions." _

_That made me want to stay asleep, but i know she could hear my heart beat rise and fall so i did bother pretending. Lying would grant me something worse. _

_I opened my eyes to see a face that belonged to the voice. She had just closed the doors to her enormous room. _

_"Hello, there young one." She spoke. I shook a little. "You made quite the scene there. I brought you to my room to let you rest it off. Must of took a lot of energy am i correct?" _

_I nod and sit up right. I felt much better. Actually, really, i felt great. I pulled back the blankets to see that i no longer wore my ragged clothes, but something fresher.A white gown that stopped right at my feet. I was surprised at how well it fit me.  
_

_"Ah, yes. I changed you. I hope you don't mind. If you're worried that i peaked at your naked body then let me put your thoughts to rest and say that yes, i did in fact peak." I blush deep red and stare at my fingers. I hear her stalk over to me. "A virgin's body, is always something beautiful to stare at. Come look at me." She commands. When i don't do it quick enough she grabs my chin and forces me too look at her. _

_She was gorgeous. Waist long brown hair, deep purple eyes, flawless skin, full pink lips. Her body was even more of a sight. Her dress which was red silk hugged her curves perfectly and wad just about as long as mine, so they hid her beautiful legs. _

_"However how special could it be to gaze upon a virgin if others will gaze as well?" She asked her eyes full with curiosity. "Tell me, what shall i call you by?"  
_

_"A..Alice." I stutter out. _

_She smiles brilliant white teeth at me, her canines are long and sharp looking, a clear indication that she was of alpha bloodline. _

_"And why couldn't you speak you name when it was asked the first time young **Alice.**" her voice was rich and velvety smooth with something of an edge to it. It put both want and fear into my heart.  
_

_"I-I was nervous. And shocked. The men that guard us are scary. Please forgive me." I beg.  
_

_She catches a tear that falls from my eyes with her thumb. "I'm afraid i can't do that. Your beauty...it's almost spellbinding. It makes me want to take you under me and never let you leave however you young Alice, have created to many complications today alone. I understand that you've only just arrived as well." She inches her face closer to me. I can feel her cool breath on my face. "If you were to walk away tonight, unpunished, it would create a bad example for the others. They would feel like they could do whatever it is they please and get away with it. It would cause chaos young Alice. They might rebel. We can't have that now could we?" _

_I slowly shake my head from side to side, more tears leaking from my eyes. I've been punished before and i had the scars to prove that it is nothing nice or simple. _

_"Answer me, use your mouth!" She commands gripping my face tighter. _

_"No. No, you couldn't have that!" I say slightly scared. "I'm sorry." _

_She sighs. "So much trouble you give. Stand up." She says tugging on my. I stand hesitantly remembering my legs. I was shocked to realize that they were just fine when i stood up. No pain at all. _

_"I've healed them." She says. "Try not to break them again."  
_

_I nod and face her. She drops her hands from my face and moves them to my waist making my stomach get tingles. _

_"Be happy I'm the one punishing you." She says. "Remove your clothes. Don't not object. Do not question. Just do it. Slowly please." _

_I feel my face start to heat again as i obey her reaching for the straps of the dress. _

_She takes a seat on the bed and gets comfortable. _

_"While you do that. You must tell me...why is it your eyes...glow? Well, they aren't now, but they were. They were glowing like the stars in the night sky. Why is that happens?"_

_I tug down my dress, slowly like she asked, leaving me bared and nude in front of her. _

_"I don't know!" I say lowly, feeling a little self concussion. "I swear it. I don't know." _

_She nods. "Well, I've asked the guards to study you. Your behavior, your patterns. Your eyes glowing must mean something. And i am desperate to learn what. _

_Come now, Come to me young Alice." She goes on. I take slow small steps towards her. The tingles in my stomach haven't gone away but only increased the closer i get. _

_I stop when i'm directly in front of her. _

_She takes my hand softly. "Good. Very good. I see you are quick to learn, but easy to forget. Now, lay across my lap." She says. I do ask she says. The silk from her dress feeling nice against my stomach. "I take it you've never been spanked before young Alice."  
_

_"No." _

_"No? Just whipped correct? Don't worry. A good old fashion spanking isn't nearly as bad a whipping." She trails her hand down my back then over my ass softly. It makes me shiver in delight. Then it made me wonder, a spanking isn't something i am to enjoy, is it? _

_"Mmm, You are very soft Alice. I'm going to spank you ten times, understand? Five for what you pulled on your way here and five for what happened in the tomb. Can you count to ten? I want you to count them as i go. And no flinching, if you flinch i'll add one more to make up for it. Do you get it?" _

_"Yes. Yes i get it." I said, already queesy.  
_

_"Ok." She didn't warn me before she started. **SMACK. **I jump a little shocked and pained. Her soft hands created such a horrible sting.  
_

_"O-One." I count. _

_"I told you not to do know what flinching is right? Flinching is what you just did! None of that. I won't count that one, but any others will be added!" _

_"Yes. O-K!" i strain out. _

_"Ok. Start from two." **SMACK. **I tried my hardest not to jump but failed. "ALICE!" She growled. "Perhaps you'd much rather be whipped where you are free to jump around as you please?" _

_I shake my head quickly, a few tears streaming down my face."No. No. I won't do it again. Please, no!" _

_She sighs. "Alright."_

**_SMACK. _**

_"Three." I cry out, doing a much better job at not jumping this time.  
_

**_SMACK.  
_**

_"F-Four!" I scream. Balling my hands into fist.  
_

**_SMACK. _**

_"F-Five." I shake. She rubs her hand softly over my ass. _

_"Good. There there, Almost finished. Don't let me have to remind you again young Alice." She continues to rub, soothing me. "does that feel better?"  
_

_I nod. "Yes." _

_"Good. Lets continue then." _

**_SMACK. SMACK. _**

_"Six, Seven." I say through locked teeth. I didn't jump though.  
_

**_SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. _**

_"Eight, Nine, Ten." I cry out. I try to wiggle free now but she hold me tightly under her grip.  
_

_"Ah, Ah, No. We have one more, don't we?" I nod._

_She delivers the last one rough, hard and harsher than the other ones making me scream out. _

_She lets me roll off her and on to the soft bed then. I curl up in a ball and cry._

_"Not as bad as a whipping am i correct?" I sniff and nod. _

_"No, not as bad." I agree. _

_"I told you. Silly girl. Come here, i'm not finished with you." She says. I peak out at her, slightly afraid.  
_

_A smile plays on her beautiful pink lips. "I'm not going to lie to you. I enjoy what i see laying before me. And it would be a shame if i were to let you free without so much as a taste" She licks her lips kneels over me. "Would you? Grant me me a taste of you I mean. I hear virginity is a sweet nectar and only a lucky few get to taste it. Most girls beautiful as you are raped before we have a chance."  
_

_She leans in closer to me. "I didn't just bring you to my room to spank you Alice. Oh no. I could have done that right there in the tomb. I brought you to my room to claim you as my own." _

_I swallow because my throat suddenly goes dry. I know she can hear my heart beat picking up. The pain of my spanking is suddenly forgotten as i nod my understanding. _

_'Y-e-s." I said, my voice cracking._

_"Yes you understand what i'm telling you? Or yes, you'll let me claim you?" She asks, her smile no longer hiding itself. I feel my arousal start to grow heavy between my legs and she smiles bigger because she can smell it.  
_

_"Both." I say. _

_"Lovely." She says, quickly she's unbuttoning her dress. She takes it off and throws it to floor when she has just enough room to squeeze out of it. "You'll have to excuse my eagerness. It's not everyday you have someone as beautiful as you laying on your bed, aroused and ready to bed yours." _

_She take my lips in hers gently. Her lips were soft and molded to mine easily, like they were somehow made just for me. _

_She took my legs and wrapped them around her waist laying down on top of me.  
_

_My slick wetness meeting her the waist band of her underwear. _

_"You realize you may never belong to another." She asks pulling away to trail my neck. "That you will be mine and only mine? You may only lay with me. In MY bed." _

_I shutter. "Yes. Yes i understand." _

_"And you are ok with it? That i'm marking you?" She sucks on my skin causing me to moan.  
_

_I nod. "Yes. Please..." _

_I rub my core against her for some kind of friction something to make my heat feel better. She understands and lays me flat against her bed then unwraps my legs to remove her underwear. _

_"Be still, **My **Alice. I'll please you soon enough." _

Imprinting. It's very rare and uncommon. It's when you find _her. _When suddenly she's all you need to be alright. All you need to breathe and strive on. She's what you kill for and what you'd die for.

She becomes your life and you'd do anything she asks without a second thought. The universe made her your perfect kryptonite and you fall weak to her will.

Mating. It's more common. Lycans were so desperately afraid of being alone. They'd mate. It had the same effects as imprinting only you got to choose who you wanted to be with, not the universe. Once you were mated that's it. You've chosen that person walk side forever.

If you're mate died, then it feels like a connect has been lost. You _feel _it, deep inside you. It's a pain worse than anything you could imagine. It burns like hell

Most Lycans are to brokenhearted to mate again. Usually the make it another year or so before they kill themselves.

Then there are the others who take a dagger to their heart right there, just a moment after the connect has been lost.

Is it possible to mate and then imprint? Very possible. In that case the mated and imprintee usually have it out to the death, neither of them wanting to share what should be theirs forever. After a victor has one the prize is torn between hating them and loving them.

_I was panting like bitch in heat. She worked wonders with her tongue. _

_"OH! HELL!" i cursed grabbing the sheets. _

_She grinned up at me. "Do you enjoy that? My Alice?" She replaced her tongue for fingers. Rubbing away at my heated core. "Answer me dear."_

_"Yessssss!" I hiss out. "Please don't stop." _

_I dipped back down and sucked on my pussy until she thought i was ready. _

_"Do you want to try me now? Would you? I fear i'll cum before you even get a chance to taste me." She smiled quickly rubbing her fingers in circular motions.  
_

_I push myself against her harder begging for more. She supplies me greatly. She pushes a finger in my causing me to cry out in both pain and ecstasy for a minute. I arch my back as she pumps in and out of me. _

_"Fuck, Yes, Please. Ugh! Right there." i call out. She bares no mercy on my virginity and brutally shoves another two in my pussy. "OH!" I call. "Harder...Faster."I pant.  
Our bodies were covered in a thin layer of sweat each, then there was the smell of sex in the air. As i neared my peak as drew my body closer to her. "I'm trying my hardest, my dear. Please cum for me. Please let me be covered in your juices."  
_

_I nodded and threw my head back crying out in pleasure. "Focus on me dear, Only me. Let me make you cum." _

_She thrust brutally in my pussy. By the third time, my walls clench around her fingers. _

_My orgasm starts deep within my stomach and works it way all over my body. I felt it then. The connection. My mind, my soul, my body all screamed out to her. She let me hug her close to me as i came. My body shook and trembled. _

_She hushed me. "There there my Alice." She kissed my lips gently. "Was it good?" I nod against her.  
_

_"Good, there are many more to come." She slid out of me carefully because i was still tender. Her fingers lightly coated in virgin blood. I blushed deeply. "Not to worry. It's nothing unnatural, come we'll clean you up and you can work on me in the shower. Sound nice?"  
_

_I nod my head. "Yes." _

_She smiles and lifts me with ease. "Good because my pussy aches for you."_

_I giggle and wrap my legs around her waist letting her carry me to her shower. _

_In that moment the love began to set in. I loved her and i didn't even know her name. _

* * *

**_Yes? No? Good? bad? horrible? Should i stop? Ok lets be honest. That sex scene was poo. That was the first sex scene i've ever written so go easy on me i can only get better! _**

**_Let me know if you want more. Review review review. Please and thanks. _**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

_I was alone when I woke up the next morning. I was alone, but I was happy. It's a strange feeling, happiness. However that was just my take on it. Can you imagine how nice it feels waking up, in a soft bed, sun shining, birds singing and happy after years of nothing but torment and mistreatment? So yes, happy was new and amusing to me. _

_I carefully climbed from the high bed and stood on the floor taking it all in for a moment. I would have called out for the girl, __**my mate**. But she had some how managed to slip pass telling me her name. The lack of name recognition made me wonder if all that had some how been a dream. I would have been very convinced it was if of course I wasn't in a room fit for the queen and I didn't have that throbbing ache between my legs. _**  
**

_Slowly I made my way to the showers. The room was almost bigger than the actual sleeping area itself. I hesitantly reached for afresh brush unsure if that was OK. It wasn't my prace to just take high quality stuff like this. In the end I put the brush down, not wanting to receive a punishment if indeed the act was frown able. I washed my mouth with my finger like usual and took a robe so I wasn't all naked. _

_Not soon later the separation was getting to my head. I had to know where she was, call it reassurement. She still seemed too good for truth to me. I quietly exited the room praying the guards wouldn't recognize me and take me back to the tomb. _

_My prayers were put to rest when I was met my an empty hall way. _

_That's weird, guards were always out here...guarding. It had to be something really important for them to leave their stand. _

_I shrugged it off and continued down the hall. It was dim, expect for the little candle light and sunshine here and there. _

_"This is nonsense Isabella." a voice boomed."You're almost eighteen for god sake." I shook fearing that the voice had been direct to me. I paused in front of the door which wasn't closed all the way. A guard stood in front of it, but i could tell it was **big. **Better than my mates room and three more combined. I could see a man sitting in a huge chair, it looked like a thrown or some sort, or something to just show power. I had already known...the fancier they look the more powerful they are.  
_

_"I know that. That is why i-" It was the sound of **her** voice. After one night i already would know it anywhere. Her velvet smooth tone had a razor sharp edge to it as she spoke to the man.  
_

_"NO! Enough Isabella. You will choose a mate and that is final. God forbid you are still alone when you're eighteen night comes. Choose Isabella or i will choose for you!" He snarled at her. _

_I could only barely see her face through the guard but from what i picked up, she didn't look terrified or frighten or even fazed. She kept a rock hard stance. I guess i was doing all the shaking for her. _

_"I'm sixteen. That doesn't call for a rush in my book...HOWEVER," She quickly went on before he could interrupt. "I think you'll be pleased to deliver my news to my father." _

_He sighed heavily. "What news Isabella? Please stay on topic. Last time you had me deliver news to that man I had to bullets in the head." _

_I heard her giggle. "Why, yes. Always shoot the messenger of course. But no, Seriously. You will not have to fear my being lonely anymore. I have indeed picked a mate..." _

_"You have?" It was a different voice. A softer one. It sounded like an old woman. Her mother maybe? I didn't know. A part of me wondered just how many people she was meeting with over the simple topic of **mating. **_

_"I have. I'll present her in front of my father when he returns. As for now, i don't want to be bothered with this anymore." _

_"But..But who is she? And why is she a she? Who will carry on your bloodline? A child between two women is rare and a difficult act to commit. Not to mention risky. Asking the gods to bare you a child when..." _

_"I get it! However i have my ways. Our child will born of both our bloods. I will find a way. I always do. Please forgive me, I have to take my leave now." I hurried away from the door searching for a place to hid. Curse whoever thought putting curtains in the hallways were a bad idea.  
_

_In my frenzy i hear her laugh behind me. "I knew I sensed you near." She grabs my waist and pulls me against her body. "How long have you been there?"  
_

_"Not long." I promised. She kissed my cheek and spin me around so we are face to face. _

_"Good. I'm guessing you heard some of it. Snooping is bad you know." She wiggled her nose at me and placed a firm hand on my ass. "I think i should punish you for that." _

_I blush and shake my head. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean...i was just...looking...for you. You weren't there when i woke up." _

_Her stern face breaks into a laugh and she kisses my lips. "I was joking Alice. I'm actually happy you heard that. This way I won't have to explain my next actions to you with too much detail." _

_Next action? I wondered as pulled me back down the hall and into her room. She shut the door behind her and joined me on her bed. _

_"You see, Lycans normally pick a mate...much younger than I. Maybe around thirteen if not fourteen. I'm sixteen. You can see where I'd be frowned a upon." She explains pulling me into a cuddle.  
_

_Lycan? I didn't know what that word meant or if she was one, all i really knew was that she was a noble. I had no idea what a Lycan was. I decided not to question it. She had said the word like it was obvious. So i should know it. How stupid would i sound if I didn't?  
_

_"So the elders have been giving me shit for the longest of times, swearing up and down they wouldn't allow an member of the noble family to be alone. That i needed a mate, to carry traditions and species in our children. I had been figuring for a while Choosing anyone would be better than having someone chosen for me." Her words made my heart ache. Tears brimmed my eyes as the sudden realization hit me.  
_

_"So i was just anyone? You just picked me to please the elders so they wouldn't nag you anymore. I could have easily been someone else. Do i even mean something to you apart from mate? Of course i don't. You don't know anything about me. Nor i you. This is fake." I struggled to break free from her grip but her hands were like iron bars locking strong around my waist. _

_"Relax. I understand why you'd feel as so and you're both right and wrong." She tightened her grip making me unable to move at all then pulled me into a short kiss. "You're right. I did pick you so it would please the elders, however now i'm discovering a slight misfortune in my choice. Alice, i wasn't looking for just anyone...well not directly at least. I wanted someone special, someone beautiful. Honestly i barely even knew what i was looking for. Then you came and from your eyes glowing I could see that you were both special and beautiful. You would please my father, i'd hope. _

_I can't explain it Dear. I feel like it was you all along, you were who i was waiting on. I barely know you and already i feel something deeper than a mate for you. But you are right. If you hadn't arrived, It would have easily been someone else. Time was running low Alice. Please understand i needed to act fast."  
_

_Tears were streaming my face and staining her beautiful silk dress. I wasn't sure if her words were to make me feel horrible or to put me at ease. "And your misfortune?" I asked hesitantly. _

_"Well, I'm a Lycan and A Nobel. Pretty soon i will be Alpha. I will have a pack of my own to care for and luckily a family as well. These are all things that were planned. That were expected. You, my dear, weren't. A slave becoming involved romantically with me doesn't fit anywhere into the puzzle. That's why I'm hoping my father will understand that you are my mate now and I love you deeply no matter what you are. He can be understanding or unpredictable. No one can just assume how this will end."  
_

_I cringe and freeze in her arms. "Oh..." was all i could manage out. _

_"I should have thought about what i was doing. I'm sorry." She mumbled in my hair. "Come now, you're probably starving. I'll fix you something."  
_

_She stood from the bed and helped me down with her. "No more tears Alice. It isn't worth it. What's done is done. let it live in the past only." She says wiping my eyes gently. _

_She lead me down the hall quietly to the kitchen and fixed me lunch/breakfast because apparently i slept through the morning. We ate in silence. Ok, she ate in silence, I ate like a slob. That was only because I **was** starving and it had been the best meal i've had in my life. _

_She smirked at me. "Don't eat so fast, No need to worry either. There's a lot more where that came from." _

_After lunch/breakfast she took me back to her room. It seemed like we spent forever in there but she soon provided me with a reason: _

_"I'd like to keep this secret." She said lowly, almost sueductive like. Then she lift me to sit on the edge of her bed(I could get up just fine, it was only my height that made it seem like the huge bed would pose a challenge).  
_

_"What?" I asked. She parted legs and fit her self in between them leaning in for a kiss. i didn't deny her. i don't think i ever would.  
_

_"This, us. I don't want you to utter a word about it to anyone. The elders know i have mated but not with whom. I'd like to keep them guessing until I return, with my father. I fear the others wouldn't like it if they knew i mated with a slave girl. They fear the outcome of many things. It's unknown if this might be one." She trailed her lips down my neck meanwhile her fingers worked on the tie of the robe. "It just has never been heard of before...God knows what they might do to you in my absents."  
_

_I shuttered, only have listening to what she was saying. How did she expect me to listen to her if she was taunting me meanwhile? _

_"I understand." i tell her, saving the information to process later. "Can i ask where you're going?" _

_She moaned against my bear skin and began working on her dress as well. I helped her the best i could then tossed it to the side. She pushed me back on the and laid on top me. Heat built in me, remembering how she had made me feel last night, praying it would be the same again this time.  
_

_"To check on with Bloodrose pack. That's where my father is. Something about the bloodsuckers wanting a fight. I'll be used as backup if it comes to that. Nothing is stronger than an Alpha Lycan of course." She smiled against my pussy giving it a long hard lick. I moaned out loud. "Enough questions, spread your legs wider for me." _

Bloodsucker: What the Lycans call the vampires. I hadn't known that either at the time. As well as i didn't know just how serious the complications were.

It would be two brutal years before Isabella returned to me.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

***Dramatic music.* NO lemon in this chapter but in the next i almost promise.  
**

**I cut this short (It was suppose to be wayyyyyyyyyy longer than that) because i'm busy...(Babysitting -_- annoying little brats) and i can't type and keep an eye on them at the same time. I will try to get more to you guys tonight (late-ish) If i can't then i apologize in advance. **

**Till next time...**

***Flies away* **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-

_"Lay down flat for me Dear." My mate commanded. When i did she placed her perfectly shaved pussy right over my face. "I'm going to give you commands. Do you think you can follow them Alice? Please, you don't want to leave me unsatisfied before i leave would you?" I shook my head against her pussy. "Good girl. Now stick out your tongue out and give my pussy a long hard lick." i followed her commands eager to please and her hear her moan. "Ah, Fuck Alice. That's it. Just like you did last night."  
_

_I kissed and licked her and was rewarded by her moaning out my name and rubbing herself harder against my face. Eventually my whole mouth and chin was covered in her slick wetness. _

_"Alice, Harder." I found the braveness in me to dart my tongue out stick it directly in her causing her to go wild. "Fuck. Do that again Dear!" she commanded, arching her back. I grab her ass in my hands and pull her harder to my face putting my tongue back in her pussy. _

Memories flood me of the two days and two nights i spent with my love. Some how it had seemed longer than that. Like it wasn't only two nights she held me in her arms or fucked me into drowsiness, but a life time.

Then she just disappeared like she had never even existed. It hurt even though she had warned me that she would. She also reassured me that she would be back but it just didn't seem like so.

_"Lycans." Lucy mumbled in my ear as she passed me. She was an older woman with steady quick hands and greying brown hair. She never told me how long she'd been here but guessing from how much she knew i'd say years. _

_"Don't get in any trouble with them Alice. They're everywhere and always looking for a reason to use that whip they have." she worked in the kitchen with me and i was grateful because i didn't know the first thing about cooking or handling the food we made for the nobles. Everyone else that worked in there with her were terrified of me. The most of them had already heard what happened in the tomb or at least half of it. The rumors had some how changed as they traveled from the tomb to the kitchen. The many thought i was cursed or undercover or something. It willed them to stay far away from me.  
_

_Lucy didn't care much as long as i would follow her instructions and worked fast. _

_"Can they hear us now?" I asked.  
_

_She shrugged and set some carrots down in front of me to start chopping. "I wouldn't be shocked if they could. All I'm saying is be careful. They aren't friendly."  
_

_I nod and focused on the fresh carrots. I really wanted to ask...What was a Lycan? But the thought that they may be listening made me keep my mouth shut. I didn't know what they were or what would tick them off. It would be better to just shut up. _

_"So i heard they took you out of the tomb. You got to meet Williams' Daughter? Isabella?" That got everyone's attention. I could hear them all shift to face me. _

_"um, yeah." I mumbled carefully slicing the knife way to big for me into the carrot. _

_"What was she like?" It was another voice, not Lucy. _

_"What do you mean what she's like Sam? She's cruel. Just like her father. You know that." Another said. _

_I held my head down, a few strands of hair falling out of the bun Lucy made for me. _

_"Yes, I know. But she doesn't normally punish people herself, you'd have to really piss her off. Do you have any scars? The previous people do." Sam went on.  
_

_"What did she whip you with?" _

_"Did she ask you anything?" _

_"How come you were there so long?" _

_"Did she-" _

_"Stop." I said. They're voices and questions becoming overwhelming. My voice came out sharper than i meant it, almost like a growl.  
I could feel the tingles start in my toes and they feel silent. I knew it was starting again. I willed it to stop in it's tracks, not wanting to be punished. I knew the guards wouldn't have half as much mercy on me as Isabella did.  
_

_The work resumed quietly. I started to feel bad. Maybe that wasn't the way to go about that.  
_

_"She asked me why my eyes glow." I said quietly. "I told her i didn't know. Then she punished me." _

_"She punished you for not knowing?" Someone said. "I told you she was cruel Sam. How can you punish someone for not knowing something?" _

Isabella was greatly frowned upon by the slaves. Each of them had a different out look on her. Some hated her nature - how much she was like her father. Though they all agreed that if she **was** in fact anything like her father then her reign would be great and her pack would be strong. Such qualities meant she had her spot secured on the elders council.

But still that meant they wouldn't change. They would always be slaves and so would their children and grand children and so on. They were all convinced Isabella had no remorse for the slaves and would do nothing to help them. They were doomed.

_"She's pretty." I said one day, accidentally thinking out loud. _

_"Who's pretty?" Maggie asked. I was working out in the field that day. Three weeks after Isabella's leave. "Is it me? Am i pretty Alice?" She asked giggling.  
_

_I offered her a smile. "Oh, um. Yeah. You're pretty Maggie." I blushed and returned to picking out the ripened crops.  
_

_She laughed lowly. "Ok, but seriously. Who is it?" _

_"Isabella." I answered causing her to frown. _

_"Yeah, of course she is. I mean...She's Isabella. All the nobles are unworldly beautiful." She said softly. I smile at that but her frowned only deepened. "But, you're having any thoughts you can forget it. You might be pretty Alice, but that doesn't make you any less a slave. She wouldn't want you. Besides she's suppose to be finding a mate soon. I bet her choice will be -" _

_"Back to work!" One of the guards yelled at us._

_We quickly resumed before he could flash his whip at us. _

_"Point is - Stop thinking about her." Maggie hissed lowly at me. _

***Later that night***

**_ "I've asked the guards to study you. Your behavior, your patterns. Your eyes glowing must mean something" _**_Isabella's words rang in my ears as i was dragged out of my cell.  
_

_"Careful!" A guard hissed. This was not going unnoticed by all the others. Everyone held silent as they dragged me across the floor. _

_"That's the girl." Someone said. "She's evil." _

_"She's one of them." _

_I didn't blame them for having their suspicion. I mean, Glowing eyes, Mysterious 'Meeting' with the a nobel and now being dragged away in the middle of the night. Hell, I'd be on their side too. _

_They pulled me into the castle and through as maze of dim lighted hall ways, until finally they dragged me into a huge room with seats in a big circle. There was only one man there though. He sat in one of the seats and eyed me as I was forced to kneel before him._

_"Don't be frightened." The man said. He was perfectly young looking. Long brown hair. Dark brown eyes. He wore a cloak with the elder's symbol on it (Which was a circle, It meant unity, and infinite power.) "You're name is Alice Right?"  
_

_I nod. "Yes."  
_

_"And you're the one everyone is buzzing about. Some thing about your eyes. Correct?" _

_I nod again, seemingly unable to do more. What did he want? Was it Isabella who sent him to...analyze me? _

_He held the same edgy characteristics as her. He looked at me the same curious way, he tilted his head just like her. He even presented me with the same brilliant smile. "But I don't see anything wrong with your eyes. They are perfectly brown and beautiful. But is that only because you're calm?"  
_

_Calm wasn't the word I'd use describe how i was feeling. Terrified would be a better choice. Nothing about this man screamed friendly or kind. _

_"I'm not sure..." I told him honestly.  
_

_He frowned at me. "I think you're lying." This made the guards around me shuffle, ready to defend if I attacked. He took slow steps towards me. "I do intend to find out what is you think your up too. You come here and disturb my land and my people all in just a couple of hours. I'm fascinated with you, I'll admit that. But I think your hiding something from me. Something useful." _

_I look at the ground instead of him. He circles me. "And believe me when I say I will get it out of you." _

_"I don't know anything." I told him. "I'm just a slave. I can't even read..." _

_He laughs. "Yes, yes. I understand. However i feel **it.** Something about you...I can't explain it. But i also feel you know..." He stops short and kneels in front of me. He laughs like mad for a minute while the rest of the room remains quiet. I question his sanity."How a proposition?"  
_

_"A prop what?" This makes him laugh more. _

_"A proposal. A deal. I take it being a Slave is hard work. And lets face it, no one likes hard work. So, I'll make you a deal. You tell me what your hiding, and I'll consider changing your social status." He grins that same brilliant smile at me.  
_

_I narrow my eyes at him. Any slave in their right mind would have taken that offer. Hell, they would have made up something even, just for the sweet taste of freedom. _

_"Changing my status to what?" I ask. _

_"I like you. You aren't like the others. You have guts. That's always a good thing. Anyone else would have never asked...mmm. Lets see. How about a noble? That's the highest you can go. Ah, yes. A noble. I'll marry you. In trade for your talent." _

His name was Max, He was an Alpha who quickly moved on to being an elder despite him being so young. He was Isabella's oldest brother and just as cruel and ruthless as he was thought to be.

_"No thank you." I mumbled quietly. "I don't want to marry you." He looked at me like I had grown a second head or something._  
_ A second later a deep growl came from him._

_"I don't think that's the case. You just want to hide what you are from don't you? Very well then. I'll get it out of you marriage, freedom or not. You just missed your one chance to put this life behind you. Have something better for you and your family. Shame too, a beauty like yours meant we would have had gorgeous children. How does that feel slave? Take her back to the tomb. When she's ready to talk bring her back here. Till then do whatever you find necessary to get her to spill. My father won't be happy if knew strange power lurked in his lands. Torture her."_

_I was pulled up from the floor violently, then hit with the clawed whip. All i could do was pray that Isabella would make her return soon. _

* * *

**Hi...It wasn't long. Don't kill me. I didn't want it to me long, just a peek of whats to come. What do you think of max? **

**He's chilling in my definition. *Shiver* **

**hope you liked. I'll upload again asap. **

**Review please?! You know how much i love thoughts. **

***flies away***


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-

_"Are you alright?" Lucy asked me the next day. I guess she noticed how my hands were shaking, because they still burned from being held over the hot fire so long. _

_"No." I admitted to her. _

_She dropped her knife and wiped her hands in her dirty apron before putting them on my shoulders. "What happened? What did they do to you?" _

_"Nothing." I lied. What really happened was to fresh in my mind to talk about. Also, there was a guard assign to watch me. I couldn't find a way to escape his hard gaze. I think he found pleasure in watching me suffer. He smirked when I picked back up my knife and shook his head from side to side, letting me know I wouldn't be getting away from this. _

_"Are you sure, you look shaken." Lucy goes on. I nod. _

_"I'm sure." _

_"You know you can always tell me if something is wrong?" _

_No i couldn't, because she was right. They were listening. They were always listening. _

Every night it was something different. I wasn't allowed to rest or to eat much. Max, wanted me to talk but he didn't want me dead. This created a minor mishap in his plans of torture.

_"Alice?" Max called me. I had been dunked in boiling hot water twice already. Each time I held my screams in my chest. Even though I was afraid of him, I wouldn't give him the pleasure of letting him hear my cries. __"Do you think this is a game?" He taps his cheek thoughtfully. "Perhaps you enjoy being hurt? Perhaps my methods are simply child's play for you. hmm? You don't cry or shout. Is this not pain full for you?"  
_

_I feel a tear fall, it stings my burning face. Max smiles satisfied. "See, there we go... Again."_

_The guard pushed my head in the water for three seconds before pulling me out. I cough out some water. Max didn't look amused. "Maybe I'm going to easy on you. You don't seem to understand just how important it is we know what you are. I mean, You could be lethal to us or very helpful. I warn you, If my father returns and knows of your gifts, he will treat you like a threat and you will be killed." _

_My my head drops from exhaustion he grabbed my hair and pulls me back up to look at him. "So, think of it as me doing you a favor. At least I'm letting you live aren't I? Isn't that very kind of me? My sister thinks you're something special too. Isn't that odd? How we have the same views on you? I'm sure she'd gladly help me get what you're hiding out." _

_"What do we do with her now? It's almost sun rise. Do we put her back in her cell?" He grips me harder, trying to make a point. Max rolls his eyes.  
_

_"Yes, but first. Alice, I'm giving you another chance here. Tell me, so we could end this. Can you do more? Or does it stop at your eyes glowing?"_

"I dunno...I swear, I dunno." I say. He growls then slaps me.

_"I don't like lying Alice. A new punishment maybe..." _

_My breathing sped up in fear. Why didn't he believe me? For someone so much like his sister, shouldn't he have believed me the same way she did? I didn't understand it. _

_"Have you ever heard of the Glasgow Grin?" He grins at me. "I mean, you never do smile. Which hurts me. I bet you'd look so beautiful with a smile."  
_

_"Boss, don't you think that's going a bit too far? She is just a child." Max glared at the man who spoke out. _

_"Would you like to take her punishment for her then? After all you're right, she's a baby. Maybe a grown man could better handle what she gets." _

_"I didn't say that..." _

Glasgow Grin: Creating small wound at the side of a person's mouth then repeatedly beating them in the face so the wounds extend and curve upward creating something that looks very similar to a smile or a grin. **(Think: The joker) **

I watched as they dug a knife into his face then punch him. Like promised the wounds extended wider and wider until his mouth was covered in blood and he now wore a wound that resembled that of a smile.

_I fell on the floor of my cell before I was even let go of. Maggie ran to my side, but didn't embrace me like she normally would, instead she flipped me over and hovered over me. _

_"What do they want with you? Why are you so special?" She demanded. I groaned. "What are they doing to you."  
_

_"Maggie let her be. The poor girl looks ready to pass out." Lucy interjected, though she stayed far away from me, in her corner.  
_

_"What are you doing for them?" Maggie continued.  
_

_"MAGGIE!" Lucy snarled. "Do you really think she's offering them something?" _

"How_ do you know she's not?" Maggie growls back.  
_

_"Is the sun too hot on your head Maggie? perhaps you should sit down then. Let her rest." Lucy's voice is stern and hard. _

_"What if she gets us all killed?" Maggie growled. _

_"You." The bigger guard pointed his whip at Lucy. "Orders of the council states that you are not to feed her. She eats when she's ready to talk. Until then nothing but words passes her lips."_

_Then he left closing the cell door behind him. Lucy rushed to my side then and picked me up in her arms, cradling me. "See Lucy! I told you. What are you up too?" Maggie spits.  
_

_"Maggie. Relax. She'll never want to say anything if you keep yelling at her. Shh Little one. There there." She rocked me back and forth in hands letting me cry it out. "It's a hard life for all of us, isn't it. Shh. It'll change. One day. It will change." _

_Maggie grumbled and placed herself in Lucy's corner. "You're filling her head with Lies Lucy. You told me that once. Nothing has changed." _

_"Yes, That's true. but that was then. Alice is here now. Alice is special. Alice will help us."_

This gave everyone new hope, new light. They all looked at me expectantly. Just like that their views on me changed. They were so desperate for hope that they'd believe anything. Instead marking me a demon, they decided that I was a gift. That by all means they had to figure out what my eyes glowing meant to me and the council and what I meant for them. I was there little bit hope

You can imagine how much pressure that was.

* * *

**This was another short chapter, But again it's a couple hints at whats coming. Can you guys guess? What do you think of them deeming Alice their answer to their problems? **

**I know we don't know much about Isabella yet, but do you think She's anything like her brother? Or will be maybe? **

**Review review review please?**

***Flies away***


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys. I am SOOO sorry. I'm away and the internet connection sucks. Forgive me?

**Anyways heres chapter 5:**

* * *

Chapter 5-

_"What do they do to you?" Lucy asked curiously. I hummed thoughtfully, silently debating with myself if i should tell her. The guard man still assigned to me glared. I took that as a no i should not._

_"It's nothing." I promised her. _

_"Is nothing good or bad?" she spoke through her teeth, quietly and carefully, as if she knew that the guards were watching us specifically as well. _

_"You see the state i come back in. You answer that yourself." I hissed back a little harshly. She paused thinking it over, she didnt take too long to return to work though, otherwise the guards who stood ready would strike her. _

_"We have to figure it out before they do. I mean, max would not take interest in you unless he was 100 percent positive you were something special." Lucy navigated her way around me and set a slob of meat in front of herself. Even though it was raw, my stomach growled in hunger. I could remember the last time i had eaten anything other than a few slices of carrots i stole from the kitchen. _

_I looked away, knowing i was just going torture myself if i stared. With nothing else to do i began cleaning up the area lucy and I were working in. Her words sparked an unusual anger in me. There was nothing to figure out. My eyes glowing meant nothing. I didn't know how many times i had to repeat that for them to get it._

* * *

"_So this has been happening to you since you were a child?" Julie asked. I nodded. Julie was Maggie's mother. They didn't get to see each other much though because they were always separated. Julie worked as a nurse while Maggie worked in the fields. Rumor had it that Julie was raped by the king when he was a boy and Maggie was actually of noble blood, however Julie never confirmed such things; nor did she deny them._

_"So how old are you now?" she went on. I shrugged. I never knew how old i actually was. Birthdays weren't celebrated amongst slaves and i was always being sod around so no one bothered to keep tracked. I couldn't tell when it was a new year because everyday drifted by the same for me. For all I knew i was living the same day over and over._

_"Thats ok." Lucy said rubbing my back. "We can guess. I think your fourteen. Look how small your body is."_

_"Nonsense." Maggie interjected. "Her breasts are far too developed for a child so young. I say she's nineteen."_

_"if she were nineteen she'd be older than Princess Isabella. She clearly isn't." i lost track of who was talking as they began to quietly argue. It was pass the time we were suppose to be asleep and no one wanted a guard to come and whip them._

_All conversation cease after they agreed on the age of sixteen because we could hear the heavy footsteps of what sounded like a guard coming our way. While the other girls laid quietly in wonder, I already knew it was Max who sent his guards to come and retrieve me for our nightly torture session._

_The door to our cell opened and there stood a man whose features where darkened by the shadows. He wore a cloak but still i knew it wasn't a guard. It was max himself. My whole body shook in fear. The tears came before he even told me to rise-which i knew gave him great pleasure._

_This was strange. He always sent someone for me._

_Why? Why tonight would he come himself? _

_"Alice." he said, his breath hitting my face. _

_"Please." i cried. "Please Max. I told you i don't know...please. Just kill if you will I've had enough." _

_His laughter echoed throughout the small cell. "Though that is why you caught my attention in the first place that isn't why i have come." _

_I sniffed. "Wipe your tears Alice. I have come with and offer." I hear some of the girls shuffle as they move around, suddenly far more interested. "I want you to marry me." he says. I grumble, now very angry._

_"With all due respect, Max. I already told you i did not wish to marry you." _

_He frowned and took one step forward now very much in the cell. I took a step back almost tripping over the girl behind me. The door slammed shut behind him. _

_Fear gripped me tightly- no, that was his heavy hands on my small shoulders. Swiftly he spun me around and shoved me against the door. I gasped in pain. _

_"Very well then Alice." He spat my name like venom on his tongue. "Have it your way. But just because you won't marry me doesn't mean you won't bare my children. i've chosen you Alice. Like it or not you will mate with me. And i'll do it here. For all your friends to see." _

_I whimpered suddenly very scared. I knew none if the girls were brave enough to come to my rescue nor was I strong enough to defend myself. I tried to scream but his hot mouth covered mine in a heated kiss. He stuck his tongue and far as he could in my mouth. Tears flooded my face. _

_I heard his pants fall to the metal floor with a cling. He grinned me. _

_"Please no! PLEASE..." I cried. _

_"Are you a virgin Alice?" he asked reaching to put one finger in my pussy. i cried out louder though there was no point. Who would stand against a member of the council to save some stupid slave? "Did you know... Virginity is a sweet nectar only few are lucky enough to taste? I, Alice, have never tasted the sweetness of virginity. I am ready to taste yours." He shoved himself deep inside me. It stung a bit but didn't hurt. He was much bigger than Isabella's skilled fingers inside me. _

_"I see you aren't a virgin. You whore! How dare you fool me?" he thrusted away violently while laid there numb. He dropped be to the floor when he was finished. My limbs weren't capable of moving. I just laid there feeling sick, violated and useless. _

_"See you tomorrow, Mate." He said with a twisted laugh. i felt better feeling nothing. No tugs on my heart strings, no want of him. No connection. _

_"Oh my god!" Lucy cried picking me up. "Alice? Are you alright?" her tears were wet on my cheek. "hush now my darling. hush. Its over." She rocked me back and fourth in her arms like i was her baby And she was my mother. I welcomed her. _

_Finally after a minute or so i broke down crying. Hard. Not because i had just been raped by that vial man, but because i was taken, robbed of my dedication, by someone other than Isabella._

* * *

_The days that followed were hell. Each sunlight i would slavs away in the heated kitchen side Lucy or in the hot sunny fields side Maggie. If i were lucky i got to work in the palace, mopping, sweeping and catering to the nobles side Sam. Its a lot cooler in there than in the kitchen or in the fields. At least i didn't sweat all day._

_Sometimes i would sneak a peek inside her room to see if she had returned without my knowing. Each time i'd imagine she was sitting naked in her bed with her arms out waiting for me. Then i'd run to her and she'd kiss me and tell me how much she longed for me while she was away. Then we'd make love all night and in the morning when we woke up we'd do it again. And she'd kill Max for what he was doing to me. _

_Each time I was disappointed. She never was there. _

_At night I'd sleep as close as i could to Lucy. She would hold me until max came and rip me from her arms. He'd have his way with me over and over again. Sometimes he'd make me tell him I loved him and that I loved when he fucked me. I'd put as much venom in my words as i could muster. He'd whip me for that. Lucy would comfort me, sometimes she'd grab me up before he left. _

_Then the next day we'd just start again, like my life was on __repeat._

* * *

_Max dropped me to the floor and Lucy rushed to my side to rocky to sleep like she always did. _

_"He's a monster." she mumbled in my hair. i didn't fall asleep that night just closed my eyes and begged the gods for death or something to stop the pain. _

_It was late when i heard the cell door open once more. I squeezed my eyes tight praying it wasnt Max again. Lucy must have too because she tightened her grip on my waist. Very gently, her arms were lifted from around me. _

_I felt her before i saw her. Her hand gently caressed my lower back. Her lips placing chaste kisses on my cheek. Her scent sweetly assaulted my nose. Carefully she scooped me in her arms carrying me bridal style out of my cell. I peeked out to see what i could make of her in the darkness._

_Her features were different but somehow the same. I knew she had grown more beautiful though. She smiled softly at me. "My Love." _

_Isabella._

* * *

**soooo? Whatcha thinking? Do review i love feedback. **

**YAY BELLA'S BACK. **

**What do you guys think her first call of action should be?**

**review review review**

**Teenage dirtbag and Be good to me news: **

**I will try to update as soon as i can. Thank you soo much for being patient and waiting. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-

_She laid me in her bed very gently, as if she was afraid that if she didn't i'd break into a million little pieces. She looked at me lovingly begore placing a kiss on my lips. I pushed my head forwarding, not wanting her to be as timid as she was being. I waited two years to kiss her again, I'd be fucked if all i got was a baby kiss. It was chaste, but still it had perfection in it. _

_"I'm so sorry. I hadn't expected to stay so long..." She whispered against my lips, then leaned down to kiss them again. Had her voice always been so...smooth. Flawless. Or had i just never noticed? Dammit. And her kisses, had they always been this good? Maybe that was just the beauty of not having something in such a long while. Like picking up an old childhood toy and remembering how fun it was to play with. _

_"I missed you." That was all i could get out before her lips were on mine again. She cradled me close to her body as we kissed. My heart fluttered with desire. She wasted no time showing me she missed me too cause a second Later her lips were at my neck and hand were working the strings of my dress._

_She nibbled and nipped at my neck making me moan in delight. I certainly wanted her too. Her kisses went straight to my core making me heated and dripping down my thighs and i swore I'd come right there if she didn't hurry up with the stupid ties already._

_"I'm sorry." She says pulling away abruptly. "Is this Ok? I Should have asked first. Sex is just so tempting right now and I've been gone for so long..." Her eyes flashed to a deep purple before going back to their original brown. She paused for a second the shifted on her bed so that i was on her lap, my back facing her. _

_"Mmm..." she hummed. It was unreadable, i couldn't tell what it meant. _

_Her fingers brushed a sore spot on my back before she placed her lips to it. I knew it was a brush that had caught her attention. Actually it was a series of bruises that had gotten her eye. I looked down at my arms. The pale skin was almost unrecognizable underneath the thousands of black and blue marks. _

_"My love, do me a favor and rid yourself of this horrid dress and then stand so i may see you." her voice was still sweet and still loving, but with an edge. It sent a tremble down my spine as i rose and let the dress fall and flood at my feet. _

_Her jaw locked tightly as she examined me. All traces of brown were gone in her eyes and replaced by a glowing purple. _

_I knew i had lost a lot of weight due to Max's starvation trail but the bruises were another story. Each of them looked fresh and new on my skin. _

_She exhaled loudly through her nose. "Alice...where are your panties?" Blood rushed to my cheeks as i mumbled that i was no longer allowed to wear them. "And why aren't you allowed- you know what? That is not important. Were you punished Alice?" I cringed as i thought about it then nodded. "Answer me dear, use your words." _

_"Y-yes, I was punished."_

_"Why?" her voice was deeper, more shrilled, full of more anger. _

_"Because he asked me W-why my e-eyes glowed a-and I, um, didn't know why. S-so he, ah, s-said that i was lying and __t-that i just trying to hide i-it from him s-so he p-punished me...e-every night." A few drops fell because I was afraid of what she'd do next. Max did say that she'd have no problem punishing me as well. Would she? Would she beat me as well?_

_"WHAT?" She yelled through her teeth. "What'd he do to you?"_

_"Something different every night one time he tied my hands up and told me to talk or else he'd have the guard men hit me. Another time he dipped my head in boiled water. Another he held my hands over a fire. But i swear to you Isabella I have no idea why. I swear. Please don't punish me as well. Please make him stop." I dropped to my knees in front of her shaking in fear. Her body was stiff as she scoped me up._

_"Don't worry my Love. I'll see to it he is punished his crimes against you." she held me close to her and kissed my hair. _

_"Isabella...theres more." _

_"Hush. i don't need to hear anything else. This is more than enough to make me wanna bash his skull in. He harmed you my Love. I'll kill him." She wiped my tears away with her thumb and laid me in her bed then snuggled next to me. _

_"Sleep. I'll be here to protect you when you wake up." She says. i moaned and gave into my drowsiness falling into the best sleep i had for two years. _

* * *

_ Isabella loves to sing in the shower. Or in this case hum. _

_She hummed her heart out as she soaped my hair and scrubbed gently. The melody was soft and beautiful. She said it reminded her of me. The tone was so sweet, so innocent...like i was._

_"Your hair is so soft." She says. Pulling me a bit closer to her so she can grind her pussy on my ass. What humors me about it is that she does it like its nothing. Innocent comment followed by ass grinding, nothing wrong there. "And your ass too...really soft." _

_i giggled as she continued to grind on me. "Am i funny my Love?" She asks in her most relax tone. I grin and nod. "Odd, i've never been called funny before." _

_Gee, i wonder why. Most of the time her face was a mask thar expressed her leadership and that she was not someone you wanted to piss off. _

_"We should get finished. My father is dying to meet and welcome you." She washed the soap out of my hair and let it fall in wet clumps. _

_My stomach fell, threatening to bring up the large breakfast we shared. _

_What would her father, the king, the head alpha, think of me, a slave girl? Isabella aleady said it might be frowned upon, but just how much? What if he didn't approve and tore us apart forever? Even worse, what if he let Max have me? _

_Isabella read me like an open book as she tightened the ties at the back of my dress. _

_"Don't you worry too much. You'll make a fool if yourself. I already informed him he would have difficulty accepting this, but i didn't go into detail. He promised he would try. After all, I am his only daughter. He would do anything for me." With that she kissed my lips and took my hand leading me out of the room._

* * *

_I had been in the council room many times before. However it looked so different filled with people. Isabella and I stood by the door. i was behind her and tried to stay as hidden as possible mean while the 36 council members babbled in chatty delight. I noticed a few other people looking very similar to Isabella and I. Other children of nobles: waiting to present their choosen mate like Isabella was. Isabella was right she was a little old. Each of them looked like they had just walked out of childhood and was now ready to be semi-adults. _

_"Sister!" Someone called over the crowd. Isabella straightened up but didn't smile. I froze as he approached us, wearing a light hearted grin. I gripped tighter to my mates hand making her give me a questioning look. Max took her right from me though lifting her up to hug her. "So good to finally see you again. Two years is far too long. But your eighteen now so no more disappearances. I might even be joining you in battle." _

_Isabella finally cracked a smile at the mention of battle. Oh how eager she was to fight. "Yes. I can't wait Actually. This is the year. Next full moon i finally become a fully recongized alpha with a pack and everything. I can't stop counting the nights." She says matching his enthusiasm. _

_"I can't say i blame you. Oh dear, foegive me. I forgot why you were here. Let me see her would you sister? Let me see your mate." I let out a shrilled cry of plead with Isabella tried to push me forward. Everyone in the room silenced and turned to look at us. _

_"My love what is the matter? It's just my brother, his name is Max. He is a good man a member of the council even; an elder. Show some respect and step forward. He just wants to see your beautiful face." her voice us commanding. Like the night she spanked me. Everyone waites for me Expectantly. I couldn't. I could not do it. "Alice!" Isabella whined, becoming embarrassed. _

_"It's him." I said lowly, my voice failed me and would not go higher. _

_Max's face darkened at the sight of me. "This can not be sister. I'm sorry i'm afraid you've made a tragic mistake. Young Alice here is mine. I claimed her while you were gone. If you don't mind, I'll take her off your hands now." The silence was ended by gasps when he reached out for me i inched behind my mate even if i hadn't her iron grip still caught his hand in hers and swiftly she shoved him backward. _

_Her face was different now. Her features darkened, more animalistic. Her fangs bared at her brother. She looked ready for that fight she was eager for. _

_"Isabella...it's him. Don't let him hurt me. I'm begging you please..." I cried out louder, mire like a scream. _

_"I believe you." she said simply. _

_"Sister move out of my way. She is my mate. I can punish her if i please." Instead of moving she stalked closer to him._

_"I think it's you who has mistaken. How dare you? How dare you put a hand on my mate? How dare you treat her like an animal. How dare you attempt to make her yours? I'll kill you Max. I am going murder you! Who are you to touch whats mine?" her claws showed themselves. Despite being much shorter than he is she sunk her nails into his neck and picked up like a rag doll. Blood gushed down her hand. She threw him hard and far. Making him crash into the wall beside the elders thrown like chairs._

_In the blink of an eye she was by his side ready to smash him into the wall repeatedly. _

_She had barely even touched him and yet he was already bruised and blood. _

_"If it's a fight your looking for it's one you'll get." Fear drove through me as he got a hold on her, fling her into the chairs. They crumbled at impact. She was so much smaller than him. How easy would it be for him to crush her? I knew nothing about battles but i knew when a person was out stronged. In this case it was Isabella. _

_"ISABELLA. PLEASE STOP! STOP IT. PLEASE..." I begged, hot tears streaming my face and the fear of losing her in my heart. My cries were ignored as she stood up, quick to retaliate. _

_Her claws dug deep into chest. She twisted her hand and then pulled out only to do it again quicker and deeper. The quiet room filled with Max's cries of defeat. _

_"Isabella what is it you think you are doing?" a man with brown hair flowing down his back asked. He placed and over sized hand on her shoulder and forced her down to her knees._

_Isabella bowed face down on the floor at her lowest. A few other bends their knees to show respect as well. "Trying to kill him Father." She glanced at Max who too was on his knees arms slung around his wounded chest. _

_"And why is it that you choose to this the night everyone is here? What is the meaning of this? Are you trying to embarrass me even more so Isabella?" The man howled at her. For the first time i saw some fear in her eyes. Her father...she was afraid of her father. _

_"No father. It's just he abused my MATE! he treated like an animal. I had to do something to defend her." Isabella explained, her head hanging so she didn't look him in the eyes. _

_"LIES!" Max spat. "She speaks lies father!"_

_"I am not lying. I speak the truth. Undress her. You see the proof for yourself. He abused her." Isabella said her tone harsh but low. I doubt she'd raise her voice at Her father. _

_"I interrogated her Father. She isn't human she is a witch. Her powers are strong and she insulted my intelligence by telling me lies. She deserves to be punished." Max said. Blood spilling out of his mouth with every word he spoke. _

_"Then why would you want to mate with a witch?" Isabella spoke back quickly. "If that is what she is." _

_"Her gifts are strong. And she is beautiful. If she bares my child it too will beautiful. And strong." isabella growled at this. _

_"He raped her father!" _

_"Enough! The both of you! How dare attack and member of the council Isabella? I expect more from you! When we trained together on the battled ground i saw a leader in you. If this is how you behave when you get devastating news then you are not at all ready to be a leader. If this were your pack you'd put them all on the line for a girl?" his voice is harsh and i can see Isabella start to shake._

_"No father-"_

_"Yes you would their fight is your fight and vice versa. You'd get them all killed for a girl Isabella. How stupid of you! I've made a mistake in judgement. Next full moon you will NOT be recognized. You will not become an alpha. You've embarrassed me enough." I saw the tears fall from her eyes as she stood accepted her fate and stalked away. A woman grabbed her hand and pulled her into a hug._

_"And you max! You should be ashamed. Letting your younger sister kick your ass like that?" he shook his head in disgust._

_"No sir. I just went easy on her!" max started._

_"So you broke the code then..."_

_"No sir i-"_

_"Max, what is the code?" _

_"Show no mercy sir!" _

_"And did you show your sister mercy?"_

_"no sir!"_

_"Then?" _

_"She kicked my ass sir!" _

_Isabella smirked a little, then took my hand and lead me out._

* * *

_**What do u think? **_

_** Did bella really deserve that? **_

_**You know i love reviews so please do**_

_**til next time...farewell! **_

_*** flies away***_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-

_"How could he?" Isabella cursed pacing her room, tears now freely flowed down her face. "I worked so hard. Harder than anyone else! Then That pig i called my brother gets off empty! ugh!" She fell back on her bed._

_"I'm sorry." I say gently. "It's my fault. I shouldn't have said anything." _

_"Don't you dare!" she shoots at me through her cries. _

_"Isabella, if i hadn't said anything then you would have been tempted to battle with him. It's my fault you got your position taken, I'm sorry!" I say. She glares at me._

_"If you apologize once more I will not hesitate to put you across my knee and punish you! You didn't do anything wrong...no as a matter of fact you did. You should have told me sooner. That way my father wouldn't have been around to stop me!" she sat upright and wiped her tears with her thumb. She scold down at the water on her finger as if they had done her wrong some how. "Next time I'm alone with him my love, I will finish what i started. He shouldn't have touched you! Now he should feel the burn of an hot oven!"_

_i brought my knees up to my chest and hugged them tightly. Lycan's were possessive. The fear of being alone drove them to that point. What may look like being irrational to others looked like protection in their eyes. It wasn't uncommon what she did for me but it was frowned upon. A lycan taking the life of his brother meant he was bringing disgrace upon himself. Even more so if he picked a fight and loss. It was possible for him to earn his honour back... By having a son, who was strong abd fought well. Not a problem for most. Isabella was a noble and her brother was an elder: a member of the council. in her father's eyes she wasn't protecting her mate she was disrespecting an elder. Not to mention embarrassing him. I felt awful. _

_"How selffish of me!" Isabella sighs. "Complaining about my misforuntne when your fate was much worse. Are you alright?" consern dripped from her words. Her eyebrows pulled together in a frown as she took me in her arms. _

_"I think so." _

_"I'm an idiot. I should have asked ages ago. Would you mind if i had you looked over? Just to be sure..." She didn't wait for my ok to carry me out of her room. Not that i minded. _

* * *

_"Julie!" Isabella used her alpha voice as she set me down outside julie's work space. _

_inside my stomach turned. What would Julie think of me? Just two nights ago we shared the same cell and now I was mated with a noble._

_Julie stood up quicker than i thought possible and bowed her head at Isabella. "Princess Isabella. I didn't realize you'd be paying me a visit." _

_"Mm, i want you to look over my mate! I want her fixed up to the very best. Do you understand me?" Julie's eyes traveled from her to me and she raised a questioning eyebrow. _

_"Your mate?" She squeeked. _

_Isabella held me to her side protectively. "Yes, my mate. Do you have a problem with that?" Julie shook her head from side to side quickly. _

_"No, no princess. Of course not. Wobderful choice. She's very beautiful." Isabella narrowed her eyes at the clearly frightened nurse. _

_"I'll be right outside. Julie will help you. She was the one who helped me heal your legs the night we met. I trust her ok?" She kisses my cheek and then stalkes out of the room, leaving me in silence with julie._

_"Ah, um. Eh-em." She played with her fingers for a minute befire lifting them to help me remove my dress. "Why didn't you tell me?" She asks gently. Was she afraid of me now? God i hope not. _

_"I wasn't suppose to tell anyone."_

_"No matter now. The whole tomb is buzzing about you. So many rumors i don't know what to believe." the dress pools at me feet. "I have something to help with the brusing. And the soreness too. Though the scars will have to be healed by someone more skilled than I. Lay down." She gestures to the hard looking bed. i cringe but lay there anyways. Julies skilled hands moved gently across my skin. _

_"Everyone wants to know of you'll at least try to help us. Your an alpha's mate now. You have more power than you may realize. One Isabella will be on council or even take the thrown. That would make you a queen. She doesn't care about our fate but you do...right?" She speaks in a hushed whisper. If Isabella heard anything she speaks of she didn't act on it. _

_"Of course i do." _

_"So then you'll try? Please Alice. This is not the life i want for my daughter." _

_She set the cream she was using aside. The began poking and squeezing my arms, my legs, my stomach. "None of your bones feel broken or sprained. But...hold on." _

_She squeezed paticularly hard on my stomach making me uneasy. her eyes darken and she leaves my side for a minute to retrieve a stethoscope and inside of placing to my heart she places it to my stomach. _

_"Oh dear." I knew what she was going to say next bur still my heart beat pounded in my chest. I had to ask._

_"What? What is it?" _

_"it seems Max may have reached his goal!" She stepped of the room for a second leaving me alone on the bed. My fingers went numb and my heart threatened to burst through my chest. All i heard was a very angry 'WHAT?' Before my mate was back by my side. _

_"Are you sure?" She growled at julie. _

_"W-well yes! Would like to hear for your self? Or would you wait nine months for it to appear?". she shoved the nurse out of the way To start fumbling with creams and devices she had there. _

_"Don't bother redressing her. Just take her to my room." Isabella commanded. "Don't worry my love. I won't let you bare his seed." _

* * *

_"What's she doing? What's taking so long?" I ask julie who stood in the corner with her head bowed. _

_"How would i know? Isabella acts on impulse for all we know she could taking her anger out on some poor villager." as if on cue Isabella walks in with a tray in her hand. Julie looks horrified as if she knows what comes next._

_I wish she would have told me cause i had no clue. _

_"Princess be rational. What's to fear? It's just a child!" her eyes filled with tears. _

_"It's not my child she carries. I cannot allow it!" She sets the tray down on her bedside table and then helps me on the bed. "Leave us. You'll be a called in when you're needed." _

_Julie takes a second by eventually she leaves. _

_"Drink this Then lay down." she hands me a small cup with hot water and some leaves at the bottom. "Drink my love. All of it."_

_i do what i'm told. the tea is bitter and the water burns my tongue but still she urges me on._

_"Your body is going to go numb. You won't feel a thing i promise. Maybe some pressure that's it." she says then rinses her hands in a plate of fresh water. _

_Of course she's right and a second later i can't move, only lie there. _

_"I'm not going to let you have his child dear! Your first born should and will be with me! If this child were to be born...I'd hate it, with all my heart. it would grow as a reminder of what he has done to you. I can't have that!"_

_I see the knife she's using to slice open my skin but i don't feel it. Nor can i tell her to stop. So i just watch as her fingers dig into my stomach. _

_"I've watched Julie do this to the slaves who have been raped and no longer wish to have a child." She explains. "Don't worry. When time comes you will give me a son far more beautiful than any Other!" _

_I close my eyes not wanting to see what she took out of me And placed on the tray, hoping she'd be finished soon. _

* * *

_**WELL? What do you think? **  
_

_**What do you think of what bella did? Was that right? Should she have asked alice first? **_

_**What will mac when and if he finds out?**_

_**so many questions. do review i love those!**_

_**there is still soo much more up the road so please keep reading. **_

_**Till next time **_

_***flies away***_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-

i_ wake up alone again. Isabella has a bad habit of doing this. I sit up too fast and is greeted by a terrible head rush. "You're awake_! _Wonderful! Get up!" Ok so not completely alone. Julie stands ready at the foot of the bed with a unreadable expression on her face. "Your mate told me not to wake you but to have you ready when you do." _

_"Ready?" I minmiced her. _

_She nods. "For breakfast of course. You'll be eating with her family." after a pause she goes on. "Her whole family!" judging by her tone it isn't sonething i was going to enjoy too much. _

_"How do you feel? About last night i mean?" She takes my hand and helps me stand. My body feels strange and weak, but Julie says that's just a side effect from the numbing tea she gave me. "it was actually poison. Weakened of course, it still could have killed you though. She was suppose to wait till it knocked you out to start. She can be so irrational!" _

_"It's ok Julie. I didn't want to have Max's baby anyways!" I told her honestly. She helped me removed my dress and get into the shower. Of course my stomach was smooth no sign of what my mate did or has done. Though the skin was still tender and soft. No one would know unless they were there. _

_"Are you sure? People don't cry when a baby they do't want is aborted!" she says. _

_"I cried cause she didn't ask me first! But now i'm sure. I did not want that child anymore than she did!" She huffs because she knows she won't win with me. The rest of my bath is silent. _

* * *

_"Her father's name is William. You should remember him from last night. If you don't: he's tall, long hair, looks ruthless and old." she says sowing up the back of my dress. I was too skinny and the dress hangs off me a bit too much. "Her mother is Marie. She's not too hard to miss. She looks like a clone of her daughter. Her hair will be in a bun and wrapped with a few colored crystals. She's not someone you want to fuck with so be charming and she'll love you!" _

_Charming? How do you be charming? The only thing i can think of is not forgetting to bow before her. _

_"Isabella is going to present you to her father since she didn't get to last night. Let her handle that. And try not to talk unless spoken too. It's probably best Isabella handles anything that involves her family."_

_I nod my understanding. "Good then." she twirls me around for a hug. "Good luck. You'll more than need it." _

_The dinning hall, just like the council room, looked different when filled with people. Usually it would only be Isabella and i who occupied the long table. Today was different. It was filled with unfamiliar faces and chatter. _

_Isabella wasn't hard to spot, dressed in simple pants and a tucked button down shirt. Her hair flowed freely down her back. She smiled when she saw me._

_"Good morning, my love!" She says wrapping her arms around my waist. "How do you feel?" _

_i sigh and nod. "Good."_

_"Thats great! And about last night...not to worry. it will not be spoken of ever again. OK?" She kisses my cheeks and hugs me tighter._

_"Ok." I agree with her quietly. She was right anyways. It was probably better that Way. _

_"Perfect, now come. I, um, should introduce you to my father!" she said smiling. "He's dying to meet the girl who's caused all this chaos and I'm dying to show you off." _

_Her father, like Julie said, was tall with long golden hair going down his back. He eore his crown and black leather cape, enclosed with the council's circle. His eyes were light brown like Isabella's and his features were smooth and still looked fairly young for his age. _

_I bowed showing my respect then he gave me the same brillent white smile that his son and daughter shared. _

_"It's a pleasure to meet you!" He sats kindly. "Alice is it?" _

_"Y-yes sir." _

_"i've heard a **lot** of intresting things about you. I certainly why both my daughter and my son take such fascination in you." I blush while Isabella squeezes my side in encouragement. _

_"I told you she was something special father!" she says. _

_"Yes, you did. Beautiful choice in mate my child. Come sit near me. We just have lots to talk about." He takes me from Isabella's grip and pulls out a seat in-between him and his wife. _

_Shouldn't he be sitting at the end of the table? I wonder to my self. I look to see who's sitting there instead and see Isabella and Max fighting over the seat. He shoved her, she shoved him back and so on. When she realized it was pointless she simply got up and ripped the seat from under him. _

_"Move!" She growled. _

_"Brat!"_

_"Scum!" _

_Her mother laughed lightly and shook her head. "The end seat belongs to whoever is next in line for the crown. William hasn't decided between the two yet. They are both strong. Both very worthy. Because of this they tend to fight a lot." She explains. _

_Isabella flipped her hair over her shoulder and huffed at her brother. _

_"I'm Marie. It's wonderful to meet you. And may i just apologize for any trouble my son has caused. He's hotheaded!" Marie says holding out her hand. I accept it and shake. _

_"Mother, I didn't cause her any trouble. She tried to insult my intelligence. If she had just told me the truth none of it would have happened. I treated her like a threat because that's what i saw her as. I did what i thought was right for the kingdom. She could kill us all for all we know!" Max says matter-of-factly. "Dad agrees with my decisions. Don't you Father?"_

_All eyes turned on King William._

_"Well yes." He says. "Considering that we don't know what she is! If it weren't for her meaning so much to my daughter i would have her killed. They're all threats until proven otherwise. Very well done son." He raises his glass in congratulation to Max. This makes me pull my chair closer to Maria as discreetly as i can._

_Isabella slams her fist down on the table in anger and stands up yelling "BULLSHIT!"_

_"Isabella..." Her mother warns. "Please my love sit down. Don't start this again! it's not worth it!" _

_"How could he? Max had no right! She's my mate! He should be punished, instead you're congratulating him. How unfair!" She argues anyways. _

_Her father follows her lead, slamming his fist down and standing up. "He had every right! See Isabella this is why you can't become an Alpha! You aren't smart enough to make decisions like Max! You would have let a threat slip right through your fingers! You would make this kingdom, that i worked so hard to build fall!" _

_She growled. "You aren't ready Isabella. You may fight strong but that isn't all it's about. You should more time in class than in training hall. Maybe then you'll a good decision for once. keep up like this, and i won't be struggling to figure who to give my crown to! Keep up this attitude and it will be Max without a second thought!"_

_Max smirks. "Please Sister, keep this up! It would me much good." his mother shot him a murderous glare. _

_"Max, just because William doesn't see any wrong in your actions doesn't mean i don't either! You owe your sister and her Mate an apology!" Marie said sternly. _

_Isabella sunk into her seat quiet. Anger now lined with shame on her face. "Isabella, my daughter. I want to love with all my heart...i want to give you everything your heart desires. However you just make it too hard. A slave Isabella? Really? She's beautiful, but how do you think it looks on us when invite someone so low into the palace?" he ended gently. _

_"William!" Marie complained. "Enough! She gets it! We all get it. She makes mistakes, she isn't perfect. She will never be if you keep setting your expectations so high. Isabella, my love. Go to your room. I'll be up to talk with you in a minute." _

_Isabella reluctantly follows her mothers orders. "You're too harsh on that girl! I won't forgive you for it and i doubt she will either! As for you Alice. I think it's best you and I have a chat. Away from nosy ears." I practically hear everyone at the table shift._

_I forgot they were there and listening. I'm rushed with embarrassment. _

_"Eat. All of you. Now!" Marie commands and forks are lifted and the chatter lightly begins again. _

* * *

_"I'm sorry about breakfast!" Marie begins. "William is a hot head. Max is a hot head. Isabella is a hot head. not a good combination." _

_"It's alright. Isabella already told me I wouldn't be easily welcomed. I understand."_

_"Mmm. William has always particularly hard on her. His little didn't grow into the man he wanted. I think it upsets him." _

_"He's pissed off because Isabella isn't a boy? Can i ask what is the obsession with having boys?" She smirks at me like it was obvious. _

_"Boys are thought to be stronger than girls. Your children reflect you. A strong son meant you and your family are strong. Making that son an alpha...now that is greatness. William accomplished all his goals when we had Max. But however he is greedy. One wasn't good enough. He had to have another. Two children... Both alphas ...he'd be looked upon as so great. Where he wanted a boy..."_

_"Isabella was born." I finished. _

_She nods. "He was disappointed in her from the beginning. So much that he even threatened to end her life if she wasn't strong. She may not have been a boy but he treats her like one. From that day on she's become obsessed with pleasing him. But for the most part, her accomplishments are all failures in his eyes. What's sad about it is that she probably won't ever please him." _

_My heart sunk. Isabella didn't choose to be the way she is, her father made her that way. _

_"I'm sure if she could she'd take you back and mate with someone her father finds more worthy. Don't be sad though, i can tell she loves you beyond your bond. As its a plus too because i like you. Something about you just...__glows_. " I smile. Oh the irony in her words.

_"I can tell, once you break out your shell, you will amaze us all. And about that gift of yours... Not to worry. I believe my son went about it in all the wrong ways. Starting bright and early tomorrow we will work on it. I promise we will until we figure it out Ok?" _

_I nod feeling flattered by her kindness. _

_"Also i think it's best we put you in school. That way some people can't say you aren't worthy be of being here anymore." She leans over and pulls me in a hug. "This will be a new beginning for you Alice..."_

* * *

_**Sooooooo? Whatcha thinking? How do feel about Isabella's mom? **_

_**What about her story? Like? Hate? Wanna kill me?**_

_**Take a guess at who's POV The next chapter will be in? Come on guess... I'm not saying so guess! **_

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**_

_**till next time**_

_***files away***_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9-

_Isabella's POV-_

_I laid in my bed, with my eyes squeezed shut. I knew if I opened them I would begin to cry and I can't begin to explain to you how much I hate crying. Crying was for the weak, for the mercyful. I was neither. _

_"Did you know..." The bed sunk a little under my mother's weight. She drew me closer and put my head in her lap to stoke my hair. _

_"Mother, i am in no mood for one of your stories." I told her sternly. _

_"Hush up and listen! Did you know you've stopped yourself from crying just like this when you were little?" I heard a smile in her voice and peeked out to look. Of course there was a smile on her face just as i suspected. "Does it work?" _

_"Not when i open my eyes!" I told her honestly._

_she sighed and sat me upright. "What's the matter my Love. Come on, talk to me." _

_There was so much wrong. So much i don't know where to begin. My mother is and always was kind and tender. How would she react to this news?_

_"He doesn't like me!" I decide to begin with. "He hates me. It hasn't changed and it won't. I bet he never even planned to make me an alpha! I'm a fool. When we were with the Bloodstone, he swore to me I'd make a great leader. Now he's going back on his word...like always." _

_One deceiving tear drop found it's way out of my closed eyes and trickled down my cheek. It sparked an anger in me. I wanted to punch something. Someone...Myself. It burned like hot fire on my face. Mother seemed to get that abs wiped it way with her thumb. _

_"He's right. I don't make decisions like max. I couldn't even begin to think about torturing that poor girl." _

_"Of course you don't make decisions like your brother." Mother hissed at me, making me flinch. "But that is what makes you, you. I know you wouldn't have tortured her, mate or not, you wouldn't have done it. You would have thought up some other to make her gifts show themselves. This is why you are special my dear, this is you'd make a better leader than your brother."_

_I didn't believe that. Max was lucky enough to become a fully recognized Alpha the minute he turned 18. His chosen pack members were strong and hardy. It was Max who nearly drove the bloodsuckers into extinction. It was Max who forced them out of the four clans and into the dark where they belonged. His reign was short but like Father's it was great. In a short fifteen years, he was ready and great enough to be put amongst the elders on the council. I always admired him...until now. it still made sense as to why Father would choose him to take the crown and not me. _

_"If it were up to me My love, you would already have the thrown." Mother whispered to me. "You make decision's faster, to honor and save the ones you love-_

_"Father said i'd put my pack on the line that way." i interrupt her. She rolls her eyes. "He said i didn't think, just acted. And he wasn't wrong. I wasn't thinking." _

_No i really wasn't because if i were I would have waited to attack Max. I would have waited till i was an Alpha, till i was stronger. Then i would tie him up and make hin feel every slow painful wound as i took my sweet time killing him. _

_"Isabella... Trust me. You are a better alpha than he gives you credit for."_

_we sat in a moment of silence for a while. Mother wasn't a liar. She never sugar coated anything and us like it is. Like she once told me a story of how Father raped her because she didn't want to lay with him. The point of the story was: he didn't ask twice. He just took. So I am not sure why i have the nagging feeling she's lying to make me feel better. _

_"I don't think i made a mistake with Alice either. The night i found her I saw something, something i can't explain. It made me want to take her under me...i wanted her to be safe under my captivity. I believe she is good and will be a nice change for all of us. I can't explain why...i just know. I know it in my heart she is the one. Like it's zeus speaking to me or something." I slowly open my eyes feeling much better now that i'm speaking of Alice. Just hearing her name soothes me. _

_"I understand. And believe me this morning i saw it too. There's something about her that screams 'leader.' You can see it in her eyes she will be good for the kingdom. We just need to make her realize this." i sigh in relief she saw Alice the same way i did. _

_Something was great about that girl. It wasn't just her gift either. Something about her was special. _

_My fingers clench as i begin to think about Max again. How dare he? How dare he? Rob her of her innocent like she was some toy he could deface. I will show him. He will not get away with touching my things so easy. _

_I am suppose to be protecting her and instead i let that happen. I'm such a terrible mate. i swear to her...I won't let it happen again._

_"So..." Mother says. The tone in her voice lighter, more playful. It lets me know the previous conversation is over and new one is about to start. "How was it?" she grind like a fool making me smile. _

_"How was what?" I know exactly what she speaks of but it's fun to play dumb sometimes. _

_"Oh you know, the sex!" _

_MOTHER!" I grin my face beginning to feel flushed with embarrassment. Leave it to Marie not to hold anything back._

_"I want to know every detail. Go on, I'm listening." _

_"No!" I tell her sternly. _

_"Oh come on, i'm your mother! I know exactly what you have down there. i carried your fat head for nine months, you owe me!" I blush deeper. _

_Oh great. Here we go..._

* * *

_**Short chapter i know. sorry? We got a nice little peak of what goes on in Bella's head. **_

_**any questions? Please review. I love those things, **_

_**Till next time**_

_***flies away* **_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10-

_Right Punch. Left Punch. Right Kick. Left kick. I admit watching Isabella is amusing. _

_She beat every opponent she had to a pulp until there was no one left who was willing to face her. _

_She wore half a shirt. It was long enough to cover her breast but short so it showed off her abs and her cotton slacks hung loosly around her waist. It didn't seem to slow her down much though. I see what everyone was talking talking about now. She was a talented fighter. __All her challengers begged for mercy. Which of course she didn't show. They all walked(or was dragged) away with something broken or severely bruised._

_"Wonderful isn't she?" Her trainer was a tall spanish looking lady with wavy brown hair and deep green eyes. Maria, was her name. _

_"Um, yes. She's strong." I say. _

_ "Of course she is. She's my star student. I've had her since she was this tall..." She flattens out her hand and puts it down by her knee to emphasis. "She's amazing. Near perfection really. I've met anyone, besides her, almost without a weakness."_

_"Almost?"_

_"Yeah. She lets her anger get the best of her at times. This causes her to fight blindly. she pays no attention to anyone but her victims. While this might get her the win, it's very dangerous. She could get herself killed." Maria explained. _

_Isabella turned her attention to us then. "Maria...it's time. Lets go I wanna play Battle Cry already!" She said hoping up and down. A few of her fellow class mates matched her childish eagerness with howled laughter of their own while the others looked frightened. _

_"Isabella, the game doesn't start till sun down. But i suppose if you're this excited you and the others may go to the field to prepare." Maria nodded towards the exit. _

_"What's battle cry?" I asked. Isabella giggled and wrapped her arms around my waist. _

_"You're going to love. It's a game of Tactic. Maria chooses an alpha for both teams, then the alphas choose their beta's and omegas. There are two flags at the end of the fields. That's your prize. You fight at all cost to win that. Point of the game is to retrieve the flag and take down the other team. Even if you get the flag you don't win until the other team is completely destroyed." Her eyes lit up like this was the most fun thing in world. _

_"What's the point of the flag if you aren't sparing any lives?" i ask. this sounded like brutality to me. _

_"The flag represents land and it's people. That's what we would be fighting for if this were a real battle. Plus we live by the code. Spare no lives, show no more mercy! If someone is trying to kill you and spare them, your only giving them another chance to end you!" _

_"That's enough Isabella! Go practice with the others!" Maria says lightly. Isabella shrugs and kisses my cheek. _

_"Get some good seats you won't want to miss a second I promise!" With that she runs off to join her class mates in the field. _

_ "It's foreplay basically!" I say to Maria. Her eyes darken. _

_"No. We don't do foreplay here at the lotus moon. Everything you will see is real. Blood will shed and people not strong enough to survive will die. Plain and simple. they are welcomed to turn back before the game begins, but if they walk out they can kiss their changes of becoming an alpha goodbye. It's how we prepare our Lycans."_

* * *

_The feild was huge and looked more like an arena. The grass was a beautiful dark green in the light of the tourches that hung and the seats were built upward and circular. It was an huge opening just at the center of the palace. There was balancy seating for the Noble family...the best ones of course. I found my self seated inbetween the king and the queen in the front row with Maria right behinf me._

_"Excited?" Marie, isabella's mother asked with a dazling smile. _

_Before i could answer the king spoke. "Only excited to see what progress Isabella since the last time." _

_The crowd cheered and hollared as they waited for the game to begin. I shook in my seat, not sure what to feel. _

_"It'll be Alright dear. Relax and enjoy it." Marie said putting her hand over mine. _

_"Um, how are Alpha's choosen?" I ask out of the random, just to calm me a little._

_"There are 150 students to a class. the strongest five go off to become Alpha's on any full moon after they turn 18. Isabella is a noble so it's expected of her to definuately become an Alpha...though...it doesn't seem she will..." She spoke the last part bitterly and scowled at her husband, though he paid her no attention. _

_"What happens to the rest?" _

_Maria answered this one. "145 students are left. 80 become betas, chosen by the alpha of course. 30 out of the 65 students left become omegas and the rest either become guards or walk away empty handed. If they wish to make their packs bigger there is always the bite..." _

_"Ladies and Gentleman!" A man in the middle of the field cuts her short. "The students are ready to begin. The red Flag flag belongs to Princess Isabella's team. And the blue belongs to son Tom's team__**(a/n: i dunno ok! Just go with it!) **the object of the game is too retrieve the other teams flag while damaging anyone who stands in your way. It expresses how well of a leader the Alpha's are and how good their battling skills are." He shouted. His voice echoed throughout the seats and so did the screams of the excited spectators. "It expresses how well the beta's and omega's are at following the commands of an Alpha. Before we go on..." The crowd silenced a little bit. the man looked between the two teams with disgust on his face. "Who is too coward to fight? Who backs out?" _

_The crowd booed at the few people who decided the did not want to do this. Tom spit at the people too coward as the left. While Isabella placed a hand on their should and gave them an understanding nod. __  
_

_"That's my girl!" Marie whispered proudly._

_"I would have ended the lives of whoever dared leave my side." William muttered in disgust. Marie rolled her eyes at his foolishness. _

_"In that case...Let the games begin at the fire!" The man went on. Then he retreated to the sidelines._

_Isabella stood ready in a hunters crouch, teeth bared, canines out, claws long and sharpened, her eyes purple. She was beyond ready. _

_The gun shot fired making me jump out of my seat a little. Marie smirked at me and rubbed my hand for comfort. _

_It was immediate Chaos. Everyone seemed to be going after Isabella at most which her pack so greatly protected her. She followed the code immensely as she dash through the fight. She didn't just slash their chests open she also made sure to kick them to the ground and and do it again before finding another victim. She didn't need punched or anything. She had her teeth and claws. At one point someone jumped on her back and she flipped the girl over and her teeth at her neck. for a second i prayed she wouldn't do it, but she did. She bit out a huge chunk from the female and knocked her to the ground. _

_Problem was: Isabella's team was not as talented as she was. So in the first few minutes she forgot about the flag and ran back to help them. When she couldn't anymore she left them to fight there own and went after the Alpha of the opposite team. Tom. _

_The fight was short for a second i thought he may actually pose a challenge to her, but it seems she was just toying with him. She won by breaking his neck and sending her claws through his chest. _

_She truly showed no mercy. _

_This was no game...it was murder. _

_Isabella retrieved the flag with ease and the ran back to save what she could of her pack. The crowd gave a standing ovation when she won. _

_"She's amazing." Maria said cheering. _

_"Indeed." Her mother agreed. "See William...she won. She will make a fine Alpha after all." _

_"She. Is. An. IDIOT!" He shouted. Isabella's eyes shot up to us and everyone stopped cheering to listen to their king. _

_"If that was your Battle Plan, then your an idiot!" William cussed at his daughter._

_Isabella laughed confused and nervous. "Father...I-I don't understand. I won. I conquered his land. I got the flag. His team is nothing. How could you..." _

_"Look how many of your men you lost Isabella. You put them on line when you should have protected them. You fought for no one. Just you, yourself. If you stood for something that you would have thought of something better! Something that didn't get all your men killed!" _

_Isabella didn't stand alone, but it was very few from what she started with. She dropped her head in shame and defeat. "You're right. I'm sorry father-" _

_"Actually!" I started loudly cutting her short. She raised an eyebrow at me. "I,um, I think you did really good. Sure you lost some um...men but you won. Wasn't that the point." _

_"Shut up! You know nothing..."_

_"How was she going to win without losing anybody?" i asked my anger at him starting to show. How could he."Isabella fought well and won. She didn't lose all her men and she saved what she could."_

_"Shut up," he yelled pushing me back into my seat when i started to raise. "What would know? You're just some slave girl she took pity on! If any thing she should be punished for mating with someone so low!" He raised his hand and slapped me across the face. Then..._

_The tingles started in my toes. And i could feel my body starting get hotter. _

_"You will speak against me again...slave girl!" _

_I rose then slowly. Adrenaline pumping through my veins._

_"And she is my Alpha! It's only fair you give her the acknowledge she deserves!" I whispered in his face. _

_"She loss something to gain something much better! Wasn't that the point of the game?" _

_He tried to slap me again, but this time I saw it coming and grabbed his hand midway. He didn't even seem to notice i did, because his body froze and his eyes became bigger. _

_"Your eyes...the glow just a magnificent white..." He mumbled. _

_Isabella's mother and maria and half the crowd all shifted so they could see...witness._

_i felt like i was going to puke, but i held it back because i felt something much stronger taking over..._

_I let the Kings hand go to look at my own. It was white...like a bright film was placed over my eyes. It gave everything an unearthly look. I gasped as i looked around with my new found eyes. Isabella looked the most fascinated. Then two things happened at once. Both of them beyond my wildest imagination..._

* * *

_**Dun dun dunnnnn... Dramatic music. **_

_**To be continued...**_

_**so what did you guys think? Horrible right? Great maybe?**_

_**Who is ready to find out about Alice? **_

_**Review review review. Please? Those things give me strength and right now i am weak,**_

_**Till next time **_

_***flies away***_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11-

_I saw Isabella. Two of her. There was the one who stood in front of me with a deep in thought look on her face. And another one closing the door to her enormous room, saying: _

_"Leave her be. Let her rest. She'll wake when she's ready. Now leave us. I am prepared to handle her. Oh yes, trust me. I **will** punish her for her actions."_

_ A throbing pain erupted in my head. "Ah." i complained touching my head._

_Next the image i was seeing before me...the one with Isabella blood in the arena started to fade...like it was melting away or being burned Out of my eyes. I didn't know what was going on. _

_Fear grew in my heart as i faced second Isabella's imagine. The fact that the first her was still slowly dissolving scared me._

_What the hell was happening?_

_That made me want to stay asleep, but i know she could hear my heart beat rise and fall so i did bother pretending. Lying would grant me something worse than a spanking from her. So..._

I opened my eyes to face the girl before me.

"Hello, there young one." She spoke. I shook a little. "You made quite the scene there. I brought you to my room to let you rest it off. Must of took a lot of energy am i correct?"

I nod and sit up right. I felt much better. Actually, really, i felt great. The pain in my head now gone. I pulled back the blankets to see that i no longer wore my ragged clothes, but something fresher.A white gown that stopped right at my feet. I was surprised at how well it fit me. And how familiar the fabric felt.

"Ah, yes. I changed you. I hope you don't mind. If you're worried that i peaked at your naked body then let me put your thoughts to rest and say that yes, i did in fact peak." I blush deep red and stare at my fingers, a little confused. I hear her stalk over to me. "A virgin's body, is always something beautiful to stare at. Come look at me." She commands. When i don't do it quick enough she grabs my chin and forces me too look at her.

I gently push her hand off me not bothering to gaze at her body the way i did the first time.

"Is your name is Isabella?" I ask quietly my voice cracking.

"Um...Yes actually it is." The goddess responds. "Strange. How did you know that?"

"My name is Alice. I can't really remember much about this day but if I am correct this is the day i arrived right?"

"No, actually. You hit your head pretty hard. You've been out for about three nights. You looked like you were going to wake up at one point but then you didn't..."

"Oh. Well it doesn't Matter anyways. I need you to listen to me. It's important. I know why you brought me to your room. I know about Lycans. I know about your life and your mother and your trainer Maria. I know about battle cry. I know about Max. I know everything. Even how you need to find a mate and you choose...or will choose me." She stared at me dumbfounded.

"I don't understand. You just arrived how could you possibly..."

"I know all of this because...i've had this gift...every since i was a child. But this the first i actually remember what i saw.."

"And would that be?"

"Two years into the future."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUNNN. Now be honest...who saw that coming?**

**i bet none of you. **

**so for all you people who got annoyed by all the italics I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you but i couldn't. Sorry. :/ **

**so tell me...how many of you wanna kill me? just so i know how many times i'll be running from bullets. **

**Want more? How do you feel about this? **

**Review review review. I will update again if you review! **

**till next time.**

***Flies away* **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12-

Isabella looked at me wide eyed. "The future...like...a future seer. Oh my...I've only heard stories about oracles. I never thought I'd actually meet...wait. How are you alive? The ancient Oracles all died years ago. Are you trying to fool me slave?" She gripped my hand causing me to cry out.

"No. No. I swear. Please your hurting me..." I cried out.

"And why should I care of your pain?" She growled out squeezing tighter. Oh, right. We weren't actually mated. Not yet anyways. My pain wasn't hers just yet.

"Please. I'll tell you everything. I promise I will. Please" She glared at me before letting me go.

"Fine. Leave out nothing." She says sitting on her bed. I didn't know if i was welcomed to join her just yet so I sat on my feet next to her.

"It's a long story..." I sigh.

"I have time." She says.

"Do you really? Aren't you suppose to and meet your father tomorrow to go check on the bloodrose clan? Something about Bloodsuckers wanting a fight!"

It was a moment of silence as she sat, disbelieving that I actually knew that information.

"Well, yes. I do actually. Wow. This is amazing." She said in awe.

"Yeah you'll be gone for two years if you go. It all started when you brought me to your room to spank me!"

"Which you haven't wiggled your way out of! You will still be punished. How would it look on us if you got off freely for your actions?"

"It would make the other slaves think little of you abd wantbto rebel!" I say. She looked taken back.

"Well...ah. Exactly!"

* * *

She sat quietly as I told her very painful detail of my vision. She grumbled at a few parts in defense but never told me to stop. I talked throughout the rest if the night and into the next day. All the while Isabella never moved, or made any gestures thar she was tired of listening.

i wasn't tired either. I doubt i was going to sleep after all this.

"I don't want to believe you!" Isabella growled making me jump back. "I want to believe you are a liar. I want you to rot in the tomb for making such low remarks and accusations against my brother. I want to see you suffer for making me listen to this nonsense."

I felt the tears in my eyes. How different this was. Maybe I shouldn't have said anything and just let nature take it's course. At least then we would be mated and she would love me again.

Instead i could feel the anger rolling off her directed at me. It hit hard.

"However, young Alice. I don't see any other way for you to have known all that stuff about me, my kingdom and our ways. So therefore. I believe you...but only because i have no other choice. I don't know what to do. This is all so confusing. You obviously know where my showers are so go bathe. Then come down to the dining hall for breakfast. After that, i will take you to my mother And she will decide what we do with you. You aren't to speak a word of what you just told me until then understand?" Her eyes go from purple back to its beautiful brown. She stands up then.

"And from what i hear, mating with you wasn't very smart of me. Therefore, I won't do it." my heart sunk into my chest with hurt. "I may have been willing to risk my chance of becoming an alpha on my first 18th moon in your head, but not this to time. We aren't mated, you mean nothing to me. My spot as Alpha means everything to me. That will not change because of you."

With that she stalked out of her room clearly upset with me. I cringe. Great. Now i'm mad at me too.

Hell, she probably through in the tomb to die. She doesn't even want me as her mate anymore. Special or not. She doesn't want me. But dammit that doesn't mean I don't want her.

I love her and I only know her from a vision.

* * *

Lucy served me breakfast. Her movements were smooth and careful as she slid a plate in front of me.

Her eyes held no sign that she knew who i was...because we hadn't met yet. Nor have i met maggie or Julie.

"This you go sweetheart. Now eat up. Princess Isabella demands you finish as fast ad you can." She says offering me a smile.

"Um, thank you." I say. "I'm Alice by the way..." I say holding out my hand, I wanted to get to know her again.

"Lucy." She doesn't shake but instead hands me a fork.

"Where are you from Alice?" She asks me a bit curiously.

I shrug. "I don't really remember."

"Well, forgive me for asking, but are you the princess' mate?" A blush filled my cheeks.

"Um..." I didn't know what to say. Isabella told me not to speak of my vision. What was i suppose to say to Lucy? Yes but not yet. No but soon. Maybe not..she doesn't seem to like me much.

"Lucy leave us." The queen's voice spoke. And Marie to the rescue. Isabella followed closely behind.

She came up to me and grabbed my cheeks to examine my face.

"Young lady, Alice is it? I want you to tell me exactly what you told my daughter..."

* * *

"See Mother! I told you. An oracle. How else would she have known all that stuff. I say we keep her take her to Father. Hell, she could conspire against us..." Isabella exclaimed in her seat.

"Isabella. Your worry makes you talk nonsense. Obviously, she was sent us for a reason. I doubt it was to kill us all. And before you say she is an oracle. We need to look further into this. The oracles died many many years ago. One hasn't been spotted for centuries." Marie took my hand in hers for comfort.

"So we bring her to Father then?"

"NO!" Marie half shouted. "If your Father knows of her gifts then one of the two will happen. 1: He will use her for nothing good. or 2: He will end her life. If she truly is an oracle then she has to stay alive by all means necessary. We thought we wouldn't ever see another able to predict whats to come and yet here she is."

"So we keep her secret then. Any one who finds out will die to get their hands on her."

"Exactly." her mother agrees. "Isabella go and pack a bag for her. I have a friend who Can help us. He lives amongst the bloodstone Clan. We will go with you tonight."

"Bloodstone?" i question. "Isn't that where your father is? What if you get caught? Isabella has an excuse but what about Queen Marie and I?"

They both paused as if they hadn't thought of that. "Don't worry. He is my husband i can handle him. Just go get ready. We leave at midnight."

* * *

**So what do you think? You know with all the changes? Is it too much? Do you hate it? Is it weird?**

**What about Alice and Bella's new and VERY different relationship? **

**Let me know. Review review review. **

**Till next time. **

***flies away* **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13-

Isabella stared at me with a dark look in her eyes. She had been for the last hour or so.

She was hunched over in her seat, elbows to knees, hair messily hanging in face and a dark grimacing stare set upon me.

If I thought she didn't like me before, now I was certain.

"Isabella cut it out! It's rude to stare!" Her scold tapping her shoulder. Isabella didn't budge. She blinked a couple of times, looked up, looked down, then landing her gaze back on me.

"I'm not staring!" She said.

"Fine, it's rude to deeply gaze at someone! Cut it out. What do you against the poor girl?"

Isabella huffed. "How can you trust her mother? You know nothing of her or her intentions. What if she's lying to us? What if she kills us while we sleep? She should be bounded and riding in a separate carriage surrounded my guards! NOT riding freely with us!"

Marie rolled her eyes. "Your worries are silly. It's late, we won't arrive for another two days. Get some rest-"

Isabella's eyebrows pulled together in a frown as if she was saying 'No way.' Her eyes locked on mine once again. I shifted under her stare. Her mother shook her head in disappointment, knowing she wouldn't get her stubborn daughter to budge.

"Fine. Do as you please. I for one am tired. Good night." She said. The beds were technically only a blanket and and pillow on the long seats in side the carriage. The queen was accustomed to much better and more expensive sleep attire, Still she cuddled into it as if it was the most comfortable thing ever.

"You should sleep too..." I tell Isabella. She narrows her eyes at me.

"You would like that wouldn't you?"

i smirked. "Yes. I would like that, but only for your own good. You'll be useless if you're tired!"

"I'm good. Don't worry about me. Why don't you sleep? Unless of course, you have other plans concerning how you'd wish to spend your night!"

I laughed. Yes, this Isabella was truly different from the one I envisioned. I wondered if that was because my vision hadn't taken it's correct coarse If it had we would be mated by now.

I wonder what that was about. I suppose it was possible to change the future. Nothing was truly set in stone.

"I'm not plotting against you!" i say. "Why would I when i love- nothing." i end with a sigh and slump in my seat.

"Well, i have no proof of that. I know nothing of you. That makes you an outsider! All outsiders are threats..."

Funny. She knew nothing of me yet I know so much about her. She wasn't an outsider to me. She wasn't a threat.

"You don't frighten me!" I tell her calmly.

She didn't seem to like that because her canines began to show, as well as her claws and her eyes changed from brown to deep purple in a second. Still I didn't shake in ny seat.

"You might as well put those away! I know you aren't going to hurt threats you make against me are empty!" I told her confidently. She cocked her head a little to the side and raises her eyebrows.

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because..." i go on. "I mean something to you! Even if i don't will. That much i am certain of."

* * *

I woke up with Isabella leaning over me. I gasped and bearly rolled of the seat in shock.

"Morning, Princess Isabella!" She narrowed her eyes at me and huffed begore returning to sit next to her Mother.

"I apologize if she frightened you. I've asked her to stop countless of times! She's stubborn!" Marie scolds at her daughter, who sat stiff beside her. "Don't take it personally though. Isabella is just a little to use to getting what she wants." With that she whacks her daughter behind the head. "It's your own fault...idiot! You can not be hateful towards her for that!"

Isabella frowned and rubbed her head. I sat confused.

O-K? "You can at least try to be nicer! There's a lake outside, if you want to wash up. I'm sure Isabella wouldn't mind preparing your clothes, now would you?"

"Not at all Mother!" Isabella responds through her teeth, earning her another whack to the head.

Well, at least it was good to know it wasn't just the slaves who were punished. The Noble family had their own styles of discipline as well.

I smiled and Thanked the queen for her kindness before exiting the carriage. It was parked on the grass beside the most beautiful, clear river I've ever seen. Or maybe that was just because I've never seen watee so beautiful before. Either way it was pretty to admire. The guard men who traveled witg us were all huddled up in tents. Some slept on the grass with just a blanket.

I tip-toed quietly around them, careful not to alert and wake anyone.

I decide to shower behind a mountin of bushes and leaves, so the men wouldn't see me if they woke, a little further away from the camp site. There the pretty water was mosy hiden by the pink flowers that feel into it.

I washed slowly, taking my time. I mean there was no need to rush. It was still early, the sun was only barely up, the men were still sleeping and -

"The body of a virgin." Isabella frightened me. She stood with a goofy smile on her face.

I start to cover myself, my face heating with embarrassment.

"Did you know...this is the second time i'm seeing you completely exposed and we've yet to have sex?" She says in a sing song. Before I can ask her why she's just standing there perverting me she begins to undo the first couple if buttons on her dress.

It was like her clothes were wrapping paper and she was a gift the way she slowly peeled off her dress.

She sure as hell was was a gift. Her body was smooth and soft looking. Her breast, plump and round, much bigger than my own. My eyes traveled down her stomach to her hairless pussy.

She didn't test the water before she stepped in and swam over to me. "Gee, thank you. I was wondering when you'd undress and join me." I say sarcastically.

"Congratulation's I just did." She says matching my tone.

"Forgive me. That was inappropriate. I should be overwhelmed with happiness that you've decided join me." my voice is much lighter than before.

She made a face like she didn't believe me, Then pulled me closer to her body.

"You're weird Princess." I tell her. She places her lips to my neck in a soft teasing kiss.

"How am I weird?" She moans out.

"A second ago you hated me! Now..." her hands travel down my hips to cup my ass And prop me up on her waist. "Now you're being different."

"I never said I hated you! I said I don't trust you! That's different..."

"Not really..." She sucks on the skin connecting my shoulder and my neck. I bit my lip to stop from moaning too loud.

"Ok, fine. I don't trust you. I think you're an outsider. I think all outsiders need to gain their trust. You haven't. However, I still you're beautiful. I don't think any compares to you. I have needs and wants. I want you be mine and only mine." she growls out possessively. "I need to feel you, just once. To make the yearning go away. Ever heard of 'Trifling with the Enemy?'"

I gasp and push her away. "I am not a sex toy!" I tell her sternly.

"Fine, you don't have to be _a _sex toy, you can be _my_ sex toy." With that she pulls me back to her. I have the urge to slap her.

Mmm, that sounds nice. But i wonder how many spanks I'll get for that one.

"Stop fighting me. It's not like I have any intentions to share you! In fact, you're forgetting something." She holds me steady in her iron grip and presses her lips to my ears. "I was going to mate with you. I didn't want to because of my Father's reaction. But if you truly are an Oracle and you truly are trustworthy then you can forget any thoughts of laying with another. Cause in that same moment I will make you mine!"

"But only if I'm an Oracle?" Does that sound shitty to anyone else?

"Wrong choice of words. Only if I can find a way to make my Father forget or never know that you're a slave. I do intend to have you Alice. My father will not be understanding of that if your social status is so low. If you're an Oracle he will be too amazed to remember! Only then will I mate with you!" She leans down and gives me a soft kiss on the lips.

How screwy. The girl I love wants me too but only if I can raise my social status.

How was I suppose to do that?

"Until then, I'll make you a promise...I won't lay with anyone other than you until we are wedded and I have no desire to be with another!"

"That's a pretty bold promise to someone you're only trifling with." I say.

She huffs. "Shut up and be happy I'm wiling to be more than faithful to someone I consider my enemy!"

Oh my Zeus. When will she let this go. "I'm really not Plotting against you!"

"I know...but i have no proof of that. Until I do, i still say you're trying to kill me!" She shrugs nonchalantly.

* * *

"So tell me more about this friend of yours." Isabella starts the conversation up again once we're back on the road.

A small smile appears on her Mother's face.

"Well, he is old, but he's young too. He had his youth preserved in a very special way. When we were children...much younger than we are today, we were...in love." Her eyes tinkle sightly. Isabella cocked an questioning eyebrow.

"Love? Where was Father?"

"Oh. Your Father wasn't around yet! Oh Isabella. He is gorgeous. Like Zeus' younger brother himself. He is kind too..so kind. We were suppose to get old together and have a ton of babies and grandchildren for days..."

"But then father came Along and you fell in love with him. Leaving this mystery man behind correct?" Isabella pushed.

"Something like that..."

"Are you sure he'll be able to help us?" I ask her.

She nods. "I sure hope so. He's smart. He knows a lot more about the Oracles than i could ever. But i'm asking you girls to keep our meeting secret. Your father does not know of Where we got the information, understand?"

I nod. Isabella glares. "Why? Who is this guy? What vendetta does Father have with him?"

"You will see why when we arrive. And your father's reason are just as so. His name is Carlisle. Carlisle Cullen."

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**dun dun dunnnn. So? What do you guys think? Love it? Hate it? **

**What about Isabella? What do you think of her? And Alice too!**

**So yay. we get to meet Carlisle. :D **

**and i didn't give you guys any lemons. Sorry:( i gave you almost almost lemons...i gave you limes... **

**Get it? Limes? Because the opposite of lemon is lime...HA! I'm hilarious.**

**Till next time. **

***Flies away***


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14-

Bloodrose. It's insignia was craved on it's gates. A rose, looking alive and healthy painted in a deep blood red color. The guards all wore a red suit of armer instead of the shining sliver ones the men from Lotus wore. They opened the gates to let us through, no questions asked.

We passed through the towns first. The people were hard to see through the guards blocking our carriage but from what I got they were lined up, shoulder to shoulder, eyes locked on us.

It was an eery quiet, as the stopped to form a line. "Humans." Isabella said. "The ones who live in towns don't fight against us. They simply accept their fate. They understand that we are dominate. That we are meant to rule them."

Marie responded to her comment, but i was much to fascinated with the towns' people to listen. The people who i could see didn't look frightened about our arrival. They didn't look happy either. It was just blank stares. Faces full of nothingness.

"Are they happy?" I ask. Isabella shrugs.

"They ought to be. We spared them when Bloodsuckers would not. They owe their lives to us." Her voice was filled with malice and disgust. I wasn't sure if it was directed at the humans or at the bloodsucker, maybe even both. She made her face to match her disgusted tone.

"So there are others? You said 'the ones who live in town'. Are there others?"

"Oh yeah." Marie was the one to answer this one. She frowned, her eyes going darker. "They call themselves hunters. They are the rebellions. The ones we normally use as slaves. They've tried studying us, however we are much to strong them. It would take about 15-20 of them to beat one of us. They live far off in the woods. Idiots mostly. in lotus, any who is found is to be beaten. If they live, we use them as slaves."

"Bloodrose have their own way of handling them though." Isabella adds. "They have two options: 1: enslavement. or 2: An alpha sentences a punishment then they are free to go live amongst civilization." By the tone of her voice I'm guessing that what the alpha sentenced would be terrible and leave a mark, letting the whole clan know of your sins against them. There's no doubt in my mind that's how it went. "Softies." She finishes.

The questions starting dawning on me for the rest of the ride. How much could they have freed the humans from their previous lives if still they felt trapped and needed to start a rebellion to feel like they were saving themselves? Really, life for them was no better. Did Isabella have a plan to change this when she...if she takes the crown? To make a Lycan something good and welcoming to the humans?

Or maybe she planned to rule like her father does. Did she even care if her people were happy or not? Scratch that. They aren't happy. They aren't sad. They're just...nothing.

They had food and land and jobs. All the necessities for survival. Also they had a tyrant hanging over their heads and a bunch of Werewolves pushing them around. It was an eye for an eye, though they were on the bad end of that deal. More like an eye for an limb.

"We're here." Marie said. It was nighttime now. We were parked in front of a palace.

Standing behind the gate were four men. I made William out easy. His blonde hair laying flat down his back and his crown standing tall on his head. He had a serious face on, like always. As if he was ready to kill anyone who crossed him. Immediately my heart sunk. In my vision he hadn't liked me too much from the start. What would he think now?

The other three men were the same in size and muscle. They all had brown hair and same slim face, blue eyes and straight nose. To took me a minute to realize I was staring at three of the same man. Triples. They all wore capes that were locked with the elders circle, but only one of the sported a tall golden crown with one red ruby center and other jewels twisted into the metal going around it to show off that one red ruby in the middle.

William didn't look impressed when his daughter stopped to bow in front of all four of them. She dropped to her knees when she got to her father and stayed there extra long. After a while it didn't seem like she was going to get up. Before i could wonder about it I understood it. The other three had giving her permission to rise. She waiting for it from her father.

"Isabella." He said, his voice sounding deeper than it had in my vision.

"Father." She responded.

"Marie- What are you doing here?" He lifted his gaze from his kneeling daughter to wife. Marie smiled.

"Am i not allowed to see my husband anymore?" She went and wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed him deeply. I shifted uncomfortably and looked at Isabella instead of them.

"You should have let me know you were coming. I would have better prepared for your arrival." William said after the kiss was over.

"No need. I mostly just wanted to make sure our daughter arrived safely. You know how young she is and how dangerous it can get." If i hadn't known better I would have believed her to. She made it seem very convincing.

William feel for it and held her tightly against his waist. It dawned on me then that he might not be so ruthless after all. He might actually have feelings for her.

"And who is this girl?" His voice went cold again as he looked at me.

"She is my whore!" Isabella answered quickly. Marie's mouth popped open a bit, as did mine. "I...um, took her innocence. She's mine. I brought her along incase i got h-"

"We understand!" Her father shut her up quickly- thank heavens. "Is something wrong with her legs? Why is it she can't kneel in presence of her king?"

i stood frozen for a minute before a guard pushed me down to the dirt.

"Forgive her Father! I take it her legs maybe very..._Sore_."

"Sore?"

"Yeah. From being in the air too long!" One of the triples said. Then they all laughed. Even Marie giggled a bit. My face grew heated in embarrassment.

"Stand girl. Let me look at you!" I stood up hesitantly. He smiled at me. "Beautiful! Fine choice daughter. She's gorgeous. Although, she doesn't dress like a whore. She should be showing much more skin."

"Well, she is, after all, _my_ whore. Her body is for my eyes alone. No one else." Isabella explained without missing a beat.

"Understandable. I take it this means, she is just a belly warmer and you have a beautiful mate waiting for you correct?"

"N-No father." William sighed. "Come, stand. Outside is no place for this discussion. We'll talk about it over dinner."

Isabella rose slowly. "Yes, Father."

"A whore?" I mouthed to her. She smiled.

"Would you have rather me say slave?" She whispered lowly in my ears. I frowned. "Just play along." She hissed.

* * *

King William eyed me all throughout dinner, he even managed to keep it up while he bashed his daughter on not yet finding a mate.

"Gods forbid you end up alone." he spat.

A"He is right Isabella." One of the triples offered in a much softer voice than William was using. "No Alpha has ever been _alone. _No Noble for that matter. I've seen your skills. You'd be a perfect ruler, however i'm sure your father wouldn't mind taking away all your chances, in fear that you won't have any one by your side of course. Would you really want your brother to have all that glory, when you cab have it?"

"No, Brice." Isabella answered quietly.

"Then pick someone. It's easy. I'm sure someone as beautiful and as young as you must have many pussies scratching at her door." Brice went on with a grin.

"It's not just about picking someone...My future mate must be ready to taken on the responisbles of being a Noble. Besides, I have someone in mind. Someone you all will be pleased with. I just have to be sure."

"Gah!" Her father exggasserated. "A mate will be special and dare to you no matter who you choose. That's the beauty of the connection. Ugh. You know, Max never put me through this! He did what was asked of him exactly when it was asked."

"But Max doesn't even have a mate!" Isabella whined.

"Of course he does." Her father laughs coldly. "And she is perfect for him."

She slumped on her seat, asking no further questions. That's weird. How come she's never met his mate? How come she wasn't even aware that he was mated?

Max was an elder, an Alpha. Shouldn't everyone have known when and who he mated with?

I wanted to ask, but i doubt that was my place. Therefore i sat with my mouth shut for the rest of the meal.

* * *

'Only if you're an Oracle.' I prayed with everything I had that Marie's suspicions were correct.

Isabella only wants me if I'm special, not for her comfort but for her Dad's. My stomach twisted. What if she mates with someone else?

Then she would truly feel nothing for me. She'd live happily ever after with a beautiful girl and I'd still be the lowest of low, a slave. Would life get any worse after that? I mean, what's more painful than watching the love of your life love someone else?

Nothing. That's what. Absolutely nothing would hurt more.

"You saw Nothing!" Marie hissed to the guards at the gate.

"And who's to say that?" One of the barked back. "I'm sure the King wouldn't fancy you leaving this hour of the night."

"Oh, shut your hole." Isabella spat out. Then she threw a sack at him. I knew it was gold inside, but i'm not smart enough to count how many with him. "That's only half. You'll get the other when we return, insuring that no one knows of our leave. "

He nodded, opening the gate. "If your coughing up more than your secret is more than safe with me."

"It had better be." Isabella wrapped a cloak around my shoulders and put the hood over my head. "To keep you hidden." She explained.

"We're using the forest. It can get dangerous, especially if we're spotted." Marie explained. "Hunters remember? I'm sure they would find us a good little show."

* * *

Despite the danger Marie spoke of we made it undetected through the woods. After a couple hours we made it to a clearing with a small beaten down little home was. It was made mostly out of wood and had no color whatsoever. I suppose that was good because it made it harder to spot in the night.

Marie knocked lightly on the door. Not a second later a man opened it.

Carlisle was young, about early thirties, with golden locked combed neatly back on his head. His eyes were bright red, and his skin too pale for a wolf. Marie was right. He was unbeliveably beautiful. He smiled at us- er, at Marie. Two long canines showing. I searched for bottom ones and found none.

Weird, I thought all Lycans had both a bottom and top set of canines.

Isabella sucked in a huge breath, her eyes flarring purple: "Bloodsucker!" She growled, then lunged forward to attack.

Carlisle swiftly moved swiftly out the way, bending his body so slightly that Isabella obly barely missed him and fell inside his little shack of a home.

"Marie...it would be very kind of you to ask your daughter not to attack me." He laughed. His voice velvety smooth. Smoother than Isabella's. "After all it wouldn't be fair for me to beat her."

Isabella on her feet again and right back at it before her mother could tell her to stop. This time Carlisle Ducked so she simpled rolled over his back and right back on her face. He was too quick for her. She didn't seem to like that. Again she tried. Again Carlisle dodged her blow with something to quick for her to catch and adjust to before landing on her ass.

"Isabella enough. Carlisle is my friend." Marie said softly.

"A bloodsucker mother? This is the man you wanted to grow old with?" Isabella growled angerily. "How disgusting. Does father know about this?"

"Of course not. And it will stay that way." Isabella hissed at the man. He merely smiled and waved her off.

"Marie. It's been too long. For a minute, i began to think you forgot about me!" He drew her closer in a wag too intamite for just friends. His hands were at her waist and hers at his chest while they embraced. He nuzzled her hair romanticly before letting her go.

"Never." She whispered.

"ugh. I can't believe you! You've betrayed your clan, your people, your husband. All for a bloodsucker... Farher will NOT forgive this one!" Isabella ranted.

"Your father will never know. I'll cut your tongue out myself if i have too!" Marie shot back.

"Let us talk inside." The bloodsucker said gently. "It'll be much warmer in there...and safer."

"Yes, come Inside. I'll tell you everything." Marie agreed.

* * *

**Sorry, i had to rush the ending a little. So what did you think? **

**Please review. I love those things. **

**Till next time**

***Flies Away***


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15-

The bloodsucker's home was a tiny little shack. The roof somewhat slanted on top. It only had one room a small kitchen area and a wall full of books. "I'm sorry." he said, seating us all around a small table. This forced Isabella and I closer. She shifted uncomfortably beside me. "I don't usual have any guest who aren't like me besides from Marie. I'm afraid I don't have anything to offer other than...well, blood."

Isabella cringed. "Disgusting." He smiled shyly.

"I don't have anything else. It doesn't taste bad i promise. How about you dear girl? Would you try it?" he gaze traveled to me. he cocked his eye brow suggestively. "I'll even warm it for you."

"She's fine. She's human. Blood wouldn't do anything but disgust her. Thank you." Isabella's comment earned a chuckled from the bloodsucker. He turned around a opened a sack from the counter, pouring it's contents into a stove before putting it over the fire place to warm.

I suppose it makes sense he doesn't own a stove. Where would he put it? "Protective little thing aren't you? I warn you, Isabella is it? Don't treat everyone like a criminal. They aren't _all_ out to hurt you." His words sent a shiver down my spine. Something about how smooth his voice was and how creepy his red eyes were. It set me off.

Isabella glared at him. "Thank you, but no thank you. You're the last person i wish to seek advice from."

"Isabella...nice! Remember?" Her mother blushed embarrassed by her daughters' lack of acceptance towards her bloodsucker and gave him an apologetic look. Isabella grumbled and straightened up in her seat, forcing me to adjust myself as well.

"How'd you meet?" I reminded Marie of her promise to tell us everything. I was just as curious as her daughter was.

"Yes." Isabella agreed. "Tell us. How _did_ you meet?"

Carlisle's smile grew. "Years and years ago. Life back then was..." he paused trying to find the perfect word to describe it. "Different." He settled on. "It complicated things. Made situations _more _Than they ought to be. Your mother and I were two children caught in that cross fire."

My toes began to tingle familiarly. My breathing sped. I felt like i was being suffocated, though no one noticed this.

"Do you know what the correct term for what I am is?"

"No." Isabella answered, but her voice seemed further away than it actually was. She was sitting right next to me, but i heard her like she was a few feet away whispering.

"Vampire." Same thing with the bloodsucker.

The word rolled off his tongue like it was foreign. Still though it sounded very familiar. I couldn't exactly pin point where i had heard it, i just know i had.

The tingles traveled from my toes and up my spine.

"Vamp-Pire?" Isabella tested the word out for herself. Her voice was the last thing i heard before-

* * *

_"State your name and business!" A voice boomed. My head was pounding. It was raining- hard. _

_"Where am i?" I called out. It was two guards dressed in sliver armer. The color lotus guards wear. Lotus? I was in Lotus? How?_

_why?_

_In front of the Guards were a man, dressed in a dirty trench coat and slacks. His golden blond hair was dirty as was his beard. Beside him was a boy- he couldn't be any younger than fourteen maybe fifteen. His eyes were brown, his hair cleaner than his fathers but laid in a mess on top of his head. _

_None of them gave any sign that they had heard me or even saw me- even though i was standing right next to them. _

_"My name is Harland. Harland Cullen." He said in an accent i didn't recognize. "This is my son- Carlisle."_

_What? Carlisle? How was this happening? How could that be Carlisle? _

_No sense of panic began to set in- as if i already knew what was going on. Only...i didn't. Had i some how traveled back in time? _

_Is that even possible? Just a second ago I was with a much older Carlisle in his tiny shack home. Now i was here: in Lotus, with young Carlisle and his Father? _

_Why was this happening? _

_"We're here to see the King." Young Carlisle said matching his father's accent. _

_"The king does not wish to see the likings of your kind. Leave. Now. Or we will be forced to kill you!" The guard boomed._

_"Wait-Wait. King Marcel has yet to speak word if what should be done with their kind. For all you know killing them could be against the new laws. Let them through and show them to the palace. If the king decides they die then they die. It is nor up to us to decide their fate." The guard said. _

_King Marcel? What happened to King William? Where was William? Why was he not in thrown?_

_The gates opened with a screech and young Carlisle and his Father- Harland walked into the kingdom. _

_I followed behind them quietly. _

_"Remember Carlisle. They aren't our enemies." Harland whispered quietly. _

_"They aren't our friends either!" Carlisle replied back bitterly. _

_"And that is why we are here. To settle this. One feud ended one friendship made." Carlisle rolled his eyes and shook his head. _

_"And what makes you think they want to this end this?"_

* * *

_"OW!" A young girl screamed. "Mother would you take your time? It hurts!" She hissed. _

_"Mmm Time." Her mother hummed. "How much of it we need, how few of it we have. Oh Marie. Time is not not on our side!"_

_Of course. This was little Marie. What else was i expecting? The real question was how did I get from the gates to the palace so fast? _

_"Now would you hold your head steady? You want to look your best when William comes to see you right?" Her mothers hands combed and weaved through her hair, effectively styling it into a bun on the top of her head._

_Marie made a face that said otherwise. "I suppose so."_

_"You suppose? Marie you are to marry him. You cannot just suppose...Is something wrong with him? You can always choose another. Your father will be so disappointed though. He is content with you and William. He says they've 'bonded'. Oh he loves William so much."_

_"Then why doesn't he marry the brat?" Marie scowls. "William is so egotistical. All he does is boast about marrying the kings daughter and how he 'choose' me amongst all the woman he had throwing themselves at him. He's a pig." _

_"Now Marie you will not talk of your husband like that! He's yours now. No one else. It'll be final when you mate tonight. Just wait. You'll see. You'll love him. That's what mating does. It makes you love." Her mother reached for Marie's tiara, setting it neatly in front of her bun. _

_"And if it doesn't?" _

_"It will. You did choose him after all."_

* * *

_"THIS IS UNFAIR!" Harland screamed. "You're killing our people and taking tour land! What makes you deserve to live more than us?"_

_ He was yelling at the King who was sitting in his thrown room. By his right hand was a boy around the same age as young Carlisle was. Even looking so innocent in his youth William was easy to spot. _

_His blonde hair falling past his shoulders and his cold eyes held a hard stare at his visitors. "We aren't asking for a fight." Harland continues._

_"But if comes to that the Vampires aren't going to stand down." Carlisle's young voice held so much passion and determination. No sign that he was frightened at all. _

_"Mmm I see. " the king says. "I understand your anger. And i do wish i could help but The Alpha's from this Clan do what they think is best for us. If that means gathering more land who am i to question them?"_

_"How about the king?" Carlisle spat. "What do you mean you have no say? Of course you have a say! You can tell them to stop-" _

_"How dare you?" William spoke up. He took a step foward to better glare at young Carlisle. "How dare you accuse our king? He does his best! You are no one to yell at him. Especially when you're asking his help and not the other way around!" _

_"Pardon me? Our king? Never... the vampires do not want him. He's your mistake to claim!" _

_Harland took his son by the shoulders and drew him away from William. "We're not trying to make enemies Carlisle." he reminded him._

_"I'll tell you what. I'll gather the council members. I'll have a hearing. We'll let them decide if your people are worthy of re-gaining their back." The king purposed. _

_"WORTHY? It was stolen from us. Along with the lives of those who fought back!" Harland clamped a hand down over his son's mouth and said: "That sounds lovely King Marcel. Thank you for offering."_

_"Splendid then. It'll take a while so meet us make here in a few weeks time. Meanwhile, you are in Lotus. It's a wonderful kingdom. Do enjoy yourselves." He gave an eerie smile and raised his hand for the guards to show his visitors out._

* * *

_"What is your problem?" Harland hissed. "You do not talk like that in the presence of a king." _

_Carlisle rolled his eyes. "He isn't a good King. He does not help those in need. "_

_"It doesn't matter. He said he would gather the elders. He said our cries would be heard-"_

_"And you believe him?" _

_Harland sighed and placed a reassure hand on his son's shoulder. "Nothing is wrong with hoping Carlisle."_

_"Except when you know there is know hope and your only going to let yourself down." His father gave him a hard stare. Before turning away to look at one of the Guards._

_"Stay here. I'm going to see if he can get us a room somewhere." _

_"I'm not going to just let him win!" Carlisle called after his father. "At least not without a fight!"_

_"I know that! You're tough headed and stubborn! Just like your Mother was."_

_Carlisle slumped in his spot as his father disappeared into the distance. I wanted to hug him. How sad? All he wanted was justice for his people._

_"What are doing?" A voice behind us said. I turned around to see Little Marie peering right through me at Carlisle. So this is how they met..._

_"Why are you just standing there?" She asked curiously. _

_"Why are you worried?" _

_"Well...because you're in my way." she replied sassily._

_"I am not!" Carlisle stomped._

_"You are so!" _

_"You can just walk around me. There is so much space elsewhere!" He flapped his hands by his side to emphases. _

_"And why should i break my pattern when you cam just as easily step to the side?" he groaned and ran a hand through his thick blonde hair. Dramatically over done he stepped to the side and out of her way. _

_"Why thank you!" Her tone matched his over dramatic actions. _

_"My pleasure!" She glared at him then held out her hand. _

_"Marie."_

_"Carlisle." They shook, their annoyance almost completely forgotten._

* * *

_"So where are you from?" Marie asked curiously. They walked side by side around the palace garden. It was only them. No guards. No William. No parents. Just them and the sun set._

_"What makes you think I'm not from around here!" Carlisle stopped to sit in an opening between some roses and another pink flower i couldn't recognize. Marie only stood in front of him. Much to lady like to sit in dirt. I however took a seat next to Carlisle. I didn't feel tired. Only weightless and a bit light headed. _

_"Well because you have yet to show your respect towards to the princess." She put he hands on her hips and waited. Carlisle only blinked. _

_"You are a princess?" She nodded. He shrugged. "Oh." _

_"Aren't you going to stand and bow?" Marie frowned. _

_"No." _

_"Why?"_

_"Cause you may be a princess but you aren't my princess and Marcel isn't my king. So what do i need to bow for?" _

_She scoffs. "Well then." _

_Carlisle smirks. "I'm from a little town. it's a little further out into the woods. Though it may not be there much longer thanks to your father!"_

_"What did my father do?" _

_"He's killing out my kind. It's unfair. Everyday our numbers drop a little more. Soon there won't be anything left of us but a memory."_

_"I'm sorry." She said sincerely. "Are you a vampire?"_

_"Not yet. I'm going to be. It only happens after death. I'll die. Then the blood in my body will begin to change to venom. I'll wake up. I'll be a vampire. A you a Lycan?" _

_Marie nodded. "Not a very good one, but yes. I'm a Lycan. I don't wish to join a pack. So, I'm marring someone who does."_

_"That means when i become a Vampire, we'll become enemies then?" Marie shuttered but nodded. _

_"Yes. Could you do me a favor then?" _

_"Anything."_

_"Don't die anytime soon. I kind of like you."_

* * *

_The days that followed were spent with Marie and Carlisle in chatty happiness. Carlisle always immediately forgot why he was actually in Lotus when he was around her and Marie's troubles eased some whenever she was met with his gracious smile. _

_"Do you see that?" The Queen asked peering out her window and into the garden. "This only proves that you are being unreasonable Marcel. If two children of different kinds could forget their differences and get along swimmingly why can't a group of fulling grown adults do the same?" _

_King Marcel followed her gaze to where his daughter and the young Vampire stood. He scold. "My daughter can be such a fool sometimes. She doesn't have any sense of danger. This is why William will make a great King. He is far better at spotting a threat than she is." _

_"You are so blind. Can't you see her heart doesn't belong to William? Oh think about it Marcel, if she were to marry Carlisle a era would begin. Peace between two creatures. We would all learn to co-exist instead of all this unnecessary fighting. Most importantly your daughter will be happy." The queen gazed down lustfully at the two. _

_Any idiot with eyes could see that something was forming between them. Something strong to. _

_"Shut up with that nonsense! Lycans and Vampires will never exist in the same Clan. I forbid it. Regular hybrids are to be feared alone. Imagine what a cross between a Lycan and a Vampire would be... it won't happen. Not as long as William takes crown. The vampires are not to be trusted. They are to be killed." he shoved her away from the window to look down hatefully one more time. "In fact, when William is king... There will be no more talk of Vampires...ever!"_

* * *

_"I want to try something." Carlisle said lowly to Marie. It was one of those nights where they would sneak out to see each other because they just didn't have enough time in the day. _

_Nights like this one were spent doing things Marie's Father would Kill poor Carlisle for. Still though they always managed to escape the watchful eyes of the guards for about an hour or so. _

_"Something new?" Marie asked. Carlisle nodded. _

_"Something new. Here stand up, i'll help you." Marie rose from his lap then allowed his skilled fingers to loosen the ties of her dress until it fell to her feet forgotten. _

_He removed his own shirt and wrapped his hands around her waist. He kissed her neck gently making her shutter. _

_"Oh," She breathed. "This is something new." _

_Carlisle moaned in agreement and raised his hands to cup her breast gently in the palm of his hands. _

_"Are you a virgin?" Marie blushed and shook her head. She had loss her virginity a few nights ago to William. I had stood with my back facing them in a corner and listened to her cries of agony and pain. William had not been nearly as gentle as she had begged him. It doesn't matter now. The deed was done and they were now mated. _

_"I am." Carlisle admitted shyly. "Would you be so kind..." _

_She spun around and kissed him hard on the lips. "I would love to." _

_She removed his pants and her underwear. I think that was my queue to turn around and give them their privacy._

* * *

_The next morning was the hearing with elders. Right off the back it hadn't started good. _

_"A vampire? Marcel what is the meaning of this?" A woman with fire red hair and grey eyes asked. _

_"You can not be serious! This cannot honestly be what was so important." Another guy agreed. _

_"King Marcel promised you would hear our plead." Harland said. _

_"Is that king going back on his word?" Carlisle spat bitterly. The elders all sat in a circle. Carlisle and Marcel were in the middle of it. Joining them though was Princess Marie, her mate William and her mother. _

_Marie gave Carlisle a secret wink...well it was suppose to be secret. It didn't go unnoticed by Marcel._

_"No." Marcel growled angerily. "Go on. The council will decide your fate." _

_"Well. We just want your alpha to stop killing off our people. We want peace. None of the vampires-" Harland began. _

_"Stop right there." King Marcel said. "My people are we really going to listen to a couple of...of...**Bloodsuckers**?" _

_Carlisle raise a questioning eyebrow at his father. "Did he just say 'Bloodsuckers?'"_

_"A couple of __mongrels? Beasts. Animals. These guys kill humans for a living. Hell, they could even kill us if they wanted. What if this is a trick?" Marcel's words made everyone who was listening suspicious. Marie frowned like i did. Where was he going with this? _

_"Who cares about their fate? They deserve to die. Let us kill them before they kill us. In fact, any outsider...any new being outside from Lycans should be treated like criminals until proven otherwise. No one should be trusted. Especially not bloodsuckers." The elders nodded in agreement and then gave cold hard stares to the man and the boy in front of them. _

_Carlisle growled. "See? I told you they wouldn't be reasonable Father! All they want is war!"_

_"Marcel!" Marie's mother held a shocked face as did her daughter. "A era remember? A different one. Where vampires and Lycans..."_

_"There is nothing wrong with the era we live in now!" William interrupted. "I agree with the king. Vampires and Lycans aren't meant to co-exist. Vampires are enemies. Changing what we think of them would be letting our guard down. You know what happens when your guard is down? You and your people are slaughtered. In fact, there should be no more talk of 'Vampires' let the word fade into history and let a new one rise. Bloodsucker!" _

_"Mm bloodsucker. It feels good on the tongue doesn't it?" _

_"They want to drive us into extinction. Just like they did with oracles!" Carlisle spat. Marcel stepped forward and smacked him across the face- hard._

_"FATHER!" Marie cried. _

_"Hush up boy. You know nothing. The Oracles died at their own free will. They weren't strong enough to survive amongst us Lycans!" _

_"Lies. The Oracles were strong and respected! You were afraid! So you order the death of anyone who held such gifts! It's the same thing you're doing now. You're afraid of anyone who isn't like you!" _

_"And tell us Child, what is it we have to be afraid of?" The red haired woman snapped. _

_"Strength. You guys are weak under all that fur! You're afraid someone else...something else will rise against you and win. Even when there is no real threat! Even when all we want is peace. Cowards. You jump at the sight of your own shadow and would kill yourself just to make it go away." Carlisle spoke passionately. It only made the anger of the elders grew. _

_"Stupid boy." The red head spat. "How dare you call us cowards? We aren't the ones who's people are slowly dying out. We aren't the ones the humans fear! It's you. It's all you." _

_"Marcel this is unreasonable. They didn't come looking for a fight. They want peace like we do." The queens words were ignored as they went on. _

_"You are right. We do want you dead. After everything you've done to us it was foolish to think we could make amends somehow." Harland spoke up. _

_"The Lycans will **always** fight." _

_"As will the Vampires." _

_"Then be the first to die, bloodsucker." The king growled then went charging at Harland. _

* * *

"Alice?"

"ALICE?" Isabella yelled slapping my face repeated. I opened my eyes. She was hovering over me looking panicked. Tears lined her eyes threatening to flow over and her brows furred in a frown. "Oh. Thank the Gods you're alright!" she picked me up and held me tightly to her chest. "I thought something was seriously wrong. You wouldn't snap out of it and I- ugh." Isabella picked me up and cradled me in her lap like i was a baby. "Don't scare me like that!" She mumbled against my hair.

If I didn't feel safer when I saw her, i most certainly did now.

"Are you alright?" I nod. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." I promise her.

"Did you see something? What was it? Who was it?" Her voice got softer with every question.

"Isabella. Be gentler, the girl just got up for goodness sake. Comfort her. Don't badger her with questions." Her mother warned. She held me tighter to her chest and nodded.

How long had I been out? My head ached slightly and the tingles in my toes hadn't exactly gone away yet. It was like a bomb exploded and the left over dust was still slowly settling.

"I'm sorry."

"An Oracle?" Carlisle questioned. Marie nodded.

"We were hoping you could help us."

"What do you know about Oracles?" Carlisle leaned over Isabella to better look at me. Then he used one of his hands to examine my eyes, one at a time. I couldn't read his facial expression and his red eyes were too creepy to look into for a long time.

"A lot." He answered honestly. "But she isn't an oracle. No, eyes aren't the same as theirs were. If she were everyone would know by now and William would have guards hunting her ass to the ends of the earth."

"And what does that mean? She's _something. _What is she? Can you help us or not?" Isabella pulled me away from him a bit. Whatever anger she had towards him, It didn't settle in the time I was out.

"She's not an oracle. No, she's something different. A mix of some kind."

My heart began to throb. That wasn't reassuring at all. I was as good as dead.

Hybrids of any kind were outlawed.

If I really a mix then that meant my days were numbered should it get out. The tingles started back up again and my breathing hitched in panic.

Isabella rubbed my back for comfort, but that didn't help at all.

"Alice?"

* * *

_It was night. I was in the middle of the woods again. The only light that was provided was my the moon. It was full tonight. I couldn't tell which clan these woods belonged to, because no one taught me how to tell the difference. _

_I looked around searching for a reason. A purpose as to why i was here. _

_"Shh." A woman whispered. She was running with a cloth held tightly to her chest and a cloak wrapped around her shoulders. The hood made her face vanish with the darkness so i couldn't really tell who she was. i couldn't tell what she was running from either. _

_The cloth she held tightly to wailed in protest. "Shh." She hushed it again. "Shh. Don't cry. Don't cry." _

_"She stopped in the middle of the nowhere and dropped the cloth to the ground. "Okay, baby. Shh now." She fell to her knees before it and adjusted the material. Little hands reached out to her, but she only tucked it back into place and tightened it to stay where it was. _

_"Momma loves you. Momma loves you." She repeated as she worked. "Oh Zeus. Gods help me. Let her live. Let her live." the cloth wailed one more time before falling completely silent. "Let her die. Let her die." She contradicted herself. It took a minute to realize that her cloth was a child and she was leaving it here...in the middle of nowhere. _

_"Let her live. Let her die. Let her live. Let her die. Oh Zeus, decide her fate. Does she live? Does she die? Oh Zeus, let her live. Oh Zeus, Let her die." She kissed her fingers and planted it to the babies forehead. "Momma loves you." She promised then glanced behind herself.  
_

_The moonlight revealed two very clear things about her. _

_One: She had deep blue eyes. She was a Lycan. _

_Two: She had canines. Both bottom and top. Like Carlisles. _

_No, she wasn't a Lycan. She was a hybrid. An outlaw.  
_

_"There she is!" Someone called out. "Get her!" she took off sprinting in a different direction from where she left her child. I followed closely behind. _

_She ran into her doom seconds later. _

_"Let her die. Let her die." She murmured as a bigger looking man caught her. He was apart of a pack, not a guard so i couldn't tell which clan he came from. _

_"Hybrids are outlawed by order of King William!" He recited to her. "You're dead."  
_

_"Let her die." She cried out. The bigger man gripped her by her neck and lifted her off the floor. She didn't struggle or fight back. "Let her live." She repeated as she died. _

_It was hours after her death when the child's cries could be heard faintly in the distance. I ran back to see if it was OK, knowing i wouldn't be able to touch it. _

_This was the past. You can not alter the past. My hand slipped right through the child when i brushed it rosy red cheek.  
_

_Suddenly it opened it's mouth and let out one loud echoing cry for comfort. It found it's way out of it's mother's wrapping and wailed it arms in the air. _

_It's eyes over flowed with tears and-_

_Not just that. Slowly it's eyes began to glow a brilliant bright white.  
_

* * *

**That had to have been the most trilling, time consuming, finger killer chapter ever. **

**Seriously, My fingers are numb. They hurt. This chapter hurt my fingers- I've been typing for sooo long. **

**Therefore I'm not going to go on too long. **

**What did you think? Longest chapter so far. **

**Do i dare to ever make a chapter this long again?**

**Maybe...**

**Please do leave a review, I worked so hard on this chapter especially. It's always nice to know to know what you guys think.**

**Thanks and as always**

**Till next time **

***Flies away* **


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16-

"The Oracles." Carlisle said getting me some water from his sink. I took it thankfully. It didn't taste much better than what they Lycans gave the slaves but it helped the dryness in my mouth. "They were thought to be some kind of prophet from the gods. The Vampires believed they were put on earth to warn us of our fate. Decided by the Gods of course. They worked with the priests and priestesses in the palace. They were well respected. Everyone feared pissing off an Oracle because they thought that they were capable of making their future hell. That actually wasn't true though. The oracles told us of our future but it was up to us if we wanted to change it or not."

"If they were so respected why the the killed?" Isabella asked, helping my shaking hands hold the cup to my lips properly. I was wondering the same thing. Respected figures, such as the nobles, were bound to make a few enemies but enough to have a mass killing? And who was really brave enough to fight against an Oracle? A person who literally could see every move you made before you made it. And in that case, why didn't they prevent it?

"They were strong and getting stronger. Physically and mentally_. _There eyes always had a strange **glow** to them. Always, weather they were looking for the future or not. Some of them even held the ability to see _call _upon the gift. Make it come and go at their will. Oracles could not hide because of the distinct shine their eyes held. Which is why I am baffled as to why Alice's doesn't glow all the time.

King Maurice was King Marcel's grandfather. Before him was King Issac. All blood lines from the Lotus clan. Issac had allowed the union of different clans and creatures. However, there was a slight problem with that.

Hybrids. They were strong. Stronger than any other creature. They were stronger simply because they held mixed blood. A vampire's strength combined with that of a Lycan created something super.

Issac noticed this and held them all in captivity. He said 'Soon they will too strong to control themselves. Therefore I will control them.' It caused a small time of chaos. They hybrids were strong but they didn't lack control. The people thought that if they could control themselves now they would be able to do the same when they got stronger. Issac was just as ruthless as anyone who came from Lotus was thought to be. He killed anyone who talked against him and held the hybrids in a cell anyways. The Lycans didn't complain though. That was only because during Issac's reign Lycans didn't have to go to war if it was called upon. Instead he sent the Hybrids. They fought well. Well enough that they didn't need back up. Maurice was looked upon as some sort of God.

Then, he had an idea. What if he mated an Oracle and a Hybrid? Not only would it be strong but it would be able to predict the future as well. That was when all hell broke loose for Issac.

The children were part oracle, part lycan, part vampire. No one in the world had seen anything like it. Issac was thought to be a genius for coming up with such an idea. However the children knew their fate. They knew what Issac had in store for them. A life of torture. They would be treated like Slaves. They would have to fight for nothing but captivity in return. They figured they wouldn't put themselves through that.

So, They fought. they were everything Issac thought they would be. Can you imagine how incredible such a battle would be to watch? Children who were able to see what move their opponent would make before they made it. They won; Everything to nothing. The Lycans never stood a chance. Along with every Lycan who stood in their way they also killed the king.

Marcel took crown then.

He ordered the death of any hybrid that lived during his father's time.

It was a sad misfortune for the breed. Most hybrids, like their vampire half, couldn't stand the sunlight. Marcel's men used this to their advantaged. Those who didn't burn in the sunlight were set ablaze to burn by fire. Others had their heads ripped off.

They used the element of surprise. I don't know how he took out the Oracle hybrids but he found a way." The room was strangely still as Carlisle spoke. Even Isabella had stopped comforting me to better listen to what he was saying.

Marie had her eyes wide open, not blinking staring at her lover in shocked silence.

"What happened then?" I asked. "What happened to the Oracles?"

"Good question. You see, though Marcel ordered death upon the hybrids, he didn't _outlaw _hybrids. People were still allowed to mate outside their breed. There was a moment of silence across the world whilst all this happened. No one knew what to do or how to react. No one but the Oracles. They took action upon themselves. It wasn't fair that innocent beings were being slaughter but it wasn't their place to take action upon it.

The Oracles were thought to be wise people. Before Issac's experiment they only bred amongst themselves. After they realized how much stronger they could become there was no stopping them.

Their population great increased. There were half vampire oracles, half lycan oracles and the rare but deeply fascinating combination of all three. Part oracle, part vampire, part lycan.

Only this time. They weren't held captivate.

It was like a sudden realization for the kingdom's people. It made sense why they thought they way they did.

Oracles were stronger than Lycans and they were only getting stronger, especially now that they were so diverse. Oracles were better decision makers. They could look into the future for the right choice while the Lycans did everything blindly. The oracles were simply better.

The Lycans did not like this at all. The respect for the Oracles rose while the respect for the Lycans seeming dwindled.

The Lycans are very possessives creatures. That's not just with mating it's with everything. If they have something they do not feel like it should be touched or taken from them. They went power mad.

The elders got together and decided, that they would soon be below the Oracles if they continued to live.

It was as if it were in there blood. They do not enjoy threats being made to them- even unspoken ones. Anything that was stronger...or even seemed stronger or bigger than they had to vanish.

That is exactly what they did. They showed their power by outlawing Oracles.

They made them Vanish. Somehow the memory of Oracles were only remembered and looked back upon by few. They were no longer taught about in schools. They were no longer apart of history.

Again another magic trick by the cowardly Lycans. How they pulled this one off...I don't think anyone knows.

Soon after that King William took crown. Then the council members decided that hybrids of any kind would be a threat and just like that they began to vanish just like the Oracles did."

Silence. I barely breathed.

However Isabella's Chest hammered heavily behind me. Was she nervous? Had the story freaked her out to? I don't think I've ever seen her frightened by anything beside her Father.

Her grip tightened around my waist now making it_ impossible_ to breathe.

"I never knew that..." Marie spoke first.

"Of course not. They want to rid the world of the memories of Oracles." Carlisle said. "Would you like more water Alice?" He asked. He smile kindly at me and took the cup from Isabella's stiff hand and refilled it.

I took a sip hesitantly.

"So she's a hybrid..." Isabella finally spoke. "A hybrid? A hybrid of what? Clearly she doesn't burn in sunlight. She's been out on a full moon. She's never shifted despite the fact that she is old enough...what is she? I don't know of any other creatures...if they exist."

"I honestly don't know Isabella. I don't have that answer. It lays strictly in her past but being that she is a Slave she probably doesn't even have a past...or not one she can remember anyways." Carlisle spoke as if I wasn't just sitting in the same room as they were.

But he was right. I didn't have a past. Or at least not one I remembered much of.

"Let's just focus on the fact that we know that she without a doubt part Oracle. That alone can get her killed."

"Or worse." Marie added quietly. She moved to sit next to Isabella and I, taking my hand in the process. "William could use her...Reproduction. Battles...Anything he wanted. Who could tell? William is unpredictable...well, almost. But Alice doesn't call upon her gifts. She can't seek out the future at her will."

"Then We can teach her..." Isabella suggested. "We can keep her safe. We can teach her at the same time. We could even keep her talents hidden as well."

"That could work, but don't be silly. We aren't Oracles. How are we to teach her how to be an Oracle? "

"It doesn't matter. I _want_ her. If she's with me then the last thing I want is for her to be hurt. Especially by my own Father. How am i to live with that?" Isabella's voice came out as hiss. She snatched my hand away from her mother's grip and wrapped them around her neck. She held on tight to me, like she was afraid her mother or the bloodsucker would take me away at some point. "We will find a way. Trust me, I won't let her die."

"Are you forgetting she isn't your mate Isabella? There's nothing tying you to her. I see that spark in her too but are you really brave enough to harbor an outlaw and risk everything-"

She cut her mother off with a stern voice of her own. "Yes! I wasn't sure she was worth it before before but now i am. I'm willing. I'm willing to risk everything for her. She's _my_ something special. Just like you are risking your life for the bloodsucker when Father is the only one you're to be with. I _need_ her the same way you need him. She could be the start of something new. Obviously there is a reason why she's survived the laws. I'm not giving her up. Bloodsucker tell me, what comes now? What do we do? How do we go about this? Where do we start?"

Carlisle shook his head. "What happened to me being 'the last person you wish to seek advice from?' She bared her teeth at him and growled. "Relax, You Lycan. My word to you would be to continuing living. Go about your days like you would if hadn't known. Pretend like she isn't an oracle. Treat her no differently. This is only so you don't raise any suspicion. Especially not by your Father. If The girl is a hybrid then time will show her other _features. _Until then I'm afraid there isn't much you can do, other than keep her talents hidden the best you can."

Isabella frowned but promised to do as she was told. "And one last thing. Make sure Isabella get the crown. Not Max. Even if you have to rip it off his head, Isabella is the one who should sit on the thrown. Not him. After your crowning i'm sure you know what to do..."

I didn't understand it, but Marie and Isabella did and they both agreed.

* * *

We left a few hours after that. The sky was now a lighter blue because the sun was rising and I was absolutely exhausted. Isabella and I waited outside while Marie 'properly' said goodbye to her Bloodsucker lover. I don't even want to know what they were doing. I'm glad I don't have super hearing.

Isabella held me in her lap as we waited in the grass. She wrapped her arms around me "For warmth" and pulled my body closer to hers.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you." She whispered in my ear. "Not ever. Even if that means i have to chain you up and lock you in my room. I won't let you go. There's something special about you -not just the Oracle thing- I can't put my finger on it but it's enticing. When you passed out in there I nearly loss my mind. I care about you. I don't care what my Father does to me. I should have made you mine that same night I met you."

Her words held meaning strong enough to make me believe her and feel better. I snuggled into her and inhaled her scent. It doesn't matter what the future had in store for us. I'd be fine as long as i had my Alpha.

* * *

**Hi, So clearly that was much shorter than the last chapter.  
**

**i promise i will make these things longer starting next chapter. This chapter was originally suppose to be longer...I have no idea what happened there. I had to take out some stuff. Sorry (?) **

**So it looks like the storm is _finally _starting to clear up. **

**Those of you who like happy stories...well you might hate me now but not for long i promise. This is getting tense. Even for me. **

**Do i sense a happy break coming up?...Maybe...Am I lying?...Maybe...Only the future knows. **

**Moving on: **

**I know some of you guys are like 'YAY BELLA GONNA'S MATE HER...AGIAN (?)...right?' At least that's how my cousin reacted. **

**All i can say to that is _keep reading_. **

**And just a quick thank you for everyone who has commented and has supported this book even though I clearly make a lot of mistakes...I'm only getting better and it's with your help.  
**

**Thank you it means more to me than you will ever know. **

**I'll try to get the next chapter up ASAP. **

**Please leave a review i love those things**

**Other stories: **

**Teenage Dirtbag news: **

**Sorry. I know you guys are waiting for an update but i'm kinda stuck. I'm hoping I can get pass it soon cause I feel horrible.  
**

**Thank you and **

**Till next time **

***Flies away* **


	17. Chapter 17

**Was that too long a wait? cuz I feel like I've been gone for years. I warn you this chapter is choppy cuz i have a headache from over thinking. :/ BUT it is very light and easy...I think...I hope.  
**

**As promised this chapter is longer.  
**

**Anyways Here's Chapter 17-**

* * *

_Chapter_ 17-

"Watch your back!" King William yelled at his daughter. He stood with his arms behind his back and his gaze set firmly on his daughter who was doing her best to fight off the students who came at her. They weren't as vicious as the students from Lotus but they put up a good fight anyways. I almost felt sorry for them. How fair was it that they were fighting not only a noble alpha who was the strongest in her class but one who was also from the strong and ruthless Lotus Moon clan. They never really stood a chance. Isabella tore them to treads.

There were two kids left in the field. Both girls. The older looking one stood in a hunters stance with her fists up and her teeth bared. She looked good, clearly she didn't miss the lesson on intimidation. The other stood behind her with her small claws ready but she looked like she was going to curl into a ball and cry before she went after Isabella.

A small amount of time went by and neither of them made any move towards her. "What are you waiting on?" Their trainer growled. "Go and get her."

The smaller one shook her head and pushed her classmate forward. Even though she stumbled closer to Isabella, close enough to swing without missing, she didn't do anything. Just stood there staring the Princess in her eyes.

"Do something! If this were real you'd be dead!" The trainer growled again.

Still nothing. She wouldn't fight, nor would she surrender.

"Isabella...do you remember the code?" Isabella nodded at her father.

"I remember. However she doesn't pose a threat. Why should I-"

"ENOUGH! She's an enemy. We do not stop to think about how much of a threat she is. A threat is a threat. We show no mercy. Ever. Kill her and if you hesitate I _will_ kill _you _in her place." William spat. Isabella took a deep breath. The girl whimpered.

It wasn't much of a fight. The girl tried to hit first but Isabella grabbed her and broke it with ease. She didn't stop there. She pushed the girl to her knees and cracked her neck, The girl clearly wasn't dead, but I doubt she would be alright. She probably would never fight again.

When she was done she moved to the smaller girl. She was easier to take out. A blow to the legs-breaking them both- had her down in the grass within seconds.

The Bloodrose spectators grew quieter. The silence didn't last long because William began clapping, his large hands echoed through the silence. Very few people clapped with him. Cowards mostly. Those who were terrified to do anything but his will.

"Well done. You fight strong, just as leader should. Come we'll get lunch and talk about what your future holds." As soon as he turned his back Isabella dropped to her knees beside the younger girl and comforted her, apologizing for her actions-

Something that would make anyone from Lotus consider her weak.

* * *

"I hope that wasn't too bad for you." Isabella said taking my hand. "Somethings just shouldn't be seen by someone as tender as you are. Death is one of them"

I shook my head. "I'm fine. There's no way to avoid death. And I've seen it before anyways. Those girls will be alright, right?"

"No. One's dead the other one probably won't ever walk again. It doesn't matter any more. I did that to them and I cannot undo it, not even with my healing gifts. My father is proud though. So they didn't lose something for nothing."

She wrapped her arms around me in a hug.

'_You're softer than your bloodline.' _I wanted to tell her. She was way more caring than William, though she probably wasn't proud of that.

"I shouldn't keep my father waiting. Come, You can join us."

* * *

I sat next to Isabella at the table and ate quietly.

"She'll make a good leader, William." One on the triples boast, showing off his deep dimples with a wide smile. "She's even better than Max. I wouldn't think to hard on it William. The girl gets my vote for the crown, hands down."

The king from Lotus shook his head. "Not so fast Brice. I wouldn't say she's 'better' than Max. Nor is she his equal. Isabella lacks decision making skills, while Max thrives in it. Max is a stronger fighter as well. You remember don't you? Has your memory already started to fade old man? Do you not remember the young Tyrant who ruled the fields was he just a boy? Isabella is nothing like Max."

"Ah, yes." Brice said. "She's better. That's my final word. She is _better _than Max. Max doesn't have the same charisma she does. Have you seen her play Battle Cry yet? The girl is unstoppable."

"I'm afraid I haven't had the pleasure to watch her play yet. I will one day, then I'll decide if she's good or not-"

"No need. I'm telling you _old man_ the girl is good. She may lose a few man, but that' only to gain a few more. You do not need to watch her. Take my word for it. Max was never good at Battle Cry. He stumbled a lot and he fought for himself, not his people. That crown you wear should sit upon her head." Isabella smiled proudly at Brice. "Isabella will make a fine ruler indeed."

William dropped his fork and glared at Brice. "Are you saying my _daughter _is better than my _son._ What madness is this? Isabella is soft-"

"Soft yes. But not like you may think. Don't mistake her kindness for weakness. And yes, that is exactly what I am saying. If you want me to prove it to you then you should throw them in an arena together. All my power and money says Isabella walks out a man and Max crawls at her feet a bitch. Give the child some credit. She well deserves it."

"Fine. Say she does take crown...She has no mate despite her age. Who will rule at her side? Her whore?" I cringed.

"Why not? The whore is beautiful, isn't she? Imagine what she would look like wearing traditional nude wedding robes, that cling to her body like a second skin and a ring that could be seen from the moon. Nobles often choose their mates for beauty. Beautiful mate, beautiful children, beautiful love."

Isabella smirked at my side. Whatever King William said Brice always had something to go against it didn't he. William frowned in his seat, thinking about a comeback.

"You want me to let my daughter marry a whore?" he spoke finally. His voie filled with disgust and little anger.

Brice laughed out loud causing the whole table to shake. William sat quietly with a fierce look upon his face. I could practically feel his anger coming off him from where I sat two chairs down. He made his hands in to a fist and slammed them down on to the table, but Brice didn't stop laughing. In fact he even laughed harder.

"Enough brother." Another one on the triples said.

"The girl isn't a whore. Ha! You believed her? I doubt your daughter has ever even seen a whore house much less a whore. And that girl probably doesn't even know what a whore is. Tell him, Isabella. The truth. I bet this girl is your mate, isn't she? Tell us, where did you meet her? Forgive me, I have a thing for romance. I want the whole story." Brice settled all his attention on Isabella. She surprisingly she didn't lose her cool, just sat there with a small smile.

My face however heated with embarrassment and shock. My heart dropped to my stomach.

Isabella took my hand in hers, cleared her throat and began. "You're right Brice. She isn't my whore. In fact, she is my mate. I was waiting for the right time to tell you Father because this isn't just any other old news. I couldn't wait to present her so I brought her along with me. We met at the gates. The guards mistook her for a slave. Really she's a fisherman's daughter. She, ah, um, got lost. When I saw her I just couldn't look away. I took the time to know her before I paid her father off to let me have her. She's agreed that she wants to be with me too and that she'll never look back at her old life but instead towards her new one. What do you say? She promises to forget her old life completely. From now one she is a noble and only a noble." Isabella lied flawlessly. Even her mother cracked a smile.

I let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding and sighed, my hands still shook though. "What were you doing at the gates? You know how dangerous that can get?" William scolds, but even he seems just the slightest bit pleased by his daughter's story.

"Yes Father. Actually, I can't remember what I was doing by the gates. i can only remember Alice's face."

"Ah, Love." Brice says in awe. "I must be invited to the wedding. And as for you young Alice, Welcome to the noble side of the family." He raised his cup and so did Isabella and everyone else eventually.

"Cheers. To my daughter and new found her love." William took me by shock by saying. "And Cheers, to the beautiful young Alice."

* * *

"Nice cover." I say. Isabella grins.

"It's the only way he'd let me have you. I remember how you told me he'd react and what the bloodsucker said about changing the future. Consider our future _changed. _I wanted you since that day in the tomb. I always get what I want."

"William isn't upset?" She shook her head. "All the towns people are poor, however all the town's girl's are beautiful. It's better to have him believe you come from town than to say you were a slave. Besides, not all mates come from rich backgrounds. He should have no problem with letting me marry you."

I nodded my approval. This was good. Isabella and I belonged together, just like we were in my vision. Only this time, things would be different.

"What now?" I asked.

Her smile grew wider and she threw her head back and gave a carefree laugh. "Now, we can relax. We can push every other worry aside and focus on nothing but each other, until time calls for worry again. Lets hope that is years away. This is the fun part."

"Fun? You're really thinking about fun? Why? Don't you think we should at least-"

"No. You're stressed. I'm stressed. My mother is stressed. Don't be so serious. My father accepted you. For the first time in years I haven't fucked up. It calls for a celebration. We could use a little_ fun_...if you need help I can show you how it's done. At least just a moment to stop and laugh. A good ruler knows how to relax. Brice told me so. And I don't think I've had the pleasure of seeing you smile just as yet. I bet you have the prettiest smile in all of the four kingdoms."

She grabs me by the waist and pulls me closer to her. "And I haven't punished you yet either." she tugs at the ties of my dress, undoing them with ease. "I think you deserve a good spanking. You've put me through a lot." She shook her head in disapproval, clicking her tongue at me. She undoes the last tie of my dress and allows the fabric to pool at my feet. "Step out."

Once I do she sits on her bed and pulls me into her lap. Her lips were at my neck in the next second and her hands ghosting over my breasts. "There was the night in the tomb. The whole getting you pass my father. The bloodsucker. You scaring me half to death in the bloodsucker's shack. Not to mention what's to come with your secrets...Yes indeed you should be punished, don't you say?"

"You're asking me?" She nods. "Well of course I don't think I should be punished. No one ever thinks they should be punished. I'll be good from now on. I promise."

"Oh, but you will be punish Alice. If you want I'll even let you choose your punishment, but be wise. Chocolate my seem like a good punishment until you actually have to eat a whole 100 pounds. But listen to me, I'm asking the ever wise oracle to be wise when making her decisions...how foolish of me." She cups me breasts gently and begin to massage them in her palm. My nipples hardened at her touch.

"I think i know what i want to be done to me." I told her confidently.

"And what's that?"

"i want you _naked_. I want to whimper beneath you. I want you to love me into drowsiness, for the rest of the day and into the night." I bit my lip waiting for her response.

"Good." She says finally. "I didn't really want to spank you anyways. I could have done that days ago. I didn't just bring you in her to spank you Alice. I enjoy what i have laid out before me. And it would be a shame if i were to let you go another day without so much as even tasting your pussy." She spins us around and lays me down to hover over me.

Her kisses still at my neck got wetter a she circled her tongue over my soft flesh. "I hear virginity is a sweet nectar and only a lucky few get to taste it. Most girls beautiful as you are raped before we have a chance. But you...you're mine right? You'll grant me a taste of you correct?"

"I'm yours." I promise her. My arousal beginning to soak through the fabric of my underwear.

"You'll let me claim you?"

"Y-e-s." I croak out.

"And if I do, you realize you can never belong to another?" She grabs my hips to rock them against hers.

"Yes."

"That you will be mine and only mine? You may never belong to another. You will only lay with me. In MY bed." She sucks gently on my neck, rocking her hips painfully slow against mine.

"Y-es. I understand." I cry out. "Mark me. Make me yours. Please..."

She lets me go to quickly remove her slacks and shirt and throw them to the ground with my dress.

"Be still **My** Alice. I'll give you what you want soon enough."

She removes her underwear and throws them with the rest of the piling clothes. Then, she leans down to kiss my lips. Her lips are soft and fit to mine perfectly, like they were made just for me.

I wrap my legs around her waist again and continue with the slow pace we had going. She puts her hands to my ass to better help me with rhythm.

"You're soft everywhere, my love." She tells me. "Here...Let me show you how to touch me." She removes my hands from around her neck to place over her breast. "There." She moans. "Massage them, go ahead. Make me feel even better Love."

I knead my hands slowly over her soft perky breast. She closes her eyes and moans. "Good, my love. Play with them..."

her nipples hardened under my hands. I continued to rub her breast before replacing one of my hands to suck at her hard nipple. She groans and holds my head there. "Oh, just like that..."

I swirl my tongue over her nipple then gently bit at it. "Oh..." She gasps and reaches down to feel my wetness, which has destroyed the small, thin fabric I called my panties.

She hisses out in pleasure then pushes me back on the bed, away from her glorious breasts.

"Didn't you like it?" I ask disappointed.

She looks at me with lust filled eyes, "I loved it. But I _have _to taste you. You can play with me more after you've came." She tears away the ruined fabric without a care. "Relax...It will hurt for a little bit but then you'll feel good. I promise."

She kisses my lips first, then my both my breast, rubbing them softly before moving down my stomach leaving a trail of saliva as she went.

Finally she reached my aching core. She parted my folds with her fingers first and rubbed gently. I gasped at how good that felt making her pause to check if I was OK before continuing. She added another finger and rubbed a little harder making my sensitive pussy cry out.

"You're soaking the sheets Love..." She warns with a smile. She leaned over me and very gently kissed my clit. Once she got a taste of me she kissed it harder, darting her tongue out to swerve over and around it.

It should be sinful, how good it felt.

My breathing sped as she continued. Pretty soon I was clutching to the sheets around us and panting. I let out a long hard moan and wrapped my legs around her neck to keep her where she was.

"So you like it my Alice?" I answered her with another moan. I heard her giggle before giving my pussy another hard lick. "Good, because you taste heavenly."

She rubbed her fingers over my pussy again before gently pushing one inside of me.

i cried out in a moment of both pain and pleasure. It stung but still i pushed my self harder against her. She pumped in and out of me quickly.

"Fuuuuuuck." I cry. "Please don't stop..."

"Wouldn't dream of it my dear..." She brutally shoves another two fingers into my pussy baring no mercy on my virginity. "Cum for me? Coat me fingers in all your juices. Please? I taste your cum..."

She continues to shove her fingers in and out of my pussy. "You look so good laying under me like this. I fear i'll cum before you even have a chance to taste me."

By the third time I clench tightly around her fingers. It starts deep in my toes. Not like when I got the tingles from a vision. Much much better.

My orgasm makes it way to my stomach and spread through out the tips of my fingers and nose. I can't find mt voice to cry out like I wanted, but instead my whole body called out to her.

Every part of me. My mind and My soul even.

I felt it then.

The connection.

It was much stronger than how i envisioned it would feel. Like heavy ankle weights bounding me to her, not allowing me to move even if I wanted to.

Like she lived inside me, she was apart of me.

She hugged my body close to her as I came. Finally I found my voice and cried out like I wanted to.

"Good My Alice?" I nodded. "Do you feel that?"

I huff out all my breaths. "Yes."

"You're mine. Nothing but death can reverse this. I want you. I have you. I'll protect you. I love you."

I nod. "I love you too." She kisses my lips softly.

Gently she removed her fingers from me. They were coated in virgin blood and cum. I blushed feeling a little embarrassed.

"Hey, it's ok. Nothing unnatural about bleeding during your first time. And these sheets were ugly anyways. Come lets get you washed up, OK? After that you can taste me. And I can deliver your wishes."

She was only teasing but still I blushed deeper.

She carried me out of the bed and into the bathroom to wash.

All the while mumbling how much she loved her mate.

* * *

**Do you guys taste that?...**

**It's a bit sour...**

**I think it's...**

**I think...**

**Is it?  
**

**It is. **

**Lemons XD **

**Who missed lemons?  
**

**My perverted self did. Did anyone recognize anything out of that last scene? Yeah, that's cuz parts of it were also in Alice's vision...Aka- Chapter 1. **

**Hopefully that answers any questions as to 'does _everything _happen the same way...' Maybe not everything guys. **

**Theres more to to come...(No pun intend) so please do stick around. **

**Review please... i love those things. **

**til next time**

***Flies away* **


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18-

"Having a hard time walking young Alice?" i knew the voice of this particular triplet well. I turn around and is face by the playful dimpled smile of Brice. I look at my feet blushing as he goes on. "My My, You guys did go at it like bitches in heat for a long while, didn't you? Two days of sex. I wish I was that fortunate" I had been walking very slowly and on my toes. My core still throbbing. It wasn't the best idea to continuously have sex, i was learning. Especially after just losing your virginity. I blush down at them making him laugh.

"Your mate doesn't lay with you?"

"My mate died years ago Alice." I looked at him in shock. It was impossible. People -Lycans- who loss their mate where suppose to be grief stricken. Depressed, suicidal even. But yet, here stood a man who did nothing but smile and crack childish jokes instead of laying in bed weeping. "It is possible to smile through hardship you know." He held out his elbow for me to take and when I did, he kindly continued walking at my pace.

"I find that a bit hard to believe." I told him. I had been a slave all my life and never once had I smiled, until i arrived in Lotus. Which, ironically is a place thought to be so ruthless no one ever smiled.

"Oh it is. With a little bit of reason it is possible to smile at anything."

"And what is your reason?"

"My son. Emmett. He needs a father to teach him how to be a man. Not a father who cries all day about his loss. He was unfortunately not born a Lycan, but I'm putting him through the training anyways in hopes an alpha will find him worthy of the bite. But enough about me. I want to know about you." His smile faded. I tried my hardest to keep my breathing even. I wasn't nearly as good a liar as Isabella was.

"What about me?" I asked curiously.

"I know you aren't what Isabella says you are. You're different. For whatever reason she fears telling her father this, but i want you know that i trust her with everything that I am. What ever it is you two are trying to pull off I stand beside you. Even if she kills her father right in front of my eyes I will go to my grave saying that she didn't. But if you turn against her...if you hurt her...I'm afraid not even all the guard in all the lands will be able to save you from my wrath. Do you understand?" I nod slowly. His smile quickly returned as if it was never gone. "Good. Come now, We'll get you breakfast and some ice for your pussy as well. Then you can tell me just how good she is..."

* * *

"I'll have to send you back to Lotus soon." Isabella said regretfully. We laid in bed together naked, for what seemed like the millionth time. It had only been three days since we mated, but our thirst for each other was never ending. Just when I thought I had my fill, I was craving her yet again. Like an alcoholic craves his whiskey. Even with my core throbbing in protest, i just couldn't get enough of her. This made it near impossible will ourselves out of bed and to the days duties.

"Why?" I ask, knotting my fingers in her hair. "I like it here. I like being with you. I don't want to go anywhere without you." she sighs and kisses my center softly. She peeks up and me, to see my reaction.

"I know. It upsets me too. However my father is beginning to worry that you'll become somewhat of a distraction. I tried to convince him otherwise, but even Victor and Willis Agreed with him. Brice tried helping but against two kings and his brother, sadly he was a bit powerless." I pout and grab a tighter hold of her. Of course the King wasn't wrong. I admit i was distracting Isabella just a _tiny _bit. I couldn't help it, neither could she. Still that didn't mean I had to go away...did it?

"It won't be for long, I promise. Before you know it you'll be back in my arms again. And not to worry I'm sure Mother will take great care of you." She crawls up and plants a kiss on lips.

"Two years...remember?" I remind her, then I kiss her back. Only because I love the way her lips feel against mine.

"Mmm. They'll feel like nothing, My love. I'll return to wed you and if I'm lucky make you my queen." She moves her lips softly to my neck and her hands moved to caress my breasts. I spread my legs wider so she would better fit on top of me. "Don't dwell on it. Find something else to keep your pretty little head busy. Counting the hours will only make them feel longer."

***No Lemon found***

"I still don't want to go." I tell Isabella later, after we've showered, fucked, then showered again. Now I sit down in front of a mirror while she gently brushes through my hair.

"I'd offer to hide you in my closet, but something tells me that wouldn't work. Besides, you have yet to explore Lotus. It's a wonderful place, once you get pass everything that's wrong with it." She jokes gently. "We should cut your hair."

I take the length of my hair in between my index finger and my thumb and swirl it around. "Why?"

"Because don't you think everyone will remember what the 'girl who's eyes glow' looks like? Trust me they'll tell my father quicker than you can deny it. And I'm afraid i can't offer them anything better than what the king can. However, that girl's hair was long and like silk. I think if we change it, you'll different enough to convince them otherwise." She drops the brush to pick up a pair of scissors and a comb. "How do you want it?"

Her reflection smiled at my terrified face then-

_Snip._

The first piece of my hair was gone.

* * *

"You look a little bit like a pixie." Isabella urges running her fingers through my newly shorten hair. "Actually, no. You look a lot like a pixie."

"What's a pixie?" i ask turning my head from side to side. My hair was short, stopping just a little bit before my chin. The front of my hair was much shorter than the back and fell over my forehead. The ends of my hair stuck out a bit awkwardly from her running her fingers through it, but still, it was nice. It worked. I didn't really look too much like myself anymore.

My face didn't look as long. My eyes looked a little bigger, more defined and everything else just fell into place to match my new look.

"A mythical creature, my little _pixie._ I think that's what I'll call you from now on _Pixie. _They're small and cute and they have the same short hair cut like you do. I turned you into a pixie." She giggles and nuzzled my neck loving.

"And what does mythical mean?" She sighed.

"i'll have to remind my mother to buy you a dictionary. Mythical means it isn't real. It's made up. It's a myth."

"But why?"

"Is it the hair cut? Cause suddenly you are full of questions. It's a myth because no one has ever seen one. The elders would tell stories for a laugh but that's as far as their existence extends." She places a kiss to my neck then comes around to sit on my lap. I wrap my arms around her waist still thinking.

"But years ago no one ever thought hybrids were real. Until one finally came about. Pixie's could be real. We just don't know it yet." My insides tingled with excitement. What if I was right. I would get to see and tough and hear this _pixie _she was calling me.

"That's different."

"Different how?"

"Hybrids were something that could be made real. Very easily actually. It's just no one dared until then. Pixies can't be made real."

"Until someone dares, right?" I raise my eyebrows at her. She laughs.

"Maybe."

"Why maybe? Pixie's could very well be real. I want to see one." I told her. She leans in to nuzzle at my neck again.

"No need. I have one right here in front of me. You're my pixie. You want to see what you look like, look in the mirror." Her voice was muffled by my neck which she so greatly suck and bit at.

"I mean a real pixie. Isabella tell me more please?" I beg followed by a moan. She hands found their way in my robe and to my breast.

"They have wings. They can fly. They are also very _annoying_." She massaged my breast in her palm then shifted to wrap her legs around my waist. She giggled and kisses my lips. "Why do I feel like I'll be giving you a lesson in pixie-logy?"

"I'll answer that when you tell me what pixie-logy means."

* * *

"You look...different." Marie comments.

"Doesn't she?" Isabella says adoringly. Marie looks somewhere between horrified and amused.

"She's still Alice...But...different. I don't know what to think of it."

"I think she looks great." She runs her hand through my hair for the 100th time today. "You'll take good care of her right?"

"Yes Isabella."

"And you'll help her wash?"

"Yes Isabella."

"And You'll teach her how to read? And you'll tell her stories? And you'll teach her everything she needs to know."

"Isabella. She isn't a child. Enough. I raised you, i'm sure I can raise Alice without any problems." Marie scolds, taking me from Isabella's hands. "She'll be the daughter i never had."

Isabella's frown as if she was offended but her eyes gave her away, twinkling in amusement. "What do you? I'm a girl."

"Just barely. You were wild. You were never interested in anything girlie like I hoped. All you wanted to do was chase after your brother with mud in your hair and fight."

Isabella laughs. "I'm sorry Mother. If Alice allows feel free to girlie her up all you want." She leans in and kisses my cheek. "Be good my little Pixie. I'll see you again."

"I'll miss you." I tell her. She sighs and lifts me into the carriage instead of having me climb the steps like her mother. Before i can question it, she says: "You small. I worry about you getting hurt with even the littlest things. Let me spoil you. And you won't miss me, I'll be back in your arms again before you can."

"Awe, words of love." Brice appears behind Isabella and extends his arms for me to shake. "The next time we meet young Alice will be at your wedding. Till then, take care."

Isabella gives me one last kiss before slowly shutting the door. I hear her yell at the guards about taking extra good care of her love and her mother and them answering: "Aye, My princess. It will be an honor." Before we started moving out of bloodstone.

"Don't look so sad Alice, it won't be forever." Marie says wrapping her arm around my shoulder and hugging me close.

"Then why does it feel like it?" I frown looking through the window hoping to get one last glimpse of my love.

"That's love does to you. This is good. It's preparing you. How do you suppose you'll handle it when Isabella becomes an Alpha and she'll have to go to war if necessary? She'll be away for months if not years. If you can't handle it now how will you handle it then?" Her words put a level of fear into my heart. How would I handle it? I would I take losing her?

* * *

It was dark when we arrived at the gates of lotus. The kingdom was quiet expect for a few night crawlers larking the streets still. I sat upright and looked at the sliver gates.

I sighed, the painful realization that I'd have to go in without my Isabella setting in hard. I can barely explain this pain. Let's just say I'd rather get whipped a thousand times over than not have her here with me. It seems like everything is much worse when it happens in reality than in one of my visions. It hurt then, but not this bad. But she's strong. She's brave. She can handle herself just fine. Right?

That doesn't make it better. What if she got hurt? What if something bad happened to her? How would I cope?

"We're here." Marie says. I nod.

The door to our carriage opens quietly. Thee guard takes Marie's hand first and helps her out then mine. "Thank you." I say to him.

"Not a problem my lady." He says.

"Mother, it's been too long." Just like everything was worse in reality so was this. His voice. It was even more smooth and terrifyingly edgy than it had been when i visioned it.

"It's barely been two weeks." Marie says, but then she hugs him. "I missed you to if that's what you're saying."

His dark eyes shined in the moons light. For a minute they were creamy brown but then they flashed purple then back to brown. A very appropriate chill ran down my back as he set his gaze upon me.

"And who is this?" He asks.

"Alice." Marie answers. "She's you're sister's mate. Alice, this is my son, Max."

* * *

**Who missed this guy? **

**We haven't seen Max since the vision. I'M SORRY BUT HE HAD TO COME OK!? **

**I know I hate him too. **

**Don't kill me. I know this gonna make us all go right back to the big question 'Does everything happen the same?' **

**Being that previous chapters answered that question I'm gonna leave you guys to your own devices. **

**But I do have a question for you guys. **

**Bella changed since the vision, she wasn't exactly like Alice thought she would be. And William is little bit 'different' too. Do you guys think the same will go for Max? Or do you guys think I'm trying to fool you again?  
I wouldn't wrong you for not trusting me. **

** Keep reading to see. **

**Being that this chapter is shorter than I promised you can expect a speedy update coming your way. ;)**

**Please review i love those things. And do keep reading. **

**This story is no where near over. **

**Till next time **

***Flies Away* **


	19. Chapter 19

**I think this chapter is more like just a quick look at what Alice's new life is like. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 19-

"Mm," Max smiles and takes my hand in his raising it to his lips to give it a kiss. "She chosen a beautiful one."

I snatch my hand away the best I could without being rude making him raise a questioning eyebrow at me. "Well, then. I suppose you're my new sister then. Let's just hope you aren't as annoying as Isabella. Welcome to the family, Alice." I shiver at the way he said my name. Marie noticed and wrapped her arms around my shoulder.

"Max, my son. I'm sure the girl will be more talkative in the morning, after she's gotten a good night's rest. We've been traveling for days. Don't you think she's tired?" She frowns at her son then led me through the open gates and into the castle.

"Goodnight _Alice._" He calls out behind us. I turn to see him standing in the open gateway with his arms behind his back and a creepy smile on his face.

"You are not to be alone with him do you understand?" Marie asks, leading me up the stair well. I nod. "He may be my son but even I know he's no good. He is not to be trusted. I'll have someone with you at all times. Or at least until you're strong enough to protect yourself. Here." She stopped us at a doorway. "This is will be your room." She opened the door to a soft yellow room. It was a little smaller than Isabella's, but still it was big.

"You're free to do whatever you want with it. I'm not a fan of the color yellow. You can repaint it if you want. Fill it with whatever you like. It doesn't matter. You'll sleep here. If Isabella decides to move you into her room when she returns then so be it."

"Okay." I nod, looking around the room. The closet is big, but empty. So is all the draws and everything else.

"We can go shopping tomorrow. We can get you everything your little heart desires. Then we'll start with your education and everything else will hopefully fall right into place. Undress. I'll go find someone to bring you some necessities."

She leaves me alone before i could agree to it. I shift uncomfortably.

She left me alone.

She left me _alone. _

In _my _room.

In my _room._

The feeling of ownership was odd and yet amusing. Here i was...standing in my room. Something I owned and was free to do whatever with.

I smile to myself. How odd.

Carefully i begin working on the ties of my dress. Marie had tied them properly for me, so they were a little harder to undo than when i did them myself. Finally I got it and let the dress fall to my feet.

I stood there confused. What do I do now?

The slaves usually all wash together and in public. The last few weeks Isabella and I washed together. Now what?

I decide on just standing there and still until Marie returned. How does one be naked in their own room?

Humph. I should ask her.

When she did return, it was empty handed, while the girl behind her struggled to carry everything in her hands. There were towels, dresses, brushes, combs, bread spreads, soap, tooth bush, robes, and under garments. Still Marie didn't lift a finger to help her.

"Well..." She says eying me up and down. "I see you know how to follow instructions. Alice, this is Azah. She'll be your handmaid when I'm not around."

The woman was young. My age perhaps. She had messy orange curls that surrounded her small freckled face. Carefully she set everything down on the dresser and faced me.

"I sever you my princess." She said bowing. I blushed. I wanted to tell her I wasn't a princess. I was just mated with one.

"She'll help you wash and brush your hair and help you dress and such. I want to see her up bright and early tomorrow morning. Shopping requires all day." she told Azah who nodded with a red face.

Marie came and kissed my cheeks lightly, like a mother would to her child. "I'll see you in the morning Alice. Sleep well my dear."

Then Azah and I were alone. Her face only reddened as did mine. What was i suppose to do now?

"Well...?" I ask her.

She bowed again, this time bending her knees instead of just her head. "Tell me what to do now."

"I don't know." I told her honestly. "What do handmaids do?"

"Everything. Change you sheets, set your bath water, help you dress, do your hair...And so on. What would you like me to do now?" I felt flustered.

"You're like my own personal slave?" She nods. My heart sunk. "Oh. Well...I'd like to wash. Could you help me set the water?" She nodded and opened the door to the bathroom.

I'm not sure I like having a slave. I mean how fair was it that I went from being a slave to having my own personal one?

What gave anybody the right to own anyone?

Azah kindly help me set the water to a very comfortable warm, then she helped me into the tub. "I can wash myself, thank you." I tell her. She smiles shaking her head.

"Princesses don't need to work when others can work for them. Please my princess, allow me." She steals the soap from between my fingers and begins to gently move it across my skin.

"That isn't necessary." I tell her, but my response is followed but another smile and a shake of the head.

"It's my job Princess. Let me work."

I frown, but let her continue to wash me anyways.

"And I'm not a princess." I go on. She frowns.

"But you are Isabella's mate. If you were a boy you'd be her prince. But you are a girl so you are a princess. She might get the kings crown. As you might get the queens crown. Only princesses and princes are qualified for the crown. You are a princess my princess. I'm honored to sever you." She smiles up at me. "I'm sure you'll make a great queen.

"How old are you?" I ask her once we were out of the showers. I was dressed for bed and now sitting in a seat while she dried and brushed my hair.

"I am fifteen my princess." She tell me. "My mother tells me you should brush your hair one hundred times before you go to sleep. Your hair is so short and already it's so soft." She says running her fingers through it.

"One hundred times seems a bit much don't you think? And you can call me Alice." I hope she will because this 'my princess' thing was new and it didn't seem to be sinking in quite well. It didn't fit me.

I was Alice the slave girl. Not Alice the princess.

* * *

I woke up in the morning feeling like the previous night was all just a dream. Of course Azah had to tell me different. That and I woke up alone. No Isabella in my bed kissing me awake. Azah stood by my bedside with my bathing supplies in her hand and a bright smile on her face.

"Where you here all night Azah?" I ask.

"No my prince- Alice. I left after you fell asleep."

"But then you returned to scare me out of bed?" She giggled and shook her head.

"No Alice. I was just about to wake you. But you beat me to it. Come now. The queen loves shopping. It's best not to keep her waiting." She took my hand and helped out of bed, even though i could do it just fine by myself.

"Does Isabella having servants?" I wonder aloud. Azah answers me with a nod.

"Lots of them. Though her handmaids usually had a lot of work to do. The princess enjoys a good mud bath...all the time." She took off my night dress and tested the water-i guess she set while i was still asleep- before allowing me to step in.

"I don't think I like being waited on hand and foot. I can do some stuff myself you know. You should take a break..." She gives me a disapproving look and shakes her head.

"That isn't necessary. I like my job. I'll feel horrible if I don't do it properly." I sigh as she, yet again, steals the soap from between my fingers.

"But isn't your job to do as I say?" She paused. Ha. Gotcha now.

"Yes, but the queen says I'm not suppose to let you do things all by yourself. Her word is stronger than your princess." She sets the soap aside and pours something out of a bottle and into her hands. She rubs it together first then in my hair.

The smell of lavender assaulted my nose as she scrubbed. "What do you get paid in?"

"Freedom. I'm allowed to eat whatever I want out of the kitchen and carry some back for my family. I'm allowed to leave the palace and go into the kingdom so long as i returned. I'm allowed to go to royal ceremonies...to serve of course but it's better than nothing." She pours a bowl of water onto my head, careful not to make my short hair fall in my face.

"And what if you weren't to return?"

"They'd find me. They'd whip me. I wouldn't be allowed the freedom I have now."

"So you're kind of like a slave? But with props?" She smiles at me.

"Exactly so. Close your eyes. This will burn if it gets in them."

* * *

"Good morning Alice." Max straightened up in his seat when he say and smiled. "Sleep well?"

I nod. "Yes, thank you." I take the seat beside Marie who leaned over and kissed my cheek.

"I see Azah is taking good care of you. You smell like lavender." She holds her nose to my hair and takes a deep breath.

"I do love lavender." Max says. "And beautiful women. The two together is a recipe for perfection."

I blush down at my hands. I want to punch him, but he hasn't done anything to me yet so what reason would I have?

Azah puts a plate in front of me filled with eggs, sausage and something brown i didn't recognize.

"I take your mate must always smell like Lavender then?" I gently remind him.

"All the woman I bed smell like lavender. i make them wash in it first. Being that you already smell like it, I won't have to make you, now would I?" His eyes twinkle with want. I frown in disgust.

Can't i punch him for being an ass?

No need, I sure Marie will do it for me.

"Enough Max. She's your sister's mate. Leave her alone."

"Eat princess." Azah urges handing me my fork. I thank her and pick up a piece of egg and stick it in my mouth.

"I'm just teasing..." Max says.

"Well she's sensitive. She doesn't like teasing. Leave her alone Max. Don't think that because your a 'man' now, i won't put you over my knee and spank you." Max frowns and sinks back into his seat.

"Very well then. Enjoy your shopping trip."

He was quiet throughout the rest of breakfast.

* * *

"Oh you'll look just lovely in this." The clerk says picking up yet _another _dress and holding it to my body. It was a bright pink and it stopped right before my knees with little flower designs at the bottom. "Oh and do you own a corset princess? You should wear one. You aren't a woman until you wear a corset."

Azah takes the dress from the lady and adds it to the growing pile. I felt sorry for her. She had so much to carry. As did the guards who accompanied us.

"What's a corset?" I ask Marie lowly.

"It's an undergarment. It'll help you get your 'womanly shape. i wear one. So does Azah. Isabella however swore them off years ago. I swear she'd rather be a boy."

"Here we are." The clerk says holding up the small 'undergarment'.

"Azah help Alice out of her dress." Poor Azah looked left and right the best she could with all the stuff she was holding and then decided on dumping everything in one of the guards' already full hands. Then she was by my side undoing the ties of my dress.

Every shop we entered people were told to leave so we may shop in peace. I thought it was unnecessary, but the queen of course brought in the best business so why would the clerk want anyone distracting her? When I tried to object to all the items she was buying me she simply smiled and said: "Let us spoil you rotten."

"Turn around. Alice's body is not for your eyes." Marie ordered the guards.

The all obeyed shifting silently. Azah let the dress fall then. Marie fitted the corset to my chest. "Take a deep breath." she said.

"Why?"

"You'll need it." I took in the biggest breath i could but that didn't help when she tightened the damn thing around me. She told be I could let go but really I couldn't. It was too tight for me to do anything but take short quick breaths.

"Oh." I squeak.

Azah grins. "Like it?"

"Not really, no."

"Oh look how lovely your breasts look though. They look plump and fuller. Beautiful." I try my best to agree with her, but hell the thing was tight.

"You'll get used to it." Azah says reassuringly. I can't imagine getting used to such a thing.

"We'll take it." Marie says to the clerk.

Azah helps me back into my dress without taking off the corset first.

* * *

**I tried wearing a corset once. i nearly died... they are made by the hands of the devil. **

**This chapter wasn't really bad, like I said before It was just a look.  
**

**What are you guys thinking of Max so far? Still hate him? **

**I do. I think it's safe to say that we all are apart of the 'I hate max' club? Right? unless one of you guys do like him...in that case...wow.  
**

**What do you think of Azah?**

**And what do you think of Marie wanting to spoil Alice?**

**I think i should shut up now and start on the next chapter. Another speedy updating may be coming depending on how lazy i am. ;) **

**Till next time. **

***flies away.* **


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20-

_'1801. - I have just returned from a visit to my landlord - the solitary neighbour that I shall be troubled with.' _Five months later I read as fluently as I could. Marie had me reading _Wuthering Heights_, day and night. She said it was Isabella's favorite book so it might spark some interest in me. However I hadn't _actually_ started reading it until just now. That was only because i still stuttered with reading up until a week ago. I held my breath as i went on. I didn't particularly like messing up in front of Marie.

_'This is certainly a beautiful country! In all England, I do not believe that I could have fixed on a situation so completely removed from the stir of society. A perfect mis-an-th-ro-pist's'_ I sounded out the last word like she taught me to do. _ 'Heaven: and Mr. Heathcliff and I are such a suitable pair to divide the desolation between us. A capital fellow! He little imagined how my heart warmed towards him when I beheld his black eyes withdraw so suspiciously under their brows, as I rode up, and when his fingers sheltered themselves, with a jealous resolution, still further in his waistcoat, as I announced my name.' _

"You're getting better everyday." Marie commented stroking my hair- which was due for another cutting soon. We did all o our teaching sessions in private. Not even Azah, who i had grown very fond of, was allowed to enter the room.

Marie and I both agreed that it may seem a little strange that I couldn't read yet at my age.

"Thank you." I said. She was right. I did love to read very much, even when I wasn't good at it. I liked hearing stories I guess.

Now, if only i was as good at Math. I loathed the subject with a passion.

It seemed like it was made purposefully just to annoy me. We always ended that subject with a headache.

_"Mr. Heathcliff?' I said. A nod was the answer. 'Mr. Lockwood, your new tenant, sir' _I continued to read aloud.

My handwriting was neat and very lady like, Marie said. Of course it was sloppy and disgusting when compared to hers. But still my hand writing was prettier than Isabella's. One day Marie and I went through her old notebooks. It seemed she'd much rather doodle than actually do her work. Her doodles were always something gory. My favorite one had to be where she drew a tiny little her with one foot placed upon her dead victims chest, with her hair flowing in the wind. The man laid in a pool of red at the bottom of the page.

Her writing always started out neat and put together then quickly took a turn for the worse. Usually that's where her doodles started.

I couldn't blame her. The man who taught me my history lessons when Marie couldn't looked old enough to actually be the history he was teaching. His voice was horse and boring. I struggled to stay awake whenever he talked to me. Apparently he also taught Isabella what she knows.

An hour later, I was allowed to close the book and relax.

"You did very good today. Keep it up and soon enough we can put you in a real class room if you want." I blushed shaking my head.

We had talked about this before but I was too comfortable with her. I'd rather her teach me what she knew that to go to an actually class room with other students.

I really enjoyed our 'Mother-Daughter time' as she called it. And besides, she didn't laugh at me when I fucked up. I think that's my biggest fear.

"Alright then. You and I till the end then." She kissed my cheek. "Put your books away, I'll send Azah back in to help you get ready for bed alright?"

I nodded as she rose from her seat leaving me alone in my room.

I quickly pack away my books and suck. I pack them under my bed as always. It was silly to put them there when I could just leave them on the desk but It was my way of keeping them safe and sound.

I don't need Azah to help me take off this dress so I do it myself, though I'll have to wait for her to help with the ties of my corset. I still hate the thing, but it makes Marie happy to see me wear it so I do.

The door creeks open slowly.

"Azah will you help me with the ties of this thing? It's tied to tight for me to get them myself." I tell her. A second later her hands are on my back working at the strings.

Except it wasn't her hands. These hands were bigger. Rougher.

"Have sex with me." He says. My stomach turns in disgust. The corset starts to fall but I grab it as a way to cover myself.

"Get out!" I turn to face Max. His eyes are dark and smile is taunting.

"No. Have sex with me. I take it it's been a while and it doesn't seem like my sister will be coming back anytime soon. You've got to want it...When was the last time you laid with someone?" He strokes the side of my face with his fat meaty fingers.

"I can wait. What's it to you anyways? Do you pervert all your sisters or it is just me?" He simply laughs at my fury and grabs my body pulling it closer to his.

"But you aren't my sister. Not yet anyways. And I am determined to make the most of it until then. Maybe after too...What are you going to do about it anyways? You're just my sister's whore." I raise my hand as high as I can and bring to his face with as much force as my little body can muster up.

I feel the tingles in my toes as I do it. This time, I can't stop it. I can't will them away like I can. I just feel it taking over and I stand there and allow it.

"You little bitch!" He cusses. His eyes turned purple as he slapped me back. Or at least he tried to. I grabbed his hand and bent it until i heard a snap.

"Stay away from me!" I warn him. "Or I'll have to keep this hand."

He used his other hand to smack me. Sadly i wasn't fast enough to catch this one and his blow put me on my knees.

"MAX!" Marie cried. "What do you think it is you're doing?"

"My princess..." Azah started, then she stopped. "Your eyes."

"She attacked me mother!" Max whined. "I came in here to kindly offer my services and she attacked. Look she broke my arm..."

"Why don't I believe that? I'll handle you later. Get out of her room. You aren't to come back in here..."

"Mother..._she_ attacked _me._" Max his cussed then brought his foot back to kick me. When he did I choked on the little air i was receiving. There was a smack sound and Max crying out.

"By the looks of it she also kicked your ass. OUT!"

"My princess." Azah was by side before Marie. "You're bleeding. And Your eyes...they're..."

"White?" She shook her head.

"Blue."

* * *

"Isabella and William are on their way." Marie tells me in the morning. "Do you feel better? You passed out last night. I don't know what makes Max think he can kick such a small girl like you and not leave you wounded."

"I'm fine." I croak out. My heart beating with a little more excitement. Isabella was coming. Five months and I finally get to see her again. "How long till..."

"A few days. A week at most. But knowing Isabella she'll probably find some way to make it here even sooner." she strokes my hair out of my forehead gently. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have left you alone. Isabella is going to hate me. This is my fault."

"No it isn't. I'm fine really. You're great to me. Isabella will thank you for your services." She leans down and kisses my forehead.

"You don't know my daughter like i do. She doesn't like her possessions broken or mistreated. She's going to murder Max."

"Azah said my eye's were blue last night." She nodded.

"It was so. Yes."

"What does that mean?"

"It means you're one of us as well. You're a Lycan."

* * *

**So short yet soo good****. **

**So, hows that for payback? **

**BOOM! BOOM! POW! Go Alice power. **

**So A Lycan. Wow. **

**What do you think? Good? Bad? Horrible?**

**Let me know in your review. **

**I'm on a roll. Next chapter soon. **

**Till next time **

***Flies away*  
**


	21. Chapter 21

**I am so excited to share this chapter with you guys. You don't even understand how excited I am. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 21-

Isabella's POV

"WHERE IS SHE?" I yell as I barge in the through the doors. I can see the fright on a few of the house slaves face's, the ones who dared look at me that is.

"She's asleep." Julie answered me when no one else would. "The whole castle grieves and prays for her to get better soon." I march over to her my father and Brice on my heels.

"Show me..." She bows and nods.

"This way princess Isabella."

I hate how slow she moves as she leads me up the stairwell. Doesn't she know how important this is to me? If Alice was hurt then so was I. I couldn't just simply let this slide. Fucking Max. Who does he think he is laying a hand on _my _Alice. My head hurt from how long I've been thinking about murdering him.

Should i cut his balls off and shove them up his ass?

Or should i tear him to pieces and feed him to the dogs?

Maybe I should decapitate him and hang is head on a wall.

It doesn't matter. He will die. And it will be by my hand.

Julie stopped at a room and opened the door softly. I take a deep breath trying to somewhat contain my anger, before stepping in.

Mom sat in a chair by her bed with a worried expression on her face. She stood up when she saw me. "My daughter..."

"Mother." I answer back coldly. I wasn't upset with her but my anger with Max just wouldn't go away. Not even when looking in the gentle innocent face of my Mother.

"She's asleep. Let her rest." She tells me, then she steps aside so that I may see my little pixie.

Her hair is longer since I cut it last. The spikes going away with the length and she had a bruise over her left eye that seemed to being healing.

I dropped to my knees by her side. It wasn't a big wound but the fact that she was hurt at all upset me.

"How bad is it?" I heard Father ask.

"Well he kicked her hard enough to break two of her ribs and she has a gash over her eye..."

I felt the tears starting to come. How could he? What gave him any right to lay a hand on my little pixie?

"Max should be punished. He had no reason for this abuse and this is his sister's woman. He should protect her more than anything." Brice said. Father agreed, as did I.

"Go find him Marie. Bring him to us. He'd better have a good reason for this nonsense." Father spoke sternly. "Isabella stand up. She'll get better soon enough."

"I'll kill him." I swore. "Look how small she is. She's little compared to anybody. What gave him a right to take her on?"

"Stupid men do stupid things." Brice says. "William, this is the boy you were going to choose to wear your crown? What good can come from Max? If he does this to his family imagine what he'll do to the kingdom? The people of Lotus will live in fear..."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves here Brice. Let's hear what max has to say first. Isabella, come with us. You can be at her side again soon." My father forced me off my knees and out the door with him.

"Shouldn't we hear Alice's side as well?" He nodded.

"We will. Just as soon as she wakes up we will."

* * *

We were in the council room. A place where I someday hoped to sit amongst the other 38 council members as well. It was full with faces. Nine people from Lotus. Nine People from Bloodrose. Nine from Moonstone. Nine from Bloodmoon. Max stood in the middle, cradling his injured arm like a mother would cradle a baby.

My anger rose again. My little pixie was too kind to him. Instead of breaking his hand she should have removed it. I'd finish the job for her with problem.

"Do not attack your brother Isabella. Let him talk first. Let the council decide, then he will get what's coming to him. I promise." Brice whispered in my ear then went to take his seat.

"Why are they all here? This is a matter between the Lotus noble family. It does not involve you people!" I say out of anger. My father scowls at me from his seat.

"This is a matter that concerns us all. It concerns a prince. It concerns us. How do we know the allegations made against the man isn't false?" a woman with fire red hair and red eyes to match side. She was from Bloodmoon. Only Lycan's from Bloodmoon had red eyes.

"What allocations?" I asked. "Alice has yet to accuse him of anything. And whatever it is I believe her, what other reason would he have for breaking two of her ribs? To warn her... To keep her quiet. It didn't work." I spit at Max. "All she has to do is say the word and your head is mine." I promised him.

He looks at me fearfully. He was always good at pretending, but he didn't fool me.

"Let us hear what the boy has to say first Princess. We understand your pain, but it is only fair we hear his words as well as yours."

We all turned to Max. I did so the fastest, well ready to kick his ass for whatever bullshit he was about to come up with.

"The girl tried to seduce me!" He claimed. I rolled my eyes. Oh please. Alice was too innocent to even recognize that she had breast much less what to do with them when someone looks. "I was walking by and she asked me to stop and help her untie her undergarments. She jumped on me then...asked me...begged me to have sex with her. I reminded her that she belonged to my sister. She said she didn't care, that she wanted me. I wouldn't betray my wonderful sister like that. When I said no she attacked me. I had to defend myself."

"Oh please. Look how tiny Alice is." I defend. "You're telling me that a girl so small kicked your ass. If that's so then how much of a man are you Max?"

"Isabella. Enough." My father warns. I frown. "Very convincing story Max. But Isabella is right. A man of your size compared to a girl of Alice's...One hit would be enough to knock her out. You went a little far by breaking her ribs don't you think."

He frowned. "I was only trying to protect myself. And our code is not to show mercy...I showed no mercy."

"Liar." I snarled at him, then sat down to wait. The council would not come to a decision as to what should be done with him until Alice woke up and told her side.

* * *

It was an hour later, but my anger was still at full force. I wanted to rip his head off. Instead I just sat as far away from him as possible.

"You'll get your chance." Brice told me. "Relax." I couldn't relax. Not while Alice was still in pain and he stilled walked freely.

Alice walked in, just barely, with my Mother's arms around her waist. Her hair was messy around her face and she only wore her nightwear and a robe.

I rushed to the two of them. "I have her Mother. Thank you." I say scooping my little pixie off her feet.

She snuggled into me, looking so broken and tired. "You're back." She whispered. "I waited."

"I know my love. I'm so sorry." I carried her to the center. "I know you must hurt, but I need you to tell everyone what happened so that I may finally kick my brother's ass for you."

"OK." She looked in my eyes as she spoke, her voice echoing around the room. "I was in my room changing. Marie left to find Azah to help me. I was having trouble the ties of my corset when I heard the door open. I thought it was Azah and asked for her help. Then I felt his hands on me. He asked me to have sex with him because you wouldn't be coming back any time soon. He told me that I 'had to want it.' I was going to just ask him to leave again but he called me your whore so I slapped him. He called me a bitch and hit me back. Then your mother came into the room with Azah. I was on the floor. Then he kicked me...Hard."

There were tears forming in her eyes. Immediately I felt bad. This must have been still fresh in her mind. It wasn't fair she talk about. And not in front of this many people. I kissed away the tears in her eyes and held her as tightly as I could without hurting her wounds.

"Max, You know this is true. I saw you kick her. You lied to me and said she attacked then you kicked her. Are you going to call your own Mother a liar?" Mother spoke fiercely.

Max held his head down. Everyone knew my mother didn't lie. Max would have to have some big balls to accuse her of doing it now.

"I think Isabella should determine his punishment. After all it is her mate." The woman with the fire red hair said. "He isn't denying what she said nor what his mother said. A good liar would know how to behave like he is telling the truth."

The other council members nodded in agreement, even my father who stroked his chin in disappointment. "I expected better from you Max. Whatever Isabella chooses, I will not stop her."

Max glares at me. "You're going to believe the whore over your own brother?"

I cringe and try my best not to tighten my grip on the wounded pixie in my hand. "My brother is a pig. And this whore is my mate. What do you think?"

"Fine. Do your worse sister." He faced me still cradling his arm.

I didn't think about it. I already knew what I wanted for him.

"A chest plate." I say. "I want his punishment to be a chest plate."

"A chest plate could and might just kill him." Some one objected earning a glare from my father.

"Are you forgetting I am born of Lotus? Our code is 'Show no Mercy.' I'm living by that code. I am showing him no mercy." My Father put his hands together in a clap. Then another. Then another.

"I may have under estimated you..."

* * *

A chest plate is repeated bars of metal. It's the worse punishment of all. They cut you open and place the bars over your rib cage, tightly. They also have spikes hovering over your heart and pointed and your lungs.

When a Lycan shift the bones grow to match the new body, which is why a first shift can sometimes be painful.

the plates don't grow with the bones. Instead the tighten as you shift and the bones break under the pressure. The spikes pierce into the heart and lungs and you die. It's a rather painful death. Imagine your bones crushing under solid metal... Most people who receive this punishment don't make it pass they're first full moon, because it's hard to resist shifting at some point during the night.

Others can go months. But resisting the moons light for so long will only make it worse for you. At some point you will shift and then you die.

This is what i chose for my brother.

* * *

"I have chosen." My father says that same night at dinner. Max's face is screwed up because he's still in pain from having his chest plate inserted, but he straightens up when my father talks.

Alice is in my lap and I'm cradling her, but we both stop our fit of romance to listen to what my father is saying.

"You've chosen what my dear?" Mother asks wiping her mouth in her napkin.

"I've chosen who i want to give my crown to." He announces proudly. "I figured now is a good time to reveal who it is. We have all the members of the council here. No need to send them home just have them come back to witness..."

"Oh shut up and tell us already old man." Brice says impatiently.

My heart thudded in my chest. Alice looked up at me, her eyes showing how i felt.

Nervous.

"Well?" Alice asked.

"Max." My Father says. And that's it my heart sinks.

Everything around my collapses.

Everything I've worked for, everything I dreamed.

Nothing.

My hands go numb around Alice's waist and I can't breath.

I don't think I've every experienced pain this way before.

It hurt right to my core.

My body.

My bones.

My brain.

Everything hurt.

"I'm giving the crown to your Sister." Father goes on. The pain stops. Everything stops. Max jumps up.

"WHAT? Why? I would make a far better king that she would ever."

"Because...she is more prepared than you are. She isn't as good as you, but she is more prepared. I'm sorry to say that. But my choice is Isabella. She will do lots of good for this kingdom. Besides. You are half a man. You are going to die soon. What worth will you be to this kingdom dead?"

"This isn't fair. She's not ready. She's a child. She's a brat. She doesn't know-"

"She knows more than you do. If you want to yell I suggest you go and do it in a pail of water and not at me. Otherwise it won't be that chest plate killing you." Father says. Max snarls and throws his dinner plate across the room before storming out.

"That was his plate. Not mine." Father says shrugging.

I sit there baffled, while Alice whispers congratulations in my ear. "Thank you Father. You have no idea how honored I am-" Before I can go into a long speech about how happy i am he stops me.

"Trust me. I do know how happy you are. I was in your position once you know. It was always you my daughter. What did you think I was trying to toughen you up for?" He winks.

"Well finally. I was getting tired of hearing you trash her." Brice says.

"You knew." Alice says, rather than asks. He nods.

"We old men talk about stuff like this."

"A toast." William says, raising his glass. "To the new ruler of Lotus. I hope many good years to come. To my daughter. Isabella, ruler of the Lotus Moon Clan.

* * *

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. I've been planning this chapter since chapter 1. **

**No one hate me. Please no one hate me.  
**

**If your happy with this out come let me get a 'Woot woot.' your review. :D **

**Sadly this story isn't over. There is still so many other things we have to reveal and uncover, before I can safely close this book.  
**

**Please do keep reading. **

**what do you think? Like? Hate? Love? Wanna marry and have babies and grow old? - ?  
**

**wat?**

**Ok next chapter soon alright. :) **

**Please review...I love those things, **

**Till next time.**

***Floats away on a happy cloud* **

**I can't always fly. It's tiring OK.  
**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22-

"Congratulations." People were telling Isabella this left and right, up and down. It was a long while before we were alone in her room snuggled up together. Well kinda. she had her hand at the crook of my knee holding my leg to her waist. And her lips to my neck, kissing softly. She was careful not to press to hard on my chest because of the wounds, otherwise, we were as close as we could get.

"I should tell you something." She stops to look at me. Her eyes shining happily and a smile set upon her lips. "I wasn't asking you to stop. I was just saying, you should probably know." Push her back to my neck. It felt too damn good and she's been away for too damn long. "I'm a Lycan now."

Of course she stops again and pulls away despite my efforts to keep her where she was.

"You are?" I nod. Well, she doesn't look upset. "When did you find this out? Did you shift? Oh my love, I'm so sorry I missed it. It must have been so painful for you."

I giggle and rolls us over so I'm on my back and she's hovering lightly over me, my leg still secured around her waist by her hand.

She covers my cheeks and nose in little light feathered kisses. "I didn't shift. But I came close. The night Max..." I stop there not wanting to ruin our romantic moment by bringing up _him._

She moans and kisses my lips. "I think we can find out where you came from this way. And you can join me in my class. Maybe you'll even be able to kick my ass my little ora-ly-pix."

"Maybe..." I tease. "Oh no, i will defiantly put you flat on your ass."

"I have no doubt you will." She teases back. "Right after I do it to you first." She nuzzles my neck, well kinda. She mostly tickled it, making me laugh.

"Can I ask you something?" She moans a yes in the middle of her -nuzzle tickle.

"If the Lotus Lycans have purple eyes and the Bloodrose has green, And the Bloodmoon has red and Moonstone has grey...which pack has blue eyes?"

She pauses. "None. None of the packs have blue eyes. Why would you ask..."

I willed it to come. It took a while but finally i could feel the tingles in my toes as my eyes changed color.

* * *

My eyes weren't just blue. They were white around the edges and blue in the center and gold at the end. But of course it was the blue part that shined the most.

"Stop staring at yourself." Isabella says, coming out of the bathroom with a robe around her waist. No seriously, the arms of the robe is tied around her waist covering her pussy while her breasts hung freely and open. What was the point of having a robe then? She leans down and kisses my cheek. "That's my job."

"But it's fun..." I whine.

"I know. That's why it's my job." She comes behind me and picks up a brush to brush the still damp clumps out of my hair. We were very careful in the shower not to hurt my wounds too much. We didn't have sex, I was too 'frail' for that.

"Can you cut my hair again?" I ask her. "I enjoyed looking like a pixie."

My hair was now touching my shoulders, returning me to how I looked when I first arrived in Lotus.

Isabella kindly picked up her scissors and started working on cutting my hair.

"When do you want to get married?" She asks me, while she works.

I look at her smile through the mirror. Mmm. I hadn't really thought about that.  
"I don't know. Any day will be perfect. But soon. I don't want to wait. I want to marry you and start having your babies as soon as possible." Her smile grows wider.

"After my first full moon as an Alpha then. That's in about a year. I'll be crowned already by then." I can hear the excitement in her voice as she speaks as well as see it on her face. "Only after I'm an Alpha can i give you babies."

"How does that work?" I ask curiously. The question had been on my mind forever now but i was too shy to ask Marie about sex and I doubt Azah knew. I was never around Julie and Lucy was always working...she's a slave. Of course she was always working. "You giving me babies I mean. We're both girls and last time I checked you don't have a...boy part." I blushed as i said it.

"Well my love. I may not have a dick but I do have powers."

"Powers?" I raise my eyebrows.

"Powers. The Gods grant each female Alpha the power to bare and give children. It sounds silly I know, but It's true. Not many female become Alphas but the ones that do...All the ones that do are some how able to impregnate their female mate. The deed is done the same. The gods handle the rest."  
She shifted in front of me to snip off the front of my hair.

Her boobs are right in my face and I resist the urge to bury my head in between them and die happily.

"Oh. So you don't wave a magic wand. That sucks, I would have loved to see it." I tease. As a punishment she shakes her boobs in my face teasingly.

It wasn't was a horrible punishment...well yes it was. My fresh panties grew damp and she swore she would be gentle with me until I got better. She wouldn't be gentle with me after five months with no sex. We sadly had to wait. Fuck Max. Even when not around he still managed to fuck things up.

"I can smell you..." She says in a sing-song. "Lycans have better noses remember? You smell delightful. We'll have to see to it that your recovery is speedy."

She finishes with my hair and bushes out the pieces that were too stubborn to fall to the ground on to the floor then kneels before me.

"We can help heal as well. You'll learn to do it on your own eventually. Till then let me ease all your wounds." She undid the wrapping over my chest and ran her hand gently over the healing bones.

Strangely enough I could feel them as they shifted back into the correct place and started binding together again. The pain eased a bit as she did this.

"How?" I wondered aloud.

"In a world full of vampire and Lycans and oracles and maybe even pixies. Did you not expect just a little bit of magic as well?" she winks at me. "I told you I have power. Come we should go breakfast. Everyone is probably wondering if we're hiding up here or fucking or something."

"Aren't we?" I thought that was the point of her helping me. So we could finally have each other.

"Later..."She promises. I pout and she coos kissing my lips.

* * *

"And the emerge... I told you they would. You owe me a ship old lady." Brice mocks. The woman with red hair flips him off. "I want it pink. And I want it to say 'pussy destroyer' on it."

"Oh please. Who's pussy are you destroying Brice?" Isabella mocks pulling me into her lap when I reached for the seat beside. "You sit here." She tells me, gesturing to her lap.

"I'll have you know I've destroyed many pussies-" Brice boast but everyone laughs and shakes their head hurting the Lycan from bloodrose's ego.

"Pussy cats...Maybe." I mumble. Everyone laughs a little louder but shut up again when Brice throws them a look.

"Alice I thought we were friends here. You dare listen to these fools? Ask William. He and I used to go from city to city fucking all the woman our cocks could handle." Isabella makes a face.

"Ugh. Gross." She sneers. "Great, Now I'll never get that out of my head."

"I'm sure you did Brice." I go on, still teasing him. He laughs winking at me.

"We were little man whores weren't we William?" The king raises his glass to that. "There was this one lady..."

"Save that story for when I'm dead. Please." Isabella begs.

"Oh come on, Isabella lighten up. I'd love to hear how Brice begged and pleaded for a woman to lay with him." Red hair laughs.

"For your information, i didn't beg or plead Veronica. I paid her. It's completely different."

The table is filled with chatty laughter and just a nice unfamiliar light weight in the air.

For once everything was right and there wasn't too much hanging over heads. No worry.

It felt great.

* * *

_One_..._Two_..._Three_..._W__oooof_.

I'm on the ground yet again with Isabella sitting mercilessly on top of me. "I win again. You're really bad at this my love." I roll over making her fall to the ground and pin her there. "

I'm not bad." I defend my horrible fighting skills. "You're just too good."

"Oh please. Only people who suck say that." It's eight months later and Isabella and I laid in the cold grass together. Class went on rain or shine. Snow or heat.

Sadly for us today was very cold and snowing. That didn't stop Isabella from cutting our shirts in half though. She didn't care if it was cold, she just wanted to fight. And Like always, she fought with only half a shirt on.

I didn't see why she had to cut my shirt too though. If she wanted to freeze by all means, go ahead but I for one hate the cold. Especially when i'm constantly reminded of it- which was often cause she also found it necessary to tackle me to the grass a lot.

"Really now? Cause if I can remember clearly you were the one _sucking _last night." I say. She giggles and raises her eyebrows at me.

"Oh yeah? And what was I _sucking _at? Cause If _I _remember clearly I'm very good at every thing I do." She flips us back around with ease. She was on top me, not only that, she had fit her body perfectly in between my legs, she rubbed her hips slowly against mine. I bit my lip to hold back a moan. even with the thicker winter fabric of my slacks she still managed to make me feel good.

"My pussy." I answer quietly. We weren't alone and the other students took great joy in listening to over dirty conversations

We were thirsty for each other constantly. It was truly never ending. We've been mated for a little bit over a year now and the thirst only grew. It followed us everywhere we went, we were stuck to each other like glue. Isabella didn't give two shits if people were watching us as she showed me how much she wanted me the best she could without stripping me naked in public. Whereas I actually took a second to look around.

Just because I loved her didn't mean I wanted people to watch us semi-fuck everywhere we went.

"Girls enough we all know you love each other you remind us every minute. Now get up and start again." Maria yells at us. Isabella sighs and gets off me then pulls me up just so she can have fun pushing me back down again.

"Jerk." I mumble slapping away her second offer-because I know she's just going to do it again- and get off the cold grass on my own.

"As a matter of fact no. Alice you come show me what you learned from getting your ass kicked. Come pair up with Jack." I pout as all the kids move away move away from me and the blonde hair boy.

Isabella wore a face that said 'Hurt her and you die tonight...in your sleep...slowly' Like she did for every opponent who was told to face me.

The boy gulps. Even though I was the weakest in the class, Isabella was still the strongest and I was still her mate and she would still murder anyone who left a bruise on my body.

It wasn't fair. I was only weak because I wasn't _all _Lycan. I was only part. And the part wasn't enough to make me as strong as the rest. But they couldn't know I was a hybrid. Isabella wasn't crowned yet, William was still king and as far as we knew hes still hated hybrids.

Jack attacked me with full force, knocking my tiny body to the grass.

"Fuck." I curse at his weight. "What do you eat? Full grown men?"

"Sorry. Sorry." He apologized climbing off me.

"I wasn't ready. Again." I tell him. He nods going back to his position.

_One_..._two...three. _

I saw him coming at me. I did my best to force my claws out and hit him across the face with it. He fell down, but in shock. My claws left a scratch which drew a little bit of blood but that was it.

That's another thing. I'm puny. Everything about me was puny. The other Lycans all sported long canines and claws to match. My claws were tiny and a bit dull. My nails didn't grow out very long and my canines were small and looked like baby fangs as I call them.

Everyone else was better than me in every way possible.

* * *

"I'm not made for fighting." I tell Isabella as cleans a small wound I had on my stomach from falling.

"That's ok pixie. You don't have to fight. You have choice you know you. If you want to cook, you can cook. If you want to shop you can shop. if you want to just spend the rest of your life laying beneath me, whimpering when I touch you the right ways and crying out when I please you then you will do just so." She says standing up, kissing my lips then turning away to throw out the used cloth. "I don't care as long as you're happy."

"But I want to be next to you during battle. I want to fight beside you and protect you and-" She silences me with a kiss.

"I don't want you in battle Pixie. You can get hurt... I would lose my mind." She picks me up from my seat and lays me next to her under the thick covers of the bed.

The room is dimmer than usual, because the candle is almost finished and the moon is hiding behind storm clouds.

"I don't want to see you hurt either." I tell her. She grabs at my legs and place them around her waist.

"I hurt. I don't get hurt. There's a difference. We can discuss it tomorrow but as for right now...I need you." She kisses my lips gently at first, but then it's fiercer. She's been craving me all day as was I craving her.

Her tongue pokes at my bottom, asking me to open, which I did. We fought for dominance. Normally it was a pointless battle, she would always win but tonight she kindly surrenders and lets me explore her warm mouth. Her hands trail up the side on my legs teasingly nipping at the bottom of my night dress.

Outside the rain crashes against the window in a perfect midnight lullaby and the thunder strikes loudly. I gasp as my mate reaches up and pulls down my panties, tossing them somewhere to the other side of the huge bed.

Her kisses move to my neck. I loved when she kisses my neck but tonight she doesn't spend to much time there as she moves down. She kisses my breast through my night dress before ripping the fabric open instead of lifting it over my head.

"I'll buy you a new one." She swears leaning back down to suck at my breast. Her hands are at my curves gently nudging me upward to rub against her thigh.

She takes her time rocking my slick wetness against her thigh and kissing and sucking and biting at my breasts.

"i'm naked and you're still fully clothed." I scowl her. She removes herself from my breast to take off her own dress and toss it into the darkness. The candle goes out and we are left in semi-darkness with each others naked bodies and impatient hands touching everywhere.

She sits her perfectly dripping pussy over my mouth and commands me to lick her...as if i couldn't then leans her body over mine to capture my clit between her lips.

I moan lowly against her pussy as her warm tongue assaults my wet pussy.

I circle her own pussy in the same fashion. Slowly, teasingly. She rewards me with a loud moan. "Pixie that isn't nice." she groans out. Her voice is husky and thick with lust.

"Don't to it to me and I won't do it to you!" I tell her.

She moans again and goes back to eating my pussy with hunger.

I dart my tongue inside her to find that she was much wetter, her juices drip into my open ready mouth.

I fall into a nice slow pattern. My tongue swirls around her senstive pussy before dipping back inside her slowly and as deep as I could out lick and repeat.

Eventually her walls tighten around my tongue and she releases into my mouth with a loud cry.

I follow quickly behind her.

This is where most couples would stop. This is where they would finish kiss each other good night or maybe in a couple of minutes go again, but Isabella and I aren't other couples. She's ready again just as soon as she finishes and so am I.

Cumming always made her pussy more sensitive. She always cried out for me louder the second time than the first. And she would practically be screaming my name by the third time.

I pulled her up and knelt her upright in the bed. I pull her as close to me as I can and caress her soft ass in the darkness. She puts her hands to my shoulders to better guild me to where she wanted to be kissed, even though I already knew the most of her sweet spots. People change and so do what they like.

Isabella was a maze and i forgot my way around her most of the time. It was like I was always discovering. I kiss her breasts with a little bit of force the move down her stomach to place a kiss on her pussy before pushing two fingers into her wetness.

"Oh, Alice!" She cried out. I looked into her eyes as I pumped. One hand with two fingers in side her pussy and the other on her ass holding her to me.

"Cry louder for me baby..." I tell her. "Scream my name."

I push deeper into her and she gladly obeys, throwing her head back and calling out my name. "Alice pleeeaaasee." She begs.

"Please what?" I tease her.

She nails craw at my back, but really she was just curling them in pleasure. "More..."She hisses.

"Two isn't enough for my girl is it?" I ask adding another finger into her wetness. It was a tight fit but still I was able to pump in and out of her at the right pace.

Her hand searches down my belly until she's rubbing away at my own pool.

She mercilessly shoves two of her fingers up my pussy and starts to pull them in and out at the speed I was going. I hissed in pleasure.

"Don't you dare." She warns through her cries. "Don't you dare hide those pretty little moans from me. I want to hear you scream. I want to hear you cum."

The rain beats hard on the window as I cry out. My moans came in unashamed fury lit passions.

I rocked my hips against her hand. "I'm so close. Please make me cum Alice. Don't stop until I cum."

I couldn't answer. I was to busy being lost in my own pleasure. My hand moved on auto slowly growing quicker and quicker.

My toes curl as I began to cum and Isabella's pussy tightened around my fingers. She gave one final cry and then released over my fingers as I did her.

We knelt in middle of the bed, leaning against each other. Both of us covered in a thin sheet of sweat, our breathing was uneven as we tried to catch them.

Isabella didn't wait until she was done panting to lean down and kiss a breathless me.

"Are you OK my pixie?" I nod against her lips. "Good, I'm not finished with you."

Nor was I finished with her. This was what the thirst was like. Demanding. Even after we just fucked each other...twice. We still willed ourselves to go for more.

She laid me down flat on the bed and pulled her finger out of me slowly then licked each one off slowly. "You taste like heaven my little pixie."

I groan at how amazingly gorgeous she was when she licked my cum off her fingers. She leans down and peaks lips before twisting my legs between hers so that her pussy and mine rubbed against each other. Slow she began rocking her hips, rubbing her wetness with mine.

I moved with her giving us a nice rhythm.

This position never stayed slow for long though and soon we were once again a mess of legs, screams of pleasure and sweat. She grabbed my hips forcing them to move faster against her.

The friction built between us quickly and soon my pussy quivered against hers and my toes curled as I came. My body felt weak. Weak but greatly satisfied. She rode me all through my orgasm then threw her head back and screamed as she got hers.

I fell against her. I wanted more of her. I wanted to much more. I would never stop wanting more but my body wouldn't move and my pussy throbbed in a greatly pleasured protest.

We settled for a deep, long kiss before cuddling into each other and going to sleep with the smell of sex in air.

* * *

**I don't know about you all, but I need a huge glass of water after all that lemon. **

**LOL XD **

**Like? Hate? **

**This was a like a break chapter. A nice little happy break. :)  
**

**And about updating three chapters yesterday...I swear, I didn't notice. I was like...'What's everyone talking about?' Then I checked and was like 'Oh.' **

**So my school starts next week, So i'm really trying to update as much as I can before then :/ I don't wanna go. :(( **

**So you can expect a lot of updates as long as I'm not busy. :) **

**Please review. **

**I love those things. **

**Till next time**

***Flies Away* **


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23-

The next months that followed moved by quickly. They weren't even good enough to qualify as months. The days grew shorter and nights longer as winter came and went then came back again. Everything was happening in a blur.

Isabella was finally eighteen now, and boy was she ready. She would finally get to wear the crown that was rightfully hers and finally become a fully recognized Alpha like she has been waiting for since the day we met.

Marie gave me lessons to prepare of this. Apparently it wasn't only Isabella that had big things coming her way. I was also eighteen and not only would I be the wife of an Alpha -a female one none-the-less- I would be taking her place as queen. Things were expected of me as well.

As I taught everything I needed to know, Isabella was preparing to take crown and be named an alpha. The number of times we saw each other in the day grew less and less as the days went on.

I sigh in my seat, missing her deeply.

"Get used to it." Marie tells me. "She will grow busier after she has a pack of her own, and even more so after she's crowned. How much time do you really think you'll have with each other then? Alice do not slump, sit up straighter, a queen always sits up straight." I did as i was told straightening up my back in my seat. It was annoying to sit like this but this was the price I paid for royalty.

"Don't say that Marie." I pout. "It's not true, we can always make the time..."

"You'd want to believe that. When you're ruling over a whole kingdom do you really think it would be that easy to just put everything aside and fuck? Maybe, If there weren't hungry children. And the number out outlaws weren't on the raise. Maybe if the rebellion weren't knocking at the gates, wanting a fight. Maybe if your people weren't terrified a bloodsucker was going find his way into the kingdom and kill them all. Maybe if-"

"I get it!" I stop her. "I get it. There is a lot to be done. But somewhere in the mix of all that, isn't it important to have time for family?"

"No Alice." I eye her. A little shocked. I thought she of all people would agree that family was important. "It's important to _make _a family. Little heirs to the thrown, it is important to love your family, to avoid rivalry. But there are far more important things than making sure your daughter has been kissed goodnight. After your first child you will probably just push them out and leave them in the care of a nanny or house slave or handmaid."

"How can you love your family if you don't make sure that they feel loved?" I gaped.

"You love them by keeping them and your people safe. You will love them by making this kingdom a safe place for them to live. Now shut up." I pout in my seat.

"I think I can do it. I think I can watch over the kingdom and still make sure my daughters are kissed goodnight every night." I told her fiercely.

"Hush up now." She tells me. Today we were listening to the complaints of the kingdoms people. People who need and wanted help. People who traveled for days to get to the castle just to be heard. It was a long line and only one of me.

It broke my heart to think that some people wouldn't get their change until days later. Some of the sick might even die waiting in line. But it had to be done. I could understand why Isabella wanted the crown before she had it, but now it completely baffled me. Why would anyone want so much responsibility? Why would anyone agree to take the blame when every thing wasn't working the way it should?

* * *

After about the fifty-th person I just about ready to poke my own eyeballs out with a butter knife.

There the people who actually needed help and then they where the pity selfish obnoxious ones.

Like this lady for example. She was whining about her son wanting to marry some whore and move her into her house. However she's convinced the girl is no good for him and wants me to forbid them from getting married because she couldn't stop it.

"Excuse me?" I stop her in the middle of her rant. "But the man before had a sick leg. It was accidentally shot during battle practice you see. Now it's rotting off and if he doesn't get it amputated soon, he'll die. But he doesn't have the money to see a doctor. If he dies, his family will starve because his sons aren't old enough to work and his wife is sick. If they die, we are running out of room to bury our dead and the bodies will have to stay piled in the street. And if that happens there's a good chance everyone in that that poor town will get sick and die as well." I explain as calmly as I can without losing it. But I'm not perfect.

"**_Do you really think your son marrying some whore he found is more important than THAT?"_ **I didn't yell. Really, I didn't. Instead I clenched my teeth together and spoke very loudly through them. "Please get out." I say closing my eyes in frustration. I heard her huff but soon after that her heels clicked away.

"Next." I say, my voice weary and tired.

The next person who walks in is no other than my five foot eight, dressed in a traditional looking noble suit that had a long cap going down the back, her hair falling in a mess of bouncy curls down to her waist, fiancee. Isabella. She gives me the most serious face as bends down on one knee. Bowing.

"My queen..." She says.

"Rise." I tell her. She does so slowly and twists her hands together looking worried and sad.

"I don't know if my problem is a serious as that guys but I can try?" I nod and she goes on: "Well you see I have this problem with a thief. She's about this tall and she has short hair, cut like a pixie's and she just has the most adorable brown eyes you can imagine. You see, she keeps stealing my heart in the middle of the night and running away with it in the morning so I can't catch her. On top of that I never get to see her throughout the day because she's so busy and so am I. So I came here to see her. If she'd just give me my heart back I'll be on my way."

I try not to giggle as Marie rolls her eyes at our antics. I'm surprised she doesn't tell us to stop. Maybe cause she needed this breather as much as I did.

"Well that sounds like a very serious problem." I say. She nods, her frown deepening as she continues her act. "You know what? I'll write a report to the king. Though he is very busy teaching the new ruler her way around, I'm sure he'll find the time to send out some guards to look for this criminal. If he doesn't then I will. As for now, I suggest you get your butt up here and give her a kiss. Maybe she'll consider returning what she has stolen."

She smiles and races up to the table to lean over and give me a kiss.

Her lips are like a little piece of heaven in hell. Just absolutely to die for. She takes the seat next to me and wraps her arms around my shoulder. "I missed you this morning my love." She whispers in my ear kissing me again.

"I missed you too. Hows your day going?" She rolled her eyes as a response and made a face I knew too well. She was annoyed.

"I'm finally getting a break and you?"

"Strangle me, please?"

She smiles. "I could never." then she nuzzles my neck a little before turning to her mother. "It's stressful I know, but how's she doing Mother? Do you think she'll make a fine queen or what?"

Marie sighs. "She's doing better than I did at her age. Is your little show over?"

"That's great and yes. I've decided to let her keep it. My heart is nothing with out her holding it." I snuggle as close to her as the seats would allow. I missed her too much and she was being too sweet.

"Next." Marie called before I could.

A man walked in. He was of old age and wore clothes that looked like dirty old rags. He bent down on both is knees and put his face to the ground. "My Ruler. My Queen." He says addressing Isabella and I.

"Rise." Isabella tells him. "What can we do for you today?" Her voice was calm and steady. Much cooler than mine.

"Please my ruler, Have mercy. My son was taken to be killed a few days ago. He was brought here to the capital. Please... Please. I beg of you , he is my only boy. Choose another punishment for his crimes. Do not kill my boy."

There were tears in his eyes as he spoke. I know I shouldn't soften towards him, but I couldn't help it. Isabella, thankfully, spoke before I did.

"And what was your son's crime?"

"Rebellion..."The man answered almost ashamed.

Isabella's face grew harder towards him. "Rebellions are outlawed. Your son _is _to be killed."

"However..." I quickly add making her glare at me. "You are old. And I figure you cannot work for yourself. Therefore your son will _not _be murdered. Instead he will be whipped. Publicly. Thank us for sparing his life." The man did...many times tell us he was thankful, before he was escorted out.

"You are too kind my love." Isabella says.

A few people later and I could see the annoyance beginning to return to her face.

"Marie can we go have lunch?" I ask, knowing Isabella would let her anger out at some point on some poor unsuspecting victim.

"If by lunch you mean fuck, you have an hour. I want you back here refreshed, wide awake, and ready to get back do work. Do you understand?"

I nod, standing up, pulling Isabella up with me. "Yes ma'am." I said then I made a run for it trying to get out of that room as quick as possible.

I took a deep breath in the fresh air as soon as we were outside.

"I couldn't take that room a second longer." I swore leading her to the kitchen.

Any other day a 'lunch break' would mean sex but as for today Marie didn't feed anything since breakfast and I was starving.

"I'm sorry my love. It'll get better in a few years. I promise." She said kissing my lips.

She sat down and ate a few sandwiches with her- her appetite being much larger than mine. And that was the last time I saw her for the day until dinner then bed.

* * *

**Dun dun...no. **

**So it looks like royal life ain't everything she thought it would be. :( **

**What do you think?**

**Good?**

**Bad?**

**Terrible?**

**Should be burned?**

**Totally awesome and you want more?**

**...**

**I'll update again today depending on my laziness... **

**I'm more than likely going to though. **

**Till next time. **

***Flies away* **


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24-

The next time I saw Isabella that week, outside of breakfast, dinner and bed time, was just outside the palace gates, one day before her crowning. '

A girl was being held down by two guard men while Isabella held a sword to her neck. I rushed to her side and she acknowledged me by wrapping her free hand around my waist.

"My love, what are you doing?" I say looking down at the poor girl. She couldn't have been any more than twelve. What could she have done so bad that Isabella felt it necessary to hold a sword to her neck?

"Beautiful, how do you suppose I kill her?" Isabella asked bitterly. "Should I go right through her heart? Or maybe a nice quick and easy beheading."

"Isabella please, she is a child. You're frightening her. Lower you weapon then then tell me what she did." I beg trying to get her arm with the sword to budge away from the girl's face, but Isabella stood strong and still.

"Or should I let you decide your death?" She cocked her head at the girl who laid on the ground with her weight being supported by the guards. "Do you remember that boy you had whipped instead of killing?" The memory was vague, but finally yes. I remembered that old man begging on his knees for his son's life. "This is his sister. A little trouble maker she is. She's one of them. A rebel. _This _my love is why we show no mercy. How dare she? After you so kindly spared her brother she decided to take his place and come here attacking one of my brave men. So tell me, How do you think she should pay for her actions? I wanna send a message. I. Am. NOT. To. Be. Trifled. With." She poked into the girl's cheek a little hard with each word. By the last one a drop of blood made it's way down the length of her weapon.

The poor girl looked at me with begging eyes. "Please my love. Drop your sword. She doesn't need to die. I'm sure we can come up with something better appropriate..." I plead with my mate. But her eyes stayed locked on the young girl. She didn't budge. Not even a little. "Isabella PLEASE." I say with tears forming in my eyes. "Please do not kill her. She's so young. She has so much- Please, my love. I'm begging you."

She grumbles loudly and shifts her gaze to me. "Are you sure?" I nod.

"I'm sure. Something else would better fit her you don't have to end her life."

She moans but then hands one of the guard men her sword. I'm about to sigh in relief but then she says: "Don't look." I can't turn away fast enough, before I witness the clean long sword going through the girl's neck and out again. It was quick, she didn't even make a sound, but I covered my mouth to keep from screaming.

"_Isabella!_" She holds on to me tightly as if she's afraid I'll fall.  
"What? You asked _me _not to kill her. _I _didn't kill her. Stephan did. If you want to be upset, be upset with him." The young man that held the bloody sword looked at me like... 'Well?'

The tears leaked over my eye lids and I hit my mate as hard as I can in her chest before marching off.

I don't know what was wrong with her.

She was never ruthless. Mean, yes. But never ruthless. It was the whole reason I expected better from her. But no. She was turning into her Father now and if i dare say it- Max as well.

* * *

I push my food around rather than eat at dinner.

The young girl's death still too fresh in my mind for me to think about anything else.

I didn't have to look to know Isabella was staring at me. She's had her gaze locked on my all night, I took upon myself to not make eye contact. But against my will I could see her brown hair hanging down the side of her face and wine glass in hand through the corner of my eye.

It's suppose to be chatty tonight. It always was whenever the members of the council was over. Especially now because we wouldn't be seeing these faces much anymore. With a new ruler came new toys as well. Some of them will leave and be replaced by men and woman of Isabella's choosing, others will stay for their wisdom.

But not even Brice made any comments tonight. Everyone was looking at the two of us. None of them daring to disturb the silent war we had going with each other.

When he tried to touch me-which was every five minutes- I stabbed at her hand with my fork.

Again she reached for my face again, i grew angry and picked my up my knife and pointed it at her. "Touch me and you lose a finger!" I promise.

"No." She laughs taking the knife out of my hand. It was dull but good for cutting my food into smaller pieces. I doubt it would work for chopping off one of her fingers. I doubt I even could go through with that threat if it wasn't empty. "You _love_ my fingers."

I stare at her unbelieving. "Did you really just make a sex joke?"

There are a few snickers around the table and one very loud laugh- Brice. Of course.

"Leave us." I tell them. "Now."

Everyone jumps up from the table and retreat into another room quickly, without a second thought. Including Marie and William. At least they were smart enough to know when to just listen and leave. No one need to feel my fire except for my mate- whom I was just about ready to punch.

"Wipe the grin off your face." I tell her. She sighs and takes a sip of my wine.

"How much trouble am I in?"

"A lot."

"Because of a sex joke? A little harsh don't you think?" I frown at her.

"This isn't because of the stupid joke Isabella."

"The girl then?" She sighs. "What do you want me to do about that now, my love? You're heart is too kind. She deserved what she got."

"You're missing the point Isabella." I deadpan. "Do you want me to be mean? Cause I can..."

"By all means, go right ahead." She says. She isn't taking me seriously. I know she isn't. I turn our seats around so we're facing each other and give her my best serious face. She hates being lectured and I hated lecturing her but it absolutely necessary. Especially now, right before she was crowned and grew even more air headed than she was now.

"My love, do you realize more than half the kingdom does not like or anything you do?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. You think there would be a rebellion if people actually wanted to see you take crown? No, there wouldn't be. And it is simply because you WON'T change." I talk as sternly as I can, not really caring if I hurt her feelings too much. She needed to hear this and I was here to tell her. "Everyone lives in fear of you and any other Lycan. Not to mention all the other things they have to fear. Their ruler shouldn't be one of them. You're going to be a King, Isabella. Not a dictator. In case you don't know, the two are not the same."

She frowns, _finally _taking me as seriously as I wanted to be taken. She didn't have to speak for me to know I've upset her but when she did her voice was cold and hard. It made to cringe to think it was directed at me. "We live by a code Alice. You don't see it the way I do. You don't understand it the way I do. If you allow them too much power and freedom they will slack. They will not respect you. If we changed the way we are we will be looked upon as weak. We won't be considered the strongest of four clans anymore."

I wanted to smack her. Not to hurt her but to show how stupid she sounded. "Oh my Gods. Zeus Isabella. I'm tired of you blaming everything you do on the damn code. The code this. The code that. Blah fuckity blah. Fuck the code. Respect doesn't come from fear. Respect comes from loves and compassion and understanding. You think I respect you because I fear you? No, I respect you because I love you. Only more fear comes from fear. Why won't that sink in?"

"Alice, I will not have you disrespect something that is older than the both of us put together. The code is what started Lotus. It's what made it great and it's what will continue making it great."

"The code is what will end Lotus to. If you don't change it that is. Time changes Isabella and people change with it. The code may have worked a few years ago but it isn't working now. Everyday more and more people are joining that damn rebellion and it continue on like that until something changes. You're an idiot if you believe those people respect you. Respect and fear aren't one in the same."

"The code is staying the same. You expect me to just disregard something my great ancestors came up with? It's really bold of you to ask that."

"Fine then. But good luck controlling a bunch of people who want your head on a pointy stick. Those people have feelings too, I'm not saying they don't want a king. They just don't want one who is ruthless and inconsiderate towards her own people. Words are only words Isabella, until you make them mean something. You can make up another stupid code using that. That girl was the perfect example. You killed for fighting for something she believed in. The rebellion have a better cause than you do if you think about it. You're about to be crowned. The code will once again only be what you make it. You decide what you want to do."

She holds to her cup so hard it cracks a bit under the pressure. I stand up, knowing that was the end of this conversation. Isabella would choose if she wanted to take my advice or not- though something tells me that her answer to that would be 'not'.

She glared at me. "Nothing is changing about our clan Alice. You're either with me or against me. _You decide what you want to do_." She mocks me then pushes pass me and out the dining hall.

* * *

**And...breathe. **

**I was holding my breath while I typed that. Idk why. But now I feel like I can finally breathe. **

**Things are getting a bit tensed again don't you think?  
**

**What do you think about this whole concept? **

**I'm not sure how I feel about it. I can give and take with them both but you guys can choose who's side you're on. **

**...**

**Moving on. **

**I told you this before but just in case you forgot I'll tell you guys again **

**My school is opening next week so i'm trying to update as much as I can from now til then. Even if that means one hundred updates in a day then so be it. **

**I'm gonna update again later, if I'm not too lazy. **

**Till next time **

***Flies away* **


	25. Chapter 25

**Hi before I start: Quick message: **

**For those of you guys who didn't particularly like the last chapter and is still in anger about it. I just wanna say: No Relationship Is Without Fault. Even in a fictional one. Every relationship has ups and downs and every couple has an argument every now and then. It wouldn't be fair to just pass that truth off and make them seem like this perfect couple who agrees with each other all the time, no offense but they aren't. I think we should know that by now. **

**Alice and Isabella are very different and that was the whole point of that chapter. They don't see things the same way. I felt it was important I made that clear before moving on with the story. Maybe I should have eased you guys into their first fight a little gentler so I'll take that blame. **

**Hopefully you understand what I'm trying to say. I'm not mad or anything...just a little shocked.  
**

**Thank you. I still love every one of you guys. **

**Now here's Chapter 25: **

**Warning: **

**It is boring. But necessary. I thought you guys might want to hear instead of having me skip over it. **

* * *

Chapter 25-

The last time Isabella and I were in the thrown room was three months before the day of her crowning, the day Max died.

It had been all of us there. Marie, William, Brice-who was visiting yet again and few other guests. William was sitting on his thrown laughing with his guests. Marie sat beside him talking to me though I wasn't really listening because I was in Isabella's lap and she had her lips to my sweet spot and her hand inappropriately up my dress tracing my thigh. We didn't care if other people were in the room. We were inappropriate everywhere we went.

Max had barged in the room disrupting everyone except Isabella who didn't even acknowledge him.

I had jumped when the doors opened, turning my head to look at him. His eyes were dark and had bags under them from lack of sleep. The chest plate was really beginning to take a negative toll on him.

Despite my better judgement of him and how much I wanted him dead, there was still that part of my that softened and asked: "Are you alright Max?"

Isabella grumbled and turned my head back to hers, capturing my lips in a kiss. She didn't allow me to pull away to look at him again.

"What's it to you?" He growled.

"Max!" I could hear the scowl in Marie's voice. "The girl is decent enough to ask you of your pain, even after you've wronged her. Show her some respect."

"I'll respect her when I'm dead." There was a long groan from Brice followed by a: "Here we go...I'll get the wine."

"What do you want Max?" William asks. Isabella finally pulled away from my lips then and returned to kissing and licking at my neck.

"I want what's rightfully mine!" he raves. "I want the crown. Isabella _will _surrender it to me."

Isabella snickered the snorted. "Or what? You'll turn into the big bad wolf and bite me?" A few people in the room chuckled, causing Max to grow even more angry. "Please brother, go ahead I'd love to see you try!" Isabella's eyes turned their famous purple as she dared her brother.

"Do not test me Sister. Hand over your rights to the crown and nobody gets hurt."

"The only one who will be getting hurt here is you. Max stand down, before you kill yourself. Do whats right..."

Max didn't listen. He never listens.

"I'm stronger than some stupid chest plate sister. You've always wanted to fight. Even when we were children. Now's your chance, rise up and show me what you can do." Isabella rolled her eyes and pinched at my pussy before getting up and going to over to her brother.

"Max, Listen to me." She said placing a hand on his shoulder. "This isn't worth it. Trust me. It's better to be a coward and live for tomorrow than go into a battle and die today. I'm telling you this because you are my brother. Even though I want nothing more to see you dead, you are still my brother. Your days are still numbered. Live the rest of them to the fullest, instead of in hatred."

He smacked her hand away, his body beginning to shake. "OK then." Isabella says. "If you want to fight I will not stop you."

"Isabella be careful with him! He's tender." Brice teased.

Isabella smirked and held up her fist, thinking Max would be smart enough to battle fist to fist instead of as a wolf. But no.

His eyes shifted to the same purple as his sisters. Isabella took action, quickly starting to shift as he did. It was the first time I saw her as an actual Lycan...well almost.

Her clothes tore apart some as she shifted, and the hairs on the side of her face grew to a pitch black and mixed with some of the brown of her natural hair. Her facial features changed as well, becoming more animalistic than human.

I was surprised when she stopped there though. I thought she would become an actual wolf and was surprised when she didn't. "That's as far as she can go without hurting herself." Brice explains to be as though he knew I was confused. "She'll be able to safely shift all the way after she's been recognized as a full Lycan and Alpha."

I didn't completely understand it but I went with it anyways.

Max started to shift as well but like his sister he stopped when he got to a certain point. He looked down at his chest then there was a loud crack sound and blood spilled out his mouth. He let out a loud cry then fell to his knees.

"You see what idiotic behavior gets you brother? You should have just listened. Now you are dead."

The spikes poked through his shirt and he cried again. Louder this time.

Isabella walked back to me -her features now back to normal- and took me back into her lap, returning her hand up my dress. She went back to teasing my thigh and kissing my neck as if nothing had happened or was happening.

"You handled that well." William complimented his daughter. "What an idiot he can be." Just like that everything went back to normal as if there hadn't just been a disturbance. As if Max was lying of the floor screaming and dying.

The guest ignored him and went back to their chatter. His cries of death were unanswered and treated like music to our ears.

Now, here I stood. Three months later and the day of Isabella and I's crowning. I took a deep breath the best I could in this dreaded corset. I was all dressed up for the event.

Marie chose me a dress special. It was royal blue and long falling all the way to my ankles and covering the most of my heels. The dress would be dragging on the floor behind me if it weren't for my shoes.

It was heavy with ruffled layers the bottom and tight and straight at the top. Random place all about the dress was covered in little tiny diamonds that made it sparkle in the light.

My makeup was done lightly and my lips were glossed up all pink. My hair was done by Azah, doing around my face in waves. **(Think: BD-P1 Wedding hair style) **

I was happy with the way I looked but I wasn't _happy._ It was mostly because I miss Isabella. Last night had been dreadful. My mate was still angry with me by bed time and wouldn't even cuddle with me. Instead she turned her back to me coldly. I wasn't in the mood to tell her that I was right and she should stop acting so childishly nor did I want to beg her to hold me either. I just sucked it up and buried my head in my pillow and tried to sleep without her. In the end, I couldn't do it. I had grown too attached to having her hold me every night to fall asleep without her hands around my waist.

It was a horrible night. Sleep refused come at all with Isabella's help.

"Are you OK?" She asks me with a worried expression. This was the first I was seeing her at all today being that I skipped breakfast to stay in bed. Her hair was cut a shorter and now instead of flowing down to her waist like it normally did it stopped mid-back. Then it was parted down the side and combed over and back neatly. She wore a traditional suit, that had a long buttoned up red coat with silver swirly designs on and a collar that looked stiff and was turned up. It was followed by white pants and black boots that passed her ankles.

She pulls my chin up to look her in the eye. "You look like you're about to faint. Are you alright?"

I nod. I have to admit, her concern was adorable and made me want to kiss her but first: "I'm fine. The damn corset is a bit tight. Then The dress is tight too. Are you still mad at me?" I curse myself under my breath. How UN-smooth. I bet if it was her asking she wouldn't just deadpan the question like that. She look me in the eye softly and sweetly. Her voice would be low and seductive. She'd take her time with each word and actually sound like she _wanted_ to be forgiven.

Fuck me and my inability to do things like she did.

She moves her hand from my chin and puts them to the side of my face. "No. I figured we can talk about it later. Maybe even come to an agreement. Today isn't the day for fights or to be angered by each other. It would just ruin everything don't you say?"

There it is. Her voice going lower and softer. Her facial expression kind and adoring. She took her sweet time getting each word out, carefully spending time pronouncing them as she went.

Why couldn't I do that?

"Yes. I agree." I tell her.

"Good." She says then brings my lips to hers for a soft kiss. "You look very beautiful by the way."

* * *

Her coronation actually lasted a couple of hours longer than I thought it would. The thrown room was filled with people who found enough money to make it from their homes all the way to the palace and of course Isabella's cousins and other noble-people in her family. Of course there was the nobles from the other clans who had came to bare witness to this day as well.

William and Marie stood by our side while the whole thing took place.

Isabella was sitting in her fathers place on the thrown as she took oath to protect and serve her people well. I sat next to her in Marie's place and took my oaths to serve after she did.

The priest wrapped a fluffy red cloak around her shoulders and then one around mine and said some prayer to the Gods, asking for beauty, wisdom and of course power.

It was asked of everyone who was watching if they objected to Isabella's crowning. However, denying Isabella her crown would be considered an act of treason or in other words- rebellion.

It was a crime worthy of death and I doubt anyone wanted to die today...other than the sacrifices that would be made of course.

When no one objected the priest then when to place the crown on her head, declaring her our new ruler and king. And the same went for me after her.

Isabella's crown was pure gold woven and spun into something far more traditional than mine. It was detailed to perfection, showing off every diamond and jewel they had braided together to make it. Even the angel wings going around it had been taken special care of to make sure you saw ever feather, and every layer.

Mine, however, was more simple, it looked like the pedals of a lotus flower going around my head. Like hers it was very detailed with the patterns of the flowers but not as done up.

Once it was over everyone bowed down to us, showing their respect for their new leaders.

* * *

**I warned you it was boring. I have no idea how a coronation works. I'm tired from looking it up a million times before writing this chapter. **

**Now, I'm gonna have a nap. Sooo sleepy. **

**More interesting chapters later. I promise. **

**Till next time **

***Flies away* **


	26. Chapter 26

** I would have updated sooner but my nap took a little longer than I thought. I had a weird dream...  
**

* * *

Chapter 26-

Isabella quietly helped me out of my corset before we went outside to celebrate. It was like a breath of fresh air after being in the sewers all day. Sooo good.

"I don't know why you where this thing anyway." She says throwing the fabric across the room, trying to reach the trash pail but failed terribly- hitting the window instead. "I swore them off years ago. I actually enjoy being able to breathe."

"They're lady-like." I stuck my tongue out at her. "Unlike you." I admit I sounded like Marie when I said that. I hated the thing with a passion, but I'd gotten so used to hearing that I was expected to wear one, I couldn't help but repeat it. Isabella smirked shaking her head.

"I won't faint from lack of air. _Unlike you._" She shot back, playfully. "You shouldn't wear them anyways. I like you how you are." Her hands were back around my waist again. She was _suppose _to be helping me fix back my dress, instead she placed feathered kisses across my shoulder.

I shiver at her lips. We actually hadn't had sex in while- a **long** while- and that thirst wasn't going to stay tamed for much longer. I spun around in her hands and kissed her lips hard. Sex seemed like such a good idea right now, but we did have other things to attend to. Such as the tons of people waiting outside to celebrate 'us'. How do you celebrate 'us' without us? Still, I continued to kiss her with as much passion as I could.

"We should do this later." I tell her, but I don't stop her when she's pulling down my dress even further exposing my black lacy panties. The kind Marie would disapprove of. "People are waiting for us."

"So what? Let them wait. _They_ wait on _us_. Not the other way around. Who is going to actually yell at their king about being late?" She had a point, who was going to yell at us? Really who? No body we couldn't punish and I'm sure Isabella would take great pleasure in doing just so.

And oh gods she felt good, rubbing her knee against my center. "We can be fast if you want." I shook my head.

"It's wrong to behave like an ass just because you have power Isabella. Lets not taint it. Sex will still be here when we return." It was hard, but I managed to will her hands away from my hips and her lips away from mine. She pouted, sadly. Hell, I did to. Even I felt a little disappointed.

"You're a controlling little thing." She whispers. "Nothing wrong with that, you just don't use it when I particularly want it." She peaks my lips then kindly helps me with my dress. "Fine, My queen, you win this one, but you **_owe _**me. I intend to be repaid."

"And I intend to pay..." I promise her.

* * *

Isabella slumps in her seat, completely un-entertained by the show going on in front of her. I told her to smile about five times previously, but each one lasted about one minute before she went back to being sour.

The performers weren't that bad, she had probably seen better, but I hadn't and was completely fascinated with everyone who was brave enough to step before us and perform. After each act no matter how good or bad I stood up on my feet and rewarded their hard work with a round of applause and laughs.

Isabella just pouted and nodded at them when they bowed. I'm sure I could think of about one hundred things she'd rather be doing now. She wasn't being fair though. How do you get bored at a celebration that was meant to honor _you_?

Especially when you had performers coming in from all over the kingdom to perform something..._for you. _Or even when there were shirt-less whores running around, enjoying themselves. I didn't like that part but it wouldn't be so bad if she at least acknowledged them. So that way i know _something _caught her attention.

"Smile, My Love." I tell her- again. "Please. It hurts seeing you look so...sad."

"I'm not sad." She whispers back. "It's just that none of them interests me. I'm bored."

I sighed. I didn't want her unhappy at her own party. Even if I was enjoying myself, today was about her too.

"And what would interest you?"

"There are street fighters here tonight as well Isabella. Some of the best. Maybe-" I scowl at Brice. What was wrong with him? As if Isabella didn't have a problem with violence enough as it is.

"Let's not encourage violence!" I snap at him, but it was too late. A smile had sprouted on my lovers face and she sat back upright.

"No. No. Let him bring the fighters here. I would love to see _that._" Brice realized his mistake and took a step back from a semi-angered me.

"Bring out the street fighters." He told someone- who then ran off into the crowd.

"Isabella, My love. Are you sure you wouldn't much rather see something else? I mean, there's a guy here who _eats _**fire. **Can you believe that? _Fire_! He _eats _it. Like candy." Out of everything, that was the act that amazed me the most.

The man- or boy- wasn't a Lycan, nor was he fully grown, maybe about fifteen if not younger and yet he still swallowed a stick lit of fire. Pushed it down his throat even. I was convinced that would be the death of him but he finished his act unharmed. I had clapped extra hard for him.

"I've seen fire eaters before My love. I'm glad you enjoyed that though. The act gets kind of old after a while. But a good fight? Never." Her eyes gleamed as the names of two men were announced. The crown spread apart giving them room to, well murder each other.

Isabella was on her feet and stepping forward before the fight had even gotten anywhere. She loved every bloody minute of it. Her smile and fascinated look never leaving her face.

The both men were the same height and equal in weight and muscle size. So they couldn't use those factors to help them win. The winner would have to solely be determined by who was the more skilled fighter.

I tried not to watch most of it, but when I did look back up, I was sadly looking at the endings outcome.  
Man with the darker beard had the other in a head lock. He was screaming and roaring, blood and spit came flying from his mouth as he declare: "For our King. For Isabella." And the snapped the man's neck. I could hear every bone that broke. He was dead in a second, but it didn't stop there. This was Lotus. Of course it didn't stop there.

The man then used his bear hand to pull and tug at his dead opponents head. When that didn't work, he borrowed a sword from a guard and cut out his head, like slicing through meat and not another man.

The crowd went wild. Isabella went wild. Her hands clapping together quicker than I thought possible.

"Very well done." She compliments him. "Wasn't that well done Alice?" She turns back to me with a bright smile on her face. My hands shook in my lap, but I nod to make her happy. "See. Even my tender-hearted love believes so. Congratulations. Another!" she calls. "Lets see another."

I was going to be sick. How could she enjoy that? How could anyone enjoy that? I looked over the crowd to see if anyone looked as I felt and was relieved to see that most of the faces now wore horrified masks.

It was even worse knowing that people actually did that for a living. What was it like waking up everyday knowing if you don't win you'd die without a second thought?

What about the people who didn't have a choice. Maybe they had hungry families and _had _no other choice.

A cold splash brought me out of my thoughts.

"Ugh." I curse. Everything went silent. I opened my eyes to see that the splash was nothing more than water and then the horrified face of a young girl. I recognized her curls immediately, even though we hadn't _actually_ met.

Maggie looked like she was ready to pee herself. "My queen. Forgive me. I-I..." She looks down at the half empty pail in her hands then back at me. "I tripped."

It was an odd sight. I've 'seen' Maggie look terrified of me before, but never this scared. There were shackles around her ankles that seemed to be the root cause of all this.

It was a little hard to believe it was _me _she was so frightened by. A girl that was suppose to share the same cell as her once. Me, someone who just as easily been in her place if it wasn't for my luck.

"It's-" I start, but Isabella has a grip around her hand before I can continue shoving her to the ground.

"Are you _stupid _slave? Do you know who you stand before?" She spat. "Or do you need a reminder? My poor love hasn't even been queen for a day yet and already you disrespect her?" She hold her hand back and slaps Maggie across the face. I cringe.

_That could have just as easily been me. _

"No, my ruler." Maggie chokes out, tears starting to line her face. I'm sure it was because she was so scared she had been reduced to crying. "I -I..."

"Is there something wrong with your mouth? Are you too stupid to speak? Apologize to her!" Maggie looks up at me even more frightened. Really? She was more scared of me than of Isabella?

Why? What the hell...

"I'm so sorry My queen. It will never happen again. Please have mercy, Please forgive me." I didn't get a word in before Isabella.

"You're right it won't happen again. Alice, may be kind enough to spare your life, but not me." Isabella began to draw her sword and that's where I finally found my voice.

"NO!" I shout. "No. That isn't necessary. Isabella please, I'm sure the poor girl meant no harm. Please..."

Isabella glares at the girl but softens her expression to look at me. "Fine. It is you she has wronged. You punish her." Her face became expectant. I knew she wanted me to draw her sword and kill the girl myself but I just couldn't.

"Lock her in the tomb. It's hell in there at day. The metal burns hotter." It was torture but it wasn't death.

And at least poor Maggie would get some time off her feet for once. She let out teary thank yous as the guards pulled her up.

"For how long?" One asked.

"Until I think Alice has gotten her justice." Isabella spoke. I know what that meant.

She would probably forget about Maggie in there until she was brought word of her death.

* * *

**And...phew. **

**What do you think?**

**Like?**

**Hate? **

**Love? **

**Want more?**

**What do you think of king bella? Yeah, yeah I know. A king is a guy, bella is a girl. Go with it, please? for me? It felt weird having two queens. ;) **

**Please review...I love those things. **

**More later. I'm about to start on the next chapter. **

**Till next time**

***Flies away* **


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27-

"You can't save everyone Alice." I remember Marie telling me once while we went through the different complaints we had gotten throughout the day. There were three piles laid out in front of us.

One for the useless complaints that were stupid and pity. The next was for 'semi-important' ones as she called them The ones we want to get to but probably wouldn't. And finally the last pile were for complaints and matter that HAD to be taken care of without a second thought. I had been placing the majority of mine in the 'HAD' pile, when she stopped me.

"Why not?" I asked feeling a little upset that she stopped me.

"There just isn't enough time in the day and the time you waste on one person could have ten others dead. Something are just more important that others. Somethings can't be done." Her telling me this reminded me of the first time Isabella cut my hair. I seemed sillier back then but that doesn't mean I stopped hoping. She said 'Pixies couldn't be made real' but I had been persistent that they could. With a little hope and imagination maybe. I still believed that despite my better knowledge. This was just like only a different dialogue.

"I can try, can't I?" I asked adding another to the pile. She huffed and picked it up and throwing it into the fire place to burn. It made my stomach sink because that one had actually been important- to me anyways.

"Why bother yourself? You are one person Alice. You can't do everything. You can't save everyone. No matter what it seems like. Nor can Isabella."

"Yes, I can. You can't because you're telling yourself no. You won't get anywhere with that attitude." She shook her head at me.

"Somethings aren't important enough..." I wanted to tell her to shut up then. She was wrong. If it wasn't important then we wouldn't be doing this. And if I couldn't help everyone then why did I feel like I can?

"Are you OK?" I ask poor little Maggie who was laying on the heated floor of the tomb. I had been in here ten minutes trying to find my way around and already I was covered in a thin layer of sweat.

She sat upright a little slowly when she heard my voice. "And don't lie to me. I don't take it kindly."

It had been two days before I was able to find my way to the tomb without being noticed too much. I'm sure if Isabella knew I was here she'd have a bitch fit and with the way she was acting I can't say she _wouldn't _lock me in our room to keep me away from here.

She looks at me with heavy dark eyes before falling back on to the hot metal again.

Her lips were dry and cracked and her hair was a mess. Her face was pale under all that dirt. The sight of her made me sad. "When was the last time you gave her any water?" I ask the guard standing by.

He frowns and pierces his lips together. "Ah.."

"You idiot." I scowl at him. "She could die! Get her some. Now." I order and he scrambles off quickly, with his tail between his legs. "You." I call at another guard. "Open her cell." I tell him rather than ask.

At least my mate was right about something. Some situations _did_ call for a little harshness. Too bad she had trouble differentiating.

"Are you sure?" he asks.

"Of course I'm sure..." I look at him like he's stupid.

"But..."

"Do not 'but' me. Just do it." He walked over to the cell quietly and opened the door for me. Some how it grew even more heated inside there than out. I helped Maggie off the ground and held her in my lap the way Lucy _'didn't'_ do for me.

"You'll be alright." I promise her.

"Why are you doing this?" She croaks out. The guard man came back with a small cup of water for her handing it to me. It isn't as much as I wanted for her but It would have to do.

"Drink this." I tell her. Instead in sipping on it carefully she gulfs the whole thing down greedily. "I want you two to escort her back to the palace. If anyone asks you any questions feel free to tell them I sent you with her. I want her unchained. I want her unharmed. Do you understand me?"

Both men nodded saying "Yes, My queen." I stood up and gently handed Maggie to one of them.

I was being stared at by the other slaves as I came out. I knew they were wondering if I'd do the same for them. I wanted to but I couldn't at the moment.

* * *

"What's the King going to say?" Azah asks, staring at a freshly showered Maggie who was laying asleep in my old room.

"She isn't going to say anything. She's going to bitch." Azah giggled a little bit, before quickly silencing them with her hand over her mouth. We were close enough for me to say things like that with trust that she wouldn't repeat it to anyone. Isabella had probably heard about my actions by now and was shooting the messenger in the head.

"Why did you do it anyway? Is she special?"

"Not really. But no one deserves to be in chains all the time don't you think?" Azah nods. "Good. Will you do me a favor and watch her. Bring her food if she's hungry." I pause. Of course Maggie would be hungry. "When she wakes up, get her something..." I correct.

"Yes, My Queen."

"I'm going to go catch up with the King..." Did I want to? No.

Did I have to? Yes.

* * *

"You've been busy today..." Isabella says wrapping her arms around my waist. She says it with a smile and a laugh. I couldn't tell if it was cause she was waiting for the right moment to yell at me or if its cause she really wasn't mad.

"Yes." I agree. "Lots of work to get done."

"And whats to be done with the slave girl you have?" She raises a questioning eyebrow at me.

"Lots...Like...She needs to be fed. And given a warm bed to sleep in. And she needs to be groomed. And she needs better clothing, especially for winter cause it does get really cold. i don't like the cold. I doubt she likes it either."

"Alice..." She scowls at me.

"Oh let me keep her. Please? Please? Pleeeeeaaaaasseee?"

"Alice! She's a person-"

"And yet you treat her like an animal." I shot back. Her smile falls from her face and is replaced by a frown.

"She's a slave..."

"If I were a slave would you treat me the same? You kept me remember? Why can't I keep her?" She cringes.

"Don't mention that too loudly. Do you realize people are talking? They think you're using her as your personal whore. I nearly killed two men for laughing about it."

"Nearly right...you didn't?" She shook her head.

"I figured you wouldn't be happy with me if I did. I spared them in your name. They ought to thank you." I let out a long sigh of happiness.

"I'm sure they will." I wanted to ask her how come she heard people talking about _me_ but not _her. _Maybe she was picking and choosing what she wanted to listen to, but now wasn't the time to confront her about it. "You know that I'm not screwing her right?"

"Of course. I trust you as you trust me. Doesn't mean I enjoy hearing it though. You can keep your girl as long as you like. But she's your responsibility. Clothe her. Feed her. Bathe her. And if she gets into any trouble punish her. I don't want to hear about her in any negative way that doesn't follow with you punishing her." I squeal and hop up and down the best I could in my heels and her arms.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you!" I kiss her hard on the lips to further prove that I was happy making her smile come back.

"Yeah, yeah. Just come to me before you chose any more slaves you want to keep." I promise her I will.

"Oh we're going to be the best of friends. Her, Azah and I." She shook her head as my childishness.

"If you wanted a friend, you didn't have to chose a slave, but whatever makes you happy, If this girl's friendship makes you happy then it's yours, My love. Come we have class."

And BOOM there goes my happiness.

* * *

I hate class. It was annoying to get my ass kicked everyday without improvement. OK, so maybe I improved a little. I now knew when to move out the way at the right moment to avoid getting knocked down by someone twice my size.

As usual class started with Isabella and I's antics. I pushed her to the ground- OK, lie. I pushed her and she kindly acted like it was hard enough to send her to the ground. Then I sat on her.

"You win again." She giggles.

"If only..." I rub my butt in her stomach as a punishment. "Letting me win won't help me at all you know."

"But I didn't let you win. You with all honestly knocked me down my pixie." Maybe I would have believed her more if she didn't have a stupid grin on her face.

I huff. "Yeah right."

"Why is that so hard to believe?" She grabbed my hips and pushed me down in to her lap so she could sit up right.

"You expect me to believe that I **knocked **_you _down? Ha. I'd have a better change believing I was dead." She rolls her eyes.

"My queen may be disobedient, but she's strong and fierce. Without a second thought she knows how to hand me my ass. It doesn't matter. You'll never need to fight anyway. Not as long as you are my mate and I am king." She kisses my nose then stands us up for another round.

Sadly it was another of fighting and not sex.

Wouldn't sex be a better replacement for this class? Instead of going here every day we could to our room and have round after round after round after round-

I'd never get sick of class if that were the case.

But no. Class rode on into sunset with Isabella teaching me what I could do better improve myself.

Like hold my fist closer together to protect my chest. I didn't have claws as an option like she did or sharp pointy teeth. The only person I'd be hurting with a sword is myself and I was too fragile for any pointy other weapon that could help me in a battle and too small for the rest.

I wouldn't be shocked if when I shift for the first time I will be a cub instead of a wolf. Embarrassed, but not shocked.

* * *

I pout as I shower. Disappointed with the outcome of everything.

Isabella would be an Alpha on the next full moon and I'd be a defenseless cub still.

"Oh relax. It isn't that bad. Are you forgetting you are special?" Isabella says kissing my soapy neck.

"I stink as an Oracle too." I sigh. I had gained little control over that power. It came and went as it pleased. As of lately nothing I was of importance. Just stupid things like the weather.

"You'll get better." She promises. "Plus, you'll be a great queen so none of that stuff will matter anyways.

"Easy for you to say. You're strong and mighty and I'm weak and fragile."

"Strength doesn't always mean you can fight. Strength means your controlling. You have power and you can use it to help you. You can pull through harder situations...you're strong. Stronger than I am" Isabella knew the right words to make me smile and she used it to her advantage all the time.

"OK but it would be nice to throw a punch every now and then."

"You hit me all the time."

"Yes, but I never actually hurt you. It would be nice to inflict pain." She washes the soap out my hair with a snort then a laugh.

"Don't you think it hurts when you hit me?"

"Not the way I want it to."

* * *

I walk into my old room to find Maggie sitting up in bed with a cup in her hand. "Azah, would you wait outside?" Azah nods and tells Maggie goodbye before leaving the room.

"How are you?" Maggie's face goes red.

"I'm well My Queen. Thank you so much for your hospitality. I don't deserve it." I put my over hers and nod.

"Of course you do. Everyone does. I wanted to tell you can stay. I talked to The King and she agrees. This will be your room. Azah will look after you like she does me without any problems I'm sure." Her eyes pop out of her head.

"R-really? What will I do here? I've never worked in a palace before. Only the fields..." I stop her.

"No-no. You won't be working too much anymore. You are staying here as a guest. I'll have you enrolled in a school and you can start your education. All I ask of you is to behave. I don't want you giving any trouble or I'll be forced to punish you." Her mouth drops open in shock.

"T-thank you..s-so m-much. W-why a-are-"  
"Because I don't think it's fair. If I can save one person I will do so and be happy with it. And you're welcome. You, Azah and I will be great friends, so long as you follow my rule. Other than that feel free to do what you please."

Her face some how gets redder. "Thank you."

I stand up from the bed and head back towards the door. "No problem. Sleep well..."

"Oh. My Queen? I remember you by the way?"

Pause. What?

"Excuse me? I'm not sure what you mean..."

She looks down at her cup and I can her breathing speed from where I stood. Inout inout inout inout inout.

"The night...In the tomb..." inout inout inout inout.

My fingers loss all feeling. My breathing got stuck in my throat as she went on. "You were the girl with glowing eyes. I wasn't sure where I had seen your face before or if my mind was playing tricks on me but now I remember. The King was still a princess then. She took you with her after you passed out. You never came back. Your eyes glowed really white. You were a slave."

* * *

**Dun dun Dunnnnnn**

**That was totally dun dun dunn worthy. **

**I don't care what you say. It totally was. So therefore...**

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN**

**What do you think? **

**Please review. I love those things. **

**More soon OK? **

**Till next time**

***Flies away***


	28. Chapter 28

**My internet was gone..._gone. _It just sorta...vanished. I was so scared. It was the most terrifying few hours of my life. **

* * *

Chapter 28-

I felt like I was going to faint. If not, puke. Maggie quickly looks back down at the cup in her hands after a minute of silence, then another minute passed before she actually spoke again. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything. It doesn't matter what you were. You're a queen now. I just wanted to let you know..."

"Maggie." I say as gently as I can, through my shakes. "I need you to never repeat that to anyone. Ever. I don't want to threaten you to keep your mouth shut, but if you say anything, I will have your head before anyone can have mine. Sleep well."

I exited the room quietly, my hands still shaking.

Great. Did anyone else remember me? Like Lucy or Sam? What about Julie? Julie probably remembered me without a doubt. She helped with my broken legs that night, but would she remember my face?

Maybe Isabella was wrong about the hair cut. Maybe we fooled the guards, but the slaves? Hardly. And how would Isabella react? This whole thing was her idea. How would act when she realized it failed?

I rushed to our room and locked the door tight behind me and ran my finger through my hair. "You look pale." Isabella commented, she was already dressed for bed and despite not actually being in bed her hair was a mess.

"Maggie remembers..." I say, my voice failing me a little. She looks at me with confused eyes then came to scoop me off the floor and on the bed to undress.

"And who is Maggie? And what is it she remembers?" She started on the straps of my heels taking them off slowly. I wanted to smack her, but that was probably just my fear and not because she was actually making me angry.

"The slave girl. Maggie. The one you said I could keep. She was in the same cell as me the night we met. She remembers me." She pauses, deliberates and then shrugs.

"Oh. Well, Someone insulted my sex skills today." Ok, now I was going to to hit her. How the hell could she just shrug that off.

"IS-A-BEL-LA." I poked her toe into her cheek with every syllable. "This is important. She knows. She saw my eyes. She-"

Isabella rolls her eyes. "As did everyone else who was in the tomb that night. So what if one person calls it out?"

"But-"

"No buts My pixie. She doesn't matter. So what if people know now? What are they going to do? Bitch because I made a slave my wife? We'll be married soon. We're already mated. You're already queen. We'll have children soon. So what you started in the slums. It can be turned into a nice story about hardship and what not. You know how much the elders enjoy a good story, not to mention telling one. I don't think it's going to make people hate you. It's actually very humbling. You've had it harder most, now look at you."

"What about my eyes?" She leans forward and kisses my nose.

"I think they're pretty."

"Isabella!" I softened a little, some of my worry starting to fade, but still why was it so hard for her to be serious when I wanted her to be? "I mean it."

"What about them? I think they are so beautiful. A few people saw them glow. So, Oracles still exist. Amazing. Don't you think? A living breathing Oracle. Something no one thought they'd ever see again. People from all over will come to see you. People will even try to steal you from you. They will all be jealous of me and my family."

"And what about those who will want me dead?"

"Kill them first. I don't think we have much to worry about just yet. No one can change my mind about keeping you. Please, relax. Eventually it would have came out that you can see into the future anyways. With how little control you have over the gift someone would have witnessed it soon enough." I didn't like how relaxed she seemed, but she had a point,. Eventually it _would _have to come out. Nothing stays secret forever. Plus what if our children were born like me. How could we deny them being who they are. Plus, there was nothing to worry about now unless Maggie opened her mouth.

"If anyone else remembers you, they aren't brave enough to say anything about it. They've kept quiet now and they will keep quiet until we tell them. And if they do then let them talk...unless you'd much rather cut out their tongue." I rolled my eyes.

I hadn't noticed I was naked until my corset hit my toes. "You're right." I said, my nerves starting to calm down again. "But Oracles are outlawed. And so are hybrids. I'm both. I'm a double outlaw."

"You are also the queen. You have the power to outlaw that outlaw. Arms up."

"I can undress and dress my self you know." I put my arms above my head and she slipped my dress over my head.

"Yes, But I like doing it." She picked me up and put me back in bed, before climbing in herself.

"Please don't worry too much on it. There isn't much people can do about it but talk after we are married. Then you can go around having visions wherever your heart pleases." She cuddles up beside me. "Now about my sex skills..."

I rolled my eyes as she starts to whine. "How did someone even know about your sex skills to insult it?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying! He **doesn't** know. How can you insult something you don't know about?" I sigh, preparing myself for a long night of her complains.

* * *

"Will things change after you become an Alpha?" I ask. Isabella pauses through cutting down my hair, this was the second time this month. I'm starting to get convinced my hair had a mine of it's own. Not that Isabella minded cutting my hair with her robe wrapped around her waist as usual. I didn't really mind either.

"Well of course... I'll have different responsibilities. More things will be expected of me and so on." _Snip snip. _

"No, I mean with you. Will things change. I've never seen an alpha before but I hear they are...**different** from all the other Lycans." _Snip snip. _Pause. Shrug. _Snip snip. _

"Yes. I've seen them before. My brother used to be an Alpha. He eventually gave up on his pack and quit. He never told anyone why, but I assume it's because the rumors are true." This caught my attention making me snap my head up and she accidentally cut off more than she should have.

"I told you not to move!" She complains. "Now you'll either have to leave it jagged or look like a boy!" I cringe.

"I don't look like a boy Isabella. Fix it i won't mind. It'll probably grow out again before anyone notices." She shakes her head moving around me to match the length of the right side to the left. "What rumors?"

"Just some stories. Myths mostly. Something to scare children into sleeping at night. But it's thought that the Lycan packs have seen things when the go out the kingdom walls for patrol. It's made up mostly by the people too afraid to step out there. None of the members have confirmed or denied the rumors. I can only imagine whats out there." She leans down to whisper in my ear. Her breath was warm on my ear and neck. "Scary stuff...like bloodsuckers and trees and bunny rabbits. Oh don't even get me started on rabbits. I'll pee my pants."

"That isn't funny." I glare at her. She laughs.

"Yes it is. What could be out there that's more scary than us? Don't be ridiculous my little pixie. All the scary things have gone away long ago. They aren't coming back." She kisses my neck then goes back to fixing my hair. "Actually, i think I know something that might be able to frighten my brave men. Something no one has ever seen before."

I take her seriously even though I know she's messing with me again. But I can't help it. "What?" I ask skeptically.

"In all my eighteen years I've yet to see anything like a tiny little pixie upset. I think you'd give them a real run for their money." She giggles. I shove her.

"Not funny. Has the thought ever occurred to you that there actually might be something frightening out there?" She shakes her head.

"No. But you know what has occurred to me? That my brother was a pussy. And that anyone who fears going out there is a pussy. That if my men fear going out there they will be revealed of their duties and sent to a whore house to put their pussiness to good use. We've been out there before, my love. Did anything you see scare you? I didn't think so. Don't believe everything you hear. I won't change. I promise."

* * *

A few nights later was the full moon. It was colder than usual. Isabella took off her cloak to wrap around my shoulders kindly then pulled me to her heated body for further warmth.

The naming was taking place at the arena. It was wide open and huge. The moon hung over us perfectly. Isabella's eyes were purple without choice and her canines were out.

I couldn't stop shivering. My excitement mixed with the cold air did me no good. Then on top of that, my hair was shorter than usual leaving abstemiously nothing to stop the wind from biting at my bear neck.

The seats weren't as filled as I thought the would be. Less than half the arena was occupied.

"Not too many people wish to see this..." Isabella explains rubbing her hands up and down my air. The friction created heat. "Maybe you shouldn't see it either. You should go inside, go to bed. It's warmer in there."

"I-I-I w-want to." I argue through my shivers. This was the night she'd been waiting for. She wanted it more than she wanted to be King. Of course I was going to see it. Plus, I wouldn't sleep without her.

William sat in the seats with Marie. It was the first time I was seeing the two of them again since Isabella's crowning. Silently I wonder what they had been up to.

"Please My love? Your lips are blue. You'll get sick. Go inside." I shook my head snuggling into her.

"I-if m-m-y li-i-ps are b-blue then w-warm them up!" I try my hardest to joke, Instead of kissing me like I want she puts her my face in her warm chest her rests her chin on my head.

How unfair was it that she was warm, even with half a shirt on and I was freezing with two coats, two cloaks, two pairs of gloves on?

"I have to go, now. Promise me if it gets too cold you'll go inside." I nod as she separates from me, clutching the cloaks tighter around my chest.

She went into the middle of the arena to meet Maria. She had already chosen the students she thought were strong enough to make it into a pack. I wasn't one of them. I didn't expect to be, but still it was kind of disappointing I wasn't out there with My mate.

The ceremony started with laughs. It wasn't as religious as being crowned. Isabella removed her shirt as they began to pray. Even while praying the other Lycans who weren't becoming alphas but betas and omegas instead cheered. Forming a circle around Isabella making it hard to see.

They were praying and calling out to _Selene._ Goddess of the moon. They were praying for power from her and in return they would give her the dedication of their leader, in this case. Isabella.

The man who praying dipped a knife in fire. It was small, but pointy, then he dipped it in something black- paint, maybe. No, it was solid not drippy. Whatever it was he rose it to Isabella's chest, right there in the center and burned it with it. Her eyes flared purple and she looked ready to kill him. A couple of her classmates held her back- As he did it again(Still chanting his prayers) it took more and more students to hold the Lycan Isabella down.

I stopped shivering, thinking about how much it had to hurt. I could see the trickles of blood dripping in between her chest. And then there was a crunch.

Then another and another. Isabella bit her lips to keep from screaming. I shook my head. Even when she was clearly allowed to show pain, my mate squeezed her eyes shut and refused to scream out in fear it might make her seem weak.

Her torture went on without any cries leaving her mouth. This went on for a while before they finally backed away from her.

She laid in the grass, her body shaking. Her limbs seemed broken, I could see the bones poking out from her arm, did she get those from fighting?

I wasn't sure but I began to cry. What if she was seriously hurt? What if-

She got up. Broken bones and all she stood up as tall as she could.

Was her naming over? Was that it? if so, it wasn't as bad as everyone made it seem.

I under the importance but-

Blood was everywhere on her, I now realized. Her naked body trickled with bloody spots, mostly from where bones had broken and stuck out of her skin- in a rather gruesome way.

There were two spots that she had been marked. One on her chest, which was of a backwards crescent a whole moon and a regular crescent all joined together. And the next on her arm, it looked like an lower case 'a' turned inside down and backwards with a tail.

It started the glow. It glowed the same shade purple as Isabella's eyes and then it happened.

Crunch after crunch after crunch after crunch. Isabella finally let out a scream. Her bones broke themselves over and over again. And then reformed. Her nails grew long and her hands grew darker. As did her face and body.

Now I was starting to see why not many people wanted to see this.

It was terrifying. The little crowd that was there stayed silent.

She doubled over and I could her spine snapping and reforming again and again.

When it was over what stood in her place wasn't my mate or my lover or my fiancee.

It was a beast.

Everyone had it all wrong. A Lycan did not stand on all fours nor did it look like a wolf or a very big dog. It looked like a well, _Lycan._ It was big, probably the size of three full grown men if not more.

It stood on both feet, though it was kind of crouched over a little bit. It's ears were long stood on it's head. It's whole body was covered in dark fur and it's teeth were all long and pointy like death machines, for your mouth. It's face was long and terrifying to look at. It's fingers were tall and had It's claws just as long as as its teeth. Same went for its feet. It eyes were purple.

Still though, I could make out the abs that belong my lover and the light brown hair that mixed in very lightly with her fur.

I stared, frozen in fear. _That_ could not be my Isabella. No way...

That thing did not look cuddly or warm or nice in any way. Not that Isabella was always like that, but she wasn't that terrifying all time.

I could finally understand some of the things she said. She had reason to call her brother a pussy after seeing this.

I truly couldn't think of anything more frightening that the beast before me.

* * *

**...**

**Well?**

**You like? **

**You hate?**

**Tell me...Please?**

**Yay, we finally get to see what a Lycan actually is. **

**Want more?**

**Please review. **

**I love those things**

**more later. See you guys then**

**Till next time**

***Flies away* **


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29-

I woke up in bed with the sun shining brightly in my eyes- though, that isn't what woke me up. No. It was my mate's heavy gaze set on me that woke me. I wanted to believe the night before was a dream, that Isabella hadn't actually turned into something that terrifying, but I knew better than that, plus she had the tattoos on her arm and chest to prove that she really had been recognized as an Alpha Lycan. Also, the memory was so fresh in my mind, i could practically still hear her screams.

"What?" She smirks.

"I knew if you woke up with me looking at you you'd be skeptical." It was nice to hear her voice hadn't been affected. But her body was bigger than it was before. Her muscles thicker and stronger. Her eyes were browner and her skin darker. It was still My Isabella though. Just a slightly different body.

"You don't always stare at me." I remind her. She shrugs.

"Can't I just think you're too beautiful to have me look away? Especially with my new eyes. I was never truly able to appreciate your beauty...now, it's so captivating." I can't help the small smile that settles on my face. "Plus, your eyes are different again." I knew it. I knew she had to have a better reason than that. "But I wasn't lying about the beauty thing. I got caught up in waiting for you to wake. I couldn't look away."

"What do you mean my eyes are different?" With all the times I've heard this you'd think it'd be less shocking, but no. Each time it caused my heart to pound a little harder in my chest.

"Take a look." She held a small mirror up to my face. Surely enough she was right. My eyes were a beautiful golden yellow. Like my Lycan eyes it wasn't just yellow. It was also white around the edges then streaked with some thin lines of blue. "I'm not sure what it means. I've never seen anything like this in a Lycan before. Nor have I ever heard anything about an Oracles eyes changing color. I think it has something to do with my change last night."

I look at her like she's crazy. What did her change have to do with my eyes? "You're the mate of an alpha now Alice. Your small body had to change some to better handle mine. It's not unusual. I've just never heard anything about eye color changing as well. You are such a maze my love. Every time I think I've learned it all you throw something else at me. It will never end." She kisses my nose. "We'll figure it out. I could go to my mother today and ask her. Not to worry. Whatever it is, it doesn't change you and I love you."

"You lied to me." I told her groggily, then snuggled into her for warmth. I was still so cold and she was still so warm. The blankets were thick but still some of the cold morning air seeped through and bit at my finger tips and my toes.

"What did I lie about my love? Tell me so I can apologize."

"You told me that all the scary things had gone away and that they weren't coming back. You lied to me." She wraps her arms tighter around my waist and smiles lightly.

"Were you afraid last night? I'm sorry, I didn't want you to see it for that same reason. It isn't for the weak-hearted. Lycans can be pretty fearful at times." Afraid wasn't want I'd call what I was. More like horrified, shocked, baffled. "You handled it better than I thought you would though. Most Mates don't get to see their Lycan in Lycan form because it can drastically change a relationship. Some mates could even fear their lovers. You aren't afraid of me right? I would never hurt you. Lycan or not."

I shook my head. It was a surprise to see her like that, but I could don't fear her. I still loved her with everything I had. I would still run to her even if she was in Lycan form. "It just wasn't what I expected. But you're right. I don't think there is anything more frightening out there than a Lycan." Not even the creepy bloodsuckers eyes could compare to what Isabella was. He didn't hold a candle to her.

"I'm still me." She whispers, then leans down to kiss me. "I'm not going anywhere."

"How come the other Lycans weren't as big as you?" I noticed that last night as well. The beta and Omega Lycans were all smaller than Isabella. They were still big and still scary to look at but all smaller than her. None of them even came close to how big she was.

"Only alphas can get that big. The others follow behind me not ahead of me, not next to me." I nod my understanding.

"Can we have babies now?" She laughs. I don't know why asked that second out of all the other questions I had running through my head, some of which were way more interesting than whether or not she could get me pregnant.

"I suppose. Would you like a baby?" I nod.

"I would love a baby."

"Then it's yours. Whatever make you happy remember? If a baby makes you happy then it's yours." She bits at my lips before climbing out of bed. I pout.

"Can't we start now?"

"Not now, but tonight. I promise. I'll have you knocked up as soon as possible. I sadly have other things to get to."

"I'm holding you to that promise."

* * *

**I hate my chapters being so short but i also hate changing point of view right in the middle so the next chapter will follow up this One is Isabella's point of view.**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30-

Isabella's POV

I knew what it meant. Or at least I thought I did. If I knew anything for sure it was that 99% of me wanted to be wrong.

I gently soaped up her back as she hummed lowly. We always showered together. We didn't see each much throughout our new found days, so it was nice to be with her for a minute or two without any interruption.

I cringe as my thoughts went back to her golden eyes.

She was too sweet and far too innocent for anything like what i was imagining. She didn't even know her own strength as of yet, surely she wouldn't-

"Boy or girl?" She asked in the middle of her humming, cutting thoughts short as well.

"What?"

"_Boy_ or _girl_? Which one do you want first? A boy or a girl?" Oh. I was tempted to say a boy because traditionally that's what all parents wanted first. A boy to be your strong first pride and joy. But as I thought about it, it really didn't matter. I'd be happy with any child I got from Alice.

"Either. It doesn't matter as long as it's healthy and happy." I spoke honestly. "What do you want?"

She shrugs. "It doesn't matter to me either. I just want them cute and cuddly."

I smile. She leans back on me and continues her humming, i recognize the tune as a Beethoven symphony- moonlight sonata. "If they are anything like you, they surely will be cute and cuddly."

And maybe monstrous too. I silently add.

I was desperate to find my mother and talk with her, before something horrible happened.

However I didn't want My love to know the extent of my worry just as yet. What if I was wrong? What point would it make to frighten her? I forced myself to take my time soaping up and rinsing off my lover before allowing her to wash my hair at her own pace- which was slow and taunting.

"You have the most beautiful hair." She says lowly. I don't think she realized how much her voice was changing either.

The Lycan in her grew stronger. So did the Oracle- her visions grew more frequent though they weren't anything of importance. And now _this _was getting it's time in the light as well.

Her voice was sweeter like something coated in sugar and the dipped in honey, it was smooth, softer. Almost seductive with every word she said.

It was thought that _they _could seduce you with one word, or a look in the and then hold you captive with nothing more than a few glance as they killed you. You wouldn't-couldn't- find the strength to move and your screams were hushed by their will.

I shivered as she runs her finger down my spine. This couldn't be happening.  
"I love you." She tells me.

"I love you too." I respond without missing a beat. I did love her. I loved all of her. Every single sassy, sweet, scary part of her. That doesn't mean I enjoyed it.

* * *

"Let me get the straight." Mother eyes me gives me a look like she's ready to slap me. "You believe that, _that _sweet little girl out there who you **will **make your wife because i forbid you to choose anyone else." Ha. Like I even dared look at anyone else. I had no doubt in my mind that Alice was the one i wanted. "Is a _bloodsucker_?" She spat the word carefully.

I had known better. To Mother it probably didn't matter. She was after all in love with a bloodsucker herself. But Father wouldn't take this lightly. He would want me to have my wife killed. He would say it was for the best. But he wasn't king anymore. I was. So I didn't have to listen to him.

Mother points out the window to where Alice was outside dancing around in a circle with some child playfully. She truly was too innocent. I could hear her giggles from in here with Mother with my new ears easily.

"Yes." I say regretfully. "It hurts me to say so but yes."

"And why? Have you gone mad my daughter? Is that crown too tight around your head? What would make you believe that?" She looks down at her 'daughter' with love and fear in her eyes.

She felt the same way about Alice as I did. None of us knew just how closely we had to watch her. She was unpredictable. Her kindness could easily get her killed as could her Lycan side.

She was small. But she was stronger than she realized. Plus she's never shifted. What if one day she just _snapped_? How many innocent people would lose their lives at her will?

How many would I care about more than her? None, probably. If Alice was unharmed and OK I'd probably say 'let them die.' and watch in horror as my little pixie killed to satisfy her Lycan.

"Look at her eyes. Have you ever seen a Lycan with golden eyes before? No, But I've bet you've seen lots of Vampires with it. I _know _she is Mother. I was only asking you what it meant?"

She sighs and her look goes from love to worry in a second. "It means her parents were seriously fucked up. Part Oracle, Part Vampire, Part Lycan. It's been done only once and you know how that turned out. It's crazy. Carlisle said answers lies strictly in her past, but what is her past? Two lovers who broke the law and conceived a 'super hybrid'? And then a child who was lucky to survive?"

"It may be exactly that."

"She doesn't burn in sunlight."

"Not yet. Hopefully she never will. She loves going out doors more than anything." Pain took over my heart. What if she did start to become sensitive to the sun? How would I deny her something she loved?

"Golden eyes mean hungry. The vampire part of her is probably starving by now. It shouldn't be much longer before-"

"Don't!" I beg my mother not to continue and close my eyes and hit my head against the window. "Just don't. Don't say it. I can't stand to hear it."

"Isabella, say we're right. Say she is really a vampire and her eyes aren't just strange. What if she was hungry. What would you do? Cause you have choice in all this you know? You could kill her."

My eyes shoot open and I glare at my Mother. "I would never. I could never. I'm not killing Alice."

"Okay. Or you let her feed from the kingdoms people." I cringe at that.

My people would be fearful. They would hate me. I was marrying the one of the things I swore to protect them from. "No. I'd..I'd keep her hidden as long as i could and let her get her fill from me."

"You'd let her drink your blood?" The thought was chilling, but yes.

"I'd do anything for her. Even let her feed from me."

"I knew it." Mother shot back. "I knew you loved her to that extent."

"How could I not?" Alice's giggle rang in my ears. I look back down at her and she has finished her circle dance with the little girl and is now hugging her. Then she kisses her cheek and hands her something before standing back up.

Other little children took hold of her then. All wanting a dance from her as well.

"Whatever it is you choose to do I stand by you. If you choose to expose her to the public though I'm going have to suggest you show them that you have trained her to be good- which you will." She orders. I nod.

"Without a doubt I will. What now?"

"Feed her, how about? Her golden eyes aren't going to go away until she is fed."

* * *

"I had the most wonderful day." Alice sang as she dance to the dinner table. She had Azah's had in hers as she twirled around and around and around. "Didn't we have a great day Azah?"

Azah made a strange face, sighed, then nodded. "A great day my Queen."

"Oh don't be so sour. It happens." Alice stuck her tongue out at the girl and then came and sat in my lap like she did most nights. I hug her tightly around the waist. And kissed her neck, like she loved. It had grown into a habit lately. "Azah didn't get along too well with the children." She giggles teasing her handmaid.

"They made me fall in mud. They didn't like me at all."

"Don't worry Azah our children will love you. Won't they Isabella?"

"Yeah. Of course. They'll only mud bathe you sometimes." Azah's face falls and Alice giggles again and then leans to kiss me.

"How was your day my love?" She isn't done kissing me before she asks and leans back down to capture my lips in hers again."

I frown. What was I suppose to tell her? That the first thing I did today was talk to my mother about her then for the rest of the day I worried until I could barely stand it anymore?

"It was OK." I lie. I hate lying to her. She accepts my answer with a shrug and goes back to talking about how much fun she had with the children today.

"They were soo cute Isabella. You should have seen them. Like little tiny people. Well...they are mini people. They are so cute. We should have as many as possible. And Oh My Zeus, they were adorable." Azah smirk and gives me a look like 'Good luck with that.'

I smile shaking my head. "How many is as much as possible?" I ask.

Alice shrugs. "Maybe about three hundred."

The table begins to laugh at Alice's antics. Even my father cracked a huge smile and chuckled.

"Three hundred?" I pretend to be baffled.

"Thousand." She goes on.

"Thousand?" She nods. "Three hundred thousand? That's a lot of children."

"We'd better get started then don't you think?"

"I couldn't agree more." I lean forward and nuzzle my queen's neck making her giggle even harder.

Finally dinner comes. It's steak, like I asked for. Alice and I share a plate. She looks confused as the maids set it down in front of us and pokes it with her fork making a little bit of red juice come out.

It was made rare, Like i asked again. Rare meaning it was only cooked a little bit.

"What is this?" She asks. I could see everyone around the table wonder the same thing.

Everyone except my mother who understood.

"I thought this would be a nice change..." I explain. "Can't we at least try it?"

Father made a face. "It looks..."

"Juicy." Alice finishes. "I'm with Isabella, lets try it." She picked up her knife and fork and cut a small piece off and popped it in her mouth. Everyone waited for her reaction before starting to eat.

She closed her eyes, savoring the flavor on her tongue. "Mmm." She moaned. "It's not that bad. It's actually pretty good."

Then there were the clicks of forks and knives as everyone followed her lead.

I for one did not like it. I didn't like it at all. It was too juicy and too squishy. Then there was also that mentality that I was actually eating raw blood as well.

I gagged but swallowed for Alice's sake. At least she seemed to be enjoying it.

* * *

**I Think I worked out something where i'll be able to update on weekends during the school year.  
**

**Hopefully it will work and you guys won't have to wait forever for the another chapter- but if it does come to that I trust some of you will understand and stay with me? Please?**

**More soon. **

**Till next time **

***Flies Away* **


	31. Chapter 31

**So, i'm kind of in tears right now because this is one of the last chapters before things drastically slow down for this book. I cannot explain to you how much I love writing this and how much I love knowing that you guys love this book as much as I do. I know I made a lot of mistakes, but regardless I did work very hard on planning and timing and everything. And It feels so good to know that all my hard work has made this happen. **

**I'm gonna miss writing everyday, but school comes first - Always. **

**Anyways, enough of my blubber. **

**Here's Chapter 31 :)**

* * *

Chapter 31-

Isabella's POV

I sat in he council room the next morning with my hand on my holding my head up. These things could get so boring sometimes, but I wasn't going to be like my father who never showed up to any of his council meetings. I had to this. Even if it was boring. Despite the importance of this meeting I couldn't help making my thoughts wander to my little monster. How I loved her.

I could hear her small high pitched giggle from wherever she was from the high floor of the council room. I smile to myself. I bet if I look out the window I'd find her dancing in the sunlight or something.

"Isabella? Did you hear that?" I snap my head up a little confused.

"My apologizes. What was it?" My mother scowls me.

"Isabella these things are not to be taken lightly. You need to pay more attention. You'll miss serious information."  
"I said I was sorry. My mind was on a..._different _matter." I know Mother understood that, but as for the other council members...

"What could be more important this?"

"Let it go Keith. We were just saying that the gates will have to be rebuilt." I sit up right. My attention completely focused on them now.

"Which gates. Why? What happened?"

"The gates leading into the kingdom My King. There was a break in late last night." My eyes nearly pop right out of my head. I stand up more out of shock than anger, but I can see in their faces it didn't come off that way.

"What happened? How many? What creature was it?"

"It was bloodsuckers."

Even more panic sets in. My hands started to quiver by my side. I clench them into fist to get them to stop. Now, I was getting angry.

"How many?"

"Five."

"How many were killed?"

"Five."

"Why was _I _not told of this?" I slammed my fist on the table making the wine glasses shake. I was the King. I was The Ruler. I should have been the first to be informed of this.

"We didn't see it of importance we bother you with it. The matter was taken care of." I was going to smack Keith's grey hair right off his head. Instead I give him a long hard stare and point to the door.

"And I don't see it of importance you stay. Get out! Now!" He looks at me unbelieving for a minute. If he thinks I'm joking he has made a sad mistake. I grab the old man by the arm and shove him out the door instead out of the window like I want. "From now on, any matters- wheather taken care of or not- should be brought directly to me. Understood?" They all nod.

"Now, How weak are our gates such that five bloodsuckers could get in?" Before any of them could answer, the door swings back open and there comes my little pixie dancing on both her toes around and around in a circle until she found herself in my seat.

I couldn't be upset with her. Not even a little. I smile down at the small girl with golden eyes who had a grin set on me.

"Alice what are you doing? This is serious!" My mother frowns.

"Oh, i couldn't help but over hear some. Forgive me?" She giggles. Azah follows in behind her staying by the door rather than walking over to the table.

"Of course you are forgiven, but my Mother is correct. This is important."

"Oh, I know. I was just here to advice."

"Advice?"

She nods, her short her bobbing up and down with her.

"The reason why the vamp- Bloodsuckers. were able to get in was because these gates are old. They were made by old people in the old days by old hands." She taunts.

I frown, but she had a point. The gates had been made a long time ago.

"Also, They are made of wood. Not much is made with wood nowadays. It's all steel. I'm sure my love here could break into the kingdom single handed if she wanted to. It's like I was telling Isabella. Time changes and the people change with it. I forgot to mention the engineering as well."

I sit down in a different seat slowly. I was tempted to argue, but I might as well listen first. Besides, she was making a good point. "And what do you suppose we do?"

"I suppose we- " She suddenly takes interest in my half finished wine glass and brings it to her lips. "I suppose we should change what we use to make the gates." She takes a small sip of my wine and savors the flavor before swallowing.

"I was thinking we could knock down the walls entirely. It would leave us exposed for a small period of time but it would be worth it."

"And why would we do that?" Mother questions before I can. I was thinking the same thing. Why would be do that? It seemed a little stupid.

"To form new alliances. To expand and hopefully not need walls for our kingdom anymore. Look, the vamp- bloodsuckers aren't harmful unless we make them so. Time has made them angry. But that fault was with an old king. We have a new one now. And I'm sure Isabella feels like this war is useless and piety also. All they want is land. Which we have. Which we can give them. We can also expand Lotus as well. Apparently people fearing us is what makes us strong. We'll have _Vampires _on our side. We'd be a huge kingdom- bigger than any other. Imagine just how feared we would be?"

Her eyes twinkled in delight as she talked. I was so sorry for her. My little love was naive. The vampire didn't want peace. They wanted to drink the blood of our innocent. They wanted to kill. That's all they wanted.

"Have you stopped to think how afraid the people of Lotus would be? My love, Bloodsuckers don't want peace." She raise questioning eyebrow at me.

"Have you talked to one? Until then, don't tell me that they aren't just as annoyed as we are. We can rebuild the gates using steel in behind wood. If the somehow get thought the wood they will be another gate there made of steel. They'd have to be magicians to get through it." She sassed then kissed my cheek before leaving the council room.

There was a moment of silence before everyone began to shuffle around again.

* * *

"That isn't what I'm saying!" I shot. "You weren't listening."

Mother frowns, just as frustrated as I am. "Why would bloodsuckers break in the _same _time we find out about Alice? After being silence for so long why scream now?"

"Enough, Isabella. Who could have known about Alice? The bloodsuckers know nothing. The kingdom people know nothing. No one knows anything. It's between you and Me. Not even Alice Knows! And it's bloody all about her! You act they they have some sort of mating call." She leans over and fixes my collar back into place. "Keep it off your brain. Wed her. Impregnate her. Have lots and lots of heirs to your crown and die happy with her. That's how this story ends."

I sigh and run my fingers through my hair. Somehow I knew it was more complicated than that. Everything always is.

"If only...

* * *

**So to all of you going back to school tomorrow. Good luck. Do well. Be good.  
**

**I'm gonna miss you guys so much. But we'll see each other over the weekends -hopefully. **

**Please review. I love those things. **

**Till next time. **

***Flies away* **


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32-

_I was running. Running and running as fast as my legs would go. "Carlisle." I called. "Carlisle!" I yelled as loud as i could. I could see his home very clearly now. My daughter to was clinging to the fabric of my dress as tight as her little fingers could. She cried and wailed and cried and wailed- none stop. _

_She had a habit of knowing when something was wrong and to show that she always screamed just as loud as she could. _

_"Hush her up_ _Esme" My brother frowned at me. "What are you doing here anyways?" _

_"I need your help. Please let us in." His frown deepened and the child in my arms wailed louder. _

_"I said hush her up!" He hissed. _

_"Carlisle please..." He grumbled then opened the small door and stuck his head out to look around. He grabbed me by my cloak and pulled me in to his shack.  
_

_"You can't stay here." _

_"I wasn't asking that." The child began to quiet down, now the the presence of heat and a home- mostly. "There there little one..." I said patting her back. "It's almost over I promise."  
_

_"Who's child is that?" Carlisle asked. He glared at me, I frowned and pitied down on the small girl in the blankets. "Esme I asked you a question. Who's child is that."  
_

_"Mine." I say possessively holding the girl to my chest. _

_"Esme...I'm serious. Tell me the truth or I will have your head." _

_"What makes you think I'm lying?" I turn away from my __imbecile of a brother and rest the child in front of the warm fire on the floor. I knelt before her and removed a small piece of hair out of her face. She was so beautiful. Why did other people get all the luck? Why did other people abuse their luck? Who wouldn't want to hold this precious little thing all day. "I think I'll call you...Thea." I smiled to myself. "Yes...Thea. You are so pretty little Thea. And you will be mine forever and ever and ever." _

_"ESME!" Carlisle was raging now. "If you won't tell me then take the child and get out. Die for all I care. I will not be apart of your crimes." _

_"Esme. She's was born of Sulpica and Aro. But she's **my **baby. Aren't you Thea?" Thea gurgled in response. My heart fluttered. "So precious..."_

_Carlisle's pale face looked ready to explode. His red eyes popped out of his head. "Esme. WHAT POSSESSED YOU **STEAL **ARO'S BABY? Have you gone mad sister? Are you missing some thing up there? Are you crazy. Bring her back. Now!"  
_

_"No." _

_"Esme..." _

_"No. There were going to have her killed. I heard them. I couldn't do that to her. I had to." Hot tears welled up in my eyes. "I just had to." _

_"Esme. The fate of this child isn't yours to decide. If her father-" _

_"NO!" I shouted making poor little Thea wail in protest. "NO! NO! NO! Aro is **my **husband. All i've ever asked him for is a child. But noo. He just couldn't get it up could he? Instead he went and fucked that whore Sulpicia. He knocked her up instead of me. He gave her everything I've ever wanted and then he was going to have the child killed. Is it my fault he was fucking a Lycan/Vampire bitch? No. Is it my fault he knocked her up? No. The child is mine. I wanted her. I am her mother. Sulpicia gave birth to her but I am her mother."  
_

_The tears flooded over my eyes and I sobbed on the floor next to Thea. No. I had to be strong. I had to be strong for her. _

_Though it was hard I pulled myself up and hugged Thea to my chest. "Shh." I say rocking her. "Mommy loves you. Mommy has you." _

_"Esme. You can't stay here with her. Are you forgetting you're a hybrid as well. If Williams' men come looking I will not be killed because of you." I frowned up at him.  
_

_"But I'm your sister." _

_"And you are a hybrid. I have much to live for." Gods he was in an idiot sometimes.  
_

_"If it's the Lycan whore you're living for you can forget it. You think William won't have your head when he finds out you're fucking his wife?" _

_"Get out Esme." He points to the door. _

_"Carlisle please... I'm begging you. Watch over her for me. I won't leave you with her for long but I need to find a way out. I need to go somewhere else. Somewhere we can live but it's too dangerous to carry her with me please-" I had plans. This world was too fucked up for poor little Thea. And I wouldn't let her grow up in it. There were vampire tribes all over the world. Maybe I could find one. But I wouldn't travel the world with Thea. It was too dangerous for her. Carlisle had a nice little shack here. It was private. It was safe.  
_

_"No." _

_"But-" _

_"No. The child is your business. Not mine. I suggest you take her back before Aro comes looking. You'll be killed. Aro will want your head for running away with his child and William will want your head for being a Hybrid. The child will die either way. Whether it be from Aro or from William." He folded his arms together and frowned at me. He never did like me. Never. I swear it. He always had to give me this disappointed look every time we saw each other. _

_I will never please this man. _

_"You're her uncle." _

_"Not by blood. I have no claims to this child. I have to reason to want to protect her. It's probably better she dies anyway. You really want her to grow up here? In this cruel world?" I cringe. _

_He was right. But what's life without hardship? My little Thea shouldn't have to go through that should she? What kind of mother would I be making my child live in a world where she might be hated?_

_"Leave Esme. Now. I want no part in this."_

_"You're putting us out in the rain? Fine. One day Carlisle. One day, my little Thea will grow up big and strong. And when she does I'll tell her to find you and kill you." I stand with the sobbing child and leave my brothers shack. i don't know what I was thinking anyways.  
_

_Carlisle was a dick. _

* * *

_I was running again. Through the woods, just as fast as I can. I was probably in Lotus by now. I could recognize the trees. And the smell of fresh death in the air. _

_This wasn't good. Lotus was the last place I wanted to end up. _

_Thea's wailing didn't help either. "Shh." I hushed her. "Shh. Shh. Don't cry." I could hear the heavy footsteps of the guards coming by now. the fear set in my heart. What was I going to do now. What kind of mother was I if I let her die?_

_What kind of Mother was I if I let her live?_

_Without any further options I dropped to my knees and placed Thea on the ground. "Okay baby. Shh now." i adjusted the material around her to make sure she was warm. Her cries only grew. Her tiny hand reached out towards me. I pushed it back into place and tightened it so she wouldn't get out again. Hopefully someone would find her before she froze to death. _

_"Momma loves you. Momma loves. Oh Zeus. Gods, i beg you. Help me. Let her live. Let her live." Thea gave one final wail before thankfully focusing her attention on something else before going quiet. _

_"Let her die." I hissed. "Let her die." This world is no place for someone as precious as she is. _

_"Let her live. Let her die. Let her live. Let her die. Oh Zeus, decide her fate. Does she live? Does she die? Oh Zeus, let her live. Oh Zeus, Let her die." The Gods haven't been kind to me my entire life. Now the were proving me right. Finally, after so many years, I got the one thing I yearned for and here I was being forced to leave her in the woods.  
_

_"Momma loves you." I say kissing her forehead.  
_

_I glance behind me to see the men coming my way. Oh no. I couldn't let them find Thea. I just couldn't. _

_"There she is. Get her!" _

_Quickly I got up and ran in another direction. I'll gladly die for Thea. _

_Not to long later I ran directly into a guard man. "Let her die. Let her die." I say as the man picked me up. _

_"Hybrids are outlawed by order of King William! You're dead."  
_

_"Let her die." I cried as the man with the rotten yellow teeth tightened his grip around my neck. "Let her live." _

* * *

**A nice little insight to what happened huh?**

**...**

**So today was my first day of school. i figured since I don't have any homework, I'd update. :) **

**See you guys over the weekend. **

**You all know how much i love reviews so please do :) **

**Till next time  
**

***Flies away* **


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33-

_"_She's ruthless. Get over it! She's her father's daughter! I bet the queen is no better." Sam's voice is low, low enough so that the guards who stood watch didn't hear what she was saying too well but, I did- though i wasn't sure why. I wasn't nearly as good a Lycan as them. I stop in my tracks making Azah and Maggie stop behind me- though they continued to chat on.

"_Sam!_ Hush up. Do you want to be whipped?" That's Lucy. I recognize the voice that was gentle but commanding. "Enough."

"She's cruel. Just like her Daddy. She had no problem watching her brother die. Why would she give any second thoughts about us?" Sam raged on anyways.

"Sam!"

"My queen. Is something the matter?" Azah asks putting a hand on my shoulder. "We should get moving if you still wish to-"

"I'm fine." I tell her. This baffled me. The guards stood there like they were hearing nothing. Maybe they all just felt the same way about Isabella? But why? I mean she does pay them. And they are to be loyal to her no matter what. Hell, some of them were even to be a part of her pack. So why would they let slave -especially slaves- talk bout their King in such a low way?

Not that I want to see them punished, but this is odd. I take off in the direction of the kitchen. Azah knows not to question me and Maggie was still too frightened by me to even give me a hug without tripping over her self, so she just followed behind me and Azah quietly.

The guards by the door bow when they see me. "My queen." They say- like it's rehearsed or something.

"Hello..." I say pushing pass them, they aren't what interests me.

There's literally a pause as I enter the kitchen. Even the noisy chains around their ankles just silenced., like they hadn't been there at all. I glance over every face. All women. That's another thing that baffled me. Where men slaves as well? Or was it just the women? I've yet to see a man in chains, but i was still learning about Lotus. Their mercilessness wasn't sexist. Both man and woman were treated the same.

Each face was dirty and each hair was just the same. The eyes shifted from me to Maggie then back to me. Maggie had her head down and her hands twisted together, effectively avoiding eye contact.

"Does no one know how to say Hello to the the Queen?" A guard barks. I guess he just 'so happened' to be looking in. "Here I'll show you!" He raises his whip and before he can bring it down again-

"No!" he pauses. "No. I mean, they must just be shocked. There's no need for a whipping. It's pointless. They aren't used to seeing me here." I'm careful not to say 'The Queen' it wasn't a title I was too proud of just yet. Not if it meant people would get whipped every time they forgot to bow to me. I was just a person. Like them. It's unnecessary. "I'm sure they won't forget next time."

He nods and stands down, leaving me and a bunch of frightened faces.

It takes a whole minute and thirty seconds before some one moves.

Lucy. It wasn't the first time we had seen each other since the tomb night but it was the longest perhaps. She shuffles around a bit then turns around to turn down a boiling pot.

"My queen? What is it your doing? I thought you wanted to take a ride into the city. Time is wasting. It's so much more beautiful during the day-" I shrug. Hell. I didn't even know what It was i was doing. But I had a feeling I'd be in a bit of trouble for it.

I should turn around. I should go into the city like Azah planned for me. I should do stuff that doesn't involve slaves.

This wasn't going to turn out good. Not for me at least.

"I, um... I've never actually been in here." I start awkwardly.

"Alice?" Azah hisses. "This is no place for you...Come. Let us go."

"You guys all stink." I go on anyways. It was blunt, but true. They didn't get to wash often. Because of it they tend to smell like...rotting meat or anything of that sort. A few faces go darker in embarrassment, but then others narrow their eyes hatefully at me. Like Sam. It wasn't their fault of course, but gah- where was I going with this? "I trust you guys all work hard. I believe anyone who works hard deserves a break. Don't you say?"

"Alice..."

"Hush up Azah!" I command. She shuts her mouth and but shakes her head at me.

"And you guys must be starving. Tell me, Lucy, who are you cooking for?" Lucy's old face goes darker and she looks around a minute, as if shes questioning her friends as to if I really just asked her that.

"Ummm...Just some members of the extended noble family. You probably haven't met them yet..." She was right I hadn't. But Isabella says they are all a bunch of rich dicks with too much time on their hands. She didn't really want me near them, so shes holding off introducing me for as long as she can without being thought of as too rude.

"Well...Have any of them ever said thank you? Have they ever acknowledged your hard work? Go on, tell me. I won't be upset with you."

"N-no. B-but...I'm a slave." She wiggles her ankles at me to emphasis. "I don't think they are suppose to do that..."

"Well, you aren't a slave today. None of you. Take a minute, a couple of hours at least. It's hell standing on your feet all day. I know from experience. I'll send someone here to unchain you and allow you to shower and fresh up then you can eat all the food you can manage-"

"The king-" Azah again. What's with her interrupting me? I frown at her.

"Anything The King has to say about it she will say to me directly. I can handle her." I nod at the slaves and then turn around.

The guards look at me funny but don't hesitate when I ask them to unchain the girls. I see smiles. Lots of them. A few tears even. The most of them mumble 'Thank yous' and whatnot and the others are too speechless to do anything.

"Also, i want your whips." I say. I don't wait for the guard to give me them and just snatch them away. "You won't need these today. Instead what you will need is to make sure these girls are properly taken care of. For the day at least. If I hear anything about rape or abuse I will have your balls on a pointy stick shoved up your ass." The guards look taken back but obey and start working a lot more gently with the females.

"Enjoy this. I might be dead before I can give you another one." I say silently then exit the kitchen.

"You're mad." Azah says. "Crazy and insane type mad. Only you are brave enough to do something like that. They ought to love you. You're different from anyone else who comes from Lotus."

I smile. If only she knew just how ready i was to piss myself. My wife-to-be would be upset and that was never pretty.

* * *

It took us a little bit longer to get into the city than I had hoped. Isabella and Azah were right. The city was beautiful- In a messy, busy type sense of course. I had been here a few times in the pass- when i was shopping with Marie, but otherwise no. My adventures took place in the by the palace. When you leave those walls however, and you look back at it, you see just how beautiful and magnificent it all is.

The palace was actually a creamy marble white color. And it was bigger than I thought it was- Even with the days I spent running from end to end I probably had only cover one percent of it all. I probably would never get to see it all before I die.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Azah says- she isn't talking to me though. Maggie is sitting just as starry eyed as I am. Azah smiles and leans over her in a way too close for friends and points. "You see that's the palace. That's where we're coming from. It's where all the nobles live. The king included. And her wife and her children will live there as well. Oh and those guys right there, they're merchants. That means they go all over the world and trade and when they come back they sell what they have brought. So they have things from all over the four clans, they even trade within the walls of Lotus too. Some sell really close to the palace because that's where all the richest people tend to live..." She has one hand wrapped around Maggie's waist and the other pointing around as she talks. I laugh quietly at her.

She _likes _Maggie. Mm. I'll have to tease her on that later.

"What's that guy doing?" Maggie points out into the distance, interrupting Azah's tour guidance. I follow her finger. It isn't hard to spot what and who she's talking about.

In the middle of all the city's chaos is a guy. Mid-thirties maybe. Or maybe other. His beard is greying. In one hand is a whip and the other is a chain. Connected to that chain is a young boy. Maybe seven or eight-ish. His hair is dirty as is his hands and face. He isn't wearing a shirt, his pants sag and the metal around his neck is so tight that blood running from underneath it.

The man raises his whip and slams it to the boys back. I cringe.

Oh gods.

How could anyone do that to a child?

"Stop the carriage." I say leaning out the window to talk to one of the guards. A second later the carriage comes to a stop.

I'm the first out, the dirty water splashes up to my dress, ruining the fabric but at the moment i couldn't care less.

I march right up to the man, he is big. Really really big. I'm a twig next to him, but I don't regret my decision.

The man bows. It's funny because that put him right at my height. "Queen..." He says.

"What do you think you're doing?" I say. I try to match Isabella's Alpha voice but i bet sound like a pip squeak.

"Bowing..." his deep voice doesn't help.

"No, I mean to the boy...Who is he too you?"

"Mine ma'am."

"Yours?" he nods.

"He's ma' boy ma'am." The poor child looks frightened. I hold out my hands to him and he comes running. I hug him gently.

"This is how you treat your boy?" I sneer at him. "You would whip your poor little child?and in public none-the-less. "

"Yes ma'am. I own him. He's mine. I can whip him if I wanna." The boy lets out a sob into my dress and clutches tighter to me.

By now, We've formed a crowd. A group of people stood watching. I bet it was amusing from their point of view. A huge man like him answering to a little girl like me. ha.

"You don't own anyone. Not anymore. Unchain him. You disgrace me. He's a baby and you treat him like..." I could find the words.

"You gon' take my boy from me?" He peered up at me angrily. "That's real shitty..."

"Damn right it is. Un-Chain. Him. Now." When he doesn't move I growl, showing my teeth. "Or would you rather feel what it's like to be whipped?"

"You gon' whip me too? I ain't no slave. I don't get whipped."

"The queen has spoken. Un-hand the boy, now. Or you will face the consequences." A guard said.

The man looks around at the crowd, a few were snickering, others looked frightened. "She ain't no queen. Without you she would be my whore; having my whore daughters." He mumbles. The guard pushes him to ground and kicks twice in the stomach, before I signal him to stop.

"Let the king deal with him. I just want the boy." I say rubbing the child's shoulder. "I'm sure Isabella will find something appropriate, for him."

A few minutes later the boy is unchained, though his neck is bloody and his back is deeply wounded. He still clung tightly to me. The man his put in cuffs to be taken back to the palace.

People clapped as we walked away. It made me smile. How long had they been waiting for some one to do something like that?

Even in the carriage he still hung to my waist. "It's ok. You're safe now."

Azah pulled out a container of cold water and handed it to him, he said thank you and drank. He didn't stop til the container was empty.

"What's your name?" I ask gently.

"Charlie. Are you really the queen?" I nod. He hugs me again. "Thank you so much, Ms. Queen."

"It's okay. Really."

"He wounds are pretty bad." Maggie says. "I could bring him to my mother. She could fix him up."

"What do you plan to do with him?"

I shrug. "I guess I'll take him back to his home."

"Slaves are usually bought My Queen. He probably was too young to remember where he comes from." Azah sighs and takes the container from him. "Would you like an apple Charlie?" The by nods and holds out his hand taking the apple from Azah.

"Is that true Charlie? Where you bought?" He shakes his head.

"No Ms. Queen. I remember my home. I don't live in this city. I don't live in a city at all. I live in a village. It's really small. My dad took me out here because I begged. He used to be a merchant. My mother was a whore, but she stopped when she had me." He bit on the apple messily. He probably hadn't eaten for days.

"What happened then?"

"That mean man robbed my Dad and took me. He said I belonged to him now. That was a year ago. I haven't seen my parents since." I wanted to cry for him. That was so sad.

"It'll be better now." I promised instead. "You can come to the palace with us and this really nice lady will help you get better and once you are we'll bring you home. I'm sure your parents are very worried."

He smiles at me. "You'd do that?" I nod. "You're really nice Ms. Queen."

* * *

Isabella glared at the man. "You said _what_ to my wife?" Her fingers shook and her feet tapped in anger-making me bounce up and down- as she sat on her throne. I was in her lap as usual and Charlie hugged tightly to Azah. "Tell me, how would you like to die? Or maybe...Which body part are you least fond of? Cause I could remove it for you!"

"How about his hands? So he could never raise it again." I suggest. Isabella doesn't find me amusing at the moment.

"How about his dick? You're brave enough to call my wife a whore then you sir aren't very fond of it." Her feet stops tapping. Oh gods. I'm not a fool I know what that means.

"Isabella..."

"Cut it off, why not? Then let him walk free. We'll see how much of a man he is after that." The thought is sicking and the punishment a little harsh but I can't help the smile that forms on my face.

"What?" His voice booms. "No. No. No. I'm sorry. It won't happen again." He begins to scream. The guards pulls down his pants and raises a sword. I look away, but his cries tell me when it has been done.

"Feed it to the stray dogs. Let them fight over it. Oo, Even better let him watch too. Let him watch his dick being eaten." Isabella's voice is filled with amusement. The man is dragged out of the room, pants still at his ankles and everything.

"See to it that boy gets the best of care, then is fed. After he is well, like Alice said We'll send him home." Azah nods at her directions. Charlie waves at me as he leaves.

When Isabella and I are alone- the guards all leaving to see the show going on outside- I kiss her. I wonder if they were taunting him as well- they probably were.

"Well, haven't you had a busy day?" I smile and kiss her again.

"I was tempted to spank you for that stunt you pulled in the kitchen, But i've changed my mind. I'll let this one go on promise you talk to me before you do anything like that again." She looks at me loving and pushes a piece of hair behind my ears. "There isn't a word for what you are. You are simply you. Alice. We ought to add you to the dictionary." She kisses my nose.

"I promise. But we really should do something about the number of slaves we have." She pulls me closer and kisses at my neck. "You never listen to what I have to say."

"Of course I do!" She acts offended, but I know she isn't. "I just don't follow."

"You should."

"And what is it you want to be done with the slaves?"

I shrug, though I wasn't really confused. I knew what I wanted, shrugging just felt right. "I want them freed. All of them. I want to give them homes and jobs. a real chance at life."

She sighs. "Ok fine. Say I actually did talk to the kings council about this, We don't have enough money to build and give them all homes so how many would you want freed?"

"All of them..."

"Not all...300." Frown. Three hundred was far too small. She could do better than that.

"800." I deadpan. I feel her smile against my neck.

"400." Her hands trail up my side, brushing at my breasts.

"900." She grabs my left breast gently and gives it a small squeeze.

"500."

"1000." She hisses and bites my neck.

"620."

"900 and a law banning slaves younger than age fifteen." She chuckles, massaging my breast.

"800 and the promise that you will drop this topic and focus on our wedding. It's a two weeks away and I doubt you've even so much as glanced..." She wasn't wrong. I actually hadn't. I was fitted for my dress and I chose the material but that was it.

"850 and the law and that promise." I was pushing, but I couldn't help it.

"700, a law stating that no slaves younger than age 12 and that promise." Her fingers itched to pull the straps of my dress but anyone could walk in at the moment.

"900, a law, and that promise."

"860..."

"950..."

"900..."

"951 a law and your promise." She pauses.

"Deal."

"Deal." I giggle. "Pinky swear it. Pinky swear you will do everything in your power to get this done for me."

She wraps her pinky around mine and shakes. "Anything for you."

* * *

At dinner, Charlie at as much as his little mouth could hold- which happened to be a lot. We were having steak again. Tonight Isabella had hers well done while mine was rare.

I didn't mine. Well done steak didn't appeal to me anyways. Though it was odd, I was basically eating blood. That had to be weird. It reminded me of when we went to the bloodsuckers home and he offered me blood. Isabella said blood would disgust me. Here I was eating it like nothing. How odd. I finished my meal first- second if you count Charlie. But he was on his third plate.

My stomach still growled though. Like I had just eaten nothing. I usually never ate a second- mostly because I could never fit a second, but tonight I called one of the maids over asking shyly for more.

"You feeling alright?" Isabella jokingly puts her hand to my forehead.

"I'm fine." I blush. "Just hungry."

"Maybe she's pregnant." Marie laughs. "I would love to see my first grand-child. It's never too soon."

"She isn't pregnant!" Azah interjects. "She would have missed a blood. You haven't! Have you?" I shook my head.

"I haven't."

"See. No grand-babies yet."

"Oh, but that would have been nice." Marie sighs.

"Just hungry..." My blush deepens.

I finish my second meal in no time at all. The hunger dimmed but didn't go away. Seriously?! What the hell... I figure it would be pretty suspicious to ask for a third. That would definitely make them think I was pregnant.

* * *

Isabella's tongue swirled around my clit. It felt good. Believe me it did. Isabella was highly talented when it came to pleasing me, but tonight my attention was solely focused on my growling stomach.

"Stop." I tell her. She pauses and peeks up at me. "Please..."

"Well that isn't a word you want to hear during sex. What the matter?" She leans over me and kisses my neck like she always does.

Mmm. Did she always smell this good? Like Vanilla and something else. Something sweeter, but also bitter too. It made my mouth water. Was that really coming from her?

"I'm hungry." I tell her leaning up to get closer to that scent. Yes. It was her. She smelled strongly of it. It was so good.

"Really?" I nod, nuzzling her neck. "Well..."

Before she can go on I open my mouth and bite her. It seemed a little barbaric and odd. Isabella hissed. "Ow. My love..."

I ignored her cries and kept biting, the scent getting stronger the further my teeth sank. How dare she keep something this delicious from me when I starved for it?

When I couldn't break her skin I used my fangs. They were dull but enough pressure her skin broke and release dark warm liquid.

* * *

**DUN DUN...no i'm too lazy. **

**Extra long, just for you lovelys. **

**So I'll be honest. **

**This was suppose to be up last night but...**

**I came home from school and crashed. I'm so serious. Like I just fell as soon as I got to my room. I have a bed and I was aiming for that but I missed and landed on the floor. I was SO tired I didn't bother crawling on the bed. I slept on the floor. Which was horrible cuz I was so cold all night long. **

**Then this morning I was too lazy. And I had chores. **

**So...It's here now. **

**That was literally the longest week of my life. **

**SoOoOoOo Whatcha thinking? Love? hate? **

**You know I love reviews so please do...**

**More later. **

**Till next time.**

***Flies away* **


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34- _  
_

Isabella's POV

My pixie's bite hurt- a lot actually. Not only that, it was also strangely good at the same time. I don't know how else to describe it. A wave of pleasure mixed with pain hit me as soon as she sunk her teeth in- It went straight to my core.

She pulled away and looked at me with big teary eyes. She struggled to make words make words form out of her tears and instead just laid there making sobbing sounds. "Shh." I say. "Sh. Shh. It's ok." I pull her up to me and her closely. "Don't cry. I'm not mad. You're thirsty. Drink my love." She sniffs in my chest.

"I-I..no..."

I flip us around so I'm sitting with her legs around my waist and her lips at my neck. "Please? Please feed. I'll be upset if you go hungry..." I wasn't really sure how I felt about this. I was upset. Not with Alice. Of course not, None of this was her fault. She couldn't help it. But why me? This goes against everything I was taught and everything I believed in. Alice was my perfect sin. She was wrong for me in every way imaginable. Especially me. "Please..." A second later she obeyed and was sucking at my wounded neck yet again.

But I love her. I love with a passion that burned so much deeper than us being mates. I would do and give anything for her. Physically, emotionally, mentally and spiritually I would give my all to her. I think I understand how my mother managed to love her bloodsucker. It was hard not to. Love is love no matter how you put it, no matter what species or creature, it was still love and it still felt and hurt the same.

I was mad for my blood-sucker. Who would have ever thought I would be the one to challenge history? Especially when I desperately wanted to keep it the same.

Nothing would ever be the same as long as I kept loving Alice. Everything would have to change with us.

She began rocking her little hips against mine.

I admit the pleasure part from her bite did have this affect. I adjusted our legs so I could feel her wetness on mine. Slowly I began rocking against her, careful so her lips wouldn't leave my neck. She needed this. It's better she drank from me than from our people. Besides she's mine. I'll take care of her and her needs. Every single one of them.

She pulled away after a little while and rested her head on my chest, my hands still at her hips, still moving them with mine. "My love you're still hungry. Please..."

"I'm hurting you." Her voice is hoarse and lined with tears. "I don't want to hurt you..."

"Hey, come on. I don't get hurt remember? I hurt. Its completely different." I pull her chin up and kiss her lips lightly. The taste of iron and salt assault my mouth but I bare it because i know if I pull away she'd go frantic. "I love you despite everything. I do and I always will. I don't want you to be thirsty. Please. I'm yours to feed from always..." I put my neck back to her lips and command her to drink.

When she does I hold her there. I don't let go. Not even when she's passed my limit and I fell like I'm going to faint. I'm strong, strong enough to feed my mate without passing out. Strong enough to hold her until I _know _she isn't too thirsty anymore.

I do exactly that.

* * *

I watch Alice sleep like I had been for the most of the night. Unlike other nights her beautiful face isn't peaceful or calm. Instead she's frowning and looks actually very disturbed. I tight my grip on her waste. She slept better when I was nearest to her. I would be a monster to deny her rest- especially when she needed it.

Sleep has yet to find me, even in my current light-headed state. I'd rather watch my pixie sleep. My sweet charismatic little monster.

I don't sleep at all. Not even a little. Of course when morning finally comes I'm left facing the consequences. A major headache. I know Alice is awake before she even opens her eyes. Her frown goes deeper and she runs her hand through her messy her.

"Hey..." I whisper. She feels horrible. I know she does. I can feel it. She twists around so she isn't facing me. "Don't do that!" I say. "I wanna see you."

"Are you mad?" I chuckle and pull her back to me and kiss her neck.

"I'm not upset with you. Are you upset with you?" I try to make that sound like a joke the hardest I can, but she either doesn't get it or doesn't find it amusing. I don't even get so much as a smile.

"Yes."

"Don't be. It's perfectly alright. You were hungry. I'll be your meal any time." She looks at me with glassy golden eyes. That was strange, shouldn't her eyes have gone back to brown? Or turn red? Or something?...

"I'm a vampire?" I nod. "You knew."

"I should have told you. I don't know why i didn't. I'm sorry." she scoffs and shakes her head. Tears leaked out of her eyes slowly then faster when she began to cry harder.

"_You're _apologizing to _me_? That's a bit unnecessary. I should be apologizing. I should be begging for you to forgive me-"

"There's nothing to forgive. You didn't choose to be what you are." I wipe away her tears. "Please stop crying."

"Do you still love me?" I roll my eyes.

"Now you're being ridiculous. Of course I still love you. You don't really give me an option. It's hard not to love you."

"I would die if you decided you don't want me anymore."

"Not possible. I'll want you always."

* * *

**So you guys know how I feel about switching POVs in the middle of a chapter...right? **

**Yeah I don't do it. So the next chapter will immediately follow up this one. :)**

**So who would want to be mated to Bella? Cuz I totally would. I mean she has faults yes, but over all I think she's kinda awesome. **

**How do you guys feel about this? **

**Till Next time  
**

***Flies away* **

***Hits a tree* **

***Dies***

***Comes back as a kick ass vampire* **

**I wish...  
**


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35-

The amount of red that pool up at our feet made me sick to my stomach. It threatened to make me bring up everything I had, but that wouldn't help my current state at all, being that it would just be more red.

Isabella washed all her blood from around my mouth carefully. Gently wiping her fingers over some areas and scrubbing a little harder when needed. There was no scrubbing needed to wash away the blood that still remained at her neck though-thankfully-. It all just washed away to our feet, leaving nothing but a small bite mark that my teeth left behind.

"It won't scar will it?" She smiled and rubbed her fingers over the spot.

"Not unless my little monster is venomous, other wise it will disappear like it was never there." I blushed down at my toes. I really wished she'd quit calling me that. I know she meant it as a light-hearted joke, but I didn't want to be reminded of what I did or what I would do again and again, until finally my thirst ended.

That probably wouldn't happen though. This thirst seems endless- like the way Isabella and I crave each other. Now the only difference was I was craving a lot more than just her body at the moment.

Was that wrong? Was it wrong that I wanted _this _part of her as well? It felt wrong. But I wanted it so bad. Wanting something isn't bad right? Taking it would be bad. But want, no want was innocent. Right?

"I like it." She said, grabbing at my waist then kissing cheek. "Everyone can see the amazing love bite my pixie gave me."

"Everyone can see how i hurt you, you mean." She shook her head.

"I don't get hurt."

"I know I know. You hurt. It's different. Still i feel like I've hurt you. And don't deny it!" Her neck was bright red and somewhat swelling. How could she deny that?

"I'm not hurt." Oh right. Like that. I glare at her. I forgot how easy it was for to deny things. Even the obvious. I really hope I wasn't venomous.

* * *

Lucy serves me during breakfast. I smile at her the hardest I can. It was worth it to forget my troubles, no need to dwell on the past or however Isabella would put it.

"Did you enjoy your day off?" She gives me half a smile back. It was small and hardly noticeable but it was enough to brighten my mood but ten fold.

"Yes My Queen. Thank you so much." I grin.

"No problem." I was definitely choosing her first when and If the kings council allowed it.

"You can go now." Isabella glared. Lucy's almost smile is gone as she stalks away. I'm tempted to pinch my mate or something. Why'd she have to be so mean? Lucy is harmless.

"Alice will be spending the day with you mother." She goes on to declare. "She wants to look over the wedding plans. Don't you Alice?" I sighed and slumped against Marie's training.

No, no I did not. I wanted to go outside. I wanted to dance with the children that played by the place gates. I want to get messy and do everything care-freely. But I hadn't looked at the decorations at all nor had i even so much as helped with the planning. It was less than two weeks away, better late than never right?

"Oh you're going to love it Alice. The dress is just fantastic. And oh, the decorations and the flowers and..." I stopped listening knowing it would give me a headache. Isabella gives me a shit eating grin and holds up her pinky.

"You promised." She mouthed. I glare at her. Did she know her mother was going to give me hell and purposefully made me swear to that? I pout. Bitch.

"No fair. Have you even looked them over?"

"Of course I did. I was fitted for my suit and I've tried it on and everything. My part is done. You have fun." My frown deepens.

"Why do you hardly ever dresses?" I bet she wouldn't be so cocky if she was walking around in a a dress all day everyday. Dresses are starting to suck big-time. Isabella only smiles bigger, not fazed at all.

"Because only ladies wear dresses."

"And what are you?"

"Not lady like at all." i can't say I don't completely agree on that one. She kisses my cheek then runs off before I can go any further with my complaints, leaving me alone with a very giddy Marie.

"Well...Eat up! We have a long day a head of us." I sigh. Maybe if I chew really slow she will forget what she wanted me for by the time I'm done and let me run free.

Based on her huge smile and wide eyes. I doubt it.

* * *

She wasn't lying about the long day part. She's done everything to be except slit my throat with a sharp knife like I really want. Just when I think she's done, she finds something else to get excited then she throws her excitement at me like daggers I have to struggle to catch. "Alice if you're going to put the the dress on do it properly." Marie scowls at me. Hell, i was being such a bore. I was probably running the poor lady's fun.

I sigh and fix the dress around my body properly then wait for her to tighten it. The dress is white, like all wedding dresses usually are, strapless, diamond studded -Isabella's touch I'm told- and absolutely perfect. It was made specially for me. That way it cannot be bought and there will never be another in the world quite like this one.

The diamonds cover my stomach area and the lining of my breasts. It shows off my shoulders and my curves and everything else just falls in into place.

"Oh. My. Gods. You look amazing. Oh, you look _so _amazing. Oh, Aphrodite took her time when blessing you didn't she? Look how beautiful you are." Marie put her hands over her mouth to cover her squeals. I smiled. She was right. I did look really good.

"Oh Isabella chose well. And your hair, we can curl it or something...It's all so perfect..." She gave one more happy squeal before going back to a serious face. "Now get out of it. You don't want to ruin it do you?"

I laugh at her bluntness and step out once it's loosened. She hands it over to one of the maids who then leaves the room to properly put it up.

"Is that it for today?" She laughs. Of course not.

"Of course not silly...there is still soo much to be done."

* * *

**I'm not gonna go on. Only because it's Monday. I wasn't even suppose to update today, I was just being nice, since I was suppose to give you guys three chapters last weekend and only gave you two...I felt like a meanie.  
**

**This was a filler chapter. :/ sorry.**

**You Know what?  
**

**I. Am. Tired. **

**WTF SCHOOL? Like...seriously...what the fuck. I'd like to come home from school and be well fucking rested for once. Is that even possible...**

**Well if i nap in class i guess it is. I could nap in detention as well. **

**XD nah.  
**

**So what did you guys think? **

**I know what it was just a filler but you can still have thoughts on it on it i guess. **

**Um, so i never made this clear in the book and I realize It might be a little(A lot) important as we move forward. I thought i'd make this fun(ish) and turn it into a mini: **

**Trivia: I know this is a whole different world from modern days...but say where they lived wasn't called 'Lotus' where do you think they(Isabella's Clan) would be located on the map?  
I feel horrible cuz I NEVER not once ever mentioned directly what religion they were...I kinda just figured you guys all would know. **

**I'll tell you the answer next chapter. **

**Love you all. **

**More soon next weekend. hopefully the week won't be as long :( **

**Till next time. **

**P.S- I can't fly. I broke my wings when I hit that tree last time...so **

***Awkwardly hops away***


	36. Chapter 36

_Chapter_ 36-

_Bang. _

Ow.

_Bang. _

Ow.

_Bang._

OW!

"I take it wedding planning went great." Isabella laughs. I wonder if how hard I have to do this before I pass out?

"Shut. Up." I tell her. _Bang. _Ow.

"If you keep hitting your head like that your forehead will be red. Don't you just love spending every moment of your day taking about flowers and wine and cake and seating and how straight your back should be when you sit and-" Was she asking to be punched? I'm at my limit. The last thing I want right now is to be taunted about my hardship.

"And don't you just love spending all day doing everything in your power to free the nine-hundred-fifty-one slaves we agreed too?" I deadpan. That ought to knock the smile right off her pretty little face. I pause to glance at her- never mind. One cheap shot wasn't enough to break her grin.

"It's going Okay." I roll my eyes. She grabs my waist and pulls me down into the soft grass with her. "Stop abusing your pretty head and sit with me."

We're in the garden. It was beautiful but I bet it would look even better if they didn't have a huge ass wall hiding the most of it from the public. Marie had allowed me a minute away from all her chaotic wedding planning to breathe some fresh air. I couldn't be more grateful but knowing I'd have to eventually return sucked. Today was the day of our wedding and instead of a break things just got busier. What kind of logic was that?

"What does OK mean? Does it mean that they've agreed and the building and handing out of homes can be done already?" She sighed.

"Ok means I'm working on it. It isn't that easy you know..." I knew, but I couldn't help but be impatient. Everyday those poor guys suffered, I can't wait to see the look on their faces when I tell them It will end, even if it is just few...Change is coming. "I'd much rather hear about wedding planning anyways."

And there goes my happy thoughts. "Whats the matter love? i thought you for one would be ecstatic to be playing with decorations and colors and just have a childishly good time..."

"I'd rather be doing other childish things..." Planning a wedding wasn't half as fun as they made it sound. I mean yes, there was the cake tasting- which means I was high off sugar all of that day- and that was fun and wine tasting- even more so fun- and the dress and materials and choosing what kind of flowers we wanted...and all that good stuff. Yes, it was alright but I'd rather be out exploring or something. Being stuck in the palace for the past two weeks wasn't what I considered exploring.

I wanted to dance in the city streets and play with the children and talk with the older people of Lotus and see what had to be done and how I could fix it... Those things were fun. Maybe after I was sure there was nothing left to do with this place I would enjoy and appreciate things like planning my union to Isabella more.

Plus it didn't help when Marie dragged me from corner to corner all day with breaks and expected me to do everything perfectly. Like drinking out of a wine glass, apparently there is an incorrect way to do it. Who cares? You're drinking either way aren't you?

"Don't you want to marry me?" She's teasing, but she does so with a straight face. It makes me feel a bit guilty. Maybe I was being a bit of a sour puss. I was getting married today. Smiles are suppose to be non-stop right?

"Of course i want to marry you..." She hugs me closer and kisses my cheek lightly.

"Yet you don't smile when I bring up the wedding. Tell My Love, is marry me a bother? Would you much rather skip over our wedding day and make our vows to one another in private. Without an audience? Without a stupid tight dress and sitting up straight and high heel shoes and whatnot?" My cheeks redden. The idea was so tempting. Then Isabella's voice was smooth and velvety and dripping with seduction. "I'd do it for you. We could take our vows to each other in bed, wrapped up in one another and sweaty and panting. We'd call them out like nymphomaniac whores call out their partners' name and no one would hear our words but us. They'd be sacred to us. Pure. Virgins to the ears of any other. We could start a new tradition. Our children would follow our lead. And their children after that. "

"No." I say. It was hard to do. Especially with an idea like that. She pauses and grins. "No. No. No. Absolutely not. I spent two weeks with Marie yelling at me. We are getting married today, traditionally. Maybe we could have our own little reception after all is finished, but too much planning has gone into this for us to just throw it out."

"Whatever you want then...But I will have you calling out my name at one point tonight."

"Or maybe it's you who'll be calling out _my _name."

She laughed and leaned down for a kiss, but before I could be in absolute heaven:

"Don't you know it's bad luck to be fraternizing with the bride before the wedding?" Brice. I grin up at him and Isabella pulls me closer to her as if she's protecting me from our old friend. "Kissing counts as fraternizing."

"Brice!" I squeal. I would break Isabella's tight hold to hug him if I could, but my Lycan is too strong.

"Kissing does not count as fraternizing!" Isabella shoots back.

"It does so. It's physical contact. Which you should not be making. You shouldn't even be seeing her at the moment." He puts his big hand over my head and shakes, effectively messing up my hair. "How do you do shortie?"

"Never better. It's nice to see you again."

"It's always a pleasure seeing you as well. I take it all is ready for us to have a good time tonight?"

"Of course. My love has worked very hard to make everything perfect, hasn't she?" I smile as Isabella nuzzles my neck. Okay, so maybe that's what I'll get out of this- Pride.

"That's nice. I actually have a surprise for the two of you...I've brought someone along." I don't know where I found the strength to rip out of Isabella's arms and into that of the giant man that is Brice, but I did.

"I _love _surprises. Well, good surprises...What is it? _Who _it is?"

"It's my son. Emmett." He nods to the side to show the direction a which I should be looking. Humph.

How the hell did I miss him?

The boy- _Emmett- _has to be easily six feet tall, with his father's curly hair and strong muscular features. His eyes are dark and and he has Brice's playful smile.

Based on his size alone it hard to believe he actually wasn't a Lycan.

He wore the red armor that all the guards of Bloodrose wore and carried two swords on his hip.

"Forgive him. I told him those wouldn't be needed but I guess he's just excited. Emmett here just made his uncle's Kings council and guardsman."

The boy smiled and outstretched his hand. "Ciao, Regina Alice" His tongue was different though. I raised a questioning eyebrow. His accent was thicker than his fathers and his tongue strange and unfamiliar.

"Lei dice ciao. Alice non parla italiano. Perdonami, ma è scivolata la mia mente a lei" Isabella replied fluently. Emmett smiled and nodded. "Emmett does not speak Greek?" She glared at Brice.

"Your wife does not speak Italian?" Brice sassed back Isabella rolled her eyes. Emmett took the liberty of picking me up and spinning me around as a hello instead, while my wife and his father bickered.

Well, at least I can tell he's friendly.

* * *

**So if you guessed Greece, you were correct. **

**And yeah, Bloodrose is italian. When they took that trip(To see Carlisle)- That should have taken months. I didn't make that clear. I'm sorry. **

**So this _isn't_ ancient Greece. But it isn't modern either. It's somewhere in the middle. Clearly, they are still developing. As is Bloodrose. The rest of clans will come into play later. **

**SO YAY FOR EMMETT. **

**We actually get meet him finally.  
**

**And YAY for weddings. **

**Which will be here over the weekend. **

**I had nothing to do today, what better way to spend a minute than on this site?**

**I'm still getting used to school and being away from this site. **

**Anyways. **

**Special thanks for you-know-who-you-are(Not sure if it's okay to call you out) for the quad bike. **

**Now I don't have to be awkward...I can be badass...**

**Hell ya. **

**Love you guys. **

**Till next time. **

***Drives away super awesome on a quad bike*  
**


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37-

"Alice!" _Oh great._ "There you are. I've been looking everywhere for you!" Marie approaches us with a stern look on her face. She snatches me right out of Isabella's hand and into her own. "You two aren't suppose to see each other." She scolds.

"Relax Mother." Isabella waves her off. "Alice and I just needed a minute to breathe. We're done now. You may have her." I glare at her. She just willingly put me in the care of this hyper active lady...

"Yeah yeah. Go now. Go get dressed. The ceremony will start soon. And oh, look at you. You aren't even the slightest bit ready." Marie grabs my cheeks to further her examination of my face.

Isabella rolls her eyes and hugs me.

"Be careful with her Mother! She's breakable!I'll see you in a couple of hours my love. Think you'll make it that long?" I shake my head.

"I doubt it..."

"I'm sure you'll be fine." With that she's gone, leaving me once again alone with her hyperactive mother.

"Do your worst!" I dare her. She shakes her head, showing amusement and responds: "Watch me." and then drags me away.

* * *

I remember once- a _long _time ago- Marie told me she wanted to spoil me. She had said 'Let me spoil you rotten'. Back then I wasn't sure I enjoyed the treatment. However now, I love it. i love having her want to do things for me and her looking at me in approval when i agreed on something she liked and when i did things the proper way. I have to say, she surely knew how to follow through to her promises. I was feeling a bit -a lot- spoiled by everything.

I wasn't allowed to do anything but sit there and watch everyone else work. Someone even put my dress on me, tightened my shoes and everything.

I've been primped, propped, pinched, poked and perfected. I now stood in front of the mirror blushing deeply. Everything had been done at Marie's commands. She yelled when she needed to, shouted and even kicked some of the girls who were helped me out- even after I protested. She simply stated if they can't do things right then they may not do anything. Then she told me not to dwell on it. Any other day I would have. But today, there was much more to be focused on than whether or not a few girls got their feelings hurt.

"Now Alice, We aren't having any second thoughts are we?" Marie asks, She comes behind me and smiles at my reflection. "I wouldn't blame you. You are going to be with her _forever _Isabella tends to be a lot to handle. You can always back out."

"Very funny Marie." I giggle. "I'm not backing out. I'm perfectly capable of handling Isabella. I love her. She's mine. That's what today is all about right?"

"Good. That was test...you passed."

* * *

I wonder if it's alright to peak out there...just to get a quick glance at my love. Brice grabs my hand and spins me around to face him before I can.

"Nervous?" Brice asks, smiling brightly.

"Excited..." I admit. I had nothing to be nervous about. This was Isabella. I knew her. What else could I possibly have to be surprised about?

"Excitement is good..." There was the sound of Everyone quieting down and taking there seats before Brice turned his smile into a grin and stuck is elbow out at me. I stared at it in confusion.

"What are you doing?"

"Yes what are you doing?" Williams voice intruded. The man looked older. His golden hair turning white in some areas. Surprising this made him even more frightening to look at him. It made his face harder- more devilish.

"Walking the child down the aisle of course..." Brice took my hand and placed it in his elbow. "I figured since the child has no father to do it, I'd substitute." William made a face like he didn't believe a word Brice had just said and took my other arm, which held bunch of red flowers.

"She's going to be my daughter. Don't you think it's more appropriate if i did it?" He sneered. Here we go...I rolled my eyes.

"No. You have a daughter. If you want to walk Isabella down the aisle I'm sure she wouldn't mind...Leave Alice to me." Brice Snatched me away childishly only to have William snatch me back.

"She's _my _daughter-to-be though. Not yours..."

"I have no daughter-"

"Exactly." They tugged and pulled on my arms as they talked. Meanwhile i tried my hardest not to fuck up my bouquet.

"Hey! This isn't Alice-tug-of-war!" I shoot at them. "You both can walk me...I'm sure that won't be a problem now will it?" I hadn't meant to use my 'serious' voice, but it seemed to work because they shut up.

They grumbled but then each took one of my arms. "See...Was that so hard? Sharing is Caring."

Before they can begin to bicker again the music started queuing us to begin walking.

Isabella was the first person i searched for- which was dumb because she wasn't hard to spot at all. She wore a traditional wedding suit. It was black and smooth, it really fit her well. She wore no tie and left the first few buttons of her white button down open. It was actually a bit too sexy for a wedding.

Walking down the aisle with us were the kings guards. They men who Isabella taught were the very best of the best, the ones who were the most loyal and trustworthy.

Of course there were the people from the towns and cities who came to witness for them selves. Up front was the noble family I wasn't introduced to yet and few members of the council who weren't here to celebrate but to witness and bring back word that it was done. The new king and queen of lotus were married.

Isabella smirked at me and gently took me from her fathers' and Brice's hands. "You'll have to tell me why they both walked you later..." She whispered, nodding thank you to them.

The priest started with prayers to the gods. After that he brought forward a girl. She was probably the same age as Isabella and I. She wore an all white dress and had her hair pulled back and held together in a white ribbon.

"What is this?" I asked Isabella.

"The killing of a virgin..." I closed my eyes. Of course...

"She was born on the same day I was. She was held in a room somewhere in the palace. She was not allowed to go out and be tainted but joy or grief or anything of outside. She was not to be touched or felt up. She was to remain pure right down to her blood. She was born to be sacrificed on the day I was married." I cringed. How fair was it that she never got to enjoy life...She was born just to die. That was horrible... "Not to worry my love. She doesn't even know what death is. She's learning. Think about it that way." I rather not think about it at all. I shook it off and tried not to let it bother me too much. The girl's blood was leaked into a sliver bowl and placed in between us. Isabella held my hands over it and recited...

"I, Isabella of Lotus, promise you, Alice of lotus, My love to hold you, protect you, honor you, respect you, love you cherish you, i promise to be faithful to you, to not forsake you or dishonor you as long as we both shall live. So help gods..." Her voice was low, but proud. She wasn't talking to anyone else-so who cares if they heard or not? Her words were for me and me alone. She kissed her index and middle fingers and dipped them in the blood then crossed her heart.

Then it was my turn...

"I, Alice of lotus, promise you, Isabella of lotus, to hold you, protect you, honor you, respect you, love you cherish you, i promise to be faithful to you, to not forsake you or dishonor you as long as we both shall live. So help gods..." I repeated after her. Then I kissed my fingers and dipped them in blood to cross my heart with.

The priest prayed for us again. Then he asked for objections. It was, thankfully, followed by awkward silence.

"Alright then...Let us crown them!" The priest said. My crown was sliver and hers as gold. They were made out of twigs, leaves, diamonds and jewels the connected with a piece of white ribbon. White- like a virgin was pure, untainted, whole. It showed our unity to each other.

Isabella smiled. And turned around, holding our joined hands up. The spectators who were so quiet I almost forgot they were they all stood and clapped.

* * *

Isabella leans over to kiss my lips then smiled when I blushed. The ceremony didn't last too long but directly after was the reception and this i bet everything will run on into the morning. We were told that people were evening dancing in the streets in front of the palace. I would've gotten up to see for myself, but I was having to much pf a ball watching the people in front of me dance.

Isabella and I sat at the head of everything. The table was huge was but we were the only two that sat there. We could barely catch a break because apparently it was allowed to throw raw rice at us. This one kid, around three years old sat there for ten full minutes taking hi sweet time pleating individual rice grains at us, until his mother dragged him away.

I picked them out of Isabella's hair as she did mine. She smiled and dipped in for another kiss, this time lingering there. "It's tradition we fuck after the wedding you know!" She says pulling away to kiss my neck.

"Isn't it also tradition you carry me up to our room?"

"Would you enjoy being carried?"

"I would most definitely enjoy being carried..."

"Then I'll carry you." She stated simply.

"I don't mean to interrupt..." A voice said. I look up to see the bright Spanish looking face of Maria. It was unusual to see her out of her training clothes and in a dress but she looked pretty none the less.

I wanted to smile when I saw her. I really did, but I couldn't. I don't know why. I didn't have anything against Maria, but a smile just wouldn't form on my face. I got strange vibe from her that only got worse as she leaned down to hug me.

"Congratulations..." She said. "I hope many long years..." She smiled.

I glare at her making Isabella nudge me. "My love...Maria is our friend remember?"

"Mmm." I moaned. "I remember..."

"Then why..."

The tingles don't take their time to come like they usually do, instead they shoot up to my head and to the very tips of my fingers, drowning out the imagine of my wedding to something different...

* * *

_Isabella laughed. It wasn't her usual laugh. This one was darker. Deeper. "Maria. How nice to see you." She says. _

_We're in the throne room. It's just us. No guards. No spectators. Just me, Isabella and Maria. I'm on Isabella's lap like usual, kissing her neck. Her hand is up my dress gently caressing my ass my tugging at my damp panties. _

_I pay no attention to Maria what-so-ever and Isabella's attention varies. One minutes she's focused on me and the next her attention is on her guest. _

_"Isabella..."She says. _

_Isabella frowns at her tone. "Maria my friend, what is the matter? You do not sound happy? What can I do for you? And can you make it quick. I'm in the middle of something..." I moan as she gestures to me and bury my head deeper in her neck. It takes me a minute to realize that I wasn't kissing her...I was biting her. _

_Feeding. My stomach grumbles at the sight. it's been too long since i've last fed. To anyone else that would look like kissing or nuzzling. Was that why there were no guards?  
_

_"The girl is pregnant?" Maria asks. Isabella becomes ecstatic and jerks us making me sink my teeth further into her. _

_"You've heard the news as well?" She grins and removes her hand from under my dress to place it on my flat stomach. "She's missed two bloods. We're sure of it." _

_"How sad..." Maria says. _

_"Sad? What could be sad about our first born?" _

_"That it won't live..." She says. _

_Isabella frowns. Even i pause a minute and turn away from her neck to glance at Maria. My eyes are shining a bright yellow. My time away from her neck doesn't last long and I return to feeding like I never stopped. _

_"What do you mean? My friend that is not what I expected to hear..." _

_"What do I mean? I mean you are no king. Your brother should have taken throne. Not you. But Max is dead thanks to you and your whore isn't he? I will never forgive you for that!" Isabella tightens her grip on my waist out of anger and slowly begins to rise."You spoiled, over privileged brat. I hated every minute I spent with you." She goes on. "Max and I have a son. He's the one who should be sitting there. Not you. And If I have to go any longer with you walking around claiming you're a king-"  
_

_Isabella dropped me and rose up. "I trusted you." she growled. In the time it took me to blink my love was replaced my a huge pitch black Lycan. _

* * *

I jumped up from Isabella's arms. "Arrest her!" I growl pointing Maria.

"Alice!" Isabella hisses.

"Arrest her now!" I say ignoring her. My voice sounded much larger. I noticed that it was silence and all eyes were frozen on me. Why? Why was everyone looking at me.

I don't linger on it and focus back on Maria would was now being held by two guards. "Alice! Maria is our friend..."Isabella said trying to reason with me.

"Yes. I am..."

"Arrest her on charges of treason. I don't want her killed...Not yet..."

"Are you sure?" Isabella asks. "I've known her since I was a child... she has never... _are you sure?" _

"I'm sure. I saw it. I saw her betray you. I won't let it happen!"

"Isabella!" Maria whined. She did a good job at looking confused, but I wasn't falling for it.

"Alice?"

"I'm sure..." I nod.

Isabella frowned then looked between me and Maria. "I'm sorry. I trust my wife more than anyone. If she says you're committing treason then I trust every word she says. Take her away..."

Maria kicked and screaming claiming she was innocent but eventually the men got her out of the room.

"Huh." I say, sitting back down. It was still quiet. Isabella was staring at the door in shock but everyone else hadn't moved. They were still staring at me.

"The queen is an oracle." They whispered. "An hybrid." I paused. Oh. Of course.

* * *

**so i couldn't update cuz i was busy. I didn't even do my homework yet. I took a minute to update cuz i would feel horrible. I'm rushing cuz i have things to do so...**

**if i have time tomorrow i'll update again.**

**till next time. **

***Drives away on a super awesome quad bike* **


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38-

Thank the gods for my wife and her ability to handle hard situations without a struggle. While I sat there frozen Isabella quickly acted. "Ah yes...um, I suppose now is as good a time as any..."

"Haha!" William busted out laughing. "hahahahaha. Funny. What a wonderful trick my daughter. Haha. Everyone knows the oracles are gone. they no longer exist..."

"No father, thankfully that isn't the case. My little Alice here is an oracle..." She stated proudly.

"I thought she was a Lycan..." A voice called out. A couple more followed after that, agreeing.

"Yes. Yes. She's is a Lycan as well..."

"A hybrid..." Brice stated.

There was a moment of silence. No one seemed to be able to wrap their head fully around what I was. Fear began to set in. What if they no longer liked me? What if they rebelled against me? What would I do then...

"How is that possible? Hybrids no longer exist..." William hissed. His eyes filled with hatred and anger towards me. Isabella stepped protectively in front of me, shielding me from his glare.

"I don't know how it's possible. However I know it's true. For that I am very grateful."

"How do we know this isn't a fake?" Some one in the crowd called.

"Yeah! How do we know?" Someone else agreed. "Oracles were gone for a reason..."

"Oracles have not been seen for years. Nor has there been hybrids...One just shows up out of the blue. How is that possible. She's a fake! The queen is a fake!" Isabella growled loudly before any chaos could erupt, effectively shutting everyone up.

"Are you saying isn't real? That's she's imaginary maybe? That she's simply own mind fooling me? In that case I've never dreamed of any thing more sweet. Alice isn't a fake. Oracles were very treasured respect people when they walked the earth. They exist once more in Alice. She should not be treated any differently from they were. Are you people really going to turn your backs on the woman who is most kind and loyal to you?"

"Oracles are-" William started, slamming his wine glass down on the table.

"Strong." Brice quickly finished for him. He walked up to our table and put and hand in mine. He smiled and went on: "Oracles are strong and powerful. It was a sad day when the last oracle was..._taken _from us. But now they are back. They live in your new daughter my friend. Her children's blood will carries hers as well. Half lycan. Half oracle. They will be strong. Unbeatable even. How amazing in that? Your new your family will be a legend. Stand my friend, but not with malice, stand with pride. Stand, but not with hatred towards the girl, but with joy that she is here. Today the oracles return to us. Today we rejoice." He kissed my cheek and while the crowd cheered in agreement. William's facial expression hadn't softened though. He still sat there looking like he found something new to be bitter about.

"Don't mind him. Bitter hearts turn cold and cold hearts don't thaw easy. He will learn to accept it in time. For right now, enjoy your wife." Isabella nodded her thank you at Brice and took my from him.

"See?" She said kissing my lips. "Nothing to fear. They love you. They will _always _love you."

* * *

"Have I told you how amazing you are?" Isabella says kissing my neck. The celebration wasn't over, in fact, it was still raving. The people found something new to celebrate- me. I wouldn't be surprised if it lasted all the way into the morning. However, after just a few hours my love claimed she was tired and it was time to retreat to our room. I knew her better than that though. Sleeping was necessity, but not tonight. No, tonight my love has other ideas.

She tugs and pulls at my dress. I know how much she wants to rip it off, but if she rips it I'll be forced to kill her. The dress is worth too much to be destroyed by our passion.

"Yes, many many times. It doesn't hurt hearing it again..." She smiles against me and turns me around to take off me dress.

"You're amazing." She says kissing my shoulder. "_You _are _amazing._"

She zips down my dress slowly and lets it fall to my feet. "Pick it up." I command. "Put it over there- Neatly..."She grins at me and removes the dress from my feet and places over the back of the chair as neat as she could.

"Good..." I say. Did she actually just follow a command I gave her? ...Without a complaint?

What is this? I dunno, but I like it. "Come here." I tell her. And she does. She walks over to me and wraps her hands around my waist. I slowly start to undo her shirt buttons and pull the fabric from her. "You're mine." I say cupping her breast a bit too roughly to be appropriate. She bites her lips and breathes as I squeeze them, letting me know the pain was good. "Only mine. You whimper for me. No one else. You bow to no one but me..." I go on.

"I couldn't agree more..." She says. I sadly have to part from her breasts to undo her pants. She kicks them off carelessly having much less respect for them than I had my dress.

"Lay down..." I command. She does, laying down on her back on the huge soft bed. I climb on top of her and lean down to kiss her neck. She did it to me so often and I've never returned the favor. "Here my love...this is what it feels like." I say kissing and gently gnawing at her neck. She rewards my work with moans and cries. My teeth leave small entwining scratches on her neck. Wait, maybe I wasn't doing that right...

Isabella never bit me and I've never bit her...not intentionally anyway. Did this feel good? I mean it must right? She was moaning; moaning was good.

"It's been too long since you've last fed..." She warns. Her hands moved from my curves to cup my ass through my panties.

I don't stop kissing her, I just moan against her skin. It was tempting, not to me but to my vampire. She _wants _it. She _will_ take it. She fiercely grips at Isabella's hair pulling her neck closer to her fangs. "I'm going to bite you now." She says. "Scream if you please. Cry out. Moan. Do whatever, but don't move. Don't try to move from under me..."

"It's ok." Isabella assures her. "You don't know what your bite did to me last time. Parts of it were enjoyable. It's like a drug. The effects make me want you even more so. I'm your willing captive. Take me my vampire; my seductive little thing. Maybe it gets better with practice..." That made me feel good. My vampire wouldn't harm my love too much. She'd make her want me even.

Not that she cared much about if Isabella was crying about it. Isabella grips my underwear and tears the fabric from me being that my vampire willed me not to move, not even so she may properly remove my underwear. Then Isabella undoes the ties of my corset letting it fall in between us. I was soaking wet already. Just the thought of having _her _beneath _me _and her warm blood willing into my mouth. Sex and blood. What could be better?

She doesn't scream when I bite her. Not even a flinch. Mmm. Shes tasty. Tasty and so strong. My vampire doesn't like silence, she decides. No, she wants to hear my love shout and cry at her will.

I bite down harder. Isabella yelps much to my vampire's liking. This was the good part suppose. Not the blood- though that was good too. Knowing you have some kind of power. I pull away and stare at her. I don't know what I'm looking for. Her brown eyes stare right back me. I grab her hands and place them at my hips, then I close my eyes as I begin to rock against her.

"Would you like to feed as well my love?" I ask her. She looks at me confused for a moment.

Re-adjust.

I flip so my wet pussy is firm over her lips and bend over her. "Drink from me my love while I drink from you."

Her tongue is licking and darting at my clit without further instructions. I rock my hips, burying myself further into her. She delivered, knowing how to twist and turn so i felt good. Her skilled tongue dipping and swirling in and our of my pussy.

I don't go for her pussy like I want to just yet. Instead I tease her, stopping right at her belly button. I swirl my tongue around her navel. I feel her smile for a minute. "Evil little thing you are!" She cusses.

My vampire smiles. "I didn't tell you to stop. Keep going. Make me cum using your tongue." I lean back down. My fangs pierce right around her navel. her stomach clenches then releases allowing the blood to flow freely. "Mmm." I moan. Now, this was getting hard. I had no way of differentiating which i was moaning at. Her tongue that was now buried deep inside me or how good her blood tastes.

They are both too good.

I was still drinking when my orgasm came, I couldn't tell when it was coming. My toes just suddenly curled and my vampire released her for a minute to cry out in pleasure. "Ah!" She screamed. "GODS ISABELLA!" Not only did she scream, she also sank her nails deep into my love's curves making her sweet blood drain on to the sheets.

My body fell limp against hers, trembling in delight.

Isabella untangles us and flipped me over to hover. "Good isn't it?" She asks nuzzling my neck. "But my pixie isn't satisfied is she? Mmm. Nor am I."

"Let me finish you then..." I tell her. I make her sit up right and part her legs. I fit myself in-between them and kiss her lips. "I won't bite your pussy." I promise with a smile. "Not too hard at least..."

I dip down and capture her in my mouth before she can comment. Whatever it was she was doing to say is replaced by a moan. Her pussy is soaking for me.

I take my time using my tongue to clean her up, making her wetness seem endless. "Mmm... you're moving to slowly sweetheart." she pushed my head hard to her pussy. "Harder pixie. Please harder." I smile against her. And press my tongue harder against her.

My pace doesn't speed up though. No, this was for all the times she ever tortured me in bed. I promised, I nip and bite gently at her pussy, taking her between my teeth and holding her there releasing only right before her skin broke.

I put only one finger in her, thinking of it like a test.

How long before she begs for more. I pull it in and out of her, coating my tiny little finger in her juices. "Zeus my love. Please..." Not long apparently.

"Please what?" I ask.

"Morrrre." She calls out as I dig my finger deeper inside her. I curl it making her hiss. She feet wraps around me drawing me closer to her. I curl my finger and curl it again. My hand is the only thing between my stomach and her pussy, still her juices mange to make its way to my belly button.

I grab the headboard for support and add another finger. The two worked in unison. In. Out. Deeper. Deeper. Curl.

Isabella through her head back and screamed, her facial expression showing that her orgasm was near. Her pussy quivered around my fingers and her hips began to rock without my command, forcing me to pump in her harder and deeper.

"Fuck fuck fuck." She grabbed my shoulders and gripped me tight to her as she came, letting it all out. Her cries were loud and echoed throughout the room if not the whole fucking clan heard her cum for me.

I'd be damned if I were done with her. I force myself out of of her hold and dip down to taste her sweet cum on my lips. I moaned as I licked her.

"How was it?" I asked. "How was fucking your wife for the first time?"

* * *

**Mmm... **

**I can think of a couple words to describe that.  
**

**So what do you think? **

**Like?**

**hate?**

**this was suppose to be up yesterday, but my computer decided to be a bitch and delete everything I typed up. I was too upset to even consider trying again at the moment. It w suppose to make up for the weekend.**

**Anyways: **

**I have good news and bad news. I'm gonna start with the bad news...**

**Bad news: if you don't know. I'm in high school, i was offered an oppertunity to start college classes early. If my mom accepts i won't be able to update over the weekends anymore being that the classes are on weekends :( **

**Good news: i leave school at 1:51 on mondays and 3:50 every other day. I WILL squeeze in time to update no matter what it takes... **

**Love you guys so much. I'm not stopping this story because of school. If this story does end its either because 1: I'm dead or 2: the story is finished. **

**Till next time**

***drives away* **


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39-

Isabella's POV

Something is wrong. I'm being shaken awake- very violently actually. I knew without looking that the violent hands belonged to my mother. This was the same way she'd wake me when I was a child, too young to wake myself. Soft gentle 'lady like' shakes wouldn't due enough to get me to open my eyes. Fighting all day with Max has made me immune to anything but violence.

"What is it?" I ask groggy and annoyed. I'm sure I wasn't due to be up for a few more hours. That plus, I was just married. Am I not allowed a day to spend in bed with my wife?

"Get up my king." Mother's soft voice answers. "You must see this..." I want to groan. I want to cry in objection and piss about it, but I'm expected to be much more mature than that.

I blindly pull myself up; vaguely aware that I'm still very much naked. My little wife moans and untangles her hands from around my waist, setting me free.

My whole body ached. The feeling is remembered though. This is how I felt after Max kicked my ass for the first time. Only time fighting with my brother had been replaced with fucking my wife. How odd is this? I was strong and vicious everywhere else yet I fall weak at my woman's knees.

"Put this on..."Mother says wrapping my silk robe around my shoulders. Her hair is a little undone and she's in her robe as well. All signs point to she just woke up besides her eyes. No, they are far too bright and alert.

The sun isn't is even completely up yet. "Come on. Move faster!" She scowls at me. I sigh and fix the robe as quickly as I can in my tired state and force myself out of bed. I kiss my wife's temple and make sure her nudity is safely hidden away under the covers before I leave with mother.

There are two guards outside our door. They probably escorted my mother. "Stay here. Guard her. Do not leave her alone until I return." Alice's secret was out now. I know not everyone would approve of it. I don't want her unprotected at any given time. "My mother and I will be fine if anything were to happen." They nod their understanding before mother leads me down the hall.

"What is it?" I ask her, still tired and still very much annoyed with this all.

"There are people outside..." She says as she leads me towards one of the exits in the palace. People?

"How many? Why?" She sighs and shakes her head.

"Too many for me to count. They are all waiting to get a peak at the Queen..." She rushes me through the doors leading to a balcony, instead of taking me to an exit. We were a little high up, but I'm grateful for that. I got a pretty good look at the court yards around the palace.

It was full to the brim. How many people were down there? Half the entire clan? All just to see Alice?

Wow.

What's even more surprising is how patiently they all waited. I spotted my brave men by the gates in case anything broke out, but it didn't look as if anything would. They were all so quiet. So still. No pushing. No shoving. Everyone coordinated in peaceful togetherness. Like they were _suppose _to be there. Like they had been built with the palace its self.

"Gods..." I say.

"They want to know if it's true." Mother says.

"Well they will be pleased to know it is. Alice will be so excited. She has a deep love for her people. Every single one of them."

"And they will love her just the same. The won't have a choice but to. Alice does that to you..." How right she was. Once Alice captured you in her palm there was no escaping...

* * *

"Is it true?" I've given up all hope of ever going back to bed. No, there was simply to much to get done. Something had to be done about all the people inside the palace gates. No violent or not they could not stay out there all day. Also, I'm not waking up Alice just so they can be satisfied. My love has had a long night. She will need her rest.

Now I stood dressed in more comfortable clothing, cotton slacks and a button down shirt. I'm in the council room with Mother and of course, the kings council as well as Emmett and Brice.

"Yes it's true." I say taking my seat at the head of the table. A slave comes to pour me a glass of wine. I know I shouldn't because it's early, but I can't help it, I was hungry and breakfast wasn't near ready as of yet.

They all sat there staring at me in silence for a minute. No one looked angry, thankfully, just really shocked. "Well what is to be done with her?" Richard is an old man. He served my grandfather, my father and now me. His voice annoys me because it's so scratchy. "They child is an hybrid. Hybrids are outlawed. It's a crime punishable by death. Your father wants her killed."

Everyone kept their heads down not looking me in the eye as if they knew I would explode. I tried to breathe, but keep up my commanding tone without yelling too much. "Are you fucking kidding me? What my father wants isn't what will be done. He can take his 'wants' and shove them far up his ass for all I care. How dare you even bring that up? My Alice will not be put to death."

"Hybrids are outlawed-" The old fool goes on anyways. I glare at him.

"And watch this..." I clap my hands together as a sick humor. It's immediately followed by the scratching of pens on paper. "Now hybrids are not outlawed. My children will be hybrids. Their children will be hybrids and so on. This is a new world I'm creating here. You don't like hop off the fucking boat. Put a knife to your neck. Poison your wine. I don't care. i will not have ignorant minds like my father's stop me from making a family with my wife."

"Yes my king." The fool says finally shutting up.

"I agree with Isabella." Emmett says in his tongue. "We cannot and should not be the only creatures who exist. It's time to give other beings a chance. They can't all be bad. In that case what would make us any better than they are. Alice is our chance. Alice is our hope. Isabella will make that possible won't you?"

Damn straight I would. I smile. Emmett was admirable. Strong and young, so full of starry eyed hope. Just like Alice.

"This conversation is over. Alice will not be harmed. Now on to a different topic. Since we were just on Alice, why don't we start with the freeing of Slaves. How is that going?" I had told them I wanted it done, no questions asked. Wherever it was they had to build homes I wanted them built and ready for the 1000 slaves my wife would choose.

We agreed t 951 but I figured nine more wouldn't hurt. "Yes yes. Everything is ready to begin building and reconstruction and such. The queen does realize that this might take a few years to finish right?"

I nod. "Alice understands this won't be easy. I want to show her the documents though. Let her know that this a final decision. That everything is set in stone now." I want it done now so it can be my gift to her. I know it will make her happier than anything else.

"Here." Richard hands me the documents stating that everything was done and ready to go.

"Great." I say. I didn't really want this. Lotus has always had slaves. Every clan does. But Alice wants it. So I'll do it for her.

"We need to talk about your pack..." Richard says changing the topic. Ah, my pack. It hasn't been long since I was named Alpha. Hell, I hadn't even been out my first patrol yet, but my boys were strong and ready for when I gave the word. Now that I was married and that was out the way. It shouldn't be long. I call them boys because they have yet to prove to be men. Even the girls will be considered one of the boys, she certainly won't be a lady.

"What about my pack?" I ask.

"It's far too small..." Someone else interrupts. I hadn't bitten anyone yet either. I had simply chosen about twenty boys to walk behind me. It was very few but these guys were the strongest. Not to mention I had my guards who will be joining me in patrol as well. Still it was very very small.

I sigh rubbing my forehead. "What do you want to do about that? I suggest choosing some family members to join you. You bloodline runs strong. They will be much stronger after you've bitten them." I groan. My family was too annoying for me to be around constantly.

Mother smiles in agreement and...here we go.

"Oh Isabella that would be just lovely. Imagine all the fun you'll have together."

Kill me now.

* * *

"Isabella of Lotus Moon!" I cringe at the sound of my wife's angry voice. What did I do now? "What is the meaning of this?" She gestures to the two men I had assigned to watch over her this morning.

"I wanted to make extra sure you were protected if anyone tried to hurt you this morning." She gave an adorable little frown pout and glared at the men.

"I don't want to be protected. I can handle myself just fine." She stomps. I smile and pull her over in to my lap to cuddle with her.

"I bet you could. I just want to make sure." I lean in to kiss her adorable pouty lips but my love turns her head away from me.

"Call them off." She states. "Call them off or I'll never kiss you again." I sigh. That was a hard bargain.

"No. I'm sorry love. Try to understand I want you safe at times." I try again with that kiss and again I'm shot down.

"I do not want two men I don't know following me everywhere. I'm fine with Azah and Maggie-"

"Is Azah or Maggie a Lycan?" I keep my voice gentle and playful. I don't want to upset my new wife too much so soon after we've wedded.

"No."

"Then you are not protected with them." She frowns deeper.

"Call them off."

"No." She huffs and crosses her arms. "Now give me my good morning kiss or I'll forced to take it."

When she doesn't make any attempt to kiss I grab her waist and push her up on the dining table- Alice is perfectly eatable- and lay her on her back, forcing her lips to mine.

She doesn't kiss me back immediately, so i press my self harder against her. Eventually my love gives in and kisses me back, opening her mouth a little even to stick her tongue out.

"Girls!" Mother stops us before we can we get anywhere. "The making of my grandbabies will not happen where I eat." She says she was playful glare.

"Sorry Marie!" Alice says pushing me back into my seat then climbing on top of me. "I had to shower alone today!" She scowls at me. "Sucks. I would have loved to pick up where we left off last night in there..." She's careful not to say it too loudly in case of listening ears which was silly because either way everyone was listening. She leans in and kisses the soft skin under my ears, with a passionate moan.

"Oh, Speaking of this morning. Isabella, my king, the people still wait..." Oh right. Odd how a group of people that large slipped my mind.

"What people?" Alice asks not pulling away from her kiss.

"Oh. Thank you Mother. I nearly forgot. Come my love. The clan's people wish to look at your pretty face." I say. As much as I hate to leave breakfast but this was far more important. I pull my little love out of the dining hall and out of the palace completely. The people's numbers hadn't shrunk despite how long they were waiting. If anything it grew.

"Oh my..." Alice starts. It's still so quiet, but I can practically hear everyone shift to face her. Each of face holding the same curious expression. "All they all here for me?" I nod.

"They wanted to see you. To make sure we weren't lying to them." Her face was shocked and baffled as she looked over the number. I wanted to know so bad what she was thinking but then she smiled and blushed. It started with one person. Then another. Then another. With everyone who decided to get on their knees and bow to her, her smile grew until it was too big for her face.

* * *

**So...**

**Whatcha thinking? **

**You guys know I love thoughts. **

**I really want to get to the next chapter so I'm going to keep this short. **

**Till next time **

***Drives away* **


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40-

"Can you really see the future?" The little girl on my lap is blonde and around four or five years old with just the cutest dimples in her cheeks.

"I sure can..."I tell her. She smiles at me.

"Well can you tell me if I marry a prince?" I laugh along with her mother who is having our portrait painted. This has been my day for three days now. I tried my hardest to see everyone I could. Answer any questions. Then of course, have my portrait painted with those who could afford it. Some how it has yet to get tiring.

"I'm sorry. I can't you see I haven't had any practice so I'm not that good yet." The girl frowns earning a hard look from her mother.

"No darling. Smile. You don't want to be painted frowning now do you?" The girl returned to smiling almost automatically.

"I didn't know gods needed practice..." I grin.

"What makes you think I'm a God?"

"Because this girl at my school named Kayla says you are. She said you were Aphrodite's daughter, but Aphrodite left you here to help us because that's your destiny. Kayla is really smart. It make senses. You're the prettiest girl in the whole kingdom. Of course you're Aphrodite's daughter. Kayla heard it from her mom. Who heard it from her neighbor. Who heard it from her husband-" She goes on and on. I smile. I knew there had to have been a bunch of rumors going around around about my birth by now. Isabella said that the elders had all sent word to her that they were coming to see the Hybrid of Lotus and that she's have to carry me around on her back to make sure they didn't steal me away.

They should be here in a couple months time.

"Well darling. The queen isn't a God. Nor is she Aphrodite's daughter..." Her mother reassures her. Then she looks at me, her eyes going wider. "You aren't are you?" I giggle.

"Not that I know of. No." She smiles with me.

"See...She isn't God."

The child pouts but then quickly changes it back to a smile touching her hand to my stomach. "Will your babies be Gods? When will you have a baby? How is a baby made? If it's a prince can I marry it?" I can't help erupting into a fit of giggles. What an adorable little thing she is.

"Oh my zeus. I'm so sorry. She can run her mouth a little sometimes-" Her mother looks horrified. I can make out her red cheeks through her mountain of make-up.

"It's ok. It's OK." I reassure her. "I can promise you Isabella and I are working on it." The little girl didn't get my joke. Or i hope she didn't at least but as for her mother, her red cheeks deepened in color and turned away to look at the painting than at me.

"So how exactly are babies made Mrs. Alice?" Fucking Zeus. How was I suppose to answer that one?

"It's a very special process you see." And My king to the recuse. How did she always know when i needed her? The painter gives a frustrated sigh and puts down his brush as Isabella comes to kneel in front of us. "Mommies and Alphas have a lot of Vegetables. Eventually if we eat enough the Gods grants us the gift of a child when we come of age." I sigh. Dammit. How the hell did she come up with this stuff?

The little girl looks at the king starry eyed. "Really?"

Isabella nods. "Really. Would you mind If I barrow my wife?" The girl shakes her head and hops off my legs so I can stand. "You guys can finish later..."

"It's Ok Mrs. King. Are you going to go eat vegetables with her?" Isabella's smile turns into a grin and she reaches out to take my hand.

"As much as I'd love too, Alice and I sadly have other things to get done..."

The girl nods as if she completely understands. "That's OK. Will you eat vegetables with her later? I want her to have a boy so I can marry it."

"I will most definitely eat vegetables with her later." I shake my head and say goodbye pulling my love out of the room before she can have any more fun with _vegetable_ talk.

* * *

"Where are we going?" I ask. My explorers expeditions haven't taken me to this part of the palace as of yet. I never thought to go down, I always went up. This part of the castle was dark. It only got darker as we went. We are joined by multiple guards, including the annoying two Isabella has yet to call off, fire lite torches, William, Marie, a man I don't recognize and Emmett.

The smell was awful, like rotting meat and feces and how Isabella's socks smell after she's been training all day. "We have to do something about Maria my love."

"This is preposterous. You've known the woman since you were a child and you just turn on her because your silly little wife's eyes lit up? That's bullshit Isabella." William cusses.

"William is correct." The man says. "You have no solid proof that the woman committed-"

"Will commit-" I correct.

"Treason. You can't just lock her away. You need proof. You don't even know what the child saw exactly..." Isabella scowls at him then softens to look at me.

"I'm sorry my love. They are right. You need to tell me what you saw."

I shrug. "That's fine. I saw me and you in the throne room. We were..." I pause. There are others around. How was I suppose to say this? "Fucking..." I whisper lowly. Eating vegetables would have sounded weird to the rest of them. "And she walked in kind of angry. She asked if I was pregnant and you confirmed it. Then she said 'too bad it won't live.' Then she went on and on about Max should be on the throne and not you and how much she hated you. Then she said how she and max had a child and he should be on the throne not you. Then you got mad and said 'I trusted you...' and turned into a Lycan."

"Alice is an oracle." Isabella says to her father. "I trust her. If this is what she says she saw then its what I'm going with."

"That's idiotic though. Max has no children!" I couldn't see him walking behind me but i could just imagine the face he was making at the back of my head.

"Or none he told the world about. Knowing Max do you really put it pass him that he does or might have a secret life?" another scoff came from the joyous William.

"Don't you think he would have told his father?" I shake my head.

"No actually I don't think he would have. Not until he took the throne and there was nothing you could do about it."

We arrive at a bunch of cells. The most of them were empty. The few that were occupied though held prisoners who cringed at the lights. All but one of course. Maria.

"Treason is also an act punishable by death." I say taunting like. Maria's head snaps up. She bounded to the wall with shackles and chains. A metal rod is around her neck with spikes piercing into her skin. Just incase she dared tried to shift. She's dirty. Her hair falling into her face and her face covered with some kind of thick mud.

"I'm not committing treason!" She says quick and defensive like.

"Calm down Maria. The Queen has a sense of humor just like mine. A little sick. We aren't going to kill you. Not yet at least." Isabella explains.

"Isabella, My king, you know i love you. I wished to see no one on the throne except you." Isabella deliberated a little before saying:

"Do you have a child? One by my brother maybe?" I saw it in her face then. it was shock, like 'how could Isabella possibly know that?' My love saw it too. She looked back at me and smiled.

"Ok. What's his name? Don't worry. I'm not angry. I just want to know his name..."

Maria sat silent for a minute. Tears welled up in her eyes and her breathing sped. I se what wondered if that was an act as well. It looked real...

Isabella huffs becoming annoyed with her silence. "You don't have a choice 're going to tell the name of your bastard. Don't make this hard."

"It's a girl. Her name is Mona. She's three." Maria cries out. "What are you going to do to her?"

Isabella shrugs. "What do you want me to do with the bastard?"

"I want you to let me see her. Please Isabella. Let me see her." Isabella sighs and pulls me closer to her by the waist.

"Isn't my love amazing? The things she knows. The things she can fond out. When did you start seeing my brother? And why didn't you make this public?"

"He told me not to. He said he'd make me his queen. I foolishly believed him. I'm sorry." more tears flooded her face. "Please spare me."

Isabella chuckled. "This is Lotus my friend. We spare no one. I'll be kind and let you see the child. In fact, I'll go all out and let everyone see the child. All of lotus." Isabella smiled again and turned away.

"Aren't you going to let her Out?" William spat.

"Soon." Isabella say. "We wouldn't want her bastard to see her in chains now would we?"

* * *

The night goes on like it usually would. I got to sit with more people while I waited for Isabella to be finished with her daily duties then dinner is full with laughs and jokes. Isabella and I showered together. She didn't bother getting me dressed. It was useless and time consuming. Instead we hoped out the shower and in bed. Isabella obeyed my every order when we fucked and so on.

Not a word was mentioned about Maria.

* * *

This went on for a month. I began to wonder if my love simply had more important things to worry about. I knew her though. She followed through with her word. So no. She probably didn't forget.

Another month passed. Still nothing. What was she up to? She only smiled when i asked her and told me not to worry on it. I promised her I wouldn't.

* * *

One more month. The topic of Maria would have bern forgotten if I hadn't kept reminding myself.

Something was off. Something horrible was about to happen.

* * *

"I'm missed." I tell Azah with a big smile.

"I'm sorry? Repeat that?" She had been staring all big eyed at maggie when i blurted it. Their relationship had grown very much in the last few months, though they both deny having a 'relationship'. I knew better.

"I missed." I say again. "My blood. I've missed it. Twice now actually. It didn't come last month either." By now Maggie's head snaps up. As she too was suddenly interested in what I was saying.

"You mean there is a little baby in there?" She pointed to my stomach. I grinned.

"Yes. A little mini Isabella and I." She squealed and hoped up and down.

"Oh my Gods. Yayayayayay. Oh the kingdom will sing today..." She grabbed Azah's hands and begins to dance around the room with her.

I grin. "I know. I'm going to be a mo-"

"Alice?" It's Marie's voice who interrupts. She rushes in and takes my hands in hers. "You have to come outside. You need to see what Isabella is doing." She says in a panic and pulls me from the room quickly.

* * *

My love is wearing a smile as she stands in front of the crowd. They are all cheering for their king. "What's going on?" I ask her stepping out from in doors.

She has a child on her hip who is smiling and tangling her hands in Isabella's neat hair. "Oh my love. I'm so glad you could make it. I was just introducing Lotus to my niece. Alice is Mona." she says gesturing to the red cheek dark haired little girl in her hands. "Mona this Alice. Your other aunt." The child waves at me by opening and closing her fingers.

"She was so hard to find. but my men finally got a hand on her. I've explained to little Mona here that her mommy has done something very bad by keeping her birth from me. it's bad because mommy was plotting to murder Alice and I. If she did that and O had no heirs, Mona here would get the Throne. I can't have that now can i Mona?" Her voice was sickly sweet. The child shook her head from side to side adorably making her hair shake and bouncy with her. "Such a smart child. Now Mona Mommy has to punished. Would you like to ho give her a hug first?" The child nodded. "ok then. I'm going to put you down. Off you'll go OK?" She grinned as she put little Mona down And the child went running.

I saw Maria then. Her face tear streaked. And her arms wide open waiting for Mona's little feet to reach them. She was surrounded my guards though, but like Isabella promised she was not bounded at all.

Before Mona could make it to her Mother's hands a guard man grabbed her. He wrapped his claws hand around her neck. Her wail was cut short but the sound of silence. The small child's head dropped to her Mother's feet quickly follow my her limp body. Maria screamed and through her self at the body, crying: "MY BABY! MY BABY! OH GODS MY BABY!"

My stomach turned. My wife reached a new level of cruelty now. Automatically my hands went to my stomach. I felt sick. The child inside me shifted as if he/she felt the same way as well.

Isabella glared down at the crown and said in her Alpha voice: "May that serve as a warning. Anyone who dares go against me will face the punishment. I'm not one to be fucked with. Cross me and I'll make you suffer. Let the bitch go. She serves no good purpose now. I want her as far away from my family as possible."

The guards literally pulled screaming and crying Maria off the dead child and dragged her away.

Funny how views change. I wasn't a mother. Not yet at least. I don't know the pain of birth or what it feels like to hold a small little baby to your chest. But I would. In a few months time I would know what that was like.

Maria already knew. She knew what being a mother was like so, how much did that hurt? How deep did it cut into her watching her child die? How ugly would that scar be?

"My love..." I remove a hand from my belly to put over my mouth. That wasn't enough. I doubled over and vomited all over Isabella's shoes.

* * *

**Ok so WOW. **

**Whatcha thinking? **

**I'm going keep this short cuz i have something i need to tell you guys: **

**THERE MORE THAN LIKELY WON'T BE ANY UPDATES FOR A WHILE. **

**I'm going to try to finish another chapter by tonight or early tomorrow before i go. No promises. **

**I'm going to be very busy and my mom doesn't want me 'distracted' by my laptop. sorry guys. **

**I'll try to squeeze in some without her knowing, just as long as you won't tell on me ;) **

**till next time **

***drives away***


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41-

"Are you ok?" Isabella asks me, after I've emptied everything I had into the toilet. Marie held me up and wiped my hair out of my face, then handed me a cloth to wipe my mouth with.

"I think so..." I say. My throat is raw from vomiting and my mind still reeling over what I just saw. "That was just too much."

She scoops me up off the floor and hugs me close to her chest. "I'm sorry my love. I forgot you don't fancy death the same way we do." She leans down and kisses my cheeks lovingly and nuzzles my neck. "I'll make it illegal for eyes as innocent as yours to see death-"

"Why Mona." I ask, cutting her romantic tiff short. She looks at me confused. Her brows furing and her brown eyes showing no sign that she knew what I meant. "Mona was innocent She was a cute little child unaware of any danger around and you killed her. Why Mona? Why not just Maria? She's the one you were after."

"Killing Maria would be letting her off easy." Marie says. "The woman deserves to stuffer. Killing her wouldn't be an appropriate punishment."

"And you think killing her daughter is better? Regardless what she's done Maria should never have had to watch her child die. That's cruel." I complain. Isabella sighs and sets me back on my feet, but doesn't let go of my waist.

"Yes it was cruel my wife. But you are talking as if you expected something different. Are you forgetting where you are? In case you need a reminder, you are in the Lotus Moon Clan. We do nothing without a touch of cruelty. Maria had what was coming to her. Your heart is too soft. I'm afraid that just won't due here in this particular clan." I frown and shove her away from me.

"I didn't realize it was normal to kill babies. Would you kill your child well?"  
Marie shrugs. "If Isabella had been born before Max William would have drowned her at sea. Or maybe drop her off a cliff. Maybe he would even put her in the woods to die. The only thing that would make me want to save her is her beauty. Why? Because he wouldn't want his first born and raised to be a girl. While I have no problem with a girl first, a lot of other people do. It's actually common to have children killed."

I gape. You have to be fucking kidding me. I expected Marie to be on my side. I ignore her and point a finger to my wife's face. "What would you do if someone killed your kid?"

"I'd murder them. Slowly. Peel their skin off and make it into a rug or something. I'd get my revenge." She says like its nothing. How could she be so blind?

"Exactly. So what do you think Maria is thinking about now? You think she's still sobbing about her daughter? Or do you think she's going over every little detail of how you will die by her hand? Maybe even both. Go apologize Isabella. Go to Maria and apologize for killing her child. It might not change her mind but it's the honorable thing to do. If you don't I will."

When I tried to leave the room Isabella grabbed my upper arm tightly and brought me back to face her without a struggle. Her grip was painful but I wouldn't let her know that. I kept my face as hard as I could, letting her know that she does not frighten me.

"You will not." She growls. Her eyes flashed purple for a second before returning back to normal. "So help me Gods I will lock you in chains and allow you no more than five feet out our room. Or better yet I will chain you to the bed. Alice I don't want you near her. _Listen _to me."

"I. Am. _NOT_. Your. Child." I say carefully pronouncing my words so there was no confusion. "I will _not _be treated like your child. You're aren't going to tell me where I will and will not go. I gave you a choice _King_. You go or I'll go. The woman deserves an apology and she will get one."

She grumbled her eyes going a full purple now. "Don't test me Alice. It will not be pretty. You aren't to go with anywhere near her and that's final."

"Let me go." I wiggle out of her grip and glare at her. I didn't stand a chance against her, but that wasn't going to stop me from trying.

"She isn't to leave the palace. Not until I say." She tells the two idiots she assigned to watch me. I curse and stomp away.

Not to leave the palace my ass. I'd like to see her stop me.

* * *

"You know, stress isn't good for the baby." Azah informs with a light smile. She's trying to make me feel better. Any other day it would work. But not when I'm this pissed off.

"This clan won't be good for the baby." I spit. "What kind of world is this for a child to grow? No love. No nourishment. All there is is hate and violence. How will my child learn to that there are other ways when one of it's parents is a fucking lunatic? I shouldn't have said anything. Now Maria suffers loss...I'd rather die and know my child is alive and well than to-"

"Hush My Queen." Azah says. She leans over and undoes the ties of my dress, catching it before it hits the floor. It's too early for my bath but I need one anyway. Vomit doesn't smell very nice. "Anger consumes you. That isn't good for the child inside you either. Relax. Isabella will come to her senses eventually. With a queen like you at her side how could she not?" She helps me into the tub and allows me to sink in a little deeper than I normally do. Under the water my hands are caressing my stomach once again.

What would this child be like? Seemingly hate runs in Isabella's family. Maybe even her blood as well. Would it run in our child's as well? Maybe him I taught him/her a different path they would turn out more like me than her. What if i couldn't? What if our child admired Isabella's ways more than mine?

Fear sunk in. How would I manage being the mother of someone just as chaotic as Isabella? Blood would uselessly shed at my child's hands and I would have to watch knowing I created that. People wold suffer because of me.

Inside I felt something shift. Then A little thud against my palms. I gasped and jumped up splashing water on poor unsuspecting Azah.

"Ah." She cried. "What is it?"

"I felt something move..." I said in a panic. "In me. I felt something move. Here..." I grabbed her hand and placed it over my flat stomach praying I wasn't going mad and that she felt it as well.

I waited.

I waited for something.

Anything?

Nothing.

Just my soft skin and seemingly empty stomach under our hands.

"It's OK My Queen. I'm sure it was nothing. I told you stress isn't good." She began to hum and she prepared my body wash and such.

I leaned back at let her work, closing my eyes and drifting away to the sound of her voice. I dreamed of my kid.

In my dream it was a girl. A girl with dark hair and dazzling blueish-purple eyes. Her smile was brilliant, like Isabella's and her canines showing of her bloodline. She was around the same age as Mona. Her hands were small and dimpled yet drenched in red.

"Look what I did Momma..." She whispers and looks down at her feet where I laid unmoving and paler than usual. My neck was completely hidden by blood as was the majority of my dress. "I'm sorry."

Isabella appears now. She kneels in front of our girl with a sullen look. She says something I don't understand then grabs our girl by the shoulders and shakes her roughly.

I force my eyes to open, grabbing at the side of the tub. Azah's grabs my hand and tells me to calm down. "You haven't been asleep for long My Queen. Nothing to fear. You're still safe." She eases me back into the tub and continues to scrub my hair with a mother-like gentleness.

* * *

"Ow!" Isabella complains grabbing tighter to my waist. Still she doesn't pull away. "OW!" she screeches this time and fist her hands into balls. "Slow down. I'm not going anywhere."I admit I was biting her harder than usual because I was still upset with her.

It serves her right. How dare she treat me like a child? She's knelled down at me feet, putting her a little shorter than I am, but the perfect height for me to feed without being on my tiptoes. Her hands are at my side. Every times she tries to move them slowly i sink my teeth further and more violently into her neck. "Ouch! Alice! Stop it." I pull away from her though I'm still thirsty she lets out a relieved sigh and rubs the spot where I just bit her.

"Are you full?" Of course I wasn't but she's given me enough as it is. Drinking for two or not asking her to give me more would be cruel to her. "Ok then." She takes my silence as yes and lifts me into bed and tucks me under mountains of blankets before getting in herself. "I know you're still mad at me, But you will come to see that I have a reason behind my madness. You'll thank me." i roll my eyes and turn my back to her. Against my will she pulls me closer to her chest and holds me captive there. "Sleep my love. Tomorrow this will be long forgotten." Ha. If only she knew i had no plans to sleep at all tonight.

* * *

I look at my sleeping wife bitterly. "Not allowed to leave the palace my ass!" I cursed as I threw on my robe and navigated my way around the dark room the best I could.

I'm blocked by the two bumbling idiots at my door. Ugh. Didn't they have anything better to do? "My Queen." It's late. Don't you think you should get back to bed?" One of them say respectively. They've been following me around for months and I never took the time to learn their names. Huh.

"No actually. I was just going out for a walk. I can't sleep as it is." I say. They eye me. Well damn. I knew I wasn't the best liar bur humor me once in a while at least.

"The king says you are not to leave the palace-"

"She's changed her mind. She realized that I'm her wife and not her child. She says I'm free to go wherever I please. I please to go for a walk. _Outside _the palace." They look at me then back at each other.

"Maybe we should ask the king first-" I gape.

"Are you that stupid? You would wake the King out of her sleep to question her word? You know how angry she gets. I wouldn't if I were you." They give me a pained look letting me know I've won. Of course I did. What were they going to do? Call me, The Queen, a liar? Even if that is what I am, Isabella would surely have their heads for saying it.

"You both are going to take me to where Maria is being held. I wish to have a word with her."

* * *

Surprisingly, despite Isabella's orders Maria wasn't being kept two far away from the palace. At least for the moment being this is where she was. Her location would have changed if I waited longer.

"What do you want?" She spits at me. At least Maria looked cleaner now. Like she had been bathed and given new clothes. Though her hair was still a mess on top of her head.

"Leave us." I tell the guards surrounding her.

They eye me making me twitch in annoyance. "She's bounded isn't she? You'll hear my screams if she tries something. I said leave us. My words are for her and her alone." They nod and exit the little room to wait outside. I sigh and bend down closer to Maria.

"Well. I should feel honored. The bitch queen has come to kneel before me." I shake my head.

"Maria, actually, I wanted to apologize. I was just doing what I thought was best. If I had known Isabella was going to murder your child I would've stopped her."

She scoffs. "Oh. I didn't realize Oracles couldn't predict the future."

I blush down at my hands. "Its embarrassing how bad I am at being an oracle."

"Whatever. It doesn't matter now. I didn't give two shits about that kid anyways." I snap my head up, unbelieving. Had she really just said that about her child? Her very own child...

"But Mona was your daughter-"

"No. No she wasn't. She was my sister's daughter. I would tell you how much I hate my sister but sadly such words don't exist." Her eyes twinkle in the dim light with some kind of sick humor. How could she? Really how could she be OK with this.

"But you cried. You screamed. I saw the tears in your eyes! You-"

"Put on a show. Learn to do it Alice. Maybe you'd be able to lie to your king a bit better when you need to. Seriously. Your lying skills need work. You're horrible at it just like you're horrible at fighting."

I sat there silent. Not sure what to make of that. How do I respond? What do I say? I cringe realizing that my mate may have been correct.

A small smile forms on her face and she laughs a little. "You aren't as bad a oracle as you think. You were right. I couldn't stand that bitch. Not even as a child. You know when she was born they rang bells through out the kingdom all fucking week as if she were that special. William couldn't even stand her. I think he was on the verge of madness with the bells just as I was. She's always had this...thing about her. I can't explain it. Like a vibe. It was so irritating."

"You were going to kill her. I was right. You _were _going to kill her. Then you were going to take her crown." Maria shrugs like its no big deal.

"Not originally young Alice. But yes. I was going to. But originally, I wanted Max dead. Not Isabella. If Max died with a child, the child would become heir to the throne. Not Isabella. I made sure I had his child. I had his son." She says proudly. My hands begin to quiver in my lap. "I was going to marry Max then kill him off as soon as possible. William's bloodline has ruled Lotus for far too long. They are starting to stink at it. I wanted to take the crown to make them suffer like we do. They would never understand until they suffered. Then a change of plans. You. You and Isabella took crown instead. SO I had to do _Something. _If she wasn't king I would probably just make her suffer. But no. She of course just _had _to be king. I was going to murder her quickly. Then I'd Kill you and her bastard growing inside you. But that I'd do slowly. I'd hang you in front of the people of Lotus and slowly -very slowly- murder you. I'd cut you open and tear the thing out you and feed it to the dogs. I would've probably raped you firs though. I prefer men but you Alice are quite beautiful as well. Yes. I'd rape you in front of everyone. I'd make them listen to you scream and call my name. I wouldn't keep you though. You'd turn against me in my sleep." She ends with a chuckle. Unknowingly my hands are at my stomach gripping for dear life. How did she know I was pregnant? It doesn't matter fear crept up on me slower and slower the longer I sat looking at her.

"Don't cry beautiful bitch. You've ruined my first plan, but I have another. They both end the same weather I'm dead or alive. Enjoy your days now. You won't have much left after the bastard is born."

I stumble up on my feet and rush out of the room. Fresh air has never been so good. I gasp it in as much as I can. Breathe Alice. Breathe. I tell myself. She can't harm you now. Just breathe.

I sadly couldn't just breathe. it became harder and harder.

"ALICE!" And the angry voice that belongs to my wife didn't do much to help that either. I open my eyes to look at her. Her face is hard and hinted with worry.  
She reaches out and grabs my hand pulling me closer to her body. "You're in trouble."

* * *

**I sneaked in a chapter. Lol. Shh. **

**Liked? **

**hated?**

**Let me know and I'll sneak in another. **

**;) **

**Till next time**

***Drives away* **


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42-

"Four." I breathe out trying my best not to jump at the sharp sting her hand made.

**Smack.**

"Five." I groan and fall limp across her knees. Isabella has joked about spanking me before. I just never thought she'd actually do it.

I tried my hardest not cry. Her hands stung really bad. I give a frustrated groan instead. "Have you learned your lesson?" She asks. I grumble in annoyance. I have to remind myself that I am still younger than Isabella, even still so we are both very very young for the amount of responsibility we take on. Isabella would only be nineteen when our child is born and I'd still be eighteen. Younger or not she had no right to treat her wife like a kid, even if I was one. I bet she didn't see it that way though.

"Alice, I wasn't asking myself. Have you learned your lesson or not? Or shall I punish you again?"

I roll my eyes. "Yes yes. I've learned not to disobey you. Or at least not to let you learn that I've disobeyed you!" I turn around to glare at her. "I'll be more careful next time." Her face is hard. I know she isn't in the mood for my sarcasm, there is absolutely no trace of a smile or a joke for me. She's too upset. "Blah blah blah." She spanks my ass one more time for that one.

I cringe. Maybe it wasn't the best idea to taunt her when I was the one scrawled out across her knees with my panties at my ankles and not the other way around.

"You could've gotten hurt!" She sneers.

"I didn't-"

"You could have! How was i suppose to deal with it if you did?" She grabs my arms and roughly forces me to look at her. "You think this is a joke? I set rules because I love you. Not to torture you." Her frowns deepens and I pout. How do I fight with that? Oh right, her rules stink.

"I'm not hurt though!"

"That isn't the point!"

"If anything you've hurt me. You think your hits don't sting? Guess what? They do!"

"Alice!"

"Are you going to spank me every time I do something you don't like? Even when we're old and grey and our grandbabies have babies?"

"I just might!" She clutches me tighter and we sit like that in a silent battle. Her eyes desperately trying to find reason. I rolled my own again and groan.

"I'm not a child."

"I know-"

"Then don't treat me like one!"

I complain and crawl off her and back into bed. I hide myself under the thick sheets and let my tears flow. It was silly to cry, especially when she was right there and she could smell the salt in my tears. I can't help it. I hate fighting with her. But she can be so difficult at times. I can't begin to tell you how many times I've wanted to just break down and cry because of her hard-headness.

"You'll suffocate under there!" She says, her voice is lighter, more loving than angry. "My love, please don't cry. You're my baby. My heart. My life. Forgive me for going the extra mile to make sure you are safe."

I sniff and wipe away my tears. I can't believe I was actually crying over this. Gods, I'm soft.

"When were you going to tell me you're pregnant?" I pull the covers tighter over my head. "After you began to show perhaps?"

"That isn't funny!" I call out at her.

"I wasn't making a joke! I'm upset. Why wasn't I the first to know?"

_Because you were busy killing three year olds. _I keep my mouth shut and continue to cry. "Instead you told Azah and Maggie first. Are they more important than I?"

"Maria said we don't have much time." I sniff again and letting more tears fall. I completely ignore her complaints. This was more important." She wants us dead and it's going happen whether she's alive or not. She has people on her side Isabella. Who are we to trust? Azah? Maggie? The guard men? Julie? Who else wants our heads on a pointy stick?"

"Shh." She says. "Maria talks nonsense. You and I will live happily no matter who comes in our way. I'll kill them all if you want. Azah. Maggie. Julie. Any one you suspect and want out of the way I'll end them. I'll end them all so you have nothing to fear."

"That's the problem." I cry. "You're cruel. That's why people want you dead. I've told you this before. The kingdom does not want a tyrant!" She pulls the blankets from over my head and looks at me with a soft smile.

"Do you want me dead my love?" She pulls a piece of hair out of my face and back into place then uses her thumb to wipe away my tears. I shake my head. Of course not. The last thing I wanted was for her to die.

"I want you to try to be nicer!" I say. "Please try to be nicer. I don't want our child to grow thinking cruelty is OK."

She frowns and lays her head gently on my stomach. "Strong little heart beat our child has. Lotus is truly no place for a kid. However growing up here is what made me strong. Growing up here is what will make our child strong as well." I frown. How was I going to get a nicer parent out of her?

* * *

Over the course of the next couple weeks, Isabella and I tried our hardest to forget about the incident with Maria. It was worth it because now the elders would be arriving to meet me very soon. We didn't want them to walk in on a middle of a tiff we were having. It was easier to just forget about it for the moment.

"No corset today." Azah says brightly. "I'm sure the child doesn't want to be squished."

"She's right." Marie agrees. "You're already so small." I wasn't showing. At least not that I could see. My stomach was still small but it poked out a little bit. Julie estimated me at around 3 months. Too bad she couldn't predict the sex of the child. Now that is something I'd love to know.

How do you prepare for a child when you don't know what you're having? Thank gods this wasn't something Isabella and I fought over. She wasn't demanding about the sex. Like me, she just wanted the child happy, healthy and bouncing.

What more could we ask the gods for? However on the other hand I would love to know. It was too early to start shopping then again it was never too early to be excited. Trust me, Marie was excited. If she didn't watch out for me like a hawk before she surely was now.

My dress felt a ton looser with out my corset. It made me feel smaller somehow. I shake my hips just to test out how much room I had. The fabric shakes with me, smoothly gliding over my curves, back and fourth.

"It doesn't make sense to get you something smaller. You won't be needing it soon anyways." Marie says then she reaches out and pinches the sides, muttering about how UN-lady like having so much room in my dress was. "At least you're comfortable." Then she kisses my cheeks and pinches them for extra measure. "Now, off you go."

Azah and I had no real plans for today. The best thing to do was to just sit back and see where today would take us.

* * *

"When will the elders be arriving?" I already knew for a fact that Brice was on his merry way. I'm starting to think that man likes us a bit too much. Doesn't he have anything better to do than to come up with excuses to see us?

It doesn't matter. Every one of his visits put a smile on my face that didn't leave until he was gone. He was very enjoyable.

Isabella shrugs. "A few more weeks My Wife." Then she smiles and wraps a hand around my waist. "Excited to see the old bats?" I shrug. The council members weren't exactly lively. Apart from Brice of course.

Whenever they came I always felt like something was wrong. Maybe that's because that's the only time they came in truth. Isabella kept reminding me that this is a good visit. That they are simply fascinated with me and want to take a closer look. Nothing to fear.

"Our child's emotions messes with yours as well. The child is anxious. You will be as well. Not to worry little one. No one is in any trouble." She places a hand gently over my stomach and kisses my forehead.

"This is ridiculous." That was William. He has made a habit of barging in on Isabella and I's private little moments.

Ok, fair enough we were relaxing in the garden. But it wasn't just free to anyone. If it was half the kingdom would be here. I glare at him. I suppose the king's father wasn't just anyone.

Isabella doesn't even bother to look up at him though. He was probably just here to complain about the same thing over again. "You're really letting her bare your child."

"Why yes Father. What is it you suppose I do? Have my wife burned at the stake for doing her duty as a wife and having my child? Tell me, Why do you chose to antagonize me now? Have you not done enough since my birth?" She pulls me closer to her side and nuzzles my neck, hinting further more so, for him to go away.

"Isabella, I know you did not live during the time of the hybrids. But she and that thing she holds will result in nothing good. Chaos. Chaos will rain down on us because of her. Hybrids can not be tamed once set loose. I'm warning you this girl should be killed at once-"

She cuts off his usual rant with a groan and shoots him a look of annoyance. "Has Alice ever done anything that resulted in chaos? If anything she's brought more peace to the clan than we've had in year. Our child will do the same. Alice is not a threat I will not treat her like one."

"Fear of the unknown will result in people like you!" I add. "Please give it a rest William. You shouldn't be fearful of everything. It makes you look like a pussy."

Isabella grinned while William's face went red in anger. "Fine. Don't do anything King. See where it gets you."

* * *

**Whatcha thinking? **

**I love reviews so please do. :) **

**So remember that college thing I was telling you about?**

**Guess what? **

**I was accepted.  
:) yay for me. Boo for fewer updates. Like I said. I'll make time. Like now...I should be doing homework. Shh.  
**

**Don't tell on me. **

**Till next time **

***Drives Away***


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43-

_There was a bang. My short hair was a little longer than usual and hung in front of my face. It was messy and undone. I was dirty though I didn't really know why. The mans tight grip on my upper arms was almost too much for me to bear, but I had no choice as he dragged me through the palace and to the throne room. I was a bit heavier pregnant than I was now. My stomach clearly showed someone who was about to pop.  
_

_He pushed me in front of the king and down on my knees regardless, before getting down on his. _

_"What is the meaning of the this?" Isabella's voice was stern. She stood up from her throne and came to help me on my feet. I was crying as I clung to her. I mumbled: "Please..Please...Please. Forgive me." Over and over again._

_"My love where have you been? I was so worried. And __**you. **__How __**dare**__ you treat your Queen with such disrespect? A pregnant woman none the less. Have you no brain? Do you wish to loose your hands?" The man rose from his kneel and force me out of my lovers hands. "What are doing?"_

_"My king. I'm so sorry to inform you. She isn't what you think. She has deceived you. She has fooled all of us." The man held tight to me, pushing me away when the King reached for me. Isabella grew angry then and slapped him across the face taking me from him and holding me tight to her body. _

_"Tell me of her crimes and __**I'll **__decide if there are worthy of punishment or not. Do not hold my mate from me. And do not treat her in such a way." _

_"I'm sorry My King. But I can't allow you to have her. She is to be killed-" _

_I didn't hear as he went on. All I could focus on was clutching tightly to Isabella and crying, mumbling my words 'Please...please...please. Forgive me." _

_"She's not one of us." _

I woke up kicking. I was cover i sweat from head to toe. The room was too hot and blankets did nothing to help. I frantically kicked them off accidentally hitting my wife in the gut a couple times in the process. The blankets retreated to the bottom of the bed, leaving us both bare. The breeze felt better. I was even tempted to shove Isabella's hand from around my waist.

"What's the matter? Is something wrong? Did I miss something? Are you hurt? I smell blood. Are you hurt? You're hurt aren't you?" Despite her grogginess Isabella jumped up quickly and spoke in her Alpha voice and sat up right to examine me in the dim light.

"I'm fine." I tell her. She pauses and sighs, rubbing her eyes.

"Was it the sheets, love? I knew they were ugly! What did they do to you? I'll have them burned." She climbed out of bed and ran to the bathroom and back, returning with a small it in her hand. "You've scratched yourself my love." She kneels over me to show me the small but bleeding cut running down my hands. "What was it? A bad dream?"

I nod. Tears formed in my eyes. I can't remember the how it began but I could just feel it wasn't anything good. "Wasn't a dream though..."

It felt too real. And the familiar tingles in my toes were present. It was a vision.

Not even the sting of the alcohol could distract my thoughts from it. "What was it about?" Her voice was softer, more understanding as she asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I dunno. I can't really remember."

She smiled and leaned forward to kiss my nose. "Then, why are you crying still? It's over. You're with me. You're safe. If you can't remember it, it probably wasn't even important. Just forget it my love."

I wish I could. "You'll love me no matter what right?" I wasn't really sure why I asked that, but it felt important that I know that she would.

"Of course I would. You know that. It's not time to be up yet. Go back to sleep." Instead of throwing the used cloths out she put them on the side table and fell down next to me.

* * *

_"Shh. Shh. Stop crying." Isabella told me. She was wiping something off my face quickly and then rearranging my hair around my face. This looked more correct. My hair was the right length and my I was clean for the most part. "Whats done is done. It isn't worth it to cry. Relax." I held my breath trying to some what silent my sobs but that didn't work because as soon as I let go again The tears came flowing._

_Isabella frowned and grabbed the side of my face. "Sh. Shh. Shhhh." She forces her lips to mine in a kiss. Then another and another. My crying didn't subside though. In fact it even got worse. "I'll protect you from anyone who wants to harm you my love. Shh."  
_

_Just then the doors burst open and standing there is William with his claws ready to attack. "The girls needs to die." He says. Then he charges. _

* * *

I've given up all hope of ever going back to a peaceful sleep. Tonight was filled with nightmares and nightmares alone. Beside me Isabella looks at peace though. She's more careful when holding me these nights. Careful not to squeeze me too tight or be too rough when making love to me.

Her caresses are more sweet. More loving than she would normally show. Especially when my nightmares consumed me- Which they've been doing for two weeks now. I refused to wake her though. Not for my own comfort. I haven't had nightmares since my slave days. I could only barely handle them then. Still I managed to make it through the night. I'm sure I could do the same now. I even have a nice comfy bed to help me. I don't need Isabella to sleep.

The child inside me shifted in protest. Funny how he/she never does this for anyone else. Not even Isabella.

I place my hand to the bottom of my stomach and feel he/she glide across me. Then a thud. My stomach grumbled as a result.

I was thirsty.

Very thirsty actually.

Maybe if I drank my nightmares would leave and allot me a night of rest? Is that why I was awake? Cause our child was hungry and he/she wanted me to do something about it?

Isabella's bare neck began to look more tempting in the dark light. Would it be wrong to wake her? Could I just sneak a quick bite without her knowing? No of course not. She would wake. I'd be bothering her.

My stomach grumbles again. Louder this time. My vampire urged me to drink. I wouldn't from Isabella though. Not tonight. No, I'd leave her to her rest.

Without a second option I stink my finger my mouth a use my canines to break open the skin just enough for the blood to flow without stop for a while.

I suppress a groan when the first drop hits my tongue. It isn't as sweet as Isabella's blood nor is it very satisfying either but It will due.

I drink until the wound is empty until to sink my teeth further into my finger and restart the flow once more. I can't explain what blood tastes like. It certainly didn't taste the same as when I as hit so hard I could taste the blood beginning to build on my tongue.

It was different. Nicer than any other solid foods I could think of. I much preferred it, but I only had one wife and who else would be willing to let me sink my teeth into them?

Once again the wound ran dry. I groan in frustration. If I keep going like this it'll be hours before I finally have something of a fill.

Before I can deepen the wound Isabella's strong hand grips mine.

Her eyes are wide and alert with no sign that she was asleep at all. She frowns at my and pulls my hand out of my mouth. "You aren't to bite yourself!" She says in her 'Alpha' voice. "I will not tell you again. I was right here. If you were thirsty I would have no problem feeding you my love. Why would you want to pierce skin as beautiful as yours?"

She sits upright and hovers over me. Tears begin to form in my eyes. Was she angry with me? It seemed like that didn't it. That's the last thing I wanted. How embarrassing. Her catching me doing something a strange as feeding from myself.

I wrap my arms around her neck and bury my face in her chest. "I'm sorry." I mutter letting a few tears fall. "Don't be angry. I didn't want to wake you and I was just _so _thirsty. I couldn't help it."

Isabella chuckled and hugged me back. "I'm not angry. I won't be upset if you wake me. My wife has needs I'm willing to fill." another chuckles. "I think I'll rename you 'Emotion-Al'. Tear filled little thing you are." She giggles getting a kick out of her joke. I shake my head. I wasn't emotional. Just a little tender.

It's different isn't it?

"Is my teary eyed little wife still thirsty?"

Very.

She crooks her neck pushes down against my lips. "Feed and then sleep. You've gotten none at all tonight."

* * *

"_Brice!" _The blonde screeches. "I'll tell you again. Do. Not. Touch. My. Hair." The old man grinned. Clearly amused with her torment.

I've never seen her on the council before. She looked young. Younger than the rest of them at least. She was one of the nine that came from Bloodrose as well as Brice. I could tell from the insignia sown on to the fabric of her dress.

I knew they all wore pins to show where they represented but I've never seen one sown in before. Someone has pride. She stuck up her nose in a snobby fashion and strutted away from Brice.

Isabella rolled her eyes. "Tanya made council? The Gods must have been drunk when they decided that was her fate."

"Something wrong with her?" I ask curiously. Isabella shrugs.

"Just everything." Then she narrows her eyes at the petite strawberry blonde coming her way. "The woman is a walking talking pain in the ass. She's a narcissistic little bitch. Even as children the girl did nothing but brag and brag and brag. Oh but here's the fun part. When she isn't bragging. She's complaining. Not serious life threatening complaints. No, the amusing childish petty ones. 'Oh my gods Isabella, You got a drop of wine on your shirt. Go change now.'" She says the last part in a voice much higher than her own, mocking the lady I didn't know.

'Tanya' glares up at us. "Cut it out. She can hear us without trouble."

My wife shrugs. "Not like I haven't called the bat a bitch before. I'll say it to her face a million times over and I bet she wouldn't so anything more than turn up her pointy little nose to the Gods or stomp away. If it did come to a fight, do you think I would really lose to her?"

"Attitudes like that is why I'm on the council and you aren't Isabella. If anything you can learn from me." I nearly giggle at how on point Isabella got her voice. It was just as high and just as annoying. I compose myself the best I can and look between her and my wife.

She's short, about my height. Compared to Isabella this makes her a peanut- like it does me. My wife's Lycan took a great toll on her body. Still she stuck out her chest and gave her a hard look as if Isabella couldn't just swing her hand and send her flying.

"You aren't on council? Why isn't the King on council?" I ask a bit baffled.

Before Isabella can answer Tanya does. "She has yet to prove she has the decision making skills. Think about that Isabella. I'm your age and I've won most my battles-"

"_Most..._Lets see you go against me." Isabella dares. Tanya ignores her and continues.

"I've proven to be a worthy Lycan to represent my kingdom. The king must attend all meetings. But only so she may learn from us -_from me_ But she is to have no say in anything we discuss. Her options don't matter. Until she proves worthy of being on council, In that room Isabella is powerless."

* * *

**So yay. A new character...right? No? I dunno. That is up to you guys to decide if your happy or not. **

**What do you think?**

**Like? Love? Hate?**

**Let me know in your review. **

**Soooo**

**As you all know. This is the month that we get to eat endless candy and scare the shit out of people. YAY. **

**Who celebrates Halloween? If yes.  
**

**Are you going trick or treating? If yes**

**Who are you going as? **

**I'm not allowed to go trick or treating so I've never been. **

**:( sad childhood memories of me. **

**Till next time**

***Drives away* **


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44-

"Oh put a sock in it Tanya." Isabella rolls her eyes.

"I bet you've never even told her that. Tsk Tsk Tsk Isabella. Deceiving your wife isn't a good thing." Tanya wiggles her finger in front of Isabella's face. A part of me hoped she wouldn't grab it and break it like her usual violent self. Then again, I kinda wanted her too.

I wonder how high her voice goes. I shake myself out of it and put my hand to my stomach. Why is it that I have to remind myself not to think of violence with a child inside me?

"ALICE!" Brice of course. He drops his pink luggage and comes to swoop me up off the ground and spin me around in a hug.

"Brice! Not too tight. BRICE! Oh gods, be careful with her." Isabella runs over and pries the man off me. She frowns at him. "Idiot..."

He grins his goofy smile. "Oh right. Bun in the oven. I forgot." He shrugs it off and get down on his knees. "Mind if I...?" he doesn't wait for an answer before he grabs my waist and puts his ear to my stomach. After a second he goes: "Oooooo. Strong heart beat that little one has. Oh Alice, if its a boy will you name him after me?"

I giggle and Isabella's face goes red. She shoves him away and pulls me closer to her(In other words further away from him). "No she will not. Our son will be the first of him name whatever that shall be. Not named after a bumbling buffoon."

Brice puts his hand to his heart and pretends to be wounded. "Well I have never taken such offense in my life. Nasty little beast you are..." Then he laughed and out stretched his arms for a hug- which Isabella reluctantly accepted.

"I hear you're a hybrid..." Tanya says tapping my shoulder. "Is that true?"

"Well discuss it in the council room." Isabella says. "Right after you guys put your stuff away and we have a decent meal. Then if Alice feels like it, we'll go the council room and discuss any questions you may have."

I could see not everyone was too happy with me just yet. Some of them scowl at me. Then others looked indifferent. Then you had the ones like Brice who were on there toes to get a better look with a grin on their face.

"Sounds good." Brice says. Then he nudges the man standing next to him throwing up his eyebrows and going 'I'll race you.' Then the two men took off running side by side in the same direction.

"That man is a huge child." Tanya grumbles following behind him. Then everyone was off to find their rooms accompanied by Lotus guard men. Behind them all was none other than Emmett. He looked like a camel with all the bags he had piled up on his shoulders.

"Tanya bitch." He says the best he can in our language. " I not a mule."

Isabella nods in agreement and takes some of the bags off his shoulder. "True my friend. She has no right to treat you like one. No worries. I'll get her back for you."

* * *

I don't think the council members have ever eaten this silently before. Usually it was a chatty event with them, but no. Today it is quiet. There isn't even the sound of metal clicking the plates. Fuck me. Now I have to eat even more carefully than usual.

Careful not to make the fork hit the side of the plate of course. No one else was doing it...I don't want to be the outcast here. Something tells me that's too late though. I was already the center of attention.

The person staring at me the most was Tanya- who sat right across from Isabella and I. Isabella stared right back at her with an even harder look than necessary. I kept glancing between the two. "Be nice." I tell my wife, wiggling my butt in her lap to be playful. She huffs. "Differences should be put aside. Tanya is your guest."

Tanya snorted and laughed. "Yes, Isabella. Be nice to your guest."

My love rolled her eyes and violently stabbed a innocent carrot with her fork. I shake my head at her. "Abuse the carrots if you want. But you will not take your dislike out on Tanya."

Brice laughs. "I see who's the bitch in the relationship." he taunts. Isabella throw her fork at him hitting him right in the head. The man went on laughing anyways. "Do you succumb to her in bed as well?"

"She does." I say proudly. That gets a small smile out of her. She tickles my side as a punishment.

"Admit that again and I'll put you across my knee." She whispers to me. It didn't make sense at a table full of super hearing Lycans.

"Kinky." Brice wiggles his eyebrows at us and laughs.

Tanya doesn't find us amusing though. Instead she narrowed her eyes at Isabella and I and asks: "Do you always sit like that?"

"Why yes. You know why? Because we fucking love each other. We can't keep our hands off each other. You know 'love'? That thing you're incapable of?" Isabella sneers at her innocent comment. I try my best to give Tanya an apologetic look.

"I'm not Incapable of love Isabella!" She glares.

"Isabella. Alice is right. Be nice." Isabella huffs at her mother and steals a bite of food from my plate since she used her fork as a weapon.

"How did someone as immature as you make King?" Tanya goes on.

"Tanya, you stop too. I don't know what you have against but it ends here." I say sternly. Brice looks at me with amusement.

"I-" Tanya starts.

"I don't care. You two will get along for the time or else..." I didn't actually know what I'd do with the two of them but I'm sure I'll figure out something fitting. My love knew my threats were empty and continued to make a face though she silenced. Tanya takes me more serious and stops.

Brice snickers. "Getting handled by the little one. I like it." He throws me a thumps up and laughs again.

* * *

"The girl is clearly a fraud." The redhead from moonstone says. "An Oracle? Her eyes don't even glow... What kind of scam are you pulling?" She sneers. Isabella hugs me closer to her chest. Sitting in her lap wasn't appropriate in the council room, but I couldn't help wanting to me closer to her at the moment.

It was like a random urge to cuddle. I just _had _to. "Alice is not pulling a scam. Some of you saw this on my wedding night. How could I have faked that? Why would I? Alice is real."

"Alice should be banished." A man from the same clan states. "She and her monster child should be put in the forest to die. Pushed off a cliff or something. Hybrids were gone for a reason. Listen to your father Isabella. Soon your lady love will become to difficult to control. Best be rid of her now. Find another wife. Take another mate."

"I will not!" Isabella jumps, before she can go on a older lady from BloodMoon goes:

"Alice has never been any trouble. I bet she was a hybrid all along. This wasn't something that happened over night. She has never been any trouble. I doubt she will begin now-"

"And what if she does?" William stomps. "What if she becomes a killing machine along side her children? What will you do when the raid your clan looking for blood and lives? Will you have wished you killed her then? Or maybe you will take you death-"

"The child poses a threat not only to your kingdom Isabella. It is all of ours. The hybrids will spread. They will not understand our rules-"

"I thought Lotus lived by a code-"

"If Alice can understand our laws. There is no reason why her children will not-"

"THE CROSS BREEDING OF PACKS IS STRICTLY FORBIDDEN-"

"ALICE IS NOT A HYBRID OF TWO PACKS. TWO CREATURES YES. NOT TWO PACKS-"

"HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN THAT IS ILLEGAL TO?"

"KING ISABELLA HAS DECLARED HYBRIDS NOT ILLEGAL IN THE CLAN OF LOTUS-'

"NOT FOR THE THE BENEFIT OF HER CLAN. FOR THE BENEFIT OF HERSELF. WILLIAM IS THIS THE KING YOU CHOSE?"

"STOP IT!" Isabella got up and yelled, nearly knocking me over in the process. Everyone silences to look at her. "This is my clan. These are my people. Alice will not a trouble to them nor will the child we make be. She will trouble your clans as well. This is my clan. Don't tell me what to do with it."

"Isabella one clan falls we all fall." Tanya sneers. "We keep each other up. We are trying to help you..."

"If you don't like the way I do things then take your leave. I will not have us arguing like children in my over weather or not my wife should be put to death. The answer is no. That is final."

"If you don't do it, We will. Make a choice Isabella." William glares at his daughter. His dark eyes going purple. Isabella glares back with the same fury. Without hesitation she goes on...

"I choose her. You want to fight about it, do your worse."

* * *

**Dun dun dunn.**

**That was a little intense.**

**What do you think?**

**Like? hate?  
**

**Let me know :D **

**So tomorrow I have my first Pre - college class. **

**I'm so nervous. **

**Anyways more when I can.**

**till next time **

***drives away* **


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45- **  
**

"You don't want to do this." I say. "Don't do this." Isabella ignores me and continues to pace around our room. "You cannot banish your father because he said something you didn't like."

"Sure I can. Growing up, I've seen him do it often. Besides he poses a threat to and our child. I will not have that." I take her hand to steady her. She fums.

"Isabella Please. He is your father."

"My love, I know you've never had a father. So, you don't know exactly what this feels like. Trust me, Inside somewhere it does hurt. But not as much as the thought of losing you."

She takes my waist she draws me closer to her for a hug. "I'll protect you no matter the cost my love."

"Where will he go?"

"I don't know. The rebels will probably kill him. I just don't know my love. But I don't want him anywhere in this clan. Not anymore. Are you upset with me?"

I shake my head. "No. Just sad for William-"

"The man wants you dead yet you feel for him?" I shrug. I don't quite understand that logic either.

"It's a life being loss none the less. Poor William."

"Poor you. Poor poor Alice. How will you ever take life when all you do is restore it? Fools they are." Then she leans down to ghost her lips over mine muttering: "Forget about my father. He won't bother us anymore." then she kisses me lightly and lays me in bed even though its far too early. I don't question it. It's been a long day and something tells me tomorrow will only be longer.

* * *

Marie sat teary eyed by the steps of the palace looking out into the seemingly empty distance. She sniffled and wiped her eyes in an already damp tissue.

"Are you angry?" I ask, not knowing how else to comfort her. Moments like this made me realize I didn't have too many characters in my life. And the ones I do have have never shed any tears before. I was the only one who really cried. It was strange to think about.

"No no little Queen. No. Isabella has done what she thinks is right. William will only ever be welcomed back if he apologizes. He already won't do that and knowing my child she'll also want to make it a joke a publicly humiliate him as well. He has too much pride for that." she gives a small wet chuckle and blows her nose, leaving it just as red as her eyes. "She's his daughter. She's violent. She's cruel. Everything he ever wanted her to be. Also something he didn't plan for- persistence. Isabella has a lot of that. I bet he never thought one of his prodigies would come back and bite him in the ass."

"It must hurt being separated from your mate. How come you didn't go with him?" she shrugs.

"The wound stings. I love William, but choice-lessly. If I could have found it in me to kill him, i would have done it after Isabella's birth. By then I already have everything I wanted from him. A boy and a girl who were both healthy and happy." she shakes off her tears and sighs. "Then I also have Carlisle waiting for me. I have new happiness to gain if and when William is dead."

She offers me a small smile and pulls me in for a hug. I didn't understand how people like Marie and Brice could be just OK after their mate is gone. Maybe the history books had gotten that detail wrong somehow? It doesn't matter. They were strong.

Another proof that I walk amongst the weaklings. If I lost Isabella I know for a fact I would never smile again. I'd die. I wouldn't and couldn't suck it up and be strong like few others could.

"Do you think Isabella would let Carlisle live here with us?" Her voice is lighter, more playful. It lets me know she no longer dwells on the heavier topics.

I snort. "I think she'd kill him first."

Marie laughs. "You're probably right."

* * *

"I apologize the meeting didn't turn out like it should of little one." Brice says. It oddly quiet making his voice seem louder. Isabella had joked the eery silence was because her father was no longer around to make noise. There was also a feeling of calm togetherness. The guards at their posts looked more relaxed than usual.

"Isabella was right. This is her Clan. We aren't here to tell her how to rule it. Instead we are here to advice her. We failed. Out of all the outcomes I imagined, Williams' banishment was not one of them. An old friend he was." He takes a moment of silence to honor William then goes back to smiling his usual smile. "How are you feeling?"

"What do you mean?" I question. There was so many possibilities. How was I feeling about William? He was out of the way. That's good. My child and I were safe a threat. But how would this affect the council? William was still an elder. It was still highly frowned upon to disrespect an elder. Would they punish Isabella? Will she ever make council? I am confused and trying to figure all these questions out is irritating.

"I hear pregnant ladies get sick a lot..." Now he is teasing. He gently nudges my shoulder and turns his smile into a grin.

"Oh." I giggle. "The child and I are fine." a little thirsty but i keep that to myself. My hunger was growing and I feared Isabella wouldn't have anything else to give soon. I know she feared it as well.

What happens when a vampire is left hungry?

I hope we didn't have to find out.

"Now about naming it after me..." I roll my eyes. "Just think about it. 'Bruce' is kind of like 'Brice' you know. Or if it's a girl 'Brucella' or 'Bricella'"

I chuckle. "You've thought about this for hours haven't you?"

He nods. "Think about it. A girl named 'Bricella'"

Oh Gods.

* * *

I find Isabella in the throne room later around lunch time. By now, my thirst cannot and will not wait until bed.

"Are you busy?" i ask as innocently as I can. She smiles at me and outstretches her hand to pull me in her lap.

"Nothing that can't wait a minute or two. What is it my love?"

I blush and put her hand over the little one's heart beat. "The child is hungry..." She gives me and understanding look and then semi-cradles me in her lap.

"Leave us." she tells the guards. She waits until they are all out of the room to offer me her neck. Something about this seemed familiar. It took a minute to realize that this was my vision. No guards, just us. Her hands began to trail up my thighs, the bite is like is suppose to make her want me. She doesn't wait. I didn't eye the door like I wanted to. No, my love's neck was far more tempting.

"Are you going to feed or let yourself starve?" She inches her hands forward and pinch at my wetting pussy. "It's ok. I like your bite."

My vampire comes out vicious. She puts a sterner hand on my wife's neck and pulls Isabella down to meet her half way. She bites down slowly, taking her time to inch her teeth into my loves skin. As of lately she fed in the same place, but this time the wound for the last bite hadn't correctly healed up before she reopened it.

My love's breathing hitches and she moans. "Ok."

I pull my self up and suck. Her blood flowed freely. Warm, thick and tasty.

I forget myself for a minute and sink my teeth further by pulling her neck closer to my lips. I wail when it's not enough. Then again its never _enough. _It's different now though, I'm not the only one wanting the blood. Would the child be as blood thirsty as i am? Is that a bad thing?

I'm always wanting more and more. Isabella alone would never be enough. How badly I wanted to drain her. Love or no love, I wanted every drop of blood she had.

"Shh." Isabella says lovingly. "I'm here. I'm yours." Her voice is deeper. More strained. This is how I know I'm hurting her. She can't handle everything despite what she might think. She certainly cannot handle what my vampire wants.

I force myself to pull away. I don't look her, mostly because I can't. Its hard for me to be this way imagine what it's like for her.

Instead I look at the door. I waited for something. Someone to come in. Maria maybe. I knew she wouldn't because Maria is gone, but it felt strongly like she would.

"What is it?" Isabella asks. I shake my head. _Nothing. _"Are you fu-" I grab her neck and go back to feeding just as vicious as before, like there was no break in between.

Isabella tenses and removes her hand from up my dress to clutch my sides. "Take as much as you want..." She reminds me. "Take it all even."

* * *

**This chapter was just because. **

**I hope that makes sense to you guys. **

**I went to my college class today. **

**It was the soooooooooooo boring. **

**Like OMG. I wanted to leave so badly. **

**Then it didn't when when i humiliated my self and spill juice all over my chair. **

***Face palm* they asked us not to spill anything. **

**i so don't want to go back. Ever. **

**Till next time **

***Drives away* **


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46-

Isabella's POV

I was dizzy for the rest of the day. Maybe I should have told Alice to stop at some point. "You're pale." Mother says, thankfully gripping my arm to help me up before I fell over. She grabs my neck and zips down my over coat to look then gives me her usual worried expression. "Alice has fed from you again?" She says.

"My woman is thirsty. She must be fed." I wiggle out of her and lean against the wall. I'm sure this will pass in a few minutes. Us Alpha Lycans heal very fast. Faster than the betas and omegas. All I have to do is wait.

"Isabella you must not spoil the girl like that. Soon you'll give her all of you. What will she do then? How will she explain that?" She glares at me then puts her hand to my neck to help heal my love's bite.

"You spoil her too. Even more than I do." She rolls her eyes.

"That's different."

"It is not. You tend to her every need as do I. We just tend to different needs."

"Yes it is. How will she ever learn that you aren't a blood bank if you keep letting her treat you like one? Sometimes you have to do things for yourself. Tell her no. Not until you've healed properly." I shove her hand away and scowl.

"And then what shall I do? Sit back and watch as my wife and child starve? Don't be an idiot mother." She returns the same look I was giving her along with a shove. Sometimes I think my mother is the only one who doesn't fear me. Not even a little.

"And when the child comes what will you do? Satisfy both its and Alice's needs? Then you'll die. Figure something out Isabella. As strong as you may be you are still only one person."

I cringe. Mother was right. What was I going to do? "Would you feed her for me?" I ask before I can stop myself. She looks taken back and makes a gesture with her head like she's been shot.

"Pardon?"

"You love Alice right. Just as much as I do maybe. Differently of course but you love her none-the-less. Feed her for me..." I pause. Her shocked look only deepens. Shes probably never thought of that option before. "Her bite only stings for a little bit. The whole process is actually a bit enjoyable. And you know Alice wouldn't deliberately hurt you. Please Mother?"

I lean off the wall and stumble a bit before standing up straight. "Think about it if you will. I'm going to lay down." I don't particularly like being dizzy and I doubt I'm any good in this condition. It's best to let my body rest before challenging it again.

"You expect me to just let her bite me? Do I look like a meal to you?" She scowls. I resist the urge to grin.

"Not to me. To Alice maybe." She doesn't find my joke humorous at all and gives me her 'most disappointed' look.

"I'll do it but only because she's pregnant. After the pregnancy passes the girl must learn to have a little control over that side of herself." I shrug, not really concerned with that at the moment.

As long as my mother would help me feed my wife, I was happy for the moment.

* * *

"You're leaving." Emmett speaks to me in his tongue. I nod. He picks up one of my shirts and helps me fold it.

"Not for long. I'm going on my first patrol." I reply back. He nods understanding. "Stay and watch over Alice for me? She could use an extra guard."

He smiles. "The woman is over guarded as it is. She wants freedom Isabella. Do not hold such a tight letch around her neck."

"I didn't ask you what she wants Emmett. Will you do it or not?"

"Yes. Yes. But if she wants to be left alone, I will do that as well." I glare at him.

"How the hell did you make kings guard?" He chuckles.

"Blew the fucker off. Apparently i'm skilled with my mouth. I must be skilled with my sword as well." I gape.

"Does your Daddy know that's what you do?" He shakes his head.

"Father knows nothing. He will know nothing right?" I laugh. Poor little gay Emmett. Blowing off kings to get what he wants.

"That's kind of gross. Isn't victor your uncle? Wasn't it like sucking off your Father?" He throws his head back and roars.

"Didn't blow off my uncle Isabella. I blew off my uncles' Whore. He then suggested me." I chuckle with him.

"I didn't know Victor preferred men." He shrugs and goes for another shirt.

"I didn't know either. Would you fuck someone other than Alice if they offered?" I cringe at the thought. No, I would cut of my pussy completely first.

"I made a promise to remain faithful. Besides, I don't think i will ever get bored of my wife. She's too exciting. there is still so much of her to explore. Also, I won't dishonor her or myself like that." He smiles and then narrows his eyes like he didn't believe me.

"What if you hadn't made a promise? Would you then?" I shake my head.

"No. Still not even then." He returns to normal looking satisfied with my answer and throws the shirts down in my travel pack.

"I was just checking...Promises mean nothing where i come from. Trust is an illusion."

I didn't know what he meant by that but i didn't dwell on it mostly because Alice's voice interrupted before I could.

"Where are you going?" She might be small and harmless but gods dammit she could be frightening at times. Her arms were crossed over her little frame and she was giving me the most suspicious scowl. I look down at the shirt in my hands and throw it down like I hadn't just been ready to put it with the rest of the small pile I had.

I let go of a breath and pull her into a hug then lean down to kiss her neck. Her hair got in the way. She was due for another clipping soon.

"No worries. I'm not going far." I tell her. I should have told her sooner probably. That way she wouldn't look so shocked at the moment.

"Every distance is far!" she claims and pulls away from me.

"I agree. I'm just going into the kingdom for a little while. To check up on things myself for a change. I trust my men, but it doesn't hurt to just make sure everything is in order yourself." She frowns and pouts.

"How long will you be gone?"

"Not long..." she glares.

"How long is not long?"

"A month." I shrug. She pouts even more so and squeezes my curves tightly.

"That's too long..."

"Or I could be gone a year..."

"A month sounds lovely." She smiles, leans up and kisses my lips again. Funny, I could have swore she was just upset with me. "Bring me back something." I promise her I will with another kiss. Then she scowls again, pushing me away to examine my travel bag. When she's done she proclaims:

"You fold like a five year old."

* * *

**Not busy at the moment. **

**Thought to upload. **

**So yay. **

**First patrol. **

**I wonder what thats gonna be like...**

**mmmm...**

**What do you think?**

**Like?**

**Hate?**

**Let me know. **

**Till next time **

***Drives away* **


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47-_  
_

I glare at that one unruly piece of hair that fell down into my eyes for the millionth time. For whatever reason, this one piece found it's way from under my crown about six times in the last ten minutes.

I pull in a breath and blow it out making it fly for a moment then fall back where it was before. I sigh and slump in my seat.

"Alice..." Marie scowls. I push myself back up before she can further complain. She shakes her head in disappointment then tuck the hair back behind my ears. Isabella really should have cut it before she left. If she had I wouldn't be dealing with this problem.

Fuck. I've never been more agitated in my life. And all because of hair. I wanted to throw my crown off and just pull it all out at the moment. "I'll cut it for you later if you want." Marie offers.

"No thanks..." I mumble. I doubt she'd do it like Isabella did- Half naked with her boobs in my face and humming. Come to think of it...I really don't want Marie's boobs in my face. Ever. I cringe at the thought. I'd rather to wait the month for Isabella to do it.

"I like it longer. You look prettier." Tanya inputs with a happy smile. I shoot my glare at her. What the fuck was she so damn happy about it? Would it be wrong to slap her for smiling? I don't even know why it was annoying me. Scratch that. Yes i do. I'm fucking pissed off to my limit and here she is smiling like some fucking happy McGee. Why can't she be considerate to my pain?

"Are you saying I wasn't prettier before?" I glare. Her smile slowly fades much to my enjoyment as she realizes what she just said.

"No. No. I-" I wave her off, telling her to forget it. Instead I go back to slumping. How badly I want to bang my head against the table right now.

It's that time of the year again.

The time in which I had to dedicate a couple of weeks to sitting in the most uncomfortable seat, this time with my crown placed on my head, listening to the voices from all around the kingdom talk about what needs to be done.

Because Isabella isn't present, Marie is filling in as my adviser and Tanya...Tanya was here solely to annoy me I think. At least Emmett was here too. Acting as one of my guard men for the moment. He could be fun right? I glance back at him and he is wearing the most official face i've ever seen him with.

Well...someone takes their job seriously. Maybe it won't be any entertainment during these hours.

"Relax. This can be fun." Marie says brightly. Fun my ass. There is nothing fun about this.

"First..." I call, officially starting the hearing.

First is a lady. She's a bit old. Late sixties probably. Her clothes are a bit ragged. They fall off her shoulders. Her hair is snow and she's a nit hunched over as she walks towards us.

She smiles. Her teeth are yellow and rotting and her eyes are big and bulgy.

"Hi there child." She says in a shaky voice.

"HI." Tanya answers before I can. Yeah. She's definitely here to annoy me.

"What can I do for you?" I ask before Happy McGee can go on.

"Well..." She raises a trembling skinny finger at me and then-

* * *

"_Hybrids were gone a long time ago you see." Oh boy. Here we go. Marie smiles to my right and nods.  
_

_"They re-live again in Alice. Isn't that wonderful?" _

_Old lady turns vicious then. "Do you have a real complaint?" I ask as respectfully as I can. 'Respect wisdom older than you'- Marie said.  
_

_"Yes." she growls her voice no longer shaking. "I will not have a monster for a Queen. Nor should any of Lotus. I know all about hybrids. I lived through those times. I will not do it again."  
_

_"Right. You'll be dead." One of the guards joke. A couple of them chuckle.  
_

_"I'm serious. I will not. Nor will my children experience it or my grandchild." I clear my throat awkwardly.  
_

_"I'm sorry. I understand not everyone will like this. But there is nothing I can do about that." _

_"Yes there is." She swiftly reaches into her rags-for-clothes and pulls out a pistol. "You can drop dead." _

* * *

"Hybrids were gone a long time ago you see." I stand up and frown at her.

"Emmett..." I call. The boy walks over to me swiftly and quickly. "Search her." I tell him.

He nods. The old lady laughs. "No need for that sweet child..."

"Oh but there is." I say.

Her eyes go dark. She stands up straight and pulls out the gun aiming it right for me.

Marie gasps and and pulls my head down into her lap. There was the sound of the gun going off. Something behind me fell and broke then the sound of heavy men hitting the floor. I pull up to see them tackling the lady.

"What do you want done with her?" One of them called.

Without really thinking about it I say: "Put her in the tomb. Isabella will-"

"Isabella isn't here. You are Queen. you have the power and the right to order something without Isabella's approval." I cringe. Marie was right. I did have that power.

Something in my went off. Like a candle had just been lite in my brain.

"I want her beheaded on charges of Treason. Attempting to kill your queen is treason." The woman was brought to her knees. She had a mean scowl on her face. I scoff. Please...

With new fierceness I go on. "As if I wasn't annoyed before. Now, you've ruined my day!" I screech. "Cut out her heart. Send it back to her family so they may see. So it may rot and fester in front of their eyes."

"She's no good." The woman screams in protest. "Watch. All hybrids are the same. _Watch. _She will kill. She will kill you all."

"And we will with honor." Marie says. "The Queen has spoken. Take her away."

* * *

**Short little chapter.  
**

**Hoped you liked it. **

**Gtg**

** no time to chat. **

**till next time **

***Drives away* **


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48-

I am a horrible person. Oh Gods. I am a horrible person.

The realization of what I had just done has set it. I stand up, excusing myself for a minute. I clasp my hands over my mouth and run out of the room as fast as i can in the low heels Marie made me wear.

Tears betray me before I make within two feet of the room. "Are you OK?" Azah asks with a worried expression. I shake my head and bend over taking in my breaths as steady as I can. I want to vomit. "What's the matter?" Azah's voice suddenly become panicked. She kneels down to my level and places a hand on my chin so she may look into my eyes better. "You aren't going into labor are you? Right? Please tell me you aren't. I know nothing about those matters. That isn't my area of expertise. Oh gods. You're pale. Say something."

"Azah shut up. You speak nonsense." Marie smacks her hand away replaces it for hers. "Make yourself useful and go get her some water. You _are_ pale child." I frown at her.

"She'll be alright right?" Marie glares at the poor girl.

"Yes, Azah. Give us a minute alone. Go get the damn water!" My frown deepens. There was no need to be mean to Azah. She's innocent. As soon as she's gone Marie continues: "Don't let a little death get to you Alice. Only the gods know why you have such an intolerance towards this kind of stuff. Oh look at you. You're near ready to pass out. You pacifist. You can't be a queen if you can't handle death-"

"Is it too late to take it back?" I choke out through my tears. "We can do something else. Punish her. Let Isabella kill her off. I don't want to be the one..."

"Hush now. It's not too late. I bet they're taking her away from the palace at the moment. As for you, you don't have to kill her yourself. I'm sure the king won't like it if bad blood touches your hands anyways. Relax. Breathe..."

I do as she tells me the best I can. My arms feel weak just thinking about it. She's old. I'm doing her a favor, right? She'd probably die soon anyways.

Oh gods. But that death would probably be the right kind. It wouldn't be murder. It would be peaceful and understanding. This is wrong. Why should I take life? Isn't that the complete opposite of 'Mission Alice.'?

"What are people going to think of me? I'm a horrible person. Oh Gods. I'm a horrible person."

Marie rolls her eyes. "You are not. Stop it. You're stressing far more than necessary. You need to be a little tougher for fucks sake. People will walk all over you." She was right. Nobody walked over Isabella I bet. That's cause she would murder them in front of their families without a second thought then feed their hearts to a dog or eat it herself or something.

Isabella was no bullshit and everyone knew it. So, what was I? A joke?

I groan. Suddenly the counter argument to my cause seemed a lot stronger. Chains can't be stronger than compassion though. At least, it really shouldn't be.

"Hush now my Queen." Marie pats my back. "I was just saying, you ought to have a little backbone. Poor little thing growing inside you. You'll spoil it until there is nothing left to spoil won't you?"

"I'm back. I'm back." Azah huffs. Her freckled face is red and her middle of her dress is a little wet as is her hands.

"You didn't have to run." I tell her. She hands me the half filled cup and puts her hands on her knees taking in quick and heavy breaths. "I'm too out of shape for such a long run!" She laughs a little. "Thanks to you, all I do is nothing all day. I ought to run like that more often. Build a little muscle like the Kings." I put the glass to my lips and take a small sip. It helps with the nausea but not with the feeling I had burning a hole in my chest.

"Thank you Azah." I say.

"Are you OK now?" I nod though it was lie. "Good. Good." She huffs again then stands up straight to help me off the ground.

"Back to work then. Azah you come to. That way if she needs to vomit she'll can aim for you an not me." Azah gives a look at offense to Marie and wipes my eyes.

"Yes ma'am." She says reluctantly. "I'll gladly be the queen's puke bucket for the day."

I try to smile at the joke, but it comes out feeble and awkward. "Don't worry. I'll puke on Tanya. Not you."

* * *

Tanya, speaking of, was having the best time of her life. While I just wanted to bang my head on the table- and I'm sure Marie felt the same way though she was too busy scribbling away to show it- she sat in great amusement. I think she only enjoyed listening to what was wrong with the people of Lotus. Which, by the way, was a lot.

I bet in that pretty blonde head of hers she was just thinking about every way Bloodrose was a better Clan, people wise.

She probably wasn't wrong, I mean, we do have some seriously fucked up people in Lotus but what right did she have to laugh about it?

As a queen, Aren't allowed to smack someone for shallowness?

Deep down we aren't _that _bad. What was she thinking anyways? Wouldn't I love to know. Why was she even annoying me? I had nothing against her. She had done nothing to wrong me. So why? Why the hell did I find her so damn annoying?

"Well." She says clapping her hands together. "Today has just been a load of fun." I glare at her, because the day isn't over. Not even close. And if you count that we have to do this again tomorrow then 'this' day wasn't even close to being finished. Yet, here she was talking like it was time to crawl in bed, forget these people. Forget their needs and worries and just sleep. Though that sounds nice, it isn't good to lie to yourself.

"Sure." I say flatly. "Tons."

"Oh don't be so bitter. You'll sound like your wife. She's a buzz-kill. Come, we can go have lunch together." She takes my hand and pulls me up with her as she stands.

I look back at Marie for approval but she just shrugs. "If you want to take a break, I won't stop you Alice. Just don't take too long." I frown. Sadly, I wasn't only looking for approval, I was looking for her to tell me to sit my ass down just so I won't have to follow this woman anywhere.

"Goody then." Tanya cheers.

I grab Azah's hand a pull her along as Tanya pulls me. I knew she'd probably follow either way but I really want to be sure.  
"So tell me something." Tanya says pushing the doors to go out. She stops the few guard men when they try to follow us with a wave of her hand. "We're just going to the kitchen. Gods. Can't be get a minute alone around here?" She shakes her head then goes on with a smile. "What's it like being Married to Isabella?"

huh? "Pardon?" The girl giggles. I look at Azah, but she looks just as clue-less as I. She shrugs at me.

"Oh come on _Queen_. Don't let these...ah..._simple minds _fool you. Not every talk around here must be all business. Poor you. I bet that's all you guys ever talk. Take a minute with me. Breathe. It's called a normal conversation." Bluntly asking me about my wife is normal? Huh. they must have a different definition of 'normal' in Bloodrose.

"Oh. Um, huh. Isabella is great." I tell her, not really knowing how to word it. Tanya glares at the needy people of Lotus still waiting in line as we pass them, as if they were doing something wrong by standing there.

"Great? Come on. Tell me about her. It's been years since I've seen the girl. We've known each other since we were children. She's always been so serious. And between you and me..." She looks back at Azah frowns and leans in closer to whisper. "I don't think she likes me too much."

I want to tell that she doesn't need to hide what she says in front of Azah because my handmaid is trustworthy but I don't. Instead I focus on what she's actually saying.

"It's understandable though." She says much louder. This, she wants Azah to hear, if not the whole kingdom. "I've always been better at the important stuff. Isabella...well she...ah. She can take a hit OK."

I gape, a little baffled. Azah smirks, shaking her head in amusement. "She's a bit like Emmett and Brice. All brawn no brain. But what can you expect. That's all the people of Lotus really learn. How to throw a punch but not how to use their head. What's it like being married to someone like that?"

"Isabella is wonderful." I defend. "And of course she has brains-"

"She doesn't use it too often. I mean, someone with brains wouldn't have chosen you for a wife." I stop walking making Azah bump into me.

"What's that suppose to mean?" She smiles like what she just said is harmless.

"Well, look at you Alice. A _hybrid_? How ridiculous. Not to mention you're the fitting definition of everything Lotus isn't. You're a puppet. A figure head, really. Someone with both a brain and a strong body wouldn't have wife you. She should have chosen someone stronger. Someone more capable to rule without a issue. You should have been...More like a whore. A person to fuck if she ever grew tired of her wife. Instead what does she do. She brings false hope into the kingdom. As if, just because you say, things will actually change. She lies to you. She lies to her people. Like any real king. At least she's good at that." I growl but she just laughs and shakes her head. "Come on Alice. You near faint just hearing about death. No real Queen would do that. Certainly not one from Lotus."

My face grew hotter. I balled my hands into fists, my small claws poking my skin. Before I can tell her how much I want to rip her apart at the moment she goes on: "Then...You're a hybrid. A hybrids for the love of the Gods. I wonder what she was thinking then. You know, the legends of hybrids say that they were vicious creatures. Incapable of control. I wonder how long before you lose yours and prove history correct. Then I wonder how long after the child's birth will Isabella render you useless and throw you away like an old toy."

"She wouldn't do that..." I glare.

"Oh, Yes. Yes she would. I've known her since we were children. Believe she so would. Isabella doesn't love you as you think she does Alice. She loves Power. Power in which she's beginning to realize you don't have. Oh but the child, now if she raises it right, that might just be a different story. Face it Alice. You just aren't as important to her as you may think."

I growl much deeper this time. My toes begin to tingle and the child in my stirs. The vampire in me begins to show herself- her usual, vicious, uncaring self.

'Kill her.' She says. 'How easy it would be. Just snap her pretty neck in two then drink her blood.' She growls at Tanya who still just laughs.

"You've insulted me." My vampire sneers. "Me and my family. That doesn't sit well..."

'Kill her Alice. Prove her wrong. Show her you can be just as fierce as Isabella. Her voice is annoying don't you think? Shut it up. Go for her neck why not? Oh, yes. Her neck. I bet her blood is bitter as well.'

'She doesn't know what she's gotten herself into.'

I can hear her pulse throbbing away from where I stand. It's a bit faster than the average human but that's because she's a Lycan. her heart beat doesn't speed, she isn't scared. Not yet anyways.

"Take back what you said Tanya." I warn.

She stops laughing for a second to look at me. Her blood smells fresh. It's smells warm and sweet and inviting.

My fangs throb in my mouth. I grow thirstier by the second. Just the thought of spilling her blood is enough to make me yearn and yearn as if I've never fed before.

'Yes. Feed the boy. Make him stronger. He does this to you. He wants it so badly. Feed him Alice.' I want to ask her what makes her think it's a boy when I thought it's a girl, but I don't because I'd just be asking myself and I didn't know the answer to that question. It's just a feeling.

'How dare she? Put her in her place lets.'

"How well she has you fooled." Tanya goes on. Before I can lung. Before I can have her sweet liquid on my tongue and drink a hand comes pass me and slaps Tanya right across the face.

The smack is loud and it shuts her up though I doubt it hurt. She growls at my handmaid her eyes going a deep green the way Isabella's would go purple.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49-

Tanya raises her hand back at Azah. That was just about the worse possible move she could make at this moment, with my vampire already so angered with her.

I grab her hand before she make hit my handmaid or shove her or whatever it was she had planned to do. For a second, I thought about biting her. Just or a brief second. Maybe longer.

I don't actually know really. Her veins were rushing with a lot more blood than usual and the sound of her flaring heartbeat was making even more tempting. My throat began to burn, really badly. I force myself to take a deep breath and let the foolish woman go. I doubt it would go down well if I attacked her. Isabella wouldn't be able to hard talk her way out of that one. Definitely not. Her clan or not the council members are meddling and would get involved anyways. Not to mention if I had bitten Tanya...I fear even Brice would turn against me.

I took a step back just be sure.

Her scent was strong, not as good as Isabella's but it smelled like it would come fairly close.

"Enough Tanya." I growl. "Just stop. You won't lay a hand on her. Azah is my responsibility. I'll punish her appropriately." She growls back at me and points a sharp finger in my face.

"You ought to train your dog better Alice. Doesn't she know who I am? An **elder. **How dare she? Never mind it. I expect of you people to act like animals anyway." I grumble really starting to reconsider not attacking her. Her agitating me didn't make it any better. "The king is an animal. Her queen is a _monster _and the people follow. I don't know what I else I expected when I stepped foot on back into this Gods forsaken place again. Nothing has changed. No. They've gotten worse. Lotus needs a real ruler Alice. Someone who will do better for it. Too bad William and Marie didn't have a third child. Maybe it would have been a bit smarter than their first two."

'Now think about this Alice.' my vampire warns. There's the usual viciousness to her voice as she speaks to me. It's edgy and strong. I kind of like it. 'Your child is hungry. Don't let him starve. Give him what he needs to grow inside us. Make him strong Alice.'

I want to. I really want to. Wouldn't it be pleasing to wipe that shallow grin off her face just for a second? To see her cower in front of me with fear in her eyes. For a second, just for a second, show her who was stronger.

I take a step forward and reach out for her hand-

"There you are." Marie to the rescue. "I was hoping I could join you." She gives us a warm smile that slowly fades the closer she approaches. "What happened? You guys don't look happy."

"Tanya speaks lowly of us." My vampire answers her. "It was just a small tiff. No need for alarm. I'm sure she'll think twice next time, won't she?"

Tanya was to big headed to play along even for a second, she scoff and flips me off. "I didn't realize it was wrong to speak your mind in Lotus." Then she turned on her pretty little heels and stalks away.

Marie shakes her head at the girl then puts her hand on my shoulder. "Don't let her get to you Alice. Tanya has always been like that. Only as a child, Isabella wasn't afraid to kick her ass for it. Just try to some-what get along with the girl until she leaves. She won't be here much longer I promise."

I nod, trying to relax now that Tanya was out of my sight, but the burning in my throat reminded me of what just took place and a much more difficult matter.

"Are you hungry? I suppose you haven't fed yet." I shift uneasily.

"No. I haven't." Her warm smile returns and she pulls me into a tight hug.

"OK then. Azah would you get her something from the kitchen? Alice you come with me." Azah doesn't look too happy to have to leave me, especially not when an angry Bloodrose Lycan is on the loose. I don't want her alone if Tanya does something to her I will- for once in my life- follow the code Isabella is so damn fond of and have no mercy on her. Marie forces me to separate from her anyways and pulls me up to my room.

I don't like being in a closed space with her. Not at the moment anyways. Not when all i could think about was feeding. I groan and crawl into bed and bury my head in my pillow.

I seem to forget Marie is also a Lycan. Her heart beat is stronger and much more rapid than Azah's. The blood rushes through her veins faster and her scent is so much stronger.

I can still smell her from across the room even with my nose buried in the pillow. She smells sweet. Like Isabella, like vanilla and something else. Then there's iron mixed in it and salt.

"Alice, sweetheart, hunger isn't something to be ashamed of." Click. Clack. Click. The closer she gets to me, the stronger her scent gets. I stop breathing all together. Then at least I won't have to smell her. "Especially not when you're pregnant. Come here my child." She rolls me over with a shy grin on her face and then scoops me up into her arms and cradles me like a baby.

I could only hold my breath for so long before I would pass out and...

I gasp out loudly and pant. "You shouldn't do that either. Awe poor Alice. Lets just say for a moment Isabella hadn't told me of her worry, wouldn't you have came to me? I wouldn't say no to you."

I cringe. Isabella told her? Oh gods. Why? I blush out of embarrassment. How much did she know? "Are you ok with it? I mean, I...I'm not..._good._ I-"

She rolls her eyes and shakes her head. "Are you forgetting I'm with a Vampire myself? I have no hard feelings.' She lets me go for a second to pull her hair into a pony tail. "I don't know if I'll be as good at this as Isabella but I can try. I'd suppose it would be just like a Mother feeds her child, only you aren't suckling from the breast and - Oh." I reach up and put my nose to her neck. It's not the exactly same as Isabella's blood, but it's a close enough substitue.

It's a bit weird to think about. Isabella and I did things while I fed. things to remind us that it was OK. I belonged to Isabella and she belonged to me. No one could make her stop feeding me.

It wouldn't be the same right?

I'd hope not.

And this won't ruin the mother-daughter relationship we have right?

...

Why would it? A mother feeding her child. There is nothing wrong with that. As long as I was gentle why would she has any reason to resent me for it? I mean, she was the one who offered.

I simply accepted. "Alice, quickly. Don't take too much. Hurry, before Azah returns."

I whimper. She was right. There was no time to debate. We had other things to get to. It was either I feed and be satisfied or not. I slowly replace my nose for my lips and open. My fangs throb in my mouth. I try not to be vicious as I normally am. I slowly easy them into her skin. I go as slow as I can without making it seem like I'm wasting time.

Soon it's through. My teeth a buried a bit deeply in her neck. She didn't make a sound. Just clutched tighter to my waist and waited patiently.

I thought I was doing pretty good, until the first drop hits me tongue of course.

I moan. My eyes roll back into my head and I'm in heaven.

'More.' Plain and simple. More.

I can't control this part of me any longer and I clutch tighter to her neck and pull myself up to straddle the woman, feeding more rapidly and more intensely.

Her blood comes rushing the hard I suck. I was right, It certainly was not as good as Isabella's. Somehow that made me want it more. I wanted to replace what she lacked in much much more blood.

The first sound she makes is a cry. Like what a stray dog would make. Then another. And another, until she was full on whimpering beneath me.

Wrong move. If only she knew how much my vampire loved power she would remain silent and wait until she was finished.

Instead, my vampire grew much more vicious. She sank her teeth further into my mother's neck just to hear her cry some more. This makes her wound wider, allotting more blood.

I can't find it in me to stop. Not at all. I could pull away. I wanted to much her.

Not even when I was clearly hurting her, could I find it in me to pull away from her.

* * *

**:)**

**I hope you guys liked it. Anyways. I'm too excited about the next chapter to sit and chat so byeeeeeee. **

**Till next time**

***Drives away* **


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

Marie's POV

"Alice. I'm afraid you'll just have to stop that right now." I scowl at the child. She's wrapped up to the chin in blankets, claiming that she was freezing. I don't really know what she meant. It was warm in here to me. Really warm actually, but her toes said differently. They feel as if she's been standing in the winter snow bare footed.

"Cut it out. Enough. I can't go another minute hearing that sound." I further groan. Without another option I put my hands over my ears and double over. She's making this noise...

It's like a cry, expect it more high pitched, and it rings in your eyes. I moan grinding my teeth together, it vaguely reminds me of scratching your nails over something like board. "Alice...Please?" She stops for a moment. Her eyes are filled with tears and embarrassment, her cheeks are red and her eyes are still a bright yellow. I duck my head in between my hands again, feeling very guilty.

Isabella left me in charge of feeding her mate and I'm sure my daughter would have no problem locking me away in the dungeon if Alice is not taken care of to her exceptions. How the hell was I suppose to do that though? My neck was still sore and healing up a bit more slowly than I would like. I would have to wait until I felt like I wouldn't pass out again to feed her once more. Only the Gods know how Isabella did it so often. Not even with how much she took was she satisfied.

A second later the Gods forsaken sound starts up again along with tears this time. "I'm sorry..." Her voice is smaller than usual. Smaller and weaker. She looks at me with pleading eyes then ducks down under her blankets once more.

"I'm not mad with you Alice. Ugh." I groan. "Just stop with the crying. I can't take it." I fear I'm not too good at handling Alice. I've only raised two children, none of which were anything like she is. Once they hit the age where they could think and walk for themselves, I never had to deal with..._crying. _Isabella, for one, has never shed a tear in front of me. Not in her nineteen years has the girl let me see her fall for once. Despite my better judgement she was always dry eyed as a child.

And Max. Well, Max was just as persistent. If ever did cry, he did so in presence of his father and only his father.

As babies they didn't cry, they wailed and screamed until they got what it is they wanted. Much like they do no. (Did, in Max's case)

So, now this poses a whole new challenge.

How does one...deal with tears? It seems like such a silly question to me. I'm a mother. I ought to know what to do when a child is in tears.

Yet, I don't.

Oh Gods. It's a horrible feeling indeed. Poor little Alice was in tears about something I simply had no control over and here I am...being a bad parent.

"Alice..." I say, trying to reason with her. She was still hungry. Still very hungry. I'm not a vampire. Does this pass over? Is it a phase? With the right amount of blood will it ever end? Thirst isn't something Carlisle showed. Whenever I saw him, his eyes were bright red in his well fed glory. I ought to have a talk with him when I can. What was he doing that Alice wasn't?

If it's going out and killing people, well then that just won't do. I will not have my daughter do something to taint her innocent. Especially not the horrendous act of murder.

"My dear. Please."

"It burns." She spits through her tears. "Really badly. Marie. It burns." My heart ached for her. That's another thing I never had to deal with. What do you do when your child is in pain?

"I know, sweetie. Here, sit up for me." I have to force her from under the blankets and pull her into a up right position. "Drink." I say holding a cup filled with water to her lips. She turned her head away and frowned.

"It stinks." She declares through sobs. "Marie move it. It stinks."

I frown down at the cup then bring it up my own nose. Then I realize how silly that is. "Alice, sweetie. Water doesn't have a smell. Here, Azah brought it for you. It's still cold." She flashes her hands in a childish fit when I put it back to her, causing some of it to spill.

"Well, it stinks. It smells really bad Marie. Really really bad." She pulls her knees up to her chest and buries her head in between them and cries. "Really, really bad."

"OK. Well then... How about a shower?" All the days work was forgotten. I wouldn't force her to go back out there, not especially when she was still so thirsty and the people had blood pumping through their veins. I first, would have to over come the impossible task of getting her mind off blood.

She didn't fight me as I picked her up and stood her up to take off her dress. It was a little tighter then when I had put it on her this morning, I noted that in my head. "We can have dinner when you're finished."

She nods. "That sounds good." She hadn't eaten since biting me, though I really would rather not to think back to that.

Her dress falls after a second and instantly her hands go up to cover her breasts. "Azah come in here." I call out a bit louder. Alice sniffs and begins to rock back and fourth in place. I shake my head at her and grab her shoulders to keep her from knocking herself over.

"You're really warm." I say. "Actually no. Alice you're overheating." I place my hand to her forehead and wince. She was feverish. As if I didn't have enough to worry about Alice is also coming down with something.

"I'm cold." She mumbles leaning against me.

Azah comes in and smiles at Alice. "Feeling better?"

"No, I think she has a fever...No. She has a fever. Go collect her bath supplies and then go get Julie from the nurses station. Remember to mention that she's really warm." Azah's face becomes filled with worry. She bends down to pick up the discarded dress.

"OK, but what should I tell her about the marks on her stomach?"

"I'm sorry?" Alice looks down as do I. Azah was right, of course. Alice's baby bump hadn't only grown since the last time I looked at it but it covered in small bruises here and there. They didn't look like much to the naked eye, I bet Azah only barely caught it, but thank Gods she did.

"Alice? Who did that to you?" I frown touching my finger to her rather warm skin.

"No one. I swear. My son moves a lot..." I frown at her. Alice wouldn't hurt herself would she? No, definitely not. She loved Isabella and she wanted the child more than anyone else.

"Your son? You've given it a sex? Oh..."

"It's a boy. And he likes to shift around." She states. She was almost finished with her third month, yet she was big enough to pass off just ending her fourth. How had I not noticed that before?

"Go get Julie." I say to Azah. The girl nods and turns around on her heels to exit the room.

How much could go wrong in one day? First it's her hunger that seems to be the problem. Then she has a fever. Next the child inside her is growing a bit to rapidly. She's lucky I love her. Anyone else and I just wouldn't put up with it. What a hand full she is.

I secretly wondered, if her mother had kept her, would she be able to handle her? Of course, in that case, Alice would probably be a much different person.

Every time I think I have a grip on the girl she just slides right out in between my finger.

How uncertain of a person who should be nothing but certain.

I knew one thing for sure.

Isabella is going to have my head.

"Come." I tell her. I run the water myself and make sure it's warm, before letting her get in. I wash her quickly and gently, not wanting to keep her in there too long, in fear it might make her worse.

I don't know too much about illness. Again, my children weren't sick.

Some how i think that robbed them of a better child hood. Everyone should know what it's like to get a cold at least.

My children never knew. They were always well taken care of. Never once sick, no matter how much they played outside. At least then, I'd be a little more skilled when it came to this.

I knew one thing about this anyways. 'Put her in light clothes.'

Being bundled up could cause her temperature to rise even more. I figure her night dress is light enough and dress her in that. "I'm cold." She complains when I won't let her pull the blankets up to her chin.

"You're overheating." She frowns.

Compromising I cover her toes with the blanket and cover her with a sheet. It was silly because as soon as I did Azah came in with Julie.

She smiled respectfully at me. I don't smile back. It's a silent feud I had with Julie. There were rumors about her and her child. Rumors I just couldn't come to terms with. I denied them to my grave. Of course I knew they were true, there was no denying it.

William was, is and will always be a horrible man. He did things that made me no longer want to be his wife. Things I couldn't change or stop him from doing.

It was different with Julie though. No doubt she was a beautiful woman. Very beautiful, but a slave none-the-less. What William did to her, he did in secret.

Her child was the product of that.

Of course it hurt. I mean, how could it not. I wanted to beg her to throw it away. She knew how to perform such things. I wanted her to do it to herself. Hell, I even wanted to do it for her, but my mother had taught me better, It wasn't my place. Queen or not, I had no place asking a woman to kill her child.

Her daughter, Maggie, would have been in the noble family, right there sitting beside Isabella and Max. Would have, of course. If it wasn't for one tiny detail that made all the difference.

She was a slave's daughter as well. Also the child was not born a Lycan like Isabella and Max. William would not claim a slave as his own, especially one that wasn't a Lycan.

I hate to say it, but that had given me some bitter-sweetness. I would have hated the girl with all my heart and that was just something I wouldn't be able to live with.

I think Julie knows. I think she knows and she hates me for not doing anything about it. I watched her and her child suffering, while I knew the truth and was perfectly capable of doing something. All I did was brush it off.

"Oh look at you." Julie says gently, brushing aside Alice's hair. "You're burning up."

"I feel cold." She tells Julie. "I feel really really cold."

"Ok." Julie coos, setting down the bag with her supplies. the chains around her ankles rattled a bit. I shifted uneasily. I'd much rather ignore the slaves. I hated to be reminded of them.

At least Alice was doing something about it. Her new law had passed and well...life just becoming better for them.

"I can give you something for the fever, but overall you'll just have to sweat it out. It'll pass in a few days. I advise you stay in bed though. I'm much more interesting in what's going on with the little one. Will you roll over on your back for me?"

"It's a boy." Alice says brightly. Tears begin to form in her eyes again as she cups her stomach. "I know it."

"Really now?" Julie takes a second to wipe away her tears. "Of course you do. You're an oracle. I doubt a vision such as that will change-"

"No." Alice interrupts. "No. I didn't have a vision. I just have a feeling. And then I have another one saying I'm right."

Julie shrugs and goes with Alice's 'feeling' anyways. "OK, well lets see why _he _has everyone so worried." She rolls up her dress and examines her stomach. Her smile falls from her face and is replaced with a worried look.

"Well?" I ask. "Is it bad?"

"He isn't a bad child Marie." Alice goes on matter-of-factly. "He's just a little busy body."

"That's OK." Julie says. "You're far enough to feel him move all on his own. Kicking, especially with a Lycan child, can cause bruises. I don't think you have anything to worry about, though he does seem a bit big for his age." She gives us a reassuring smile. "You'll be just fine."

"Sorry to bother you." I say. "Isabella would be crushed if anything was wrong with her first child. I had to be sure. You can go now."

Julie frowns a bit. I don't want her in this room any longer than necessary. Her presence makes me uneasy. As soon as she goes, I'll be fine. "Here, make her some tea using these, it'll help with the fever." She says, putting a couple of tea bags on the side table. "I don't advise giving her any pills though. It can complicate things with the pregnancy."

I nod. "Thank you. Azah show her out." I beg.

She smiles at Alice then turns around to give me one of her own. It's a cunning one. Like she's trying to spite me. Of course, it works and I'm irritated.

* * *

**Like?**

**Love?**

**More soon. :) **

**Is it just me...or does it seem like I've started this book forever ago? **

**LOL. I love this story. **

**Till next time. **

***Drives away* **


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51-

Marie's POV-

Alice's bite is a bit more painful than Isabella made it seem. Then at the same time, it felt...kinda good. It sent this electric shock through my body. As a result my fingers and the very pit of my stomach tingled. It's a familiar feeling.

Carlisle told me about this once.

It's a gift all vampires possessed. It helped them feed without much struggle.

Seduction.

I've never had to use it before myself. I never _wanted _to be with William, he took what he wanted by force and anything I did with Carlisle came natural. My mother didn't teach me to be 'sexy'. I was beautiful enough to get men going without all that. I never needed it.

As for vampires, well, they use seduction like it's nothing. A look alone could have you have drained of all you blood and dead in ditch somewhere. Everything about them was particularly _Sexy. _Their voice. Their eyes. They way the moved. Even the bite and the feeding process itself was 'sexy'. You unwilling begin to think 'why aren't we fucking?' The feeling that you're actually in a whole lot of danger is replaced by lust. The bite only makes it more exciting.

Is Alice aware of what she's doing to me? I doubt it.

I'm not even attracted to women as my daughter is, but here I am. Struggling to keep my hands OFF her waist. Heat builds between my legs. I cross them.

_Bad_ This is VERY bad. I mean, she's my daughter for Zeus' sake.

My blood daughter's mate. The woman who holds my first grandchild. What right did I have to think of her this way? Bite or not, it's beyond inappropriate.

"You're done." I tell her. She whines, but doesn't separate from my neck. Instead she locks her arms tighter around my neck and her legs tighter around my waist. "Alice. I said you're finished. Enough. I'll faint if you keep going." Without a second option she pulls away and climbs off me. I stand up, holding my palm to the open wound and look at her.

She's looks littler again. Somehow smaller with a bigger belly poking through her nightwear.

I sigh and grab some tissues from the side table to clean my neck with. Once I'm done I let my hair down to cover it.

I know she's probably still thirsty, but thankfully she doesn't complain about it.

"I'll make you some tea." I take the teabags off the side table and lean down to give her forehead a kiss. Oh gods, she smells good.

Fuck Marie. In what world is it OK to pervert your daughter in law? I awkwardly clear my throat and rise up. "After that, you'll have to get some rest. If you feel any better in the morning we have to finish the work we missed today. Understand?" She gives me a nod the crawls under her blankets, even though she isn't suppose to do that I leave her and head towards the kitchen to make the tea like I promised.

* * *

It's empty. I suppose it is a bit late and the slaves were all allowed to go to back to the tomb for bed by now. I sigh grabbing a pot and filling it with water. I guess I'll have to do it myself.

I'm OK at cooking. I've never actually had to do it. My mother didn't think it necessary I learn and well, I had to much to focus on. Much more important thing than learning how to put a pot on a fire.

I can, however, make tea. I mean it isn't _that_ hard. It's just water, plants and sugar. Simple.

"Well hello Marie." I cringe nearly dropping the pot before I can make it back to the stove.

"Hello Tanya." My voice is a bit harsher than I mean it to be, but I'm tired, it's late and maybe I'm just a tad bit frustrated with my...um, _needs. _Tanya is a sweet girl. At least her parents think she is. I almost feel bad about forcing Isabella to be friends with her.

Well lets face it, the child a bit of a monster. "What do you want?" I ask turning on the stove then turning back to face her. She's in her nightwear. It's a bit too provocative for sleep but I don't question her. If she wants to have her breasts out in front of all the men who stood guard, let her.

"Well my my. It seems not only are you guys incapable of having a decent conversation but you're rude as well." She scoffs and flips her hair. "Why do I have to want something? As a matter of fact I do want something. I want you to talk me without the attitude. Gee, All I said was hello. May I remind you you're talking to an elder? I'm due for some respect from you guys. Oh my Jupiter. You all act like you've been raised by animals. You were probably were for all I know." She rants. I shake my head at the poor girl.

"Yes Tanya. What is you want?" I say a little sweeter. She humbles herself and exhales loudly.

"That's better. Know who you're talking to. I could have you killed for talking to me in such a tone if I wanted. I bet William would punish you for talking to an elder in such a manner if he were still around."

I scoff. She was probably right but Gods dammit. "So how many men did you fuck to get that position Tanya? I mean an Elder. You? A member of the council. You must be pretty fantastic in bed. So who was it? The king? Victor? Or maybe was one of the men from the council. Brice? No, he wouldn't stoop so low. Or maybe it was a woman. I dunno Tanya, I've yet to see you with a man. There is no shame in going that way. After all my own daughter-"

"Ugh. This is what I mean. No respect what so ever. No wonder Isabella is the way she is. No wonder the maids think they have free will to just do as they please."

I laugh. "Oh yeah. I heard Azah gave it to you good." That was pretty funny to think. Oh how I wish I could have seen shy little Azah slap her across the face. She glares at me. I simply shrug. "What are you going to do about it Tanya? Tell William so he may punish me? Oh but William isn't here anymore is he? Oh I know. You're going to tell the King how rude her mother is when she returns. Oh, but she'll agree with me. Oooo. Maybe you'll tell Alice on me. Oh. Right. You just got on her bad side. Well that's everyone who'll actually give a shit. So tell me, just what is the big bad elder going to do now?"

_Smack. _I hiss, feeling my canines grow in my mouth.

Her eyes are green and her hand still raised. She growls at me. "Watch who you're talking to Marie." I force my claws to extend but before I can bring the forward-

_Smack. _"Grrr." I growl. "Try that again. I dare you-"

_Smack. _I charge at the girl. The two us end up on the floor with a soft thud. I'm hoping hitting her head hurt her, if it did she didn't show it. "Grr." I growl again.

How I want to just wrap my arms around her neck and not stop until she's dead. How is it possible for someone to be so infuriating?

She grabs my neck before I can go for hers but instead of chocking me she forces my head to one side and punishes my hair out of the way.

I struggle out of her grip and fly to the other side of the room.

The expression on her face is frozen as she gets up. She looks horrified. The green is gone from her eyes and her features return to normal. I can hear her heart speed from where I am. "Who bit you?" You asks in rather steady voice, compared to how frightened she looked.

"Um-" Fuck. I don't know what to say. I don't think my mind has ever been this blank before. The pot with water begins to whistle, thankfully giving me something else to look at.

I rush to turn it off. My hands are shaking and my breath suddenly feels hotter.

Tanya gasps. I don't have to look to know that her eyes have gone wide and her hands are now covering her mouth in that over dramatic thing she does.

"There is a vampire in Lotus and you know who it is."

* * *

**For the 'I hate Tanya club' please raise your hand and say I...**

**Lol.  
**

**Oh by the way. There is a line where Tanya says : "Oh my Jupiter." If you don't already know, the Romans and The Greeks believe in the same Gods just with different names. So Zeus and Jupiter are the same person(God) Just a different name.**

**what do you guys think? **

**Love?**

**Hate? **

**Undecided?**

**More soon. **

**Till next time  
**

***Drives away* **


End file.
